Fade Into Darkness
by Bottlefame-Brewglory
Summary: Harry is abducted after his fifth year of Hogwarts and is rescued by an unlikely Death Eater. With Snape at his side will Harry be able to conquer Voldemort and build the family he has never been able to have? Takes place after OoTP. Harry/Snape. Non slash. Updated once a week. Rated M for violence. Mentor/Guardian.
1. The Rescue

_A/N- This story stretches the entire of 6__th__ year. Snape and Harry form a relationship akin to something a family would have, until Snape eventually adopts him. They both then have to get used to Harry's fame and the constant danger their lives are in. It will be updated every 4 – 6 days._

Chapter one; _The Rescue_

It was cold, so cold. The brittle dirt was rubbing into his cheek and wounds, the stench of blood filling his nostrils and the, now normal, scorching sensation searing through his scar. Harry Potter, the boy-who lived, opened is once bright green eyes, now dull and empty; he looked around what he figured to be an old cellar or possibly a dungeon. It was dank and musty; the trickle of water could be heard but not seen. It was tantalizing to the young boy, if there was one thing he could ask for in this world, it would be a glass of water, not to stop the ongoing torture or even have his parents back.

He had been in Lord Voldemort's clutches for a week, but the days were starting to blur together. It had happened so fast, he could barely remember. He recalled being sprung upon by Death Eaters in Little Whinging, around the area he and Dudley had been attacked by dementors. He had been easily over powered and the Order member who had been tracking him, an old wizard by the name of Keith Barto, had been killed. Voldemort's recruits apparated to a dark old house and brought Harry to the Dark Lord himself. Then hours upon hours of torture occurred, constant promise for it to stop if he only just told them what the prophecy was, but Harry did not give in, no matter the amount of acidic potions they forced down his throat, or the continuous bouts of Crucios. The thoughts of his loyalty to his friends, even Dumbledore kept him going.

Harry groaned and gingerly rolled on to his back, his muscles screaming and feeling as if they were being ripped apart. Suddenly he heard it. Someone was slowly, quietly, moving down, what Harry assumed to be a hallway. He scrunched his eyes closed and begged it was not Voldemort himself or Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry heard a muffled spell and a cool, refreshing breeze filled the dank cellar and the footsteps ceased.

Harry whimpered as he felt another potion bottle being pressed to his lips. He voluntarily swallowed the liquid, thinking it would be better if he just gave in, instead of having the Death Eater pin him down. A cooling sensation crept to the very tip of Harry's limbs as the potion hit his stomach, he gasped in relief and cracked his eyes open.

Greasy black hair and a hooked profile filled Harry's vision, even blurred he knew who it was and would have never believed he would be happy to see his Professor. He felt himself lifted into the Potion Master's arms and let out an audible moan, his entire body sang in pain.

"Stay with me Potter" he heard Snape murmur, but barely acknowledged it.

Abruptly the dark man lunged forward at a run, his breaths brushing against Harry's cheek. Shouting filled the hall and spells sprang around them, even the dreaded green flash filled the darkness.

"Stupefy!" snarled Snape as he awkwardly twisted his torso to fire back at his opponents.

Harry fumbled in his pockets aimlessly, begging for his wand, which he knew he would never have returned.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry heard the insane voice of Bellatrix Lestrange scream. His entire body tensed and he let a scream escape his lips. No matter how much he hated Snape, no matter how much he blamed him for Sirius's death, he did not deserve to die.

He felt himself tumble out of his teacher's arms and roll along the floor. He opened his eyes that he hadn't realised were closed and spun his head wildly looking for his Professor. Finally he spotted the snarky man, lying in a lifeless heap on the ground. Harry quickly diverted his head; he felt his eyes start to sting. He stared fixedly at the moist ground as he heard the Death Eaters close in on him. His only hope of escape was now dead. He knew Voldemort would relocate him once he discovered Snape had been a traitor and his position was compromised.

"Potter" he heard someone sneer as he was hauled to his feet by a middle aged Death Eater, his yellowing teeth mere inches from Harry's face "that was close, wasn't it?"

Harry squirmed slightly and looked back to his least favourite teacher. No one had touched him; his face was concealed by his arm and hair. He had not a drop of his own blood on him, he was however covered in Harry's, and whose wounds had started to bleed profusely during the attempted escape.

"Is he dead?" Bellatrix shrieked as she stalked over to Snape, her bare feet blackened by dirt and grime.

Suddenly Snape whipped over onto his back and yelled a defiant "Stupefy!" Bellatrix crumpled to the floor and Snape lunged forward attacking the man who was holding Harry captive. The Death Eater dropped and with him fell Harry.

"Sir!" he rasped, his eyes pooling with tears of pain as he was scooped back into Snape's arms.

"Silent Potter" Snape snarled as again he was attacked from behind. He was pursued up the hallway by four Death Eaters, two who were in the elite ranks.

Spells were screamed and Harry's scar seared. The pain was like nothing he had felt before, he felt like his head had been slammed against a brick wall and that his scar was on fire. The betrayal he felt for Snape was not his own and he desperately tried to seal off his mind, from the red-eyed monster.

"Sir! He's coming! You have to go! He's coming!" Harry screamed in a strangled sob as he tried to fight off the attacks to his mind.

Snape tightened his grip on the distressed boy and quickly turned to face his opponents.

"Impedimenta!" Snape roared, before he pointed his wand at the cracking, algae covered ceiling and yelling "Reducto!"

There was a deafening crack as the ceiling collapsed, crushing the men who had fallen below it.

Snape clung to Potter and quickly pulled the specialised portkey Albus had made out of his pocket. _Merlin let this work._ He tapped the old candle holder with his wand, readjusted Potter in his grasp and finally the object glowed a radiant blue, he felt the familiar tug on his navel and he and Potter were whisked away.

Severus Snape landed unsteadily on his feet and quickly leapt out of the way when Potter vomited over the side of his arm. Snape glanced down, prepared to scrougify the mess before he had noticed that the boy had vomited blood.

"Poppy!" he yelled as he hurried across the hospital wing and placed Potter on the third bed along the aisle.

"Severus? What on earth? Why are you..." she slowly faded out as she took in the state of the boy that the Professor was leaning over.

"By the twitching in his back, the burns on his legs and most likely the excessive Crucios I think we should put him in an induced coma" muttered Snape as he efficiently stripped the boy of his soiled clothes. "Poppy?" he snapped, as the witch just stood there, shell-shocked.

"Severus" she breathed "How... how did you get him back?"

"It is no matter! I need you assistance!" he snarled, striding swiftly over to the potion cupboard and snatching a restorative potion.

"If you are planning on putting him in a coma, I suggest you do not give him that" Madam Pomfrey stated once she seemed to pull herself together.

Snape stopped what he was doing and glanced at her

"The potion will help settle his insides; I shall just give him a stronger dose of the Cotics potion."

"Very well" she sighed before turning back to her patient. Once she got a closer look she was even more distraught. Harry had weeping burns covering his legs; his torso was twitching uncontrollably in several places and his hair was matted together with a mixture of blood and grime.

"Oh Harry!" she sighed as she slowly and gently wiped the blood from his face. All she got in response was a low grunt.

"Potter, I need you to drink this" Snape said, slowly approaching the boy.

"Yes sir" Harry feebly said as he accepted the bottle and put it to his lips. Again he felt the wonderful cooling sensation disperse across his body.

"Once that is settled I will give you a mild sleeping draught, so you sleep while Poppy works on you" lied Snape.

"Okay"

Once Harry was certain his stomach was not going to rebel the potion he had just consumed he took the draught from his Professor.

In a matter of a few quick minutes the boy's breathing had become very deep and he almost looked peaceful.

"You really should have taken him to St Mungo's Severus; they have much more expertise than I when it comes to the Dark Arts"

"Albus trusts you Poppy, I am sure you will be able to make this boy recover"

"Oh yes, he will most definitely recover, I will make sure of that if it is the last thing I do" she snarled darkly, internally startling Snape.

"It is quite amusing about the amount of people who would die for this boy" Snape stated as he grabbed a stool and dragged it across the floor to sit next to Harry.

"And you would not?" Pomfrey snapped, her head whipping around to face the Professor with a look of utter loathing on her face.

"Poppy... I will do anything to win this war" Poppy seemed to become blustered and started focusing back on Harry "speaking of the war and Albus, I must tell him his Golden Boy has survived, may I use your floo?"

"Yes" came the curt reply from the nurse. She obviously did not appreciate the dismissive attitude the man used about Harry.

Snape strode over to the hearth and floo-called the Headmaster.

"Oh Severus! You are back!" and before Snape barely had the chance to remove his head from the hearth the tall and thin figure of Albus Dumbledore had strode into the room. His long white beard flowed down his violet robes and his blue eyes glistened behind the half-moon spectacles when he laid eyes upon Harry.

"He is alive, Albus" Snape intoned, stepping up beside the old man

"Just" Dumbledore whispered and Snape had never seen the wizard so distressed. His face was contorted into utter misery as though the boy might as well be dead. He cautiously placed his age-spotted hand onto Harry's chest and looked to be searching for a heartbeat.

"He will recover Headmaster" Poppy whispered as she slowly moved his hand from Harry and pulled the sheets up to cover his wounds.

"Severus... Are you injured?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing with his arms at Snape's cloak, which seemed to be covered in blood.

"No Albus... this is not mine"

"I am... glad to hear it my boy" the Headmaster whispered as he attempted to pull himself together "can you recount to me how you got to him? What happened when you got there?"

Snape sighed and took his seat by Potter again. He hunched over and pressed his knuckles to his head.

"He was easy to find, I knew where the Dark Lord kept most of his hostages, even where the different safe houses were, ironic really... how they were called safe houses" Snape scoffed before continuing "I was asked to take over watch for Jugson, I think he was going muggle baiting with Lucius"

"Muggle baiting? Who?" Dumbledore interrupted

"I believe they were going after the Prime Minister, do not worry Albus, I alerted Shacklebolt"

"Well done my boy"

Severus merely grunted and continued

"So I took over guard duty and seized my chance to grab Potter, he was a mess Albus. He has been subjected to most of all of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself. I watched them torture him endlessly and he did not break, they wanted the prophecy, but he did not give it to them. He did not even _beg"_ Snape stated grimly as he glanced at the boy by his side.

"He saw you watch them torture him and still trusted you to take him?"

"He did not know I was there, I stayed in the shadows... I do not exactly know why I was never appointed to punishing him, but I am a grateful, it made my mission much easier.

"Once I grabbed him we were foiled almost instantly, I can only imagine that there were alarms set on the door. I carried him down the hall as we were being attacked and pursued by the Dark Lord's ranks. Bellatrix was naturally there and was doing her best to put an end to me, maybe even Potter. She threw a killing curse at us at the same time I was hit in the back with a blasting curse; I tripped and lost my grip on Potter. The convenience of the killing curse was well timed and it looked as though I had been struck by that. To my surprise the boy was quite distressed"

"Of course he was Severus! He has seen that curse to much in his life!" cut off Dumbledore as he shifted in his seat and looked across the hospital wing to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"It is no matter anyway" snapped Snape, "Obviously I was not killed and preformed a surprise attack while my ex-colleagues focused on Potter. I grabbed the boy and headed off on the run again. He started screaming and I knew that the Dark Lord was on the move. I threw a spell at the ceiling and it collapsed onto the others and Potter and I escaped. I activated the emergency portkey you had organized and we ended up back here"

"It could have ended worse I suppose. It is a shame about you being compromised, but sadly it could not be avoided. You were obviously in the perfect position to get Harry and for that I am forever thankful"

"I did what needed to be done Albus" snarled Snape as he went to stand "If you do not need me at the moment, I have a few potions I must attended to that Mr. Potter will need. Oh and here, I retrieved this before I got to Potter; they seemed to enjoy torturing him with his own wand"

The headmaster gave a slight nod of the head, accepted Harry's wand and watched his Potions Master exit the hospital wing. He turned back to Harry, placed his wand on the bedside table and watched him. He seemed so peaceful now, his black hair was now sticking up in all directions instead of being plastered to his face with blood and his chest rose and fell reassuringly.

It had been so close to losing this boy, this precious boy, who was the only one who could end this war and kill the most dreadful wizard to walk the earth.

Dumbledore gently stroked the hair out of Harry's face and his thumb lingered over the distinct lightning bolt scar, before he stood and strode out of the hospital wing.

Poppy Pomfrey bustled across to the bed where the fifteen year old boy lay, situated at the far end of the room. He was mumbling in his sleep again, something that had been frequently occurring.

She quietly turned up a lamp and was startled by what she saw. Professor Snape was leaving over the boy, pressing a potion to his lips and muttering a swallowing charm. He looked up at her with a fierce expression and quickly sat back down and gestured that she should see to Harry.

"What are you doing up here Severus? It is almost two o'clock in the morning!" she chastised as she wiped Harry's sweating forehead; he seemed to have broken out into a fever.

"I wanted to see how he was doing" snarled Snape

"Well, he will recover but there will be scaring from the burns on his legs and his nerves system should heal eventually" Pomfrey stated sternly looking over the Potions Master, who had situated himself into the seat next to Harry's bed "If you are so desperate to spend time with the boy Severus you could just say"

"_What?" _growled Snape, his entire face darkened as he glared at the nurse.

"You seem very concerned about the boy... more than before"

"I risked my life for this boy; I even compromised my position in the Dark Lord's inner circle to save him. I _do not_ want to see that effort wasted"

"Of course Severus, my mistake" Poppy answered mockingly, before she turned back to her office and walked away.

Snape glanced at the boy. He looked very vulnerable and no matter how much Snape tried to see it; he could no longer see that much of a resemblance to James Potter even in the boy's personality. Severus had witnessed Harry being tortured by the darkest witches and wizards in the world and he did not beg or break down. Severus Snape could never imagine James Potter being that strong and it disgusted him that he now had respect for the Golden Boy.

He snorted and leant back in his chair and let his head tip so he was facing the ceiling. He silently contemplated how this war was going to be won for the rest of the night.

Harry cracked his eyes open and was surprised to find that he was no longer in agonizing pain, instead he felt weightless. He turned his head to the side and was startled to see none other than Severus Snape lounging in a transfigured chair by the window. His raven hair was falling into his face, but it was clear that he was watching Harry very intently.

"Mr. Potter" he droned as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sir?" Harry queried, he could quite clearly remember what had happened, but was still quite confused.

"Not even a thankyou Mr. Potter? Tut tut, I expected some manners since I saved your life only sixteen days ago"

All of Harry's bitter resentment towards Snape seemed to rise within him in that mocking sentence. It bubbled and infested inside of him until he could no longer contain himself.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He screamed seeing his wand on the bedside table and feeling his body flood with relief once he picked it up "I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!"

"Calm yourself Potter! No need to get into any more trouble is there?" sneered Snape as he glared mockingly at the enraged boy. He was quite pleased that he was able to get a reaction from the boy that quickly.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'VE JUST GONE THROUGH HELL AND BACK!" shouted Harry, his eyes blurring with tears.

"Oh dear Potter, you're more easily stirred than Black was" Snape scoffed

That was the last straw for Harry. Snape had no right to talk about Sirius since he had basically led him to his doom.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD, YOU BASTARD!" Spat Harry, his knuckles white from gripping his wand, which was steadily pointed at Snape's chest. "IF YOU HADN'T OF TAUNTED HIM, HE'D STILL BE ALIVE!" Harry screamed in a strangled sob. Snape was as white as a sheet and he said in his most deadly voice

"Typical Potter arrogance, screaming at me after I saved your miserable life. It is Black's fault he is no longer with you! He should have listened to Dumbledore, but no he ran off as the mangy stray he was" he finished in a whisper. Harry snarled as he wiped his tears away. "I know what I said must not have helped" Snape added as though it was an afterthought.

Then Harry saw it, something he never imagined he would see on the old potion master's face. It was regret. _He blames it on himself, the man no one thought capable of sympathy blames himself for his enemy's death._

"Sir... I ..." Harry stammered as his professor stood to go. He lunged out to grab the velvety black cloak, which still had his own blood smeared on it. Snape glanced at him, went to say something and then stalked out of the hospital wing, leaving Harry with only his thoughts.

"WHY WOULD YOU TORMENT THE POOR BOY LIKE THAT?" Screeched Minerva McGonagall, her face beginning to purple around the edges and she looked as if she was about to lunge out and shake the Potions Master senseless.

"Yes Severus, I also would like to know what you were thinking" Dumbledore said sternly.

"None of you thought that the boy may have psychological damage? He was tortured for a straight seven days! I was simply seeing if he could rise to anger as he used to or if he was slightly cowed now"

"And? Was he? Are you going to tell him you were testing to him?" McGonagall questioned stridently.

Snape looked from Minerva's enraged face to Dumbledore's serene one and nodded his head.

"He is fine"


	2. Traitor

_A/N – Sorry this is so short, three will be uploaded very soon._

Chapter 2; Traitor

All Harry heard was a cry of his name when something solid with curly, out of control hair collided with him

"Mione?" Harry yelped as she snuggled her head against his chest, he gently patted her curls.

"We... we thought you were dead!" she wept and Harry could now feel wet, hot tears soaking through his old red t-shirt.

"We? Is Ron here?" Harry asked as he scanned the fourth floor corridor.

This seemed to bring Hermione back to awareness and she quickly spun around looking frantically for a certain red head.

Finally they spotted him, moping around the corner. His eyes were red-rimmed and had large bags under them. His back was hunched and his clothes were ruffled more than usual.

"Ron..." Harry breathed, before he rushed forward and strongly embraced his best friend.

Ron breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt Harry hug him. He was alive, solid, breathing and he was looking well. It wasn't some sick twisted dream; the slimy git had gone and saved Harry and he was back with them.

They stood there for a long moment, long enough for Harry's eyes to grow hot, before they heard a choked sob and a body collapse to the floor.

The two boys spun around and both lunged forward towards Hermione, who as soon as they were in her grasp, grabbed them both and wrestled them into a smothering hug again.

She kept repeating Harry's name over and over in a whisper that did not even begin to explain the agony and relief she was feeling. Ron's quiet hushes were the only other noises than Hermione and when they finally broke apart Harry was not surprised to see Ron's arm around Hermione, gently stroking her back.

"I'm okay" Harry whispered and his best friends looked at him and gave him weak smiles. "I'm okay" he repeated before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished, as though it was wrong that her best friend was laughing after what he had been through.

"Mate! What are you laughing at?" Ron asked as he roughly wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I never thought I would see you again. I thought I was going to die!" chuckled Harry but eventually those chortles turned into sobs and he once again found himself wrapped up in Hermione's arms.

"_Oh Harry!" _She gasped as she clung to Harry's hair and fitfully tugged on it.

"'Mione... that's probably making him cry harder" Ron sighed as he literally lifted her off of Harry.

Harry simply smiled gratefully until he wrestled them into another hug.

Severus Snape strode around a corner on the fourth floor of the castle and came across a startling sight. He saw the Gryffindor trio in a fierce embrace and if he could make out Potter's face he was certain he could see tears rolling off of his cheeks.

Granger was restlessly shifting her feet and clinging on to Weasley and Potter. Weasley was trying to hold himself together, but was clearly failing and Potter was staring in to space. His eyes still as dead as they were in the cell, but they now had hot tears spilling out of them, which seemed to enhance the deadened affect.

Unexpectedly the boy's eyes locked with Snape's and he saw into the Harry's thoughts. He felt the pit of emotions Harry was hovering over trying to suck him in. He watched as the Dark Lord advanced towards him once again for another round of torture. As soon as the visions came they went and a startled gasp came from the boy's direction.

Snape's black eyes focused back on to the group, but they were now split apart and Harry was looking at Snape with such a look of fear and distrust it was as if Snape was going to unleash upon him what Voldemort had.

"Sir" Hermione said anxiously, her eyes scanning back and forth between the Professor and Harry.

Severus merely tilted his head, spun on his heel and strode away from them.

"I know he saved your life mate and he has a heap of respect from me now, but he is still a really creepy bloke"

Harry glanced at his red-haired friend and then looked back to the spot where Snape had just been standing. How much had he given away? Did Snape see how much fear, loneliness and shame Harry was trying to bottle up? Would he tell the Headmaster? Would he announce it in class to all of the Slytherins?

Harry felt bile rise in his throat and suddenly he doubled over and hurled his meager excuse of breakfast on to the floor.

Ron quickly grabbed his mate by the arm and supported him with his shoulder. Hermione quickly banished the mess and took Harry's other side.

"To madam Pomfrey then" she ordered as they carefully lugged Harry to the hospital wing.

Harry attempted to protest but his effort was futile and before long he was back in Madam Pomfrey's clutches.

"Really, I'm fine. I might have just had too much to eat at breakfast or something"

"That's rubbish Harry! You barely threw up any food" Hermione snapped as she forcefully shoved him back onto a bed whilst Madam Pomfrey went to get a stomach potion.

"She's right Harry" Ron sighed

"What's happened to you? Have you gotten soft on me?" snapped Harry as he picked up his wand and twirled it in his hands.

Ron and Hermione shared a significant look that Harry failed to notice before Hermione launched in to speech,

"We were all really worried about you Harry. Especially Professor Dumbledore, I've never seen him so anxious"

Harry looked at her and grunted.

"Seriously mate. The Order was a mess; people were starting to question if you were still alive after the first three days. We figured you would have had to be if Voldemort hadn't made a big show of your death"

"Ron! Don't talk about it so bluntly!" Hermione scorned

"Its fine, keep going" mumbled Harry, his brow creased and his eyes focused blatantly on his wand.

Ron looked at Hermione with an exasperated look before he continued,

"Anyways, we had everyone looking for you. Even Mundungus can you believe it? To tell you the truth I'm certain he was quite pleased it wasn't him that had messed up this time"

"The Order member who was following me didn't mess up. He stood no chance, there were at least eight Death Eaters there, two of which I am positive were Bellatrix and Malfoy" Harry stated factually, before raising his eyes and looking at Ron who had turned a deep shade of red and was refusing to make eye contact with Harry, "what?" Harry asked

"Nothing, I'm just angry that Malfoy managed to escape again. Sickening really that the Ministry has lost total control of Azkaban"

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Mr Weasley has told us a little about the lengths the Order went to get you, but in the end it was just Snape"

"What did the Order try and do?" Harry asked, trying to change the topic off of Snape.

"Well, obviously everyone grilled Snape for details as to where Voldemort's lairs were, he seemed surprisingly patient with everyone"

"Except Lupin" interrupted Ron,

"Yes, except Lupin. Anyway the Order went in to a fit of frenzy; Mundungus was out every single night questioning the people he is in business with. Mr Weasley basically tore apart the Ministry looking for information, Shacklebolt abandoned the Prime Minister for a while to help look for you and I don't think Tonks slept at all"

"Mum went insane mate, she went off her tree when Fred and George created an explosion when a potion went wrong. Not her usual crazy, she went wild. She was throwing spells around, nothing dangerous obviously, but she was mental"

"What'd Snape do to Lupin?" Harry said glancing out to the Quidditch pitch and noticing it was empty and then it dawned on him that the school year had not even started yet, his birthday hadn't even been. Yet most of the teachers were still here, just for him.

"Well, it was more what Lupin did to Snape" stated Ron grimly "He just lost it one day, he was screaming at Snape. Saying that he knew Snape knew more but he hated you because of your dad and was refusing to share. Snape stirred him of course, but we all knew he didn't know anymore, Dumbledore had told us so. Still Lupin wouldn't believe him and eventually he drew is wand and so did Snape. Snape went to the offensive when Lupin started to attack him. He was throwing really nasty spells as well Harry"

"You cannot even begin to imagine the look on Professor Snape's face Harry. He was livid, I was surprised he didn't put Remus in a bodybind Harry" Hermione murmured "So after that account, I think it was... two days later that Snape disappeared. No one knew where he went. Just left one day in a real hurry, but that's when we got word that you were back here Harry. That he had gotten you out and that you were safe"

"Yeah mate and apparently Snape's position was comprised, obviously since he was being hunted down by Death Eaters once he had gotten to you. I can't believe he went in completely on his own, he didn't tell anyone. I don't think he thought he was going to make it out alive"

"But he had a special portkey!" Harry said "Surely Dumbledore would've known he was going"

"Nah, Dumbledore made us all one of them, just in case we got lucky and found you at some point. Snape went in entirely alone"

Harry felt a pit of guilt open beneath him, he had screamed at Snape after the man had risked everything for his enemy's son. He hadn't just risked his position for the Order, he had risked his life.

"Are you guys staying at Hogwarts tonight?" Harry whispered, still deep in thought

"Umm... no Harry, we're not... is that alright?" Hermione said placing her hand on Harry's which caused his eyes to flicker to hers.

"That's fine" Harry reassured her and they began to chat about less important or depressing matters. Before long Ron had checked his watch and said that they had to leave.

"We've got to go mate, I said to dad we would meet him down at the Three Broomsticks. Oh yeah, he says he's sorry about not coming up, but he has important Order business to deal with"

"Tell him that's fine, I hope to see your family soon" smiled Harry before accepting a handshake from Ron and a fierce hug from Hermione

"Owl everyday" she whispered in his ear, before she gave him one last squeeze and left with Ron.

Harry sighed and took his glasses off before placing his head on his pillow and attempting to fall asleep, but each time he was on the brink he would think of his screaming match with Snape and snap back to alert.

He had stepped out of line and he knew once he was better he would severely pay for it. Yet what scared him most was that he now owed Snape his life and there was nothing he could do to fix that, not to mention that the man had seen into Harry's mind.

Harry's stomach twisted in knots when he thought about his next encounter with the severe Potions Master.


	3. The Manor

_A/N – Because the last chapter was so short, this one is a bit longer. Enjoy. _

Chapter 3; The Manor

It was dark in the warm dungeon room. Strange, ruffled looking old books lined all of the many shelves. They were not ordinary books as they seemed to groan and moan and occasionally the pages would rustle themselves. A man with an attitude almost as dark as the room sat on the edge of his four-poster bed, barely moving at all.

Severus Snape's head was placed in his hands and his mind ran over what he had seen in Potter's mind. The boy was wallowing in fear, loneliness, but most of all shame. The boy was ashamed that he had been tortured and that disgusted the Professor. This boy of fifteen had stood face to face with the most feared wizard of the century and he had come out alive once again and he was ashamed? No one had even spoken to him, not Albus or Minerva, the rest of the trio supposedly had, but they could not even imagine what Potter had gone through.

He had to tell Albus, it was not like he, himself, could discuss this with the boy. Knowing Potter he probably would have a hernia if the Professor even approached him now. No, Albus would definitely be the right person for Potter to talk to. There was no doubting the boy would open up to him, he is the closest thing to a father Potter has.

888

Harry could not begin to convey how glad he was Madam Pomfrey had decided he was fit enough to leave the hospital wing, but it now left him with an entire castle and nothing to do. He would have gone down to Hagrid's, but Dumbledore had specifically said not to go outside.

Harry sighed as he glanced around the empty Common Room. The fire in the hearth was out as it was such a warm day outside and it was eerily quiet. The silence was quite depressing, so Harry grabbed his wand, an old stained book and ran his hand through his hair before he walked through the Common Room door and headed for the Great Hall.

It was almost as quiet in the Hall as it was in the common room, but eventually Harry saw Hagrid saunter in from his spot on the Gryffindor table.

"'Arry? What ya doing down 'ere all alone" boomed Hagrid's voice as he tracked muddy foot prints from the door over to Harry.

"Hi Hagrid" said Harry "I've got nowhere else to be, Professor Dumbledore said I wasn't allowed outside"

"Fer good reason to I'd think 'Arry!" chuckled Hagrid as he roughly thumped Harry on the back "Surely there would be sometin' ya could do! Go 'elp Professor Sprout!"

Harry just smiled, thinking that the last thing he wanted to do was go in to the greenhouses and help Professor Sprout prune deadly plants.

"Oh yer, ya can't go outside can yer? My mistake"

"I'm sure I'll find something Hagrid, anyway, what are you doing?" Harry said gesturing at Hagrid's blood splattered hands.

"Me? Oh I've bin feeding tha Threstrals, wandering around the forest, nothing to interesting"

Harry turned his head up to meet Hagrid's beady eyes and wild beard,

"At least you're allowed to go outside Hagrid" Harry said with a smile as the half-giant sat down next to him.

They talked for a good thirty minutes or so about general things that were going on in the castle and about the war. Eventually Hagrid bid goodbye and Harry grabbed the old stained book out and returned his attention to it. He had found it in the restricted section during one of his night time adventures last year.

It was a book on animagia and Harry was already gripped with anticipation to start working on his form. He had been reading it for the last few days and had already started on the Revelo spell, but the Latin was very tricky and Harry did not want to have to ask for help from anyone.

He had decided it was best if no one found out what he was trying to do, not even Ron and Hermione. He knew that they would be angry and disappointed that he had hidden this from them, but Harry wanted to figure it out on his own, he felt like he was freer doing it this way.

The book said that he had to focus his thoughts on what his form would be. That was easy; it was obviously going to be a stag, like his father's and his protronus. Now he just had to clear his head of all thought, which was much harder as it was basically like Occlumency.

With this thought of mind magic came the image of a snarly Potions Professor and Harry felt a wave of guilt and nausea rise inside of him. He had to go and thank him, maybe even apologize for yelling at him, but he had not seen Snape around at all since that day on the fourth floor.

_Dungeons, _thought Harry and he set off in that direction. On his way down it occurred to him that he did not actually know where Snape's quarters were, but he just hoped he bumped in to the man, hopefully not physically.

Once Harry had clambered down all of the stairs he realised that he had run out of breath unusually quick. He gingerly rubbed his ribs, noticing that they were sticking out more than usual. It was true he had barely eaten since Sirius' death, but surely he could not have lost that much weight. Putting it down to the fact that he had been in Voldemort's clutches not even a week ago he set off wandering the gloomy bottom floors of the castle.

Harry passed where he knew the entrance to the Slytherin Common Rooms to be and after going down another few flights of stairs he hit a dead end. He glanced around; surprised he had not passed a single person, not even the famous dungeon bat.

It was extremely dark down here and Harry assumed he was now deep below the lake. The sound of trickling water could be heard and the air around him was damp. The walls were covered in a bright green algae and it was obvious that Filch barely ever came down this far, anyone for that matter.

Still mildly out of breath, he doubled back on himself when suddenly he became extremely light headed; he quickly lent on to one of the slimy walls and felt a rock slide out of place. A horrible stench wafted in through the gap and Harry had to quickly cover his nose. Sleeve to mouth he looked through the gap and gasped.

Harry was looking in to the Chamber of Secrets; he could even see the slowly decaying carcass of the Basilisk. He couldn't grasp the concept that he had travelled that far down in to the castle; surely no one had been down here for years, maybe even decades.

With bad memories now plaguing his mind Harry swiftly spun on his heel and quickly walked back in the direction of the Slytherin common rooms. As he passed the entrance he heard a small cough.

Wand in hand within a fraction of a second, Harry had spun around and was surprised to see the Headmaster leaning against a slime covered wall with his hands casually in the air.

"Good morning Harry" he said rather cheerfully as Harry stuffed his wand back in to his pocket.

"Sorry sir, you scared me"

"Understandable my boy, I am glad to see your reflexes are so quick" Dumbledore praised with a slight tilt of the head, his brilliant blue eyes twinkling in the gloom.

"They have to be Professor, wouldn't you agree sir?" Harry chuckled

"Tragically yes they do" Dumbledore replied quite soberly as he approached Harry "What are you doing down here Harry?"

"I'm just looking for Professor Snape sir; I never got the chance to thank him"

"Ah, well I am afraid, Professor Snape has some other business to attend to outside of school"

Harry's interest peaked and he snapped his head up to meet the old wizard's eyes.

"What kind of business?" Harry said rather sharply.

"Not the kind I want you mixed up in" Dumbledore answered with a smile, placing his hand on Harry's shoulders and steering him to the flight of stairs that would lead them back to the entrance hall.

"Order business right sir? Is he okay to be doing that? Surely he would be quite a target for Voldemort and his followers" Harry said rather urgently, his entire body tensing under Dumbledore's age spotted hand.

The old man merely chuckled at Harry's concern, never imagining the boy caring for what happened to Severus Snape, but then again, the boy was capable of great forgiveness.

"I am quite sure Severus has the capability of getting around without being caught Harry"

Harry reflected on all of the times Snape had snuck up on him in Potions or even in the hallways. He definitely could not imagine Snape ever being caught.

"Good point sir" Harry smiled as he and the Headmaster entered the Great Hall.

888

"Had enough Snivellous?" cackled Bellatrix Lestrange as she padded barefoot across the cold, blood splattered concrete. She twirled her wand menacingly in her hand and her head was tilted as she looked down at the heap that was Severus Snape.

His once clean robes were now torn and bloodied. His hair was stuck together in clumps with dried blood; his revealed chest was covered in mottled bruises and his entire posture was slumped onto the unforgiving floor.

"Yes Severus? Shall I summon the Dark Lord?" droned Lucius Malfoy from his position by the hearth that was roaring with flames.

Snape did not answer; he couldn't have if he wanted to. Instead he gritted his teeth and glared down at the mat he was crouched upon.

He was in Malfoy Manor, of that he was positive. It seemed Severus was still deemed worthy enough to be tortured by a nice warm fire, or it was for his torturer's comfort. He knew there was no escape, Lucius would soon enough summon the Dark Lord and he, Snape, would be given no mercy.

"I believe I asked you something! _Crucio_!" snarled Malfoy and once more Severus felt his entire body flare with excruciating pain. He clenched his teeth shut, willing his self not to scream as he grabbed hold of the rug that was beneath him and felt the fibres become caught under his nails.

It felt like eternity until the curse was suddenly lifted and Severus gasped for breath, his entire body still screeching in pain.

"Want some more Snape?" screeched Bellatrix as she shoved him in the ribs, hard, with one of her filthy feet "Summon our Master Lucius, I want this traitor dead"

"Scared to kill me yourself?" snarled Snape as he lifted his head and stared defiantly into the mad witches eyes. She reacted as he had anticipated. Lunging forward, wand raised she started to shout something that was going to be terribly dark before Lucius cut her off.

"If you kill him, the Dark Lord will have your head Bella" said Lucius as he gradually rolled up his sleeve on his left arm.

Harry woke with a gasp and clamped his hand to his searing scar. He fought as hard as he could to not be sucked into Voldemort's mind, but his effort was futile. Before he knew it he felt himself fill with triumph. His minions had caught the traitor and would hold him captive until he could return from his mission, the mission that would end Dumbledore forever.

Suddenly, as quick as the vision had come it was gone, it was as if Voldemort had realised Harry was there, tuning in to Voldemort's inner most thoughts.

Harry leapt out of his sweat drenched bed, the rational side of his mind gone. They had Snape. Voldemort was going to kill him, but before he got to the Professor the man would have to endure endless bouts of torture from Death Eaters. Harry would not let that happen to anyone if he could prevent it, especially since Snape had saved Harry's life.

Rushing over to his trunk, Harry threw his father's invisibility cloak over his shoulders, quickly unstrapped his Firebolt and hurried over to open the window. The distressed young boy threw a messy note on to his bed informing Dumbledore of the dream that he had just witnessed. Then Harry swiftly jumped out of the window and shot into the dark night sky on his broom.

It occurred to him he actually had no idea where they were keeping Snape captive, but he was sure that Malfoy Manor had to be a safe place to start.

Becoming desperate Harry tried a new spell Hermione had been studying, it was supposed to point in the direction of a certain town or place if one thought hard enough. Speaking the incantation over the howling wind Harry now felt sure that he could not get lost.

Shaking with the cold, increased because of his sweat soaked pyjamas; Harry felt his hands become numb and his vision was blurred with wind induced tears. Muggle towns flashed below him and every now and then Harry chanced a look down to see cars snaking their way through hills and valleys.

Passing through clouds Harry became aware that he had now flown past most towns and was gliding over copious amounts of forests. Looking down now seemed like Harry was staring down in to a never ending abyss that could, if he fell, swallow him up forever.

Harry looked ahead and had to quickly swerve out of the way of what was a large winged horse. Its white eyes like beacons in the dark night. Harry gasped, glancing back at the Threstal, which continued on its way gradually vanishing in to the night.

Eventually Harry's wand started flashing with a bright green light, the sign that he was less than two-hundred metres from his destination. Quickly cancelling the spell, lighting his wand and making sure his cloak was covering his entire body, Harry slowly descended scanning the land for a large house.

To be honest it wasn't hard to miss and Harry eventually landed on what he assumed to be the border of the property, almost certain they would not have extended their wards out that far. Presuming that the wards were going to be violent and extensive Harry was not sure how to proceed. Last year in D.A they had covered some basic ward detecting spells so Harry decided to use them first. There was a bright white light and a zap of electricity that ran up Harry's wand.

"That can't be a good thing" mumbled Harry. It was obvious now that no one would be able to pass though the wards.

Suddenly an idea struck Harry, no _one_ could get past the wards, but surely animals could, maybe even a stag?

Clearing his mind as quickly and efficiently as he could and focusing on nothing but his protronus Harry muttered the transformation spell. Nothing happened. Harry tried again, determined as ever and nothing happened.

Growling with frustration Harry racked his brain with what he had read in his animagus book. It said that thinking of your form was the hardest thing about the transformation and that if you had a full form protronus it would be much easier. Apparently it was not easier at all.

How did you form a protronus? With happy thoughts, but where do they come from?

"_Shit"_ snarled Harry and he clenched his fists in frustration, "focus"

Happiness would have to be closely related to your soul, wasn't that always what dementors were after?

Harry scrunched his eyes closed and thought of nothing but himself. He thought about all of his qualities, good and bad. His bravery for constantly running in to the fray, his stupidity from running in to the fray, his exceptional performance in the Dark Arts and his loyalty to Dumbldore.

Tingling ran up his skin and he felt something shift inside of him. A gasp that came out more of a yelp, Harry opened his eyes. But they did not _see_ like his eyes, everything seemed clearer, more defined and definitely brighter. He was not cold anymore; Harry seemed to be covered in a thick blackish, greyish shaggy coat. Harry took a step forward and felt something brush the back of his leg, quickly spinning around he saw a large bushy tail. Looking down at what should have been his hands he saw humongous paws, sharp black nails poking out of the thick fur.

Harry's animagus form was a wolf. He wasn't sure if he was an ordinary wolf as he seemed to be extremely large. Either way he figured he did not have time to ponder such things and started padding silently and quickly towards Malfoy Manor, to retrieve his least favourite Professor.

888

"_So _is he coming Lucius?" snarled Bellatrix leaning casually against one of the stone walls.

"No" mumbled Lucius "He is busy looking for... well what he has been searching for. He said he will be back in a few days and will deal with this spineless bastard then"

Snape glanced up, his eyes now glazed over, he rubbed his arms attempting to comfort himself, but nothing would cease the constant twitching and burning sensations running through every fibre of his being. _Merlin, please, let this end._ But with all the regrets this man had, with everything he had been forced to do whilst spying for Dumbledore he knew he deserved this treatment, he did not deserve to die quickly. No, being constantly tortured to death would definitely be what he deserved. He did not even have a right to wish someone would come rescue him. There was no redemption for Severus Snape.

"How are you feeling Severus?" Lucius sneered. Bellatrix gave a manically laugh, stepping towards Snape.

"The pain doesn't quite stop does it?" She whispered her eyes slitted and her mouth in a rather grotesque smile. "I have an idea Lucius" she perked up, spinning to look at the smug man. He ran his hand through his blonde hair,

"Mmm?"

"Bring Draco in... He will be Marked soon enough, may as well let him practice do you not think?" she chuckled, throwing a filthy look over in Snapes direction that he missed completely.

They were going to bring Draco in. They were going to force his Godson to torture him and if Draco did not get the right reaction, he too would be subjected to such treatment.

"Wonderful idea Bella" Lucius turned around and beckoned for an extremely pale, bug-eyed house elf to come over.

"Master?"

"Bring Draco" Malfoy senior snarled as whipped his wand out and shot a particularly nasty hex at the already whimpering creature.

Before long Draco walked, slump-shouldered in to the room. Severus looked up at his Godson, who was refusing to make eye contact. His hair had become extremely dull, his skin was pasty and he had large, black bags under his eyes. It was obvious the boy did not want to be anywhere near the Dark Lord or even his own father for that matter.

"Ah Draco, we thought you may be able to make dear Severus scream. You're aunt does not seem to be up to scratch" Lucius droned throwing a devilish grin over to Bellatrix who seemed to be purpling with rage, "try a Crucio"

Draco simply nodded his head and drew his wand; his hand was trembling as he raised it to point at Snape. He did not want to torture him; his Head of House had always looked out for him more than his own father had. He felt those black eyes trying to catch his own, but he steadfastly refused to make contact.

"_Now Draco!"_ Bellatrix hissed and the young boy glanced over to her.

"_Crucio!" _he screamed and no one else but Severus saw a tear roll down his cheek.

Then Snape felt it, it was a heated sensation running through his muscles, the usual sign that the one casting the curse could not actually muster the hate to do so.

Draco's eyes glanced wildly around and suddenly blue eyes met black and Snape ever so slightly nodded his head.

"_CRUCIO!" _roared Draco and this time Severus threw himself on to the ground pretending to writhe in pain and claw at the rug beneath him.

"Make him scream Draco!" snarled Lucius as he abruptly rose from his chair and started towards his son.

Draco again yelled a defiant "Crucio" and this time Snape let a loud cry of pain.

"That'll do Draco" Lucius murmured, staring at his son with a disgusted look on his face.

Draco's eyes tore away from his God Father and he looked at his father's face. He gulped loudly when he saw his expressions and rapidly walked backwards.

"I – I got h – him to scream" stuttered Draco as Lucius withdrew his wand.

"Yes you did, but not on the first shot. A dismal performance Draco, _crucio"_

Severus saw Draco fall to the ground, he was howling in pain. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked at his grinning father. He pounded his fists on the floor and screamed until his voice became hoarse.

When Lucius finally lifted the spell Draco was slumped on the floor, gasping for breath and trembling all over.

"_Out"_ Lucius snarled as he turned his back on his son and sat down on his chair and stared in to the fire.

Snape watched Draco rise and stumble out of the room.

"He'll learn eventually" Lucius mumbled to himself and Bellatrix gave a large scoff.

"If you say so Lucius"

888

Harry padded silently around the Manor, looking for an entrance that would most likely be used by servants. His senses were definitely more acute than when he was in his human form and he was able to hear pots and pans clashing and sizzling.

Internally cursing that he hadn't somehow thought of how to take his father's cloak, Harry formed back into his two-legged self. He pulled his wand out of his pocket, whispered a Lumos charm and ran thoughts over his mind of how best to proceed.

Knowing Malfoy and his family there is no doubt that there would be house elves in the kitchen, not Draco's mother. If only he could befriend one of them like he had Dobby.

"_Dobby!" _Harry muttered in excitement and before he knew it there was a loud crack of appration and Dobby the house elf appeared before Harry, tennis ball sized eyes and all.

"Harry Potter sir!" he squeaked in a hushed voice "You summoned Dobby?"

Harry grinned widely and went to say something until he heard a commotion coming from where he knew the front door to be.

"Dobby! Make us invisible now!" Harry whispered urgently and Dobby quickly tapped him on the head and he felt his skin become chilled.

More relaxed now that he was not visible, Harry poked his head around the corner to look around and saw four quite large Death Eaters charging up the drive way towards the large iron gate.

"He's here! Quick!" Harry heard one of them shout. His entire body tensed and he heard Dobby whimper by his side.

Before even thinking of what he was doing Harry had zipped around and darted through the kitchen door and was silently dodging the many house elves that were busy with work.

Quietly opening the kitchen door Harry walked into what he assumed to be the dining room of Malfoy Manor. A large mahogany table sat in the middle of the room, an elegant chandelier hung from the ceiling and copious amounts of artwork hung the walls.

Swiftly shifting in to his wolf form Harry listened intently for any suspicious noises. The first thing that caught his attention was the sound of shouted spells coming from the driveway, before Harry could ponder why the Death Eaters were throwing spells at Voldemort Harry's senses were overpowered by the smell of blood.

He heard footsteps treading towards him and he quickly spun around to see Draco Malfoy, head down and hands trembling, walk down a flight of stairs. The boy did not even glance in Harry's direction, instead he quickly walked out of sight and in the distance Harry heard a door slam.

Harry spun his body towards the stairs when he heard a loud '_Crucio_' come from above him. Wasting no time Harry darted up the stairs and charged in the direction of where he could hear the commotion.

Running fall pelt down the carpeted corridor, he skidded to a halt at the front of a large, elaborately carved ebony door; Harry contemplated what to do next. He startled when he looked to the other side of corridor and saw himself in a silver-lined, full length mirror.

Harry's eyes were as green as they always were, maybe even more so with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He had been right; he _was _a very large wolf, much larger than Sirius had been. Harry opened his mouth and was greeted by the sight of a mouth full of white and extremely sharp teeth. Realising that when he closed his mouth his large fangs protruded past his chin Harry felt that he could take a few Death Eaters on.

Giving one last glance in to the mirror and seeing a greyish, blackish wolf looking back at him Harry readied himself to burst through the magnificent door.

888

Severus moaned and realised his vision was becoming extremely blurring, something he knew happened from excessive Crucios. He could vaguely hear Lucius and Bellatrix talking in hushed but worried tones.

A ferocious growl and the sound of splintering wood brought Severus back to his senses and he saw a black, furry blur flood his vision.

"STUPEFY! Avada Kedavra!" Screamed Lucius, but his curses flew past the enraged beast.

Bellatrix began shrieking and snarls came from the animal. Lucius kept throwing curses and Severus saw out of the corner of his eye a blurry large paw smack into Lucius head, sending him flying half way across the room.

Another ear shattering shriek from Bellatrix and all fell silent, except the laborious breathing coming from the beast, somewhere near. Snape knew it was his time to die. He assumed that because of the dense forest that surrounded the Manor and ferocious animals that lurked within it, one must have broken in to the Manor and heard the commotion and smelt the blood. Anything like that would attract a blood thirsty creature.

Snape lifted his head even though it felt like lead and looked at what he assumed to be his end, but what greeted him was a young, messy haired boy, with stunning green eyes.

"Potter?" Snape murmured before the darkness took him.


	4. Hospital and Detention

A/N – I know that I've been uploading the chapters rather fast, but they will slow down once 7 is up. Let me know what you think.

CHAPTER 4; Hospital and Detention

"Professor!" shouted Harry as he rushed forward to catch his now unconscious teacher, "sir? Wake up sir! We have to get out of here!"

All Harry got in response was a groan of pain. Panic stricken Harry glanced over to Lucius Malfoy, who seemed to be bleeding from a large gash above his brow, and then over to Bellatrix, blood was seeping through her black clothing on to the floor.

Harry grabbed his Professor's arm and hefted him up on to his shoulder and began to shudder under the man's dead weight. Harry murmured a quick hover charm and drifted Snape carefully in the air above him.

Turning around to face the now severely damaged door Harry gasped and almost dropped Snape. Standing in the doorway was a tall, lithe figure; that seemed to radiate immense power. Even though his face was in shadow it was easy to tell that he was furious.

Harry gulped and managed to stutter out a feeble greeting before Dumbledore advanced towards him. His silver beard flowed down his deep blue robes and his eyes seemed to be sharpening with curiosity as he looked around the room.

"Mr Potter" Harry winced at the Headmaster's tone and placed his hand on the arm that had been brandished before him.

888

Harry's feet slapped to the floor and almost collapsed under Snape's weight, positive he would have if Dumbledore had not also been supporting the spy's body.

Harry glanced around and instantly recognized the pearly white walls and tiles of St Mungo's hospital. Looking up at Dumbledore, who was refusing to meet his gaze, he asked,

"Would you like me to get a Healer?"

"It seems one is already on their way, thank you however Harry" Dumbledore said, still in his acidic and disappointed tone. "Ah, Healer Rosemary, we seem to be in need of urgent assistance"

Harry watched as a woman in her mid-twenties walked briskly towards them. Her silvery white hair was in a tight bun on top of her head and her pale skin contrasted quite nicely with her lime green robes.

"What have we got Mr Dumbledore?" She asked breathlessly as she tucked in a few loose pieces of hair.

"This man here, Severus Snape, has been tortured for at the minimum of six hours by Death Eaters. I would say excessive Crucios would have been used, as well as your usual torturing spells"

"Oh yes of course! Quick, hover him up to our emergency ward, I shall be there soon"

Dumbledore inclined his head and motioned for Harry to lead the way as he hovered the Potion Master up a flight of stairs.

"Sir... I am sorry I ran off like I did. I saw Professor Snape being tortured in one of my dreams and I panicked, I didn't know what else to do"

"I am starting to believe, Harry that you enjoy running off to rescue people" Harry stopped dead in his tracks at Dumbledore's icy words and a shiver ran down his spine.

Harry fleetingly looked at the Headmaster; his expression was grim, before quickly moving up the stairs, his cheeks becoming rather heated.

"What'd you expect me to do Professor?" Harry snapped back, his green eyes flashing.

"What I have always asked of you Harry; to come and tell me" Dumbledore said as he strode down a corridor and entered the door Healer Rosemary was indicating "I shall deal with you later Harry, for now I have more pressing matters to attend to"

Harry watched nervously as Dumbledore lowered Snape on to a bed, in a room that was only lit with a few floating lumos balls. Healers rushed around Snape's body stripping his filthy clothes and administrating different spells and potions.

Dumbledore and a few of the Healers conversed quietly in the corner while Harry watched Snape's every breath.

The pit of guilt that Harry had in the bottom of his stomach seemed to widen immensely as he looked at Snape's pale features, the man had almost died and Harry had not even thanked him for all of the things he had done for the Order.

"Harry, it is time to go" whispered Dumbledore, whose expression seemed to have softened greatly and was looking at Harry with clear concern.

"I'd rather not sir, I think I'll stay" Harry murmured

"I am afraid I can't let you do that Harry" Dumbledore said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Is he going to wake up soon?"

"Yes" replied the old man "Would you like a few minutes alone?"

Harry silently nodded his head and advanced towards the motionless figure.

Dumbledore took his leave, knowing full well that whatever Harry was going to say to Severus, the stern and emotionless man would be able to remember and hear quite clearly.

"Professor, can you hear me?" Harry whispered as he gently touched Snape's arm, a gesture he never thought he would make "I'm really grateful about what you did for me sir, everything, when you saved me in first and third year and especially this year. I... I don't exactly k-know how much l-longer I could have lasted there... and well, I just wanted to thank you for risking everything to come and get me.  
"I'm sorry I blamed you for Sirius's death as well sir, no matter how cold hearted you come across I _know_ you'd never want to actually kill someone"

Snape grunted and shifted slightly. Harry jumped, quite embarrassed because he only now realised that Snape was conscious. Quickly exiting the room without looking back Harry walked up to the Headmaster, ignoring significant looks he was getting from people in the corridor

"Are you ready Harry?" Dumbledore said an amused smile dancing across his lips.

"Yes sir" Harry said, rather hushed as he grabbed Dumbledore's arm and was apparated back to Hogwarts.

888

"Lemon drop Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he bustled around to the back of his desk and opened a few drawers.

"No thank you sir" Harry mumbled, glancing around the elegant office. Everything he had destroyed last year in his tirade about Sirius had either been removed or repaired.

"Now Harry, I must ask you to keep this quiet? I do not want anyone to know that you have not been simply expelled from the school after your escapade last night"

Harry swallowed and nodded his head, grateful that Dumbledore saw fit to keep him in the school.

"However I cannot let you get away with things so easy" the old man stated sternly, his blue eyes scanning over Harry "therefore I must insist that you serve two weeks detention"

Harry's breath came out in a rush and he met the headmasters gaze,

"Yes sir, with Professor McGonagall?"

Dumbledore chuckled and smiled at Harry,

"No, Professor Snape"

Harry's heart stopped in his chest and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He had just given another weapon to Snape, one that he could now use against him in class and detention.

"Really sir?"

"Yes Harry, now I believe you should head off to bed" Dumbledore said in a clearly dismissive tone, his disappointment in Harry still evident.

"Okay sir, good night" said Harry before he quickly strode over to the door and rushed back to his dormitory.

Harry lay awake that night, waiting for Voldemort to discover that Snape had been rescued and two of his best recruits severely injured by a crazed beast, but no searing pain shot through his scar.

Harry grinned in to the night when he remembered the look of terror on Lucius Malfoy's face when he used one of his paws to hit him and the screaming of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry could not be anymore happier with his animagus form.

888

"Mr Potter? Potter! Up!"

Harry cracked an eye open to see, through blurry vision, that someone had pulled his drapes open and were standing at the end of his bed.

"Mmm?" mumbled Harry, his eyes drifting shut.

"Up young man or you'll miss breakfast!" Harry's eyes snapped open to the familiar, stern voice of Minerva Mcgonagall "Do not make me hex you out of bed!"

Now newly alert Harry leapt out of bed and stumbled slightly, disorientated about rising so fast.

"That won't be necessary Professor" muttered Harry, running his hand through his hair and looking at his Head of House.

She looked sterner and more agitated than usual. Her mouth was merely a thin line, her brow was lowered and her hands were clenched together.

"I am looking for any excuse after last night Potter, be on your best behaviour" she snarled with a look that could rival Snape and walked swiftly out of the room.

Harry moaned and shoved his head into his hands. Everyone was going to be angry with him, he didn't know how many of the teachers knew about the prophecy, but he had just risked losing the war once again.

Trying to comfort himself with the fact that Snape would have died had Harry not run off into the night, he got ready for a very tense and awkward breakfast.

Entering the Great Hall as quietly and inconspicuously as possible he joined the teachers where they sat at the Hufflepuff table.

Dumbledore nodded his head in greeting, Flitwick blatantly ignored him, Mcgonagall still looked like she had when she awoke him and even Hagrid looked severely disappointed.

"Morning" mumbled Harry and he only got a few greetings returned one of which was Dumbledore "Uh... has anyone heard how Professor Snape is doing?"

Several surprised looks were pointed at Harry and some looked as though they were about to say something when Dumbledore spoke up.

"He is fine Harry"

"That's good" muttered Harry before he realised a plate of food had appeared in front of him and he started ambling pushing scrambled egg around his plate.

Each time he looked up at least one teacher was pointedly looking at him.

"What?" snapped Harry when he caught Professor Sprout staring.

"You were very foolish last night Harry" said Mcgonagall as she slammed her cutlery on to the ancient table.

Anger manifested inside of Harry until he could hold it no longer.

"What'd you want me to do? He would have died if I hadn't have gone after him!" screamed Harry as he rose from his chair.

"Possibly what we have been telling you to do all along!" screeched Mcgonagall, her face purpling "Go and tell the Headmaster!"

Harry had never seen her so enraged and was shocked that he was the one who had driven her to this amount of rage.

"I would if I had the bloody password!"

"Harry! Minerva! That is enough!" boomed Dumbledore.

Harry was suddenly aware that Hagrid's huge hands rested on his shoulders and his wand was shaking in his hand.

"You need to teach this boy he can't play hero all the time Albus!"

Before Dumbledore could reply to the Transfiguration teacher's outrage Harry yelled,

"WHY? NO ONE ELSE WILL! YOU'RE ALL QUITE HAPPY TO LET PEOPLE DIE! I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CARE IF I RUN OFF! ALL I AM IS A BURDEN TO YOU ALL! I HAVE NO FAMILY AND NO BODY CARES!" and with that Harry shook of Hagrid's hands, glanced around at the mingled looks of shock and shame before he fled from the room.

The staff all sat there no one dared to move. Minerva Mcgonagall was breathing harshly but now looked quite ashamed, Dumbledore was resting his head in his hands and Hagrid was in a state of shock.

"'E didn't mean all that did 'e? We all care 'bout'im, he knows tha!" grumbled Hagrid

"I should apologise to him, I sounded like Severus" mumbled Mcgonagall as she fitfully rubbed her hands together.

"Leave him be" ordered Dumbledore before he rose from the table and strode out of the room.

888

Harry sat in the dark dungeon room trembling with rage and shock. He had just screamed at all of his teachers and had pulled his wand on them.

He was tired, upset and sick of everything. All he wanted to do was help and look after everyone. Maybe it was a hero instinct, but he didn't care. Harry knew what it was like to be left helpless and tortured.

Ever since he could remember his uncle had abused him as much as he could and now even when he was old enough to defend himself he was still being attacked, tortured and hunted by people more powerful than him.

He had been down in the Potions lab for quite a while, long enough for the room to become dark and to enhance the creepy effect.

No one would expect him to be down here and that is why it made the perfect hiding place. He knew everyone would be looking for him now, not because they cared where he was, but because they couldn't let their _weapon_ be damaged.

Harry shook his head; he didn't know what had gotten in to him. He knew many of the teachers cared for him. Maybe it was Voldemort tuning in to his thoughts, making him feel powerless and alone. Now gripped with terror Harry hastily shut off his mind as much as he possibly could.

Figuring that it had worked as he now felt much more positive and more himself, Harry lifted himself up off of the unforgiving floor and slowly stumbled back up to his dormitory.

Walking past the Great Hall, Harry heard a whisper of his name. Chastising himself for not using a secret passage so that he wouldn't run in to anyone Harry slowly turned around to face Professor McGonagall.

"How are you Harry?" she whispered as she advanced towards the young teen.

"Fine" mumbled Harry, looking up in to his Professor's eyes,

"I need to apologise Harry, for the way I acted. It was and is not my place to reprimand or punish you, that lies with Dumbledore and I believe he has given you detention. So I am sorry for what I said this morning, I can understand that you are angry and annoyed at all of us and I also know that if it wasn't for you, Severus would be dead" she offered him a genuine smile before patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

Harry watched after her, ashamed that he had a hard lump in his throat that he didn't seem to be able to swallow past.

"Come on Harry, pull it together" he murmured to himself before continuing to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

888

A week of several tense and awkward breakfasts pasted, but they gradually returned to normal. Harry would always ask after Snape and one morning Dumbledore replied.

"He is most likely coming home in two days time Harry"

Harry nodded his head, working out that Snape had been in hospital now for eight days, half the length Harry had been subjected to it.

A few smiles were shared between the table, no one knew how Severus was going to react to this knew found attachment Harry had for him, but for now it was quite endearing to see the boy showing so much concern for his once least favourite Professor.

"He probably isn't going to be too happy to see me though... you know... since I have to serve two weeks detention with him" Harry chuckled as he downed the rest of his pumpkin juice.

Many people tittered around the table and Harry looked up and beamed at Hagrid who had returned to his usual loud self.

"He owes you Harry" Mcgongall laughed as she looked at the scrawny teenager across from her.

Harry's expression grew sombre and he placed his glass down.

"I owe him professor... he has saved my life so many times I've lost count"

Everyone startled and looked at him, they all had a different assortment of expressions on their faces.

"I doubt Severus is counting Harry, anyone of us would have done what was necessary to save you" Dumbledore intoned

Harry nodded his head and returned to his breakfast.

888

Harry strode down once again to the Great Hall and was greeted by the sight of many of the teachers crowding around the Hufflepuff table.

He stopped dead and his breath hitched. He saw someone with a famous scowl upon their face and a head full of long black hair standing in the middle of the crowd. He looked as if this was the last place he wanted to be, exactly how Harry felt.

Severus Snape's black eyes locked with Harry's and he nodded his head slightly. Harry gulped and quickly walked back out of the Hall in to the bailey.

He paced up and down, underneath the shining sun, his thoughts flying wildly through his head.

Snape had so much he could use against him. He had saved Harry numerous times in his life, he had risked his life and position for Harry, he had seen in to Harry's inner most thoughts and now he knew that Harry had gone out of his way to save Snape's life.

"Mr Potter?" Minerva Mcgonagall barked sharply, all business like.

Harry spun around, fearful that he was in trouble.

"Professor?"

"_What _do you think you are doing _outside_?" she snarled as she strode over to him.

"Uh... I forgot?" mumbled Harry, instantly recognizing his error. Dumbledore had specifically told him not to leave the castle's walls.

"Forgot? That's all you can come up with?" she snapped, grabbing his arm and tugging him back to the doorway "and tell me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that you have a detention to serve with someone do you not?"

"Umm, that'd be right Professor... is he well enough?"

"He was well enough to snarl at us all and argue with the Headmaster about your detention"

Harry paled and stumbled to a stop,

"He... he doesn't want to s-see m- me?" whispered Harry, absolutely horrified that he cared so much about what the Slytherin thought.

"I believe you injured his pride quite severely Harry, I do not think he likes being rescued by Gryffindors a little more than half his age"

Harry smiled lightly, but Minerva didn't miss the look of anxiety that flashed through his dull green eyes.

"I'll be able to get to him by myself Professor"

"Good luck Mr Potter" encouraged his Head of House.

The young lion walked quickly out of sight and headed down to the dungeon. He felt as if he was walking to his doom.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of the dark mahogany door of the potions lab. It took all of his Gryffindor courage to knock.

In a matter of seconds the door swung open and the Potions Master stood in the middle of the room. His face blank and his arms folded.

"Enter" he droned as he spun around and strode towards his desk and sat down.

Harry walked in to the room and felt like he was being watched by the organisms encased in green sludge. Hands slightly trembling he stood in the middle of the room awaiting his grim fate.

"Get to work scrubbing those cauldrons, I will stop you in two hours" said Snape as he pointed a finger at the pile of cauldrons in the corner of the room "without magic if you would"

Harry nodded and then realising that Snape had not looked at him since he had entered the room he let out a feeble answer and set to work.

Over the period of two hours Harry hadn't felt or seen Snape look at him once. He just sat at his desk, his eyes facing the ceiling and his hand slowly massaging his ribs.

"Your time is up, return here tomorrow at the same time"

"Yes sir" mumbled Harry before he quickly left the room.

Breathing harshly, but figuring that it could have gone worse Harry headed to the library to catch up on all of his assignments and homework.

Then an unsettling reality hit Harry; he was going to be spending his birthday in detention with Severus Snape of all people.

Letting out a groan Harry entered the library and was startled by walking straight into Hagrid.

"'Ello 'Arry! How are yer? Where 'ave you been all day?" he boomed, ignoring the filthy looks he was receiving from Madame Pince.

"Hey Hagrid, umm, I'm alright... I just served detention with Professor Snape" Harry mumbled his eyes down cast.

"Ah yer, Dumbledore mention you 'ad detention with'im. Can't a been to bad could it?"

"Umm, well... not really"

"I'd love ta chat 'Arry but I gotta go 'elp madam Sprout prune the barlampiam. Ya see she is a bit too short to get to the top" and with that Hagrid continued on his way.

Not even bothering to ask what a barlampiam was or what Hagrid was doing in the library, Harry moved to the far corner of the library. Head down, Harry collapsed in to an old leather chair. He looked around the silent room at all of the ancient books and began choosing the ones he was interested in and needed for his assignments. He hovered them over from his place in his chair and started to read which turned out to be well on into the afternoon.

"Harry?" came the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore. Harry startled awake and the book that had been resting on his lap crumpled to the floor.

"Professor?" mumbled Harry, the last remnants of sleep clinging to him.

"Dinner will be served in ten minutes Harry; I believe it would be best if you ate something"

Harry looked up at his Headmaster and panic rolled through him when he realised Dumbledore seemed to be aging quite rapidly.

"I'll be there Professor, I'll just put all these away" Harry said as he started to pack up the books that were littered around him.

"I will see you there Harry" Dumbledore said with a smile and Harry watched him navigate his way through the aisle and out the door.

888

"Evening Harry, did you have a good day?" queried Mcgonagall as Harry sat down across from her, making sure he was sitting down the opposite end to Snape.

"It was alright Professor" Harry replied shooting a look down towards Snape who either did not see it or chose to ignore it.

Mcgonagall seemed to have seen it though and continued to question further,

"How was Severus with your detention?"

Snape's head rose at this and he glared at Mcgonagall, still refusing to look at Harry.

"Uh... I had to scrub cauldrons, but that's it" mumbled Harry, his anxiety around Snape heightening to a new level.

"Have you thanked the boy yet Severus? He saved your life after all" Mcgonagall said with a knowing smile, she knew that Severus hated being baited, especially by her.

"I believe we are even now Minerva" Snape droned before returning to his roast chicken.

Mcgonagall looked like she was going to say something quite sharp to reprimand Snape for his selfishness when Harry quickly butted in.

"Uh, actually sir, you've saved my life three times... so no, we're not even"

Snape looked at Harry for the first time since the morning, his black eyes flashed with an emotion Harry could not recognize.

"I believe I said we were _even_ Potter" snapped Snape before he stood from the table and walked out of the hall leaving his unfinished meal behind.


	5. The New Potions Professor

Chapter 5; The New Potions Professor.

Harry awoke that morning to a soft tapping at his window. Groaning as he rolled over, he shoved his glasses on and looked out the window to see Hedwig sitting there with several letters in her beak and a few packages tied to her legs. They must have had featherlight charms used on them.

Suddenly realising it was his birthday Harry leapt out of bed and opened his window. Hedwig hopped in, dropped the letters on Harry's bedside table and stuck her leg out so Harry could efficiently untie the packages.

Harry placed the parcels on his bed and tore open the cards. In total there were five. Three were from the Weasleys, Ron, Mrs Weasley and the twins, and the other two were from Hermione and Lupin.

They all had the same general messages on them, wishing Harry a happy birthday, but the card from Fred and George kept spitting puking pastilles and canary creams everywhere.

Moving on to the packages Harry opened them to find that Hermione had given him a book called '_How to teach defence to teenagers', _Ron had gotten him a new sneakoscope and a broom handling kit and Mrs Weasley had cooked him a batch of triple choc cookies and given him a box of every flavoured beans.

Smiling at his assortment of gifts Harry dressed quickly and headed down for breakfast. When he arrived many of the teachers wished him a 'happy birthday'. Dumbledore had given him a brand new practice snitch and Hagrid had gotten him a book on anmagia and gave him a wink.

Shocked that Hagrid had seen the book Harry had been reading a few weeks ago he quickly stashed it away before sitting down at the table.

Noticing the absence of Snape, Harry dug in to his pile of pancakes. He looked around the table to see that all of his teachers looked quite calm and happy, a lot different than he thought they should look because of the war.

Shaking his head and realising that Voldemort had been very inactive; he cleared his plate and headed up to his dorm for an hour until he had to return for his detention with Snape.

888

A new sense of despair hung over Harry as he ambled towards the dungeons. He really didn't think it was fair that he had to serve detention with the greasy dungeon bat on his birthday. Snape would probably be crueller than usual or he could just completely ignore Harry again, he wasn't sure which was worse.

Knocking quietly and hearing the deep voice telling him to enter Harry walked once again in to the potions labs.

"Professor"

"Potter" he replied curtly "I need you to cut up these ingredients as precise as possible, hopefully better than you do in class if you will?"

Noticing again that Snape would not look at him Harry replied affirmative before he started slowly and carefully cutting up pickled beetles and shaving unicorn horns.

Trying to ignore the silence Harry glanced towards his Professor. The man stood at the other side of the room carefully and precisely stirring what looked to be a very complicated potion. He turned abruptly and locked eyes with Harry.

"Something you need Mr Potter?" he sneered, his eyes darkening.

Harry felt a sudden urge to just ask Snape why he hated him so much, but he knew the answer already; James Potter, Harry's father.

Swallowing his defiance, Harry shook his head and continued with his work.

Snape sat in his desk chair and studied the boy. He still needed to talk to Dumbledore about what he had seen in Potter's mind. He had gone to do that the night the Headmaster had sent him off on the mission that almost got him killed had it not been for the boy that stood in front of him.

Snape was quite sick of the fact that he had respect for the son of his enemy and he loathed the fact that he had to now spend extra time with him and realise how different the boy was. Severus had no idea what game Dumbledore was playing by throwing Potter in to his company but he was not willing to play along.

The hours ticked by and Harry's hands had started to cramp before Snape told him to stop and return tomorrow.

"Uh... have a good day sir" Harry muttered as he went to shut the door.

Snape looked at Harry for what he thought was the second time that day before he answered.

"And you to Mr Potter"

Harry shut the door and trudged back up to the Great hall, not aware that Snape had also left the lab and was walking towards the Headmasters office.

888

"What do you mean he was_ ashamed _Severus? He has absolutely nothing to be ashamed of!" gasped Professor Dumbledore, his eyes were twinkling and his hands we clasped on top of his desk.

"I don't exactly know why, but I do know that he is ashamed" snarled Snape, his upper lip curling "he is also very lonely and scared, terrified actually"

"For good reason" mumbled Dumbledore "I do not see what you think I can do about this Severus?"

Snape visibly showed his shock, which was a rare thing. How could the Headmaster let the boy sort this out by himself?

"I believe you could talk to him Albus, you know how much the boy looks up to you"

"Yes, but he has not come asking for help has he?"

"He doesn't have to Albus! He is a child! An orphan! He doesn't know how to go to people" growled Snape "I hate the boy and I know this"

Dumbledore's face had gone white and his eyes were slitted.

"I do believe I have been there for the boy more than you have Severus, but no matter how much you say you hate the boy, I know you care for him"

Snape snarled and started pacing the office,

"You are delusional Albus, I just want this war to be won. I am sick of hiding"

"I can understand that Severus, but Harry is just a boy"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SO PERSISTENT ON LETTING HIM GO THROUGH THIS ALONE?" Roared Snape, his face a mask of fury,

Dumbledore was used to the Potions Master's outrages and barely flinched through his tirade.

"I cannot let the boy become attached to me more than he already is Severus. He would be crushed if I died and there is the risk of breaking his mother's protective wards"

Snape looked at him; remembering the wards that had been placed around Potter's relatives house. He, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore and Harry were the only people to know about these wards and he knew it was essential that they stayed intact.

"He still needs someone Dumbledore" he whispered

"He has the Weasley's and Miss Granger does he not?" replied Dumbledore, his patience waning, it tormented him enough that he could not be there for Harry as much as he wanted to be there for him "I will wait until he comes to me"

Snape nodded his head, to irritated with the old man to argue further. He spun on his heel and had his hand on the door knob before Dumbledore's voice pulled him to a halt.

"Oh and Severus, you got the job" Dumbledore said with a smile.

A faint smile played over Snape's lips until he tilted his head and headed out the door, preparing to pack up and move to the DADA office.

888

Harry scrubbed his eyes and rammed his glasses on to his face. He laid spread eagle on his bed, his scar giving a dull throb every now and then. He could not remember having a nightmare, but the evidence was clear that he had. His quilt was bunched up in the corner of his bed, his pyjamas were soaked in sweat and his breaths were coming in short gasps.

Rolling on to his knees, Harry sat there for a while, cradling his head in his hands. He knew he should go and tell Dumbledore, the man would want to know, but Harry could quite clearly remember how old his beloved Headmaster had looked in the library and decided against the idea of disrupting him.

Basically crawling out of bed Harry threw an old pair of jeans on and a blue shirt before going down for breakfast.

As Harry walked down the many corridors he could not help but notice that the sun was shining and that summer was well under way. He groaned at the limited position he was in. _Maybe I could ask someone to take me down to Hagrid's or something? _He thought to himself as he entered the hall.

The ceiling reflected perfectly what it looked like outside and for once all of the hearths in the hall were out. It was obviously going to be a warm day.

"Morning Mr Potter!" squeaked Professor Flitwick as Harry sat across from him. Harry smiled and began eating his meal as soon as it appeared in front of him.

"Morning Professor" mumbled Harry through a mouth full of egg "Do you think you could walk me down to Hagrid's for a cup of tea or something? I can't stand being in the castle any longer"

Flitwick nodded his head and sipped from his coffee.

Harry scoffed down his meal and indicated that he was ready to go. The tiny man stood and led the way out of the castle, his wand out the entire time.

"So Professor, what's going on with Voldemort?" Asked Harry, noticing the slight flinch Flitwick made at the name.

"Not much at all Harry, he has been very quiet. Everyone has to be honest. Professor Dumbledore is not too sure what is going on, but I don't think he likes it too much at all. So mostly everyone is trying to prepare, for what?_We_are not too sure, but we know that you-know-who is furious that Severus got you out" the Professor rambled noticing Harry's enthralled attention "No one tells you anything do they Harry?"

Harry chuckled and nodded his head, his thoughts drifting off to his nightmare. He _really _should tell Dumbledore, but he couldn't remember anything at all anyway so what was the use?

"'Arry? Professor? What're you to doing down 'ere?" Roared Hagrid in greeting, his smile beaming through his bushy beard,

"I thought I'd come down for a cup of tea Hagrid, is that alright?" asked Harry as he strolled past Hagrid's personal vegetable patch.

"'Course 'Arry, 'O course! Are you staying Professor?"

"Sorry Hagrid, I have some charm assignments that I have to mark, can you please escort Harry back to the castle when you are finished?" requested Flitwick in his most polite and friendliest tone.

Hagrid nodded his head and bustled about making tea. Once he had put the giant kettle over a roaring fire he sat down and smiled at Harry.

"How're yer doing 'Arry?" he asked, patting Fang on the head as he did so.

"I'm good thanks Hagrid, glad to get out to be honest"

"Ah, this'll all be over soon 'Arry and then yer can come down and see me when yer like!"

Harry nodded his head and managed a weak smile for Hagrid. He couldn't see himself coming out of this war alive, but he shared that with no one, they all thought it as well.

Fang padded over to Harry and plonked his large head down in Harry's lap.

"Would yer like me to talk to Dumbledore 'Arry? I could ask'im if yer are allowed out more; I could patrol the forest and everything!"

Harry flicked his eyes up to meet Hagrid's and he smiled gratefully.

"That'd be great Hagrid! Thanks!" Harry said enthusiastically as he literally beamed at Hagrid.

"'tis no problem 'Arry, don't worry 'bout it" Hagrid returned as he poured them both large mugs of tea.

Harry sipped his tea gratefully and he and Hagrid continued to talk until they had to return to the castle for Harry's detention.

"Make sure yer come down and see me soon 'Arry, I'll talk ta Dumbledore soon as well"

"Thanks Hagrid, I'll catch you later" said Harry before he rushed off to the Potions lab, well aware he was a few minutes late.

Gasping for breath at the door, Harry knocked quickly. When the door opened Harry was startled to see that Snape's desk seemed to be empty of any personal object and cardboard boxes littered the floor.

"Potter" came the sharp voice of Severus Snape as Harry finally noticed him standing beside his desk "I need you to _carefully_ pack away some of my more common ingredients from the store cupboard"

"Uh... why Professor?" Harry asked and quickly wished he had not. Being surprised when Snape didn't reply with a biting remark Harry looked up.

"I got the Defence Against the Dark Arts job" Snape murmured as he continued to pack things way.

Harry stood stock still, he couldn't believe it. Snape had finally gotten the job he had always wanted.

"I hope you're not... erm... planning on killing me Professor" Harry laughed, aiming for lightness. To his surprise Snape looked at him and a faint smile grew across his lips.

"Behave and be as less Gryffindor as possible Potter and I can attempt not too" he sneered "Now, get to work"

Harry chuckled quietly and packed all of the ingredients in to the boxes as carefully as possible. Noticing several ingredients that Hermione had used to make polyjuice potion in their second year, Harry smiled.

"Good birthday Potter?" Said Snape, which physically jarred Harry out of his thoughts,

"Yes sir, thank you" stuttered Harry, not quite believing that Snape had asked a civilised question.

Snape grunted in response and continued with his work.

"I'm finished sir" said Harry a few minutes later.

Snape looked up, shocked that the boy hadn't damaged any of the ingredients.

"Then you can help me hover them up to the Defence office Mr Potter" Snape ordered as he flicked his wrists and several boxes flew into the air.

Harry followed Snape up the many corridors and in to the man's new office. Harry carefully placed the boxes on to the floor and stood awkwardly in the room.

"You can go Potter" murmured Snape, his back towards Harry.

Harry left the room and scrubbed his eyes before heading up to his dorm for a nap.

888

Harry headed down to dinner reasonably early and was greeted by the sight of a squat, balding man sitting rather straight at the Hufflepuff table. Frowning lightly to himself Harry sat down across from him,

"Erm, hi" said Harry as he looked at the old man. The man simply looked at him with black, beady eyes that were hidden behind a pair of spectacles. He had white stubble all over his face and barely had a neck.

Figuring that he was not going to get an answer Harry started on the meal that had appeared before him.

"Hello" the deep voice of the man said. He spoke as if Harry was slow or dim witted "who are you?"

His tone sounded patronizing to Harry, but the boy decided to ignore it.

"Uh, I'm Harry Potter"

The man's expression did not change; he just sat there with a sort of vacant and disapproving look on his face. His beady eyes roamed over Harry's head searching for the distinct lightning bolt scar.

"I am Professor Simon Riggid, I will be teaching Potions here" he said again in his slow voice.

Harry couldn't quite understand why the man irritated him so much, but he did. The man seemed to think he was superior and above Harry, that Harry should obey and approve of everything he had said. Harry had decided this analysis and Riggid had only spoken a few sentences.

Instead of answering Harry just nodded his head and continued with his meal.

Slowly the rest of the staff filled the table and started chatting amiably between each other. They all introduced themselves to the new Professor and he still seemed to be as sour as ever, but he gave the impression that he had a lot more respect for the Professors than he did for Harry.

Slightly disgruntled at the thought that he now had a Potions teacher that disliked him and a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that despised Harry's existence, Harry went to leave the table when he noticed the new man trying to have a conversation with Snape.

"So you're the Potions Master at Hogwarts are you?" Harry heard the man ask in his slow drawl,

Snape looked at the man as if he was dim and slightly nodded his head.

"Well then I can only hope that the potions are above standard" Riggid rambled on, completely unaware that he had offended the snarky man.

"Yes well, with your matter of expertise I would be surprised if you could identify what state the potions are in" Snape sneered before turning his back and looking straight at Harry.

Riggid huffed loudly and showed vague annoyance at Snape dismissive and outright rudeness.

Harry grinned and was surprised when Snape asked,

"Good day Potter?"

"Uh... 'tis was alright sir"

Riggid watched the exchange with an uncomfortable amount of attention before turning to Dumbledore and began to converse with him.

Harry finally left the table and headed up to his dormitory. His head seemed to be throbbing and he was extremely tired. Deciding that he was sluggish from the large meal he had consumed Harry went to bed quite early.

888

Severus Snape was walking down the dark corridors of Hogwarts. His mark had been burning for the past hour and it was causing curiosity to plague Severus's mind, preventing him from sleep, not to mention the unbearable pain it was causing.

Voldemort had been inactive for a few weeks and it was a worry that he was summoning his recruits and minions. He was planning something, that Severus and Dumbledore knew, what was another question altogether.

A low, rapid mumbling brought Severus ought of his inner thoughts and he was surprised to find a young, messy haired, green eyed boy crouching against the wall.

"Potter, what are you doing down here?" snarled Snape, preparing to let the boy have it. His pent up anger at the Mark had to have some type of release.

He got no response and as he walked over to the teenager he noticed that the boy's eyes were clouded over and he seemed to be mumbling to himself. He was also drenched in sweat and covered in vomit.

Concern evident over the stern man's face he crouched down next to the boy.

"Potter look at me, do you need the hospital wing?" Snape asked, but Harry was still unresponsive.

"Potter" said Snape slightly louder and gave the boy a slight push.

Harry flinched and began whimpering, tears slowly cascading down his cheeks.

Snape withdrew his hand completely baffled by this behaviour. He didn't know how to care or look after a young boy and it's not as if he could go and get Albus and leave Potter behind.

Trying to be as gentle and careful as possible Severus managed to get Harry to be slightly responsive,

"Harry I need you to stand for me"

The use of his first name had a positive effect. Green eyes focused on to Snape and they flashed with embarrassment. Harry quickly stood, but began trembling with the effort.

"Uh, Professor?" mumbled Harry as he pulled out his wand and attempted to clean his pyjamas.

"Hospital wing or your dormitory?" murmured Snape as he slipped an arm around Harry and supported his weight.

Harry had seemed to come back to himself and indicated that they should head up to the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Are you sure Potter? I would rather not have to enter the lion's den" grumbled Snape as he looked down at the feverish boy.

Harry laughed despite the tremors racking his body,

"I can go up by myself sir"

"Good try Potter, I do not think so"

Harry looked up at his severe Professor still not quite believing that the man was helping him, not for anyone else but Harry. If Harry was covered in vomit it wouldn't mean that the war was lost, so why did it matter to Snape?

Snape looked at the boy and couldn't help but dive in to his thoughts. Not very surprised that Potter was astonished that he was helping him, Snape could not help but give Potter a sharp remark.

"I may be a Death Eater and the Head of Slytherin house, but that does not mean I will let a student, maybe even the Golden child, vomit all over the corridors" Harry looked up sharply, put out by the fact that Snape had delved into his thoughts, "you need to practice Occulemency Potter"

"You're an _ex _Death Eater, Professor" mumbled Harry as they reached the Fat Lady,

"Password?" she yawned

"Uh, Merlin's beard"

Once inside the common room Harry moved away from Snape and began climbing the stairs to his dorm. He turned slightly and faced the Potions Master,

"Thank you sir"

"I should go get you some potion Potter" Harry smiled in gratitude, but shook his head "If you insist, good night Mr Potter"


	6. Accidental Admittance

_A/N – It was brought to my attention a few days ago that my editing has not be up to scratch, especially my punctuation and I apologize. So I have edited this chapter to the best of my abilities and I hope it is acceptable._

_So to make it up to you I have made this chapter rather longer and hopefully it is of decent material._

_Please let me know. Enjoy. (:_

Chapter 6; Accidental Admittance

Feeling a lot better than last night, but still slightly sluggish Harry headed down for breakfast. He didn't know why he was so ill last night, but he knew it was completely unrelated to Voldemort.

He was freshly embarrassed in front of Snape now; the man had basically carried Harry up to the Common room even though he was covered in vomit. _Maybe he just didn't want me vomiting all over the corridors like he said, _thought Harry. Either way Harry was not looking forward to detention.

"Why's it always Snape?" mumbled Harry in an exasperated tone as he entered the Great Hall.

"Say something Potter?" said Minerva Mcgonagall from the Hufflepuff table, her hair in a tight bun like usual.

"Uh, no Professor" replied Harry, wondering at the aggressive tone she had used, "Is something wrong?"

"You were sick last night." She stated simply as she looked down her nose at Harry.

"Yeah, but professor Snape found me and I'm feeling a lot better now" he mumbled.

"I doubt he even cleaned the vomit off your clothes Potter. He was completely irresponsible to let you go back up to your dorm. You were delusional and you could have chocked on your own vomit."

Harry thought that all of that was rather dramatic and that Snape hadn't been that bad at all. Quickly jumping to the Potion Master's defence Harry argued.

"I cleaned my clothes Professor and I insisted that_I_was alright, honestly."

"He is the adult Potter. He should have taken you to the hospital wing no matter what you said." Harry just frowned and sat down at the table before his Professor continued, "Even if you are feeling better today, I want you to go and see Madam Pomfrey after breakfast."

Once defiant eyes, now vulnerable, glanced up at Minerva and she expected to be challenged, but Harry just silently nodded his head and returned to his toast and pumpkin juice.

"'Arry 'ow are yer? I 'eard you were sick last night" boomed Hagrid down the table, once it was filled with all of the staff.

Many heads turned towards Harry, except Mcgonagall's who was openly glaring at Snape, whose black eyes were focused on his scrambled eggs.

"I was, but I feel much better this morning. I just needed a good sleep", replied Harry with a feeble smile.

"Yer bin working to 'ard 'arry!" Rumbled Hagrid as he sipped his tea, but still managed a wide smile.

Harry smiled and shook his head, wondering how he could get sick from attending detentions and staying inside the library all day.

"_What_ do you exactly do around here?" Came the deep and patronizing voice of the new Professor.

Snape's eyes rose and he looked at Harry, like everyone else.

"I study." Harry replied curtly, "I have a lot of assignments to catch up on, you know being kidnapped and tortured by Voldemort is a very time consuming process."

Everyone around the table looked visibly shocked by Harry's bluntness. Riggid just sniffed loudly and drank the rest of his tea.

"Potter." growled Snape and Harry's eyes flew up to meet Snape's, fearful that he was in trouble, "pass me the pumpkin juice"

Mcgonagall covered her grin with her hand, Hagrid coughed loudly and Dumbledore smiled slightly. Harry slid the juice along the table, fully aware that if Snape actually had wanted some it would have appeared before him.

Curious as to why Snape seemed to have no respect and a venomous attitude towards Riggid. Harry decided that he would ask him in detention.

Saying 'goodbye' to Hagrid and slowly walking up to the hospital wing, Harry tried to clear his mind of all emotion. He had taken Snape's advice to heart and was desperate to become at least adequate with mind magic. It was after all the reason Sirius was dead.

"Madam Pomfrey!" called Harry as he approached the medi-witch's office.

"Yes Mr Potter?" she replied as she came out of the office and bustled over to him "How can I help you?"

"Well I was sick last night and Professor Mcgonagall insisted that I come and see you." Harry said with a sigh, seeing nothing but wasted time with this visit.

"Yes, I did hear that rumour going around. Severus should have brought you straight to me. Now tell me your symptoms." She ordered as she grabbed Harry by the shoulders and steered him towards one of the beds, "Sit down."

"Well, umm I was better by the time Professor Snape got me up to my dorm."

"That does not matter. You're symptoms?"

"I had a fever and I was throwing up everywhere, but that's about it."

The witch mumbled a few analysis spells and they all showed up positive.

"You seem to be in good health Mr Potter; you could definitely put more weight on as usual."

"I know." mumbled Harry, "thank you Madam Pomfrey."

Harry left the hospital and was shocked that he was now running late for his detention. Quickly rushing to the dungeons Harry skidded to a stop before the door.

"What do you think you are doing down here?" Professor Riggid drawled as he walked towards Harry, "These are my quarters."

"Uh... sorry, I forgot." Harry stuttered, noticing that the man walked with a stooped back and that he had a weird bulge between the top of his spine and the base of his neck.

"Yes well, I would prefer if you did not come down here."

"So would I." Mumbled Harry, before he spun on his heel and quickly ran towards Snape's new office.

Knocking on the door and waiting for the beckoning call of the dark man, Harry attempted to catch his breath.

Once called, Harry strode, albeit sheepishly, in to the Defence Against the Dark Arts room.

"Sorry I'm late sir. Professor Mcgonagall insisted I go to the hospital wing." muttered Harry "What am I doing today?"

"Sit down Potter." commanded Snape as he pointed at one of the chairs that were spread around the room.

Harry swallowed and he sat down as his mind raced with everything he could have possibly done to get in trouble with the Head of Slytherin.

"Have I done something sir?"

"No." mumbled Snape and he seemed to be having an internal battle with himself "I... I need to apologise for last night Potter, for leaving you to your own devices. Mcgonagall gave me a grilling over and I now realise I should have taken you to the hospital wing."

Harry sat in his chair without moving. The man who had hated Harry from the moment he had laid eyes on him, the man who had caused him every ounce of verbal abuse possible was apologising to Harry, for no apparent reason at all.

"Potter?" Snape said roughly, "Are you... okay now?"

"Uh... yes sir." stammered Harry, "and you need not apologise sir, I was fine."

"You were covered in vomit and delusional Potter; do not insist you were fine."

"I was fine when you got me back to my dorm Professor" snapped Harry, refusing to give in.

Snape sighed heavily, but his eyes darkened.

"You are but a child Potter. I am responsible for your wellbeing when you are in my care. However I am not your relatives, I do not know how to coddle and care for a teenager."

Harry's head snapped up and he looked at Snape in surprise.

"My relatives are horrible to me sir, they... well they umm, lock me in my room if I am really sick... and when I'm not they starve me."

Snape leant on to one of the nearby desks and looked Harry over. He knew the boy was small and skinny for his age, but he had never questioned it.

"Does Dumbledore know?" He asked and his voice was low, guarded.

"Not to this extent." mumbled Harry, his cheeks had reddened.

"Is that the worst of it Potter?"

Harry's eyes grew defiant and he looked in to the black depths of Snape's. He knew that were wading in to dangerous territory. Harry hated speaking of his relatives and the abuse they had put him through.

"You can't tell anyone." he said in almost a growl, "not Dumbledore, not Mcgonagall, not anyone."

Severus glanced around the room, uncomfortable and unsure about how to deal with a defiant, but seriously vulnerable teenager. He would have to tell Dumbledore. No matter what the boy got him to promise to, Snape did not want to be left with the burden of an abused teen.

"I will not tell anyone." He droned, while Harry sat fiddling with his fingers.

"He... he beats me... used to really badly until my magic got stronger and that kicked in. She starves me... makes me out to be a servant and their son... he is as bad as his father." Spat Harry as he felt his eyes become hot and his vision blurry.

"And you've never told anyone?" snarled Snape, he seemed almost angry.

"It's not anyone's problem is it?" snapped Harry, his heart hammering in his chest. He had never told anyone this, not even Ron or Hermione. So he was shocked that he was divulging this information to who used to be his least favourite person in the world.

"Potter, Dumbledore would want to know." Snape warned, as he laced his fingers together. He had abused children come to him from Slytherin, but he didn't have six years of unfathomable hatred against them.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone." Growled Harry and he rose from his chair and rushed out of the room, heading straight for his dormitory.

"Potter!" Shouted Snape, but it was no use, the boy had fled.

Growling in frustration Severus began to pace the room his hands running frantically through his hair.

He had to tell Dumbledore, he had no choice at all. The boy had been abused severely and never told anyone.

"Typical, he would be from an abusive home." Grumbled Snape as he spun on his heel and headed straight for the door.

888

Harry sat in front of the unlit Common Room hearth, roughly brushing the tears away.

He had risked too much. He seemed to be handing Snape weapons to use against him. Harry shook his head, wondering what made him trust Snape so much, maybe it was because the man constantly risked everything for him.

"Harry?" said a low voice and Harry's head snapped around to look at the entrance to see a tall man with a hooked profile clambering through the portrait.

"Go 'way." Harry mumbled, sounding like a young and stubborn child.

"No." Replied Snape as he walked over to Harry and loomed over the top of him.

The young boy's green eyes gazed up at Snape with suspicion and fear. His black hair stuck up at all angles like usual and he was crouched over his knees.

"Did he ever seriously injure you Potter?" asked Snape as gently as possible, "broken bones?"

"No, like I said, magic kicked in before then." Harry replied with a sniff. He stared out of the far window of the Common Room.

Snape sighed and roughly rubbed his hands over his face. He seemed extremely agitated which Harry could understand, he was in a very awkward position.

"Well then I am not obliged to go to Dumbledore."

"You said you wouldn't anyway." snapped Harry as he glared at his teacher.

Snape merely grunted, turned around and headed back out of the portrait.

Harry sat there and watched the Professor and his billowing black coat exit the Common Room. Attempting to pull himself together, Harry decided that he would go down to the Great Hall and see if he can get a teacher to take him down to the grounds.

As he entered the Hall the only teacher present was Riggid and Harry was certainly not going to ask his permission. The man blatantly ignored Harry, which he did not mind one bit.

Harry was sure he would be able to sneak out without anyone knowing. He could exit the castle, transform in to his Animagus form and disappear in to the forest for an hour or two.

Silently heading towards the doors Harry quickly glanced around the area. No one was present. Smiling now Harry gently pushed the door open, which creaked due to its age.

He looked around outside, the grass was green, the sun was shining and a soft breeze blew across the grounds.

Wishing that he had remembered his invisibility cloak, Harry made sure to stay out of vision of windows and doors.

Swiftly changing in to his form, Harry took a moment to become in sync with his heightened senses. He could smell the earth of the forest and hear the chatter of the birds in the forest.

Deciding that he should move quickly, in case he was seen, Harry moved in to a canter. His claws sunk in to the soft dirt beneath him.

888

"Potter, report an hour early to my classroom tomorrow for your detention." ordered Snape before he stood from the Hufflepuff table and left.

"Isn't your detention over Harry?" asked Mcgonagall as he tucked in to her bowl of stew.

"My last one is in four days Professor." Harry replied with a grin.

"Two weeks went fast didn't they Harry?"

"Yeah, they did." Harry said as he finished his meal and left the table.

Once he was in his dormitory he cleared his mind, before he fell off to a restless sleep.

888

"Lucius, I thought you had his location." Harry hissed his pale hand slowly stroking his phoenix feather wand.

"I – I know m – my Lord, I believed I did." Stuttered the blonde, once proud wizard "but h – he m – must of moved."

"Track him down Lucius. Track him down and bring me Aberforth Dumbledore."

"B – but h – he is almost as p – powerful as D – Dumbledore himself my Lord."

"I do not care Lucius! _Crucio!" _

Harry woke up screaming during the night, his heart pounding in his chest, his breath coming in short gasps. He glanced around frantically, though it was one of the briefest nightmares he had ever had the adrenaline was pumping through his body.

Voldemort was hunting Dumbledore's brother down, for what Harry didn't know, but he knew he had to inform his Headmaster immediately.

Quickly jumping out of bed, grabbing one of his robes and sliding on his slippers Harry left the room.

He silently padded down the many corridors until he was in front of the statue that provided access to the headmaster's office.

"Shit." Mumbled Harry "the password!"

He glared at the statue as types of lollies, teas and other beverages ran over his mind.

"Mr Potter?" came the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall, "what do you think you are doing out of bed young man?"

"I need to see the Headmaster, Professor." Harry said urgently, the fear he was feeling evident in his voice.

Mcgonagall frowned slight, but then she uttered the password,

"Peppermint tea"

Mcgonagall escorted Harry up to Dumbledore's office and knocked briskly on the door, which swung inward to reveal the interior of the Headmaster's office.

"Harry? Minerva?" The old man queried from his old desk he was sitting behind.

"Professor Dumbledore, he's after Aberforth, I just saw it." Harry said, his breath still coming in sharp rasps.

Dumbledore's eyes sharpened and he stood from his desk and came around to stand in front of Harry.

"Repeat what he said for me Harry, please."

"He was talking to Lucius Malfoy and he was saying that he had failed him, that Aberforth must have moved. So then Voldemort got really angry and well, he cursed Lucius, because he was saying that Aberforth was almost as gifted as you magically." Rambled Harry "They're tracking him sir, I don't know why, but they are."

Dumbledore's features were grave and he simply nodded at Harry. Before turning to Mcgonagall,

"Please owl him Minerva, tell him that he needs to go in to hiding."

Harry's Professor nodded her head and hastily left the office.

"Thank you for telling me Harry. I will make sure he is safe."

"What do they want with him Professor?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to dull before Harry, losing the twinkle they always normally had. A crease in his brow formed and Harry was positive that he was not going to answer.

"He is my only family left Harry. They know this, so I believe that they think if they can kidnap him, I will go after them. Which of course, I would."

Harry nodded his head and Dumbledore watched as comprehension dawned over the boy's face.

"So sir, they're after you now... they think if they can k – kill you, I'll be easier to get to?" mumbled Harry.

Dumbledore tilted his head to the side and his expression showed that Harry was right, they were after him now.

"It is late Harry; go back to your dormitory."

"Yes sir." Harry replied, before he gave the man a weak smile and left the office and head back to his four poster bed.

888

Harry woke with the sun shining straight in his face as he had forgotten to pull his drapes with the excitement of last night.

Mumbling and groaning he rolled over and put his glasses on before grabbing his watch and looking at the time.

"Shit!" Harry shouted as he catapulted out of bed, searching frantically for pieces of clothing.

He was running extremely late for his detention, especially since he was supposed to be there an hour early.

Once dressed Harry rushed out of the dorm, flew down the stairs and flung the portrait open. He sprinted all the way to the DADA classroom and by the time he was in front of the door his legs were shaking and he was struggling to breath.

Harry burst through the door without knocking and was not surprised to see Snape standing at the front of the classroom. His expression was fierce and his arms folded.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor." gasped Harry, a sharp pain throbbing in his ribs "I slept in."

Snape's eyes narrowed and he took a step towards Harry,

"No excuses Potter, you are two hours late." he sneered, the old malicious Snape back, "You will be given an extra week of detention."

Harry's jaw dropped and he clenched his hands in to fists.

"That hardly seems fair sir."

"Well like I have said before Potter, life isn't fair." Snape droned as he stalked back over to his desk.

Harry was furious and he let his temper get the better of him.

"Fuck off." He mumbled, positive that Snape would not hear him, but he thought wrong.

"Make it two then Mr Potter." scoffed Snape "You can leave, there is no point being here since I have done everything that needed to be done."

Harry nodded his head, swallowed more abuse he felt like hurling at the teacher and left the classroom.

888

"Excited to see your friends tomorrow Mr Potter?" asked the small and plump Professor Sprout.

Harry glanced at her and his eyes widened when he realised that it was the thirty-first of August and that his fellow classmates would be boarding the Hogwarts Express at eleven o'clock tomorrow.

"Yeah I am Professor. We haven't been owling much." He responded.

It was true, Harry had not owled anyone in at least a week, they all seemed to be very busy. Ron was visiting Romania and Hermione was in the snow with her family.

All of the teachers chatted amongst themselves, mostly about the upcoming school week and the curriculum they had all planned.

Riggid was chatting amiably with Professor Flitwick about a subject that was unknown to Harry.

Dumbledore sat eating and chatting, quite relaxed, even though his brother was being hunted down by Voldemort's top minions.

Snape sat next to Mcgonagall occasionally contributing to the conversation she was having with Hagrid.

Harry was still livid with his extended detention. The only reason he had been late was because he had been up half the night informing Dumbledore about Voldemort's plans.

They hadn't spoken and Harry was sure that Snape had not even glanced at him all day.

888

"Harry!" shouted Hermione before she launched herself in to his arms, "how are you?"

"'Mione! I'm good thanks, how are you?" Harry replied with a smile as he looked around the packed Great Hall where all of the students were preparing for the feast.

The sorting ceremony was about to take place and everyone was quieting down, minus Ron and Hermione who were quite happy to chat to Harry about their holidays.

"Charlie is working on training a new dragon!" Whispered Ron excitedly once he realised everyone were looking over at the three rowdy Gryffindor 's.

Harry smiled and nodded his head as he looked out over to the new first years. They were very small and so scared that none of them had any colour in their cheeks at all.

The battered and torn old Sorting Hat sang a new poem, which was grim like usual.

The entire hall fell silent as Mcgonagall stepped up to the front with a roll of parchment in her hand.

"Ben Arman."

A little, blond boy with a complexion as white as snow walked forward, his hands visibly trembling. He nervously sat down and waited until the hat was placed upon his head.

"GRYFFINDOR !" Shouted the hat and the entire table erupted around Harry.

Ben, who was very skittish quickly rushed over to the table and sat down hurriedly.

"Slytherin!" And Harry watched as a lithe and short girl with black hair glided over to the Slytherin table, greeted by someone who must have been her sister.

By the end of the ceremony Gryffindor had received fourteen new lions and they all seemed to be quite comfortable once they settled in, and only a few openly stared at Harry.

"So Harry," Said Hermione, "what lessons did you choose?"

At this Ron's head rose from his plate of chicken and his eyes seemed to sharpen with interest.

"Uh, Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Astronomy." He replied with a slight smile, "what about you to?"

Hermione jumped in first, looking as if she was going to burst,

"I chose Potions, DADA, Charms, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, History of Magic and Muggle Studies."

Harry simply stared at her before Ron piped up to say,

"Blimey Hermione... are you planning on getting any sleep this year?"

Hermione shot him a nasty glare, but Ron simply gave her one of his goofy grins.

"Don't be silly Ronald, I'll fit them all in."

"Are you going to use a timeturner again?" whispered Harry, just as awestruck by the amount of lessons that Hermione was taking as Ron was.

"No, I just won't have to go to Muggle studies that often as I have researched most of the curriculum anyway and Astronomy is at night time, obviously and I'll talk to Professor Flitwick about when I take Charms because that will clash with one of my lessons." Hermione prattled on "What about you Ron?"

"'Ame as 'Arry." He mumbled through a mouth of chicken which put a disgusted look on Hermione's face.

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore rising from the head table, preparing for the New Year speech.

Once again the hall fell silent and everyone waited patiently for their beloved Headmaster to speak.

"Another year has begun and I hope you are all back safe and well. Welcome to the new students, I hope you find your time here beneficial. I must remind you _all_ that the Forbidden forest is exactly that, _forbidden."_ Dumbledore boomed across the Hall and Harry was positive that his twinkling eyes were locked on to his.

"We have one new addition to our staff and I hope that you will all welcome Professor Simon Riggid to Hogwarts. He will be replacing Severus Snape, who has been allocated the Defence Against the Dark Arts job."

The Slytherins burst in to applause and so did some of the Ravenclaws.

Harry looked at Ron, who seemed to be prepared to vomit his meal everywhere.

"I actually _like _DADA!" he whispered with a horrified expression.

Harry just smiled and tuned back in to the speech Dumbledore was giving.

"I hope you all enjoyed your meal and are prepared for your classes. Sleep well."

With that thousands of students rose to their feet. You could hear the faint shouts of the Prefects trying to round up there first years.

Harry strode over to where Ron and Hermione were assembling the new Gryffindor s.

"Need any help?" he whispered in Hermione's ear. She turned to him and smiled gratefully.

"Can you make sure nobody lags behind Harry?"

888

Their first lesson the next day was Potions, which Harry was dreading more than he thought he should be. He wasn't sure how long he could stand Riggid.

"Have you spoken to Professor Riggid much Harry?" queried Hermione as they descended to the dungeons.

"Not much." Harry replied as he joined the line that was gradually entering the dim and dark Potions lab. Harry was glad to see that they were going to be having Potions with Ravenclaw instead of the snakes.

All of the chatting abruptly stopped when Riggid entered the room in a dark green robe. He walked up to the front of the class, stood behind his desk and surveyed the room. His squinty eyes took in each individual student.

"I am Professor Riggid, I will be your Potions teacher this year and most likely in the future." He drawled, "I expect you all to obey and try your hardest at this subject. You are very special children to be at this school and you should not abuse that privilege."

"I'd love to hear him say that to the Slytherins." Ron scoffed in a hushed tone as he doodled on the parchment that was in front of him.

"Now we will be covering a few basic potions to see what level you are all up to. First we shall cover the various antidotes for acid potions."

Harry flinched and he was positive he saw a faint smile play on the balding Professor's lips.

"Then we shall study potions that will modify your appearance." He finished as he began to quickly pace up and down the desks.

Everyone was watching intently, but none looked very impressed with the new teacher at all. He seemed to exude confidence and was very self absorbed.

"Who can tell me what would happen if I soaked unicorn horn shavings in flobberworm juice?"

To everyone's surprise Ron's hand slowly rose in to the air,

"Yes, Mr?" Riggid droned, his tone bored and uninterested.

"Weasley. It turns to a sort of ice" mumbled Ron, his cheeks turning the colour of his hair.

Harry turned to look at Hermione who was openly staring with her mouth open at the red head that sat next to her.

Everyone looked to Riggid, who seemed to be oblivious to how much of a big deal this was. He looked at Ron, his beady eyes roaming all over the boy's freckled face.

He didn't say if the answer was correct or not, he just turned around and started writing on the blackboard the ingredients for the potion they had to brew later in the week.

"Uh... sir?" Ron piped up.

"Yes?"

"Was I right?"

"That is your homework, to research and find out." Riggid replied, turning around once again.

"But sir, that's just one question. Can't you tell us the answer?" Hermione asked as she took Ron's hand in hers under the desk.

"No," retorted the Professor, "everyone copy this down."

Harry glanced around the room to see the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors all looking quite stunned about what had occurred. No matter how cruel or nasty Snape was, he never denied the answer to them, even if he delivered it in a rude way.

Shrugging his shoulders at Hermione, Harry began scribbling down the recipe for the potion, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring.

888

"What a tosspot!" Hissed Ron through his teeth as they left the Potions classroom and headed up to Transfiguration.

"_Ron_!_" _Hermione chastised, as she hit him lightly with her book bag.

"He's right Hermione, the blokes a git." Stated Harry grimly, "you should have seen how he looked at me when he mentioned the acid potions."

"Oh Harry, you're probably imagining it or something." She replied.

"He smiled 'Mione. Don't tell me I didn't see it because I am positive I did." Harry retorted as he turned down the corridor that led to Mcgonagall's classroom.

"Blimey, I hope this guy doesn't turn out like Snape. I don't think I could handle two of them." Ron groaned. His face was a mask of horror.

"Snape isn't that bad Ron." Harry laughed and turned to face his friend, who seemed to have disappeared.

Ron stood in the middle of the corridor a few metres away, his face the expression of shock.

Harry sighed and turned back around.

"Come on Ron, the bloke saved my life several times."

888

At dinner Neville sat down next to Harry.

"Hi Harry! Good holidays?" Asked Neville cheerily, before his face fell and he realised his error, "oh... sorry... I -"

"Its fine Neville, don't worry about it. How were yours?" Harry said with a smile as he served himself a large portion of Shepard's pie.

"They were good thanks, didn't get up to much. Just helped gran around the house," replied Neville, "but Luna and I caught up a bit."

Neville beamed at Harry, who returned the smile. He was noticing how confident Neville seemed to getting. His entire shape was changing; he was thinner and taller and just looked better in general.

"Are you two together?" asked Hermione who had been listening in to the conversation.

Neville turned to her and his smile faded.

"I don't think so."

"Well if it helps, I think she's keen on you." Said Harry and Ron nodded his head in agreement, his mouth full of potatoe.

Neville turned bright red and he chuckled slightly until he returned to the pile of pie that was on his plate, without saying another word.


	7. The Mark

_A/N – The updates will be coming much slower after hits, most likely ever 4 – 6 days. I hope you can be patient enough for that long._

Thank you for your reviews. (:

Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7; The Mark

The first week of school went fast and by the end of it Harry and all of his classmates were exhausted. Not much had changed from last year, except Umbridge's rein and Snape's class assignment.

They had all been given a tonne of homework, especially their DADA class. Snape seemed to be putting them through their paces about what they had learned over the years, which he frequently told them, was dismal at best.

Harry had expected the first lesson to be absolutely terrible with Snape given that he was furious with Harry at the moment and Slytherin were sharing the class with the sixth year lions. Yet he had just ignored Harry, occasionally criticising and correcting Harry's pronunciation and movement.

Overall the lesson was more than tolerable and even Ron didn't have much to complain about. It was as if Snape was happier teaching this subject and when Harry thought about it, he was probably right.

"Here you go Harry; I've done your study timetable for you." Hermione pronounced as she pranced towards him with a sheet of paper in her hand.

"You work quick Hermione." He said with a grin, she just smiled and shoved the paper against his chest.

"I think she's going to be more obsessed with study this year Harry." Mumbled Ron behind his hand, but making sure she could hear him.

"Well we have NEWTS next year Ron, what do you expect?" Hermione snarled as she swatted at him, but he quickly evaded the attack and grabbed her arm.

Harry laughed at his struggling friends who fell on to the ground and began rolling around on the Common Room floor yelling and shouting, drawing attention from everyone else in the room.

"Get off 'Mione!" Shouted Ron who was pinned against the ground until the creak of the portrait brought everyone's attention around.

Severus Snape walked in to the Gryffindor common room, his black robes billowing around him like usual.

Everyone had fallen silent. No one from Slytherin should be in the Gryffindor rooms, it was wrong and unnatural.

A few of the rowdy seventh years shouted something, but it seemed to go unnoticed by the Potions Master.

"Mr Potter." He growled and Harry felt the entire body of Gryffindor look in his direction, "you are needed in the Headmaster's office."

Hermione and Ron stepped forward with Harry, but quickly stopped when Snape shot them a nasty glare.

Once out of the Common Room Harry turned to Snape. It had been only a few hours since the detention he had served and he was wondering if the man was in the same silent mood.

"Is something wrong Professor?" He asked timidly, his confidence around Snape quite small.

"No, not really, Potter." He replied and marched on, Harry struggling to catch up and match the man's long stride.

"Uh, can you please tell me what's going on?"

Snape looked at Harry with a quizzical look on his face, not something you usually see on the emotionless man's face.

"Why are you asking me Potter? Why can't you just wait until we get there?"

"Erm, well... most of the time when I'm called to Professor Dumbledore's office something horrible has happened." He said. His face was grim.

"I can assure you Mr Potter, nothing _horrible_ has happened." Stated Snape as he muttered the password and they ascended to the Headmaster's office.

A commotion was coming from the inside and Snape saw Harry stiffen. He himself was not sure what was going on behind the ebony door.

"IT IS AGAINST SCHOOL POLICY! HE IS AN OUTSIDER AND HAS NO PLACE IN THIS SCHOOL!" Harry recognised the vocals immediately; they belonged to Professor Riggid.

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHO STAYS IN THIS CASTLE OR NOT!" Roared an unfamiliar voice as Snape opened the door silently, his brows rising in to his hairline.

Harry entered the office after his Professor and was greeted by the sight of Riggid face to face with a tall and burly looking man, with the same eyes as Dumbledore.

The man himself was standing behind his desk. He looked as powerful, but calm as usual. He was looking directly at Harry and Snape.

"Ah Severus! Thank you for getting him." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes, that will be the last time I enter that _particular_ room." droned Snape, but Dumbledore simply smiled at him from across the room.

"How are you Harry?" Dumbledore asked, but Harry's eyes were focused on nothing else but the man who was towering over Riggid.

Aberforth Dumbledore had many features the same as Albus, but certain aspects were completely different. Where Dumbledore was skinny, Aberforth was quite large. Dumbledore's hair and beard were neat and trimmed and Aberforth's were almost as wild as Hagrid's. They both had the same smile, which Harry was on the receiving end of.

"Harry Potter, I cannot begin to convey how grateful I am that you informed Dumbledore of my little problem." The man said in his rough and deep voice.

Harry smiled and nodded his head, before turning to look at Riggid. The man looked ready to burst; he was purpling around the edges and looked apoplectic.

"What's going on?" asked Harry and he heard a faint scoff come from the corner where Snape was standing.

"Aberforth will be staying here for a while Harry, while we sort everything out." Dumbledore answered.

"HE SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED HERE AT ALL! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU ARE HIDING CERTAIN ASPECTS FROM THE STAFF!" Riggid screamed, pointing a very pudgy finger at Dumbledore, who just stood there, his eyes twinkling.

"I believe I decide who can take refuge in the castle Simon, not you, especially with this war going on," Dumbledore stated sternly, "and no, I am not hiding anything from the staff I can _trust_. Now I assume that you have some marking or a potion to get back to?"

Riggid visibly gritted his teeth and quickly exited the room, the door slamming in his wake.

"Severus, how are you?" Boomed Aberforth as he took a step forward and shook Snape's hand.

"I am well Aberforth, yourself?" Snape replied.

"Ah, well a more than a few Death Eaters are going to have to come after me to dampen my mood." He said brightly, stepping back from the Potions Master.

"Uh Professor?" Piped up Harry as two separate heads turned his way, "is there a specific reason for me being here?"

"That'd be my fault Harry. I just wanted to thank you for telling Dumbledore about he-who-must-not-be-named's plans for me. I couldn't get word to him as I was being tracked." Aberforth rumbled as he came over and shook Harry's hand.

"It's no problem at all sir, I'm glad I could do something to help." Replied Harry with a smile, "but I really have to get back, _certain_ teachers have given me quite a lot of homework to finish." Snape received a pointed look from Harry which he simply scoffed at.

"You wish to intimidate me Potter?" He sneered, while Harry began smiling at him.

"It's worth a shot Professor." He retorted before he bid goodbye to all of the men and left to go back to his homework.

888

Lots of rumours were spreading fast around the Great Hall come breakfast time. All of them about the new man sitting at the Head Table next to Dumbledore.

"He does look similar to Dumbledore doesn't he?" Ron said once they had sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Harry had, of course, informed his two best friends about everything that had occurred in Dumbledore's office last night. They were both appalled about Riggid's behaviour and kept asking all sorts of things about Aberforth.

"You'd expect so Ron, they are family after all." Hermione said with a sigh as she looked up at the head table for the eighth time that morning.

Ron glared at her as he served himself more toast and eggs. Harry just laughed and looked around behind him to where Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table.

He had been quieter than usual and had seemed to separate himself more from Crabbe and Goyle. Harry hadn't even bickered with him yet and it had been a week of school.

Now looking back up at the Head table Harry realised that Snape was watching him with a dark expression on his face, almost begging him to try and do something to Malfoy.

Quickly looking away Harry ducked back down and focused on finishing his meal.

888

The potion door flung open and the room fell silent as a familiar black cloak and dark man strode in to the room. Severus Snape spun around at the front of the classroom and looked out over the sea of heads.

"Professor Riggid is unwell and unable to cover his class today. Headmaster Dumbledore asked me if I could take over for him and I obliged." He drawled, looking and acting as he used to, opposed to what he was like when teaching Defence.

"I believe you all had a potion to begin. So if you could_ attempt_ to brew an acceptable..." He shuffled through a few pages on the desk and looked sharply up at Harry, "Acetole potion by the end of the lesson. Be careful, this potion is very dangerous and extremely hard to brew."

Harry nodded his head slightly, not sure why Snape was looking at him so intently. He followed Hermione up to the potion cabinet and collected the ingredients he needed.

Severus Snape watched over the class, focusing mostly on the teenage boy who had received this potion before.

He was not sure if Potter was aware that this was the potion that he had been forced to drink whilst in the Dark Lord's presence, but either way it would have to be traumatic.

Harry looked over to Hermione who was stirring her potion quite calmly, opposed to Ron who looked frantic and Neville who had managed to explode his potion twice already. He seemed to struggle under Snape presence, which was reasonable after all.

Harry slowly stirred the salamander blood in to the potion in a clockwise direction. He had already added the newt eye, unicorn hairs and flobberworm faeces. The potion seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't remember from where.

He leant over his cauldron and inhaled slightly. Suddenly it hit him. He had smelt this same potion when he had been locked in a dark and damp dungeon room. He had tasted this potion while being able to hear the insane cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange and being in the presence of Voldemort. He had felt it burn through his insides and eat away his flesh.

Harry quickly pulled his head back and looked up at Snape, who did not miss the flicker of fear that had passed through his eyes.

"Harry?" Said Hermione in a worried tone as he turned towards her, but everything was muffled and becoming fuzzy.

Severus Snape lunged forward as Harry collapsed in to a heap on the ground. Granger gasped and Weasley let out a few choice swearwords.

"Granger get out of the way, I need to get him to the hospital wing." Snape snarled as he physically shoved Hermione aside.

Scooping Potter in to his arms since he could not hover him, Snape moved towards the door. It was widely known that it was dangerous to hover someone who had recently inhaled unicorn hair, which Potter had managed to do.

"Granger, make sure Longbottom doesn't blow anything up." And with that last nasty remark Snape exited the dungeon room and began climbing the stairs to the hospital wing.

As Snape reached the last flight of stairs he couldn't help but notice that the boy was extremely light, definitely not heavy enough for his age. He could feel the boy's spine digging in to his forearms, especially where his overly sensitive Mark was.

The boy was underweight and he wasn't sure if that was completely related to Potter's relatives. The boy barely ate at meals and when he did it was not any beneficial food anyway.

Finally reaching the hospital wing, Snape walked along the ward and placed the unconscious boy on to a bed. He then called out for Poppy whilst he tried to rouse the boy. Harry mumbled slightly and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Professor?" He murmured as he scrubbed his eyes underneath his glasses, "What's going on?"

"You were brewing a potion that you shouldn't have been forced to create." Snape snarled darkly and beckoned for the nurse to come over.

"Is everything alright Mr Potter?" She said in her usual strident tone as she poured a glass of cold water for Harry to drink.

"Yeah, I am. I just... fainted I guess." Harry replied as he looked down at his hands and began to fidget. He could remember everything so clearly and he had just started to get over it all.

"He will only need to rest for a few moments Poppy, but he can skip the rest of this lesson," stated Snape as he returned the look of surprised belief that was all over Harry's face, "what Potter?"

"You of all people letting me get off of a lesson?" Harry chuckled, his eyes combing over the hospital ward, which was empty.

"Yes, well... sometimes they are granted." Returned Snape, "I must go Potter; I do not trust Miss Granger to look over Longbottom properly."

Harry laughed lightly and thanked the Professor once again.

"Also, you are not allowed to play Quidditch. You do not have enough weight on to play safely."

Harry's world stopped spinning and he watched his Professor exit the hospital door. He groaned and rolled on to the bed, his face pressed in to the pillow. He knew he was most likely to light to play Quidditch and that Snape was correct in not letting him play, but this knowledge gave him no outlet for the anger that he was feeling with himself. He should be eating more at meals, but it had gotten a lot harder since Sirius's death.

888

"Take these." Murmured Snape as Harry entered the DADA classroom for his daily detention.

Harry accepted the small vials of green liquid and put them in his pocket.

"What are they sir?" He asked as he walked over to stand in front of Snape's desk.

"They are nourishment potions; they will help you put weight on quicker so you can play Quidditch."

Harry looked up quickly and locked eyes with Snape.

"Thank you sir, but are you sure you want the Gryffindor seeker to be fit to play against Slytherin?" Harry said his smile widening.

Snape scoffed loudly and gave Harry a smirk.

"You think you're that good Potter?"

"I know my _team_ is that good Professor," Harry retorted quickly, "what am I doing today?"

Snape looked at the teenager who sat in front of him. His eyes were still dull, but he seemed to be a lot more confident.

"Since you have been in detention so long Potter, I'm running out of ideas to punish you. So I'm afraid to say that you will be polishing trophies tonight."

Harry groaned loudly, stood up and followed Snape to the trophy room and got started.

Snape picked up the House trophy and went to pass it to Potter before his entire body seized up and a burning sensation shot up his left arm.

A gasp escaped his lips and the trophy clattered to the floor as he clamped his other hand on to his burning Mark. He looked over to Potter who had his eyes shut and was pressing his palm to his distinct lightning bolt scar.

"Potter?" Snape gasped through clenched teeth as he rose and stumbled over to the boy.

"I'm... alright sir." Harry replied as he opened his watering eyes and looked at his teacher who seemed to be in as much pain as he was. Then his eyes saw that the man was gripping on to his left forearm, the area his Dark Mark would be.

"Are you okay Professor?" He groaned through the throbbing in his scar, his heart pounding in his chest.

Snape merely grunted and indicated that Harry should follow him back to his office.

Once back, they sat down in front of the roaring fire. Harry was situated in a leather armchair.

"Doesn't it hurt sir?" Harry said to break the silence, worrying that he was wading in to something personal and dangerous.

"What do you think Potter?" Snape snarled.

"There is nothing we can do to stop it?" Harry asked, concern etching his brow.

"You could hurry up and kill the bastard Harry."

Harry paled.

"I just... I don't... I can't do it."

Snape's expression softened and he gingerly placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy lent into the contact, staring fixedly at the hearth.

"Harry, you're not in this alone."

"Then why does it feel like it?" The young lion whispered.

"I can assure you Harry I am not going to let you go through this war alone. No matter what I am told to do." Snarled the Professor and both of them knew that an understanding had passed between them, something that would most definitely change their relationship for good.

"I... You mean it sir?"

Snape solemnly nodded his head, his hair falling in front of his face. He wasn't sure what he was playing at, why he was gaining this boy's trust, why he cared so much about Potter at all, but he did.

"I – I thought you hated me." The boy mumbled still leaning in to Snape's contact.

"I thought I did." Replied Snape as he rubbed his temples. The boy flicked his eyes up to meet Snape's, "but you've changed, you're not like your father at all. He would have broken after what you went through. He was too spoilt to do anything more, but you haven't. You're more like your mother than I realised."

The silence was tense but after a few seconds Harry dropped his eyes, but gave a faint smile.

"My father was a bit of a bastard." Harry chuckled.

"He was, but to others he was a good man. Do not let my views on your father change yours. Saying that, I would rather we did not discuss him at all." Snape droned, as he withdrew his hand from the boy and stood up, "your detention is over Mr Potter, you may return to your Common Room"

Harry stood from the leather chair a faint smile on his face.

"Have a good night sir."

"Thank you Harry."

Before Harry could spin around and give a shocked look at his teacher, the door closed and was locked from the inside.

888

Harry woke to a harsh shout, but for once it had not come out of his mouth. He glanced around the pitch black area; he had pulled his drapes.

Figuring that one of his roommates had been having a dream, Harry shut his eyes, begging for more sleep.

"Dad!" Came another shout and Harry's eyes shot open, worry worming its way through his body.

"What's all that shouting about?" Mumbled a grumpy Seamus as Harry pulled his drapes open and padded quickly over to his best friend's bed.

Ron was thrashing wildly; his face was screwed up in a grimace of pain and he was mumbling.

"Dad don't go! Dad!" He shouted again, before Harry started repeating Ron's name and shaking his shoulders gently.

"Ron. Mate wake up, its okay. You need to wake up." He whispered quietly as Ron began to rouse from his nightmare.

"'Arry?" He mumbled sleepily, wiping the beads of sweat off of his forehead.

Harry looked at his best friend and realised that Ron looked thinner than usual and he had dark bags under his eyes. Something was definitely wrong and Harry was ashamed that he hadn't noticed earlier.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry said with a smile as he stood and put on an old robe, before throwing one of Ron's on to the redhead's bed, "put that on, we'll go to the kitchens."

Ron stood with slight hesitation before slipping his robe on and following Harry out of the dorm.

Once out, they headed straight down to the kitchens, not one of them saying a word. Harry wasn't quite sure what to do; Ron wasn't one to open up easily.

"So... what was all that about?" Harry prodded gently as the painting that was the opening for the kitchen came in to view.

Ron shook his head and looked at the ground glumly. His freckled face was paled and his hair stuck up in all directions, just like Harry's.

"Ron, I tell you everything." Growled Harry in frustration as he tickled the pear and the entrance to the kitchens appeared.

"You know that Order member that got killed when the Death Eaters came after you?" Ron mumbled reluctantly as the house elves shyly approached the two boys.

"Keith? Yeah, I know who you mean." Replied Harry, wondering what this was all getting at.

"It was supposed to be dad." Ron stated as he spun around and faced Harry, despair and guilt etched in to every crevice in Ron's face.

Harry merely tilted his head, quite confused as to what Ron was trying to say. Ignoring the many house elves that were starting to organise an assortment of biscuits around the table, Harry indicated for Ron to sit.

"I mean, I asked dad not to go on watch that night. I'm not entirely sure why, I just had this feeling. Nothing like Trelawney though." Ron whispered in a strangled and desperate voice.

Finally understanding dawned upon Harry. Now he realised why Ron had been so blustered in the hospital wing when they discussed Keith's death.

"Ron! It's not your fault at all! Keith joined the Order knowing the risks. Just because you stopped your dad going does not make it your fault!" Harry hissed sternly, selecting a chocolate biscuit before continuing, "It must have been fate that your father didn't go and Keith did, it was his time to go, not your dad's."

Ron looked slightly better and he took a biscuit from the plate in front of him.

"I guess so," he replied, "we better go back Harry, if one of the Professors catch us out of bed..." He faded out and shuddered at the amount of points Gryffindor would lose.

Harry agreed, quietly thanked the house elves and headed back up to the dormitory. He was extremely glad that they did not stumble across anyone on their way back.

_A/N2 – I'm not sure if Harry new of Aberforth before Deathly Hallows, but can we please just assume he did so this chapter makes sense? Thank you. (:_


	8. The Losses of Family

_A/N – I am now going to be updating much slower as I warned when I posted chapter seven. It will be longer than six days an update unless something inevitable happens._

_Please let me know what you think of this chapter, good or bad. Thank you for your reviews. _

_On we go._

Chapter 8; The losses of family.

"HARRY! HARRY! WAKE UP!" Roared Ron as he fervently shook his best friend's shoulder, but it was no use, Harry continued to scream, yell and thrash around his bed.

This had been the worst nightmare Ron had ever witnessed Harry having and he could not wake him no matter how much he tried.

"Neville! Go get a Professor! Any Professor!" He shouted over Harry as he gave another harsh scream.

Neville bolted down the stairs and out of the common room, his bare feet slapping against the castles cool floors. He headed straight to Mcgonagall's office begging that she wasn't asleep, but before he could make it he heard a strong and low voice pull him to a stop.

"Longbottom!" Snarled Snape as he advanced towards the Gryffindor sixth year, his black cloak billowing behind him, "_what _are you doing out of bed?"

Ron's words rang through Neville's head and he quickly lunged forward and grasped Snape's forearm, who seemed to be disgusted at the contact.

"Longbottom!" he growled, but before he could give Neville anymore the lion quickly butted in.

"It's Harry sir!" Neville panted as he began tugging on Snape's arm and heading in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Concern flashed across Snape's eyes and he quickly broke in to a run, hastily sending a message via protronus to Dumbledore.

His Mark had been burning since after dinner, gradually becoming unbearable. He should have figured that it would be affecting Potter too.

Scowling at his ignorance he waited for Longbottom to say the password before they could enter the Common Room. Quickly rushing up to the sixth year boy dormitory, Snape stumbled across a frightening sight.

Potter was thrashing around his bed. Weasley was trying his hardest to keep the boy still, but it was of no use. Potter was screaming and yelling. His sweat soaked the bed and his scar looked quite inflamed.

Hastily shoving Ron aside he grabbed Potter's shoulders and repeated his name over and over again.

"You brought _Snape_?" He heard Weasley hiss to someone nearby, "Harry will have a fit!"

Harry was still thrashing around his bed and Snape noticed that several boys from fifth and seventh year had come down to see the commotion.

"Potter! Wake up!" He growled in his most deadly voice, but still there was no response.

Growling in frustration he did what he knew no one else would have tried. He quickly brushed this thumb over the boy's burning scar. Knowing that no one but Potter ever touched his scar, he was not sure how the boy would react.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he slammed his hand to his head, before rolling over and vomiting all over the edge of his bed.

"Dumbledore!" He rasped as he grabbed the front of Snape's coat and pulled him forward, "Dumbledore!"

Snape nodded his head and growled at the assortment of students that surrounded Harry's bed to get out of the way.

Potter pulled on a fresh top and followed Snape out of the Common Room. Trembles moved through his entire body, so badly he could barely walk.

"Potter?" Snape asked as gently as possible for the Potions Master. His black eyes combed over the distressed boy that was in front of him.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He just closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Peppermint tea." Snape muttered as the entrance to the Dumbledore's office appeared.

"Harry!" gasped Dumbledore as the young boy stumbled through the door followed closely by Severus Snape.

"What is going on Albus?" Snape asked urgently.

Harry stumbled over to a couch and collapsed on to it, his heart thrumming in his chest.

"They're all dead." Harry whispered in a tortured tone.

"Who is all dead?" Requested Snape as he turned to face Dumbledore, "my Mark has been burning for the past few hours; I have a right to know what is going on."

"Of course Severus, but first we must settle Harry down." The old man replied in a whisper as he conjured a cup of tea and placed it in to Harry's shaking hands.

Snape looked at the young traumatised boy who sat in front of him. His black hair was drenched in sweat, his green eyes dull and disturbed. Curiosity was overriding Snape's instinct to stay quiet.

"The wards broke." Harry whispered in a strangled tone, his words catching on the large lump lodged in his throat.

Snape looked over to Dumbledore who solemnly nodded his head, his blue eyes not twinkling like usual.

"All dead." The young boy whispered again as he looked glumly at the floor.

Harry was upset, but it was mostly because he now had no living relatives at all. He had witnessed them being tortured and their deaths, but it had not affected him as much as he thought it should have and that disgusted him.

His aunt, uncle and cousin had been awful to him, but he knew that they didn't deserve to die. His stomach felt like it was going to rebel once again, causing Harry to swallow hard.

"I told you not to think of Hogwarts as home Harry." Dumbledore admonished. His piercing blue gaze boring into Harry's from across the room.

"I know sir," mumbled Harry, "It's just... Hogwarts now has someone in it that actually cares about me." He glanced quickly over to Snape.

Dumbledore faltered and seemed to shrink before Harry's eyes. Snape stood stock still, his black eyes observing the scene unfolding before him.

"Harry, we all care about you." Dumbledore said, visibly hurt by Harry's statement.

"No, you care about winning the war." Harry growled and Dumbledore quickly turned to Snape, accusation riddled through his eyes, "it's not him."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore and strode over to Harry, and delicately placed his hand on to the boy's skinny shoulder.

Harry lent in to the contact once again, feeling vulnerable as ever and Dumbledore watched this all occur.

He had never expected the two men in front of him to come to an understanding, let alone form some kind of friendship.

"Harry, all of us at Hogwarts care very much about. You are not a _weapon_, but you _are _the only one that can rid us of Voldemort and we will do _anything and everything_ we can to protect you." Dumbledore whispered softly, his blue eyes full of regret and sadness.

Harry looked up at the man, he had once completely and utterly trusted. Dumbledore was the one man that had been the only father figure Harry had ever had and the one man who seemed content to walk Harry to his doom.

He felt like a kind of pit had opened beneath him. His heart felt conflicted and torn when he felt the warm and solid contact of the one person he never expected and when he saw the sorrow present in Dumbledore's eyes. Closing his own shut, he tried to battle off the emotions that were rising through his core.

"Harry." He heard the man standing above him murmur, so he shut his eyes tighter.

He didn't know what to do; he had no idea what they expected of him at all. All he wanted was someone he knew he could rely on, but he knew that anyone who got close to him put themselves in serious danger.

"Harry, I believe it is time you go to bed." Dumbledore suggested as Harry slowly reopened his eyes and Snape's hand slowly withdrew, leaving lingering warmth on his shoulder.

"I'll escort him back Albus." Mumbled Snape as he strode over to the door and indicated for Harry to follow, who was slowly rising from the couch.

"Take care Harry." Whispered Dumbledore as he gently patted Harry on the back as the boy walked past.

Harry nodded his head, his emotions to wild to allow him to speak. He caught Snape's eyes, but then quickly looked away, quite sure that the man wouldn't be able to help but delve in to his inner thoughts.

When they got to the bottom of the staircase and walked out in to the corridor Harry felt a wave of nausea consume him and he fell against one of the stone walls.

"Potter!" Snape said as he lunged towards the boy for the second time in two weeks.

The boy quickly doubled over and hurled the contents of his stomach over the floor. His breaths came in harsh gasps and tears slowly leaked through his clenched eyelids.

"Why did it have to be me? Why is it always me?" He half sobbed, half snarled.

Before Snape could answer Harry threw himself against the wall again, not caring about his loss of composure. He pounded the walls with his hands until Snape grabbed his wrists and pulled him away quite roughly.

"Potter calm down!" He said as he struggled with the thrashing teen, "Harry!"

There was no response from Harry, who shrunk on to the floor and silently sobbed. What was the point of it all? Why should he continue being so strong? He had no one any more, no one to carry him along this dark and fear filled journey.

Before he knew it he was cradling himself on the floor, but a pair of arms covered in dark cloth had wrapped themselves around him and his head was resting on a broad chest.

Knowing that he should feel extremely uncomfortable with the situation, but not having any will power to move or wanting to for that matter, he listened to the steady heartbeat of Severus Snape.

The Potions Master himself sat holding the boy in his arms with a million thoughts racing through his head. He knew the boy needed someone, he knew that the boy and he had created some sort of relationship, but he didn't want Potter to get anymore connected to him.

He was not a father figure. He had been beaten and abused for an upbringing and he did not know the first thing to do about looking after a damaged and distraught teenager, when he himself was damaged.

He felt the boy's harsh sobs shake his entire body and instinctively tightened his arms around him. Protectiveness and concern washed over him, no matter how hard he tried to fight them off.

"I know it's not fair," Harry heard him rumble, "but you'll win Harry, you will. The Order, Dumbledore and I are going to be here for you every step of the way. We will be here and we will protect you."

Harry twisted his head and looked at the man, his green eyes filled with terror and distress. Moving away and looking freshly embarrassed and uncomfortable he wiped his cheeks with his sleeve.

"No." He whispered and it sounded to Severus as if the boy had lost everything, his defiance, his confidence, every Gryffindor quality he possessed seemed to have evaporated away.

Harry registered the look on Snape's face and he pulled himself up and looked straight in to the man's foreboding eyes.

"I am not going to let anyone die for me again," he snarled, his expression darkening as he took a step away from Snape, "not after the Dursley's or Sirius or mum and dad! This is my fight and I'm going to end it."

Snape simply stood there and returned the teenagers furious look with a passive one.

"Very well Mr. Potter." Severus responded before he walked off in to the corridors, disappearing in to the dark.

Harry stood, rooted to the spot. His entire being ached with emotional and physical pain. He felt empty, desperate almost. He had wanted Snape to stay; he wanted the man to insist that he didn't have to go through this alone, that he would stick with Harry every step of the way. Of course he didn't, the man did not have a compassionate or sympathetic bone in his body. He would not care for a boy that had only caused him trouble for the past six years. The man must have lied to him when he said that he wouldn't have to go through the war alone, he must have just wanted to stop Harry from breaking down whilst in detention.

He felt trapped and insecure. Why should he care that Snape didn't want anything to do to Harry, but then he realised that he longed for someone to look up to, someone that hadn't let him down. The notion shook him to his very core, but Snape had somehow moved in to Dumbledore's place and he was not sure how that had occurred, but it had and now he had attached himself fiercely to a man who was not interested in taking on a clingy teenager to watch over.

Growling aloud Harry headed towards the entrance of Hogwarts, caution being over whelmed by hurt, sorrow and fear. He pushed as hard as he could against the heavy and ancient doors, but they did not yield.

Huffing in frustration Harry pushed again, not very surprised that the doors were locked, but aggravated all the same. He ran through a few of the basic and advanced unlocking spells he knew, but they proved to no prevail.

"Fred and George would be able to get out." Harry grumbled miserably as he turned and headed up to the dorm, until Harry realised that they would not get out through the doors, they would get _around _them.

Now smiling to himself, Harry raced off to the closest secret passage he could think of, which turned out to be the one that led to Honeydukes.

As soon as he got out of the sweet shop, which seemed to open easily enough with an 'Alohomora', Harry swiftly transformed in to wolf form. Feeling thoroughly reckless and nowhere near as empty as he had when he was in the castle, Harry hastily loped away in to the unforgiving darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

His senses were at an all time high when he reached the edge of the forest. His ears were pricked, nose twitching and eyes scanning.

Dark shadows reached out towards him. Animals scurried around the bases of trees and through the canopies and the wind blew a chilling breeze.

Harry wandered further and further in to the forest, not once coming across something of interest, but that did not seem to matter to him at all. He was just revelling in the fact that in his animal form he did not have the capability to feel that bizarre empty feeling he had been subjected to in the castle.

His large shaggy paws softly padded over moss and he slowly emerged in to a small clearing that appeared to be occupying a small heard of threstals.

They all turned their black leathery heads towards Harry. Their white eyes glowed like orbs in the dark night. Several of the foals hid behind their mother's legs and peered out at Harry.

With Harry's heightened senses he could not stand the smell of raw and rotting meat that was filling his nostrils and he quickly moved off. When he had circled around enough he started heading towards where he knew the edge of the forest to be. He was surprised to find that he was back on Hogwarts grounds. He slowly pasted Hagrid's hut before he meandered off to the Whomping Willow.

When he finally reached the violent tree he readied himself to sprint forwards and dive down another of Hogwart's secret passages.

Harry was surprised by how much speed he managed to gain in such a short distance, but was extremely glad that he made it past the vicious branches and in to the safety of the tunnel that would lead in to the Shrieking Shack.

Being much larger than Sirius, Harry crouched low to the ground and shuffled along the filthy floor. He wondered if he would be able to get through faster if he was back in his human form.

Ignoring the fact he knew he would be warmer in wolf form Harry shifted back into his original self, instantly shiver in the cold.

Now moving much faster he finally made it in to the historic and supposedly haunted shack, his breath forming in to steam in front of him.

As memories of Sirius came flooding back to him and the large gauges from Lupin's claws looking ever so daunting, Harry quickly moved back outside and headed towards Hogsmeade.

Disappointed that he could not change back in to his form because he would leave large wolf tracks through the town Harry hurriedly walked through Hogsmeade, repeatedly applying heating charms to his clothes and shoes.

Extremely glad when Honeydukes came in to view, Harry picked up pace and soon found himself quietly opening the door and moving in to the sweet scented room.

Ignoring all of the delicious food that was tempting Harry's empty stomach he moved down to the cellar, looking for the entrance to the secret passage that would lead him to Hogwarts and eventually his bed.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes Harry entered the dark tunnel and moved as quickly as he could down it.

Before he knew it Harry was in his dorm and when he saw the state of his bed, his heart dropped and that empty feeling settled in to the pit of his stomach.

Attempting to ignore the heat that was prickling at his eyes, he straightened his bed, took off his chilled robes and lay down.

888

"Harry," whispered Ron as he gently shook is friend's shoulder "Harry mate, you've got to get up, Professor McGonagall is here."

Harry merely mumbled something rolled over and shoved his face in to his pillow.

"You may go Mr. Weasley, I can deal with him." Mcgonagall instructed in her most professional tone.

Harry heard Ron sigh and walk hesitantly out of the dorm and he finally rolled over to see his House Head looking at him with the most sympathetic expression he had ever received from her.

"You are not expected at your classes today Harry. Your teachers will come and deliver your work at the end of each lesson."

Harry smiled at her, trying to convey how grateful he actually was.

"Thank you Professor." He mumbled. His voice was hoarse and sleepy.

McGonagall merely nodded her head and walked back out of the dorm, leaving Harry to his warm and soft bed.

Once roused Harry was not able to fall back in to the deep slumber that he had been in before, instead he just let memories of what happened last night run through his mind.

Vaguely trying to push them away, he rose from his bed and headed to the boy's bathrooms, quite happy to skip Potions, but positive he could not miss DADA, even if Snape was teaching it.

Harry turned the shower on and stood under the scorching heat until he could take it no longer. He felt almost as miserable as he did last night, but his guilt was most prominent once again.

He didn't care that the Dursley's were dead, he didn't care that the wards around their house were destroyed and he most certainly did not care that he had nowhere to go now.

Fear gripped Harry and he quickly turned the shower off and dried himself hurriedly, his heart hammering in his chest.

He vainly tried to shut off his mind, but it was of no use. He threw on some of his old clothes, grabbed his wand and ran down to the DADA room.

He burst through the door to be greeted by the sight of a room full of stunned Slytherin and Ravenclaw seventh years and one very furious Professor.

"Potter?" he snarled as he strode down the middle of the room, his eyes catching the evident fear sketched over Harry's face.

Harry didn't say anything he just exited the room with Snape at his side. The man slowly shut the door and turned to Harry with a questioning look on his face.

"He's in my head and I can't get him out! Help me! Please sir, help me!" Harry whispered urgently as he grabbed the front of Snape's robes.

Snape's eyes turned to slits as he examined Harry's thoughts and memories. He almost broke contact because of the emotional pain the boy was suffering and what had happened after his breakdown last night.

"I can assure you Potter; he is not in your mind at this point of time." Snape said, as he finished scanning Harry's mind.

The boy's face turned in to a mask of horror and he stumbled backwards, before Snape grabbed his wrist and gently steadied him.

"Then... I – I'm t – turning in to h – him." Harry stuttered as sweat began to bead over his face.

Snape reared back, but did not let go of Harry's forearm, which the boy was thankful for.

"What on earth makes you think that Potter?"

"I'm glad they're dead, I'm happy that the wards broke." Harry whispered as tears of fear pricked at his eyes.

Snape looked at the boy and pity flashed through his cold black eyes. He took a step forwards and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. He was well aware that the boy had feared these things last year, before their disastrous Occulmency lessons had started. He saw that the boy was considering handing himself over to the Death Eaters or running away. Snape felt a wave of desperation wash through him.

"Listen to me Harry; no matter how disgusted you are that you are glad your relatives are dead it does not mean you are turning in to the Dark Lord. They physically abused you Potter, they starved and locked you away," Snape murmured softly, attempting to reassure the teenager, "I do not believe that you are a bad person Potter. You are just comforted by the fact that you will not have to return to an abusive home and there is nothing wrong with that."

Harry's green eyes filled with hope as he looked at the tall man that stood before him.

"You've changed Professor." Harry said as a small smile played over his face.

"No, my opinion on you has changed Potter and I believe that I should be more corporative to win this war." He growled in a dangerous tone, not pleased with being accused of softening up.

"Whatever you say sir." Retorted Harry as Snape let go of his shoulders and moved back towards the classroom.

"I will see you next lesson Mr. Potter." And with that Snape opened the door and walked back in to the silent Defence Against the Dark Arts room.

Harry turned and strode down to the kitchens, hoping that the house elves were willing to make him some breakfast.

"Harry Potter sir!" squeaked Dobby the house elf as he quickly shuffled over to Harry, the tower of hats he was wearing threatening to fall over.

"Dobby!" Harry replied as another true smile spread over his face for that day, mostly because the elf was holding a large slice of chocolate cake.

"How is things going Harry Potter sir?" He said cheerily, ignoring the filthy looks he received from the other house elves.

"Things are alright Dobby." Harry replied in a dismissive tone that the elf did not miss.

Harry sat at the large table that stretched the magnificent length of the kitchen and he quickly dug in to the plate of cake that had been placed in front of him.

Many of the elves fussed over Harry. They made him tea and offered him large amounts of food.

Once Harry had finished his cake, he stood from the table, thanked the elves and bid goodbye to Dobby.

888

"We will be practising different spell deflections today," Snape growled as he marched up to the front of the classroom and his eyes scanned over the thirty or so sixth years that sat in front of him, "there _are_ many different shields, but we shall begin with the basics, which are fire and ice shields. Now when I say that they are basic shields, I expect _most _of you to be excelling at this by the end of the lesson." Neville received a pointed look at the end of this speech.

"Potter, up here." He hissed through his teeth and Draco Malfoy gave a triumphant scoff.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond haired boy and advanced towards the platform at the front of the classroom.

"This shield is called the Flame shield. The wrist movement is quite simple, but this spell does not have an incantation, so it can be difficult to obtain." Snape lectured as he paced in front of Harry, his wand twirling in his fingers, "You move your wand in a complete circle and then draw a sharp 'Z' in front of you, is that clear enough Potter?"

Harry nodded his head and practised the movement without his wand.

"I will send a weak incedio towards you. Are you ready?" Droned Snape as he straightened up and faced Harry.

"Yes sir." Replied Harry, his brow creased downwards and concentration was apparent in his almond shaped eyes.

"Incendio." Hissed Snape and before Harry knew it a ball of flame was flying towards him. His hand blurred in front of him and suddenly a shield of crystal clear water rose up in front of Harry, turning the fire into steam.

A few people gasped and even Snape looked slightly surprised, but it was harder for anyone but Harry to recognise.

"Well done Mr. Potter, you may return to your seat."

Harry nodded his head and walked back to his seat, stumbling slightly when Draco stuck his foot out.

"Watch it Potter!" He hissed as Harry continued on his way back to Hermione and Ron, who were situated at the very back row.

They all exchanged looks before focusing back on to Snape, who was showing the class once again the wrist movement for the new spell.

All of the class seemed to progress nicely, even Neville and by the end of the lesson Snape seemed to be in quite a pleasant mood, well for Snape.

"Homework will be to research an appropriate deflection spell for ice and water." Snape said over the copious amounts of moaning and complaining that was exiting the doorway.

Harry spun around and was not all that surprised to find Snape's eyes on him. He gave the man a fleeting smile and walked out of the room, behind Ron and Hermione.


	9. Deadly Duels

_A/N – So I'm not too sure about this chapter, let me know what you think and review please?  
In a few of the reviews of the last chapter people have been angry at Snape for leaving Harry in distress. I can agree with you all that he should have handled it differently, however I tried to cover the fact that Sev was trying to distance himself from Harry. I'm not sure if that came across properly, apologises if it didn't :)_

_Also reviewers were saying that they couldn't imagine Harry going back to Snape after that night. He really had no choice since Dumbledore has never helped Harry with mind magic and Sev is the only other capable wizard in the school._

_I just want to thank you all for you reviews and support. I take everything you guys say in to consideration and I HOPE it shows up in my work._

_Thank you again!_

_And now finally, the story._

Chapter nine; Deadly Duels.

A few days later while Harry was eating his breakfast, Neville strode down to his area of the table and asked if he could sit down.

"Of course Neville!" Acknowledged Harry with a smile as Neville plonked himself down.

"Hey Neville!" Chanted Hermione and Ron at the same time, then they sickeningly laughed at each other and linked hands.

Harry properly grimaced as he should and got the vicious reactions he had been hoping for.

Hermione and Ron had been treading rather carefully around Harry for the past couple of days; he had refused to tell them what had happened the night he had suffered the terrible and tragic vision of his relatives. Eventually they gave up pestering him and were now back to normal.

"Harry I was wondering if we were going to..." Neville faded out and dropped his voice to a whisper, "if we were going to start up DA again?"

Harry blanched and looked over to the couple across from him who seemed to be just as eager as Neville.

In all honesty Harry did not want to start DA up again as it had caused them so much trouble last year and now they had a decent Professor so they did not need to worry.

"Uh..." Harry stuttered, "I don't think I'll hold it this year Neville... not after... not after last year."

His three friend's faces dropped, but they all mumbled in agreement and continued on with their meals, all looking quite put out.

888

"Mr Potter if you could stay after class please." Drawled Professor Riggid as Harry handed in his freshly brewed antidote to an Acetole potion.

Harry nodded his head, his patience thinning with the infuriating man. He marched back to Ron and Hermione who were watching him intently.

Riggid had been nothing but aggressive to the class and everyone had their suspicions. Many of them thought that it was because of how rude some of the Gryffindors were being to him; it was common knowledge that he had taken fifty points from Gryffindor because he had caught one of them with a puking pastille.

Harry believed it could have been the strange infection that was in his eye. It seemed to be very inflamed and had yellowish gunk stuck in the corners.

Either way the Professor that seemed to be intent on creating a nasty reputation for his self, was in a grumpy state.

The bell rang and Harry watched as the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors packed up their things and shuffled out of the dungeon.

"We'll wait outside Harry." Whispered Hermione as she grabbed Ron's hand and led him out of the Potions lab.

Harry sat at the table and waited for Riggid to beckon him forward, which he seemed to take his time with.

"I kept you back to inform you Mr Potter that I will have to fail you for your Acetole potion as you failed to hand it up." He drawled lazily as he began to sort through some of the papers on his desk.

"I passed out sir; I didn't really have a choice." Replied Harry in the most innocent voice he could possibly muster.

"That is no excuse; you have the ability to come down here through the week."

Harry swallowed the vicious retorts he was about to say and silently nodded his head when Riggid looked up at him.

A flash of anger rippled over the man's face. His beady eyes narrowed behind his glasses and his brow ceased. Harry got the impression that the man was not pleased that Harry had not argued further.

"And I believe that you skipped the lesson that I was away for." He said in an indifferent tone as Harry's jaw dropped.

"Professor Snape said I could skip the rest of the lesson sir, I couldn't uh... cope with the fumes from the potion."

Riggid simply scoffed and looked Harry over with disgust.

"Get him to write out that you got special permission and I will not give you a detention."

Harry nodded his head again, to furious to reply further. He picked up his bag and quickly strode out of the room.

Once out of the class room Harry met up with Ron and Hermione who were casually leaning against a wall, whispering to each other.

"Come on, let's go." Mumbled Harry as he walked straight past the couple and headed back up to the Great Hall.

"Getting more Potions help?" Drawled Draco Malfoy as he strode around a corner and advanced towards them, completely alone.

"Piss off Malfoy." Snapped Ron as Harry went to side step around the arrogant boy, but Malfoy was not going to let Harry get any further.

"Not so fast Potter!" He hissed through his teeth and he grabbed Harry's shoulder and effortlessly pinned him against the wall, before quickly spelling Ron and Hermione in to frozen positions.

"Get off me Malfoy." Harry warned as he fumbled for his wand in his robes, heat trickling up his neck.

"Here me out Potter," he jeered in a sarcastic tone as he pushed harder on Harry's shoulder and slipped his wand in to his robes, "if you _ever_ attack or enter my house again, I will _make sure_ you don't leave."

Harry scoffed and attempted to push Malfoy off and after a short struggle the Slytherin had backed up and was glaring at Harry.

"Can't your daddy look after it Malfoy? Is he to busy wiping Voldemort's arse and bedding your aunt?" Harry snarled, his anger from the entire day rising through him and needing desperately for an outlet.

Saying Malfoy was livid was an understatement, he was absolutely murderous. His teeth were clearly clenched, he was trembling with fury and his eyes seemed to have darkened considerably.

"At least I have a family Potter," he sneered as he took a step closer, "where's yours? Oh yeah, that's right. They were dead before you could even feed yourself. Now you have no one, because the Dark Lord wiped them all out."

Harry drew his wand, his hand quivering at his side.

"I remember their faces Potter... They were terrified. The filthy muggles you lived with, they were better off dead."

Harry snapped and before he knew it his wand was raised and he was shouting a spell that would hurt Malfoy, because he wanted to hurt the boy as much as possible.

The blond boy flew backwards and collided with the harsh stone wall of the corridor, his head smacking in to it with a sickening crunch.

"No." Whispered Harry as he quickly pocketed his wand and rushed over to Malfoy, too worried to notice that Ron and Hermione had been lifted from their trance.

Malfoy was covered in hideous burns and blisters, parts of his skin so burnt that they were charcoaled. The blisters were weeping and his breaths were coming in short gasps.

"Weasley and Granger, _leave_ now!" Professor Snape growled as he advanced towards the Gryffindors and Slytherin.

Harry felt his entire body tense. His heart was threatening to pound its way through his chest. He watched as Ron and Hermione hurried away, wide eyed as Snape reached Malfoy's body.

His black eyes flickered over to Harry and his entire complexion was white, making his eyes even starker. It was clear that he was furious and Harry reflected that he had every right to be.

"I - I'm sorry." stuttered Harry in a hoarse whisper as he stumbled away from Malfoy's body.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor, abominable behaviour attacking a wizard who does not have their wand drawn." Snape snarled as he flicked his wrist and levitated Malfoy in to the air.

He held no emotion for Harry, less than he ever had and Harry felt this harsh reality tear through him like a knife.

"Sir, please! I d-didn't mean t-t-to hurt him. He provoked me." Harry whispered as he hurriedly rushed after Snape, who was making his way to the hospital wing.

His heart was lodged in his throat; he could feel the disappointment radiating from Snape. The snarky man was now the only adult he could look up to and he had failed him.

"He's going to be alright?" Harry asked feebly, Snape's black eyes fell upon him; curiosity was evident in their depths.

"Who taught you the Balista curse Potter?"

Harry looked up quickly, confusion apparent on his face.

"Sorry sir?"

"The curse you used on Mr Malfoy, the one that if spelled correctly can kill your opponent."

Snape looked down at the boy, his fury slowly ebbing away at seeing Harry's clear shock and confusion. The lion did not seem to remember the spell he had used at all.

"Is he going to live Professor?" Harry whispered as he looked at Malfoy's now unconscious body, the blisters still weeping through the black Slytherin robes.

"He will be fine Potter; this is a minor injury from the spell you used. Madam Pomfrey will have him healed soon," Snape growled, still clearly furious at Harry, "now return to your Common Room."

Harry quickly nodded his head, not daring to argue. As he quickly spun away he heard Snape's voice call him back.

"Oh yes and Potter, your detentions have been extended... again."

Harry gave the man a fleeting look, trying to convey how terribly sorry he was and how he was willing to accept the consequences.

888

"That was so _dangerous and stupid _Harry!"Raged Hermione as she sharply prodded Harry in the chest.

He had only just been able to inform Ron and Hermione what had happened that afternoon. He had not had time before or after dinner and now that the Common Room was empty it was the perfect opportunity.

"He's a slimy git 'mione! Harry told you what he said to him!" Ron retorted, not as disturbed at Harry's attack than the other two.

"No offense Harry, but _you_ provoked him! You said some rather horrible things about his father!"

Harry nodded his head, keeping his eyes downcast; focusing on twirling his wand in his hands. The wood was duller and more worn than when he had bought it six years ago. He wondered if it was possible to buy a wand cleaning kit.

"It wasn't all me... I'm not just saying that to get out of it, but I don't know the spell I used on him. Snape told me that it was really dangerous and... Well anyway, I _know_ I don't actually know the spell."

Hermione frowned, her disappointment at Harry's mind magic searing in her eyes.

"What was the spell?" She growled as she pulled over her Defence Against the Dark Arts book and began sifting through it.

"He said Balista."

The bright witch flung open the heavy book and began quickly flicking through the index.

"Here..." she murmured while she chewed on her bottom lip, "the Balista curse is a spell that will cover their opponent in serious burns and blisters."

"Well I already knew that." Grumbled Harry as he gulped down the tea he had been sipping.

Hermione shot him a filthy look and continued reading aloud.

"This curse is extremely dark and if used with enough force it can permanently injury the victim or even kill he or she. Also if issued carefully it can be used as a torturing spell."

Harry's eyes glazed over, guilt swelling inside him immensely. He pulled the book over and flicked through the paragraph with his almond shaped eyes.

"I still don't know how I knew it."

"Well its obvious isn't it?" Asked Ron and Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "Voldemort is tapping in to your thoughts again. It gets worse when you're angry right?"

Harry growled aloud, knowing that he should have realised that all along. Voldemort seemed to be making his presence less obvious each time and it shook Harry to the core. How did he know when it was just him in his mind?

"I'm going to bed; I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mumbled Harry and figuring that Ron and Hermione would want to be alone for a few moments longer he trudged up to the boy's dormitory and collapsed on to his bed. He made sure he cleared his mind before he fell asleep.

888

"Do you know how long Aberforth is going to be here Harry?" Asked Ron cheerily.

They had once again found themselves at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Harry glanced up to the Head table and watched as the two Dumbledore's chatted amiably amongst themselves and the staff.

Harry's eyes grazed over Snape who had his head down; his hair shielding his face, masking whatever emotion he was wearing.

"I've got no idea." Harry finally replied as he turned in his seat and looked over to the Slytherin table, searching for a head of startling blond hair.

Malfoy was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson and he seemed relatively happy. There was not a wound or bandage on him and Harry had to applaud Madam Pomfrey's efforts. The snake looked quite oblivious to everything that had happened the day before, too oblivious.

Harry snapped his eyes up and met Snape's, who suddenly stood from his chair and strode down to the Gryffindor table.

Ducking his head down and trying to look innocent, Harry drank his pumpkin juice until he heard the deep rumble of Severus Snape.

"Potter, with me." He growled, before quickly striding away, his black cloak billowing behind him like usual.

Ron and Hermione started to speak before Harry quickly shushed them and follow Snape to his office.

"Is Malfoy okay? He seemed... happy?" Harry shook his head in confusion and looked up in to Snape's dark profile.

The man gave Harry his usual cold stare, the one that Harry was no longer used to.

"Mr Malfoy has been healed and his memory modified," drawled Snape, "we thought it best to go to such precautions as we do not need _more_ of a threat on your life than there is already."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, still feeling as guilty as ever. Even more so with the anger and disappointment that was evident in Snape's face.

Figuring that the man was going to say no more Harry left the room and headed back up to finish his breakfast with this friends.

"You alright Harry?" Ron piped up when Harry sat back down and served himself some more toast.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered as Hermione gave him a quizzical look.

"'Arry! 'Mione! Ron! 'Ow 're yer?" Hagrid boomed as he strode up behind them, his smile crinkling his eyes.

The trio turned and beamed back at the Hogwarts ground keeper, all replying in unison.

"How are you Hagrid?" Hermione asked as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm good 'Mione! 'Aven't been up to much. Found some bizarre tracks in the forest though." Hagrid replied, giving Harry a sharp look, which the young lion blanched at.

"Any idea what they are Hagrid?" He asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"'Aven't got a clue 'Arry. Just a real big beast, wouldn't mind seeing it." Hagrid's eyes sparkled and he winked slightly at Harry, before he bid them good bye and trudged out of the Great Hall.

The three lions watched their friend exit the castle, muddy tracks left behind him. It was obvious that all of them were wondering about the so-called mysterious tracks, but only Harry knew what they truly were.

They must have been the tracks that he had left the night the Dursley's were killed. He felt himself yet again fill with guilt when he realised he had not yet told his best friends that he was an animagus. It also occurred to him that he did not actually know the name of his form. He would have to ask Hagrid or search the library one day soon.

"Want to go out and practise some quidditch Harry? Training will start soon." Ron said enthusiastically as he rose from the table, grabbed Hermione's hand and beckoned for Harry to follow him outside.

"Won't we need our brooms?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nah! We'll just summon them!" Ron replied as they exited the castle and a refreshing breeze blew across the lawn.

"Ronald! You are so lazy!" Hermione scolded as she playfully slapped him on the stomach, before he began to lightly jog towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Bit keen aren't we Ron?" Harry laughed as he pulled out his wand and accioed his Firebolt.

"I just haven't been on a broom for weeks!" Retorted Ron as they entered the pitch, mounted their brooms and took off, leaving Hermione on the ground with her books for company.

888

"Potter! Up now!" Came the stern voice of Minerva Mcgonagall.

Harry opened his sleep hazy eyes and glanced around his dark dormitory. He could hear his various roommates rumbling amongst themselves before he focused back on to his Head of House.

"Professor?" He asked his voice quiet and hoarse.

"You are needed in the Headmaster's office immediately." She replied. She looked fearful in a way he had never seen her before.

Jumping straight to alert Harry leapt out of bed and quickly dressed, adrenaline already pumping through his veins.

They both quickly left the Gryffindor Common Room and hurried down the many corridors of Hogwarts castle.

Harry figured that it must have been very early in the morning as you could just see the sun rising over the far mountains.

They were both silent until they reached Dumbledore's office and Harry felt his shoulders tense. Mcgonagall gently patted him on the back and pushed the door open to reveal Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. They all seemed anxious and tense, Remus and Snape especially.

"Harry," Dumbledore said gravely as he strode around his desk and gently placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, "he knows."

Harry felt his world shut down with those two simple words. Voldemort knew the prophecy, the _entire_ prophecy.

He had been a target his entire life, always the center of attention and now even more so. He knew Voldemort would not stop until Harry was dead. He wouldn't stop until he dropped his remains in front of all the people Harry loved.

"How?" croaked Harry as he glanced around the group of adults, his eyes briefly meeting Lupin's.

"Professor Trelawney has been abducted Harry. She was taken in Hogsmeade this evening. We assume she has been killed." Dumbledore said softly, attentively watching the teenager in front of him.

Harry swallowed hard, he knew this day had to come soon, it was inevitable.

"Do I need to meet him somewhere?" Harry whispered, his stomach twisting and turning, his heart in his throat and his palms sweaty.

Snape hissed through his teeth and made eye contact with Harry, who felt a strange surge of relief flood through him. That dark man had promised not to let Harry go through it all alone.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus murmured as he took a step forwards, looking as shabby as ever.

"He _means_ Lupin that he thinks we want him to turn himself over." Snape snarled as he turned his back on them all and started pacing the office. His obvious agitation flooded through the entire room.

Remus looked thoroughly shock and seemed as if he was about to chastise Harry before Aberforth's booming voice rang through the office.

"That will not be necessary Mr Potter, the Order is even more prepared for an attack than usual and we will be here to protect you." The man's sentiments meant more to Harry than he could possible explain, but his gratitude seemed to be clear as Aberforth gave him a large, genuine smile.

"Of course Harry, you will have to stick to some rules," uttered Dumbledore as he peered down his crooked nose at Harry, "you are not allowed to play Quidditch under any circumstances, or even leave the castles walls. You must collect your mail from Minerva's office instead of receiving it at breakfast and you most importantly _must _protect your mind."

Harry nodded his head, courage and bravery coming to the rescue. This is his fate, he has no choice but to stand and fight. He had to protect the home and people he loved and he would do that at all costs.

The four men in the room watched, fascinated, as the boy pulled himself together. His eyes became brighter, he pulled himself up more and he did not look like he was falling in to an endless pit of doom.

"You are such a Gryffindor." Snape grumbled as he looked at Harry.

Remus Lupin's laughter rang through the office and eventually so did Harry's and both of the Dumbledore's. Snape looked extremely disgruntled, but Harry didn't miss the slight spark that shot through his eyes.

"Well if we are done here Albus? May I return to my chambers?" He growled as he strode past Harry and to the office door.

"Yes Severus, all of you may go. But please... all of _you_ stay alert." Dumbledore whispered as the men filed silently out of the office except Remus, who stayed behind.

_A/N – I'm really excited for the next two chapters. (: _


	10. The Attack of Hogsmeade

_A/N – I am actually rather happy with this chapter, but it made me change the rating as I believe that a scene in this chapter is rather violent and it gives me an excuse to pursue romance further in to the story. I am sorry if the change of rating is inconvenient._

_I also want to give a shout out to Raven's Dusk and Thatsallwegot for their advice and continued support. _

_I hope you enjoy the chapter. (:_

Chapter Ten; The Attack of Hogsmeade

It had been a week since Harry had received the news that Voldemort had discovered the prophecy and it had taken him a few days to reveal it to Ron and Hermione. It was safe to say that they were extremely fearful for Harry's life and that they had become overly protective. They would escort him to each of his classes and make sure that he was never alone in the Common Room and Ron even went to the extreme of checking Harry's meals for poison before the Chosen One snapped at him aggressively. After that the couple settled down a bit.

"Potter, care to pay attention?" Droned Snape as he noticed Harry's glazed eyes.

Snapping back to alert Harry smiled feebly, showing the Potions Master that he had Harry's full attention.

"You have a right to be distracted Harry, but if you could please _try _and stay focused. I've been meaning to talk to you."

Harry fixed his eyes steadily on the ground as Snape turned to face him, his black eyes roaming over the boy who stood before him.

"I do not believe that the Headmaster handled the Dark Lord discovering the prophecy well. He simply informed you what had occurred and sent you on your way. I want to tell you that there will be no thoughts of running of in to the night to confront this mad man. Am I understood?"

The threat in Snape's voice was unmistakable and Harry nodded his head. He would not let this man down again, not after what happened with Malfoy last week.

"You do not have to face this war by yourself Harry. I will not _let_ you face this war alone, even if it involves chaining you to a pillar in one of the dungeons."

"I don't want anyone to die for me." Whispered Harry and his vision became glassy.

"Not _for_ you Potter. This war is much more complex than that. We are not fighting to just save you; this is a fight for power and freedom. Yes there are many people who will jump in the way of a Crucio or even a killing curse for you, but that is only because you are the only one who can _finish_ this war. Miss Granger is fighting for her rights as a muggleborn, for example."

Harry swallowed and nodded again, to scared that his voice would betray himself to the fear he felt. At that moment a warm hand fell on his shoulder and Harry squeezed his eyes closed.

"You are a great wizard Harry. You make poor decisions, like attacking Mr Malfoy, which we w_ill be discussing soon._" Snape growled, but he was pleased to see the corners of Harry's mouth lift.

"He's going to kill me, sir."

"I will not let him." Snape replied with such certainty Harry felt his breath hitch and a tear slide down his cheek.

"I know I'm supposed to be brave. To be a Gryffindor, but I am so scared Professor. I'm so scared." Harry whispered again. He rubbed roughly at his eyes.

"You are a child Harry. Albus has made a grave mistake if he believes that you can go through this alone."

"Don't talk about him like that. He's doing what he can. I know you look up to him."

Snape snorted, but Harry glanced up enough to see resignation flash over Snape's usually emotionless face.

"You think of him as a father. What happened to yours?"

"My father was a bastard," snarled Snape with such venom in his voice that Harry dropped the topic immediately, "do not attempt to change the topic either."

Harry swallowed a laugh and focused back on to the black beetles he was shelling. He was listening intently.

"The attack on Mr Malfoy was unacceptable. Yes I know you said he _taunted_ you, but what do you think the Dark Lord will do? He wants to assert his power Harry; he knows you are easy to anger. He wants to make you furious, because when you're angry, you don't think Harry. You make mistakes. I believe that particular trait comes from your father." He drawled as he watched Harry smile slightly.

"I know sir." Harry commented as he started to pick beetle guts out from beneath his fingernails.

"There is a difference between knowing, thinking and doing Harry. Your hot headedness will get you killed."Lectured Snape as he spun around and walked over to the bucket of beetles, "It looks as if you are finished Harry, you may go."

Harry turned to him and smiled. He couldn't begin to express how glad he was that Snape had taken the time to talk about how to battle Voldemort. He had not said much, but it was a start.

"Thank you sir, have a good night." Said Harry and with that he headed back to the Common Room.

888

The trio were sitting in front of the Common Room hearth; it was burning leisurely against their backs. They were idly skimming over their Charms assignments. They occasionally glanced out of the window to see the sun shining through dark storm clouds on to the luscious grass and other students lazily strolling around the grounds. It was a typical Friday afternoon in mid November.

Suddenly they saw Hagrid charging through the grounds shouting at the students. He was pointing insistently at the castle's doors.

"What's going on?" Whispered Hermione urgently as she snapped her charms book shut and rushed over to the window. The grounds were now evacuated and the only person visible was Hagrid, who was also entering the castle.

The Fat Lady's portrait flew open and many Gryffindor students filed in, followed by their Head of House. They all had fearful expressions and many were whispering to each other.

"All of you listen up!" Professor McGonagall shouted as she slowly drew her wand and waited for silence, "there has been an attack in Hogsmeade and the castle has gone in to lock down. You _must not _leave this room at _all._" She snarled as she gave the trio at the back of the room a stern look. She then spun on her heel and exited the room, wand still drawn.

Harry stood quickly as a sharp pang shot through his head. Teeth gritted he mumbled a feeble excuse to his two friends and sprinted up in to his empty dormitory. His stomach threatening to rebel as he lay upon his bed.

Abruptly a chilling voice ran through his head and his vision became hazy.

"Meet me in Hogsmeade _Harry_ and I will spare your _home._" Voldemort hissed as he materialised in front of Harry's eyes. His red eyes sparkling in the blackness that was supposed to be Harry's dorm.

As quick as the vision had come it was gone and Harry was left trembling, but ready. He rushed over to his trunk, flung it open, grabbed his map and cloak and exited the dorm.

Snape's advice and threats rang through his mind, but he ignored them. He would not let Voldemort attack Hogwarts.

The Common Room was packed, but Harry managed to catch a glimpse of his two best friends, perhaps the last time he ever saw them. With a heavy heart Harry continued carefully dodging the many students in the room, until he reached the portrait and silently left his beloved Gryffindor Common Room.

He was scared, there was no doubting it, but gradually Harry was slowly building up confidence. To him the worst thing that could happen would be that he died, it had been so close before, so Harry was grateful he had made it this far.

He picked the shortest tunnel that would lead him to Hogsmeade and before he knew it he was back in Honeydukes, but a different one than he was used to.

The smell of burnt sugar filled the air and it was hazy with smoke inside. Harry held his breath and clambered over the many pieces of smoking timber and split open lolly barrels.

A moan of agony came from one of the pieces of timber Harry had just stepped over. His heart lodged in his throat Harry carefully looked down when he saw a crumpled body on the floor.

The old man that Harry had occasionally seen helping out serving at the lolly shop had blood leaking from his mouth and ears. His eyes were shut tight and his breath seemed to be torn from his lungs.

Harry slowly lifted his invisibility cloak and reached out his hand to touch the old man's chest. Grey eyes snapped open and they locked on to green. They were filled with indescribable agony and the wanting of just letting go.

"Harry Potter?" He asked as his eyes seemed to focus more. Harry nodded his head as the last breath of the old man came out in a rush and his eyes slowly closed.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Harry shouldered his father's cloak back on and slid out of the old shop. He was met with the sight of destruction.

People ran along the streets. Mother's were carrying small children, husbands and fathers were protecting their families with nothing but their bodies and wands. Death Eaters raced after them hurling vile curses as much as they could.

Many of the historic buildings burned and terrified screams could be heard from inside. Whether it was animal or human, Harry knew not.

He saw many of his Professors and members of the Order duelling Death Eaters. Flitwick and Sprout were battling two masked Death Eaters, Remus Lupin was in a vicious battle with Avery and Riggid was throwing spells with Mulciber.

Harry felt his body shudder as he saw the Voldemort. His red eyes were glistening merrily at the destruction that was unravelling before him. Bellatrix stood by his side, unusually not attacking anyone. She was however cackling and shouting orders at the other Death Eaters.

Swallowing his fear Harry whipped his invisibility cloak off and shouted with a hoarse voice, attempting to catch Voldemort's attention.

The street went silent as the Professors and Death Eaters all stopped to watch as the young sixteen year old walked forward to meet Voldemort half way. He saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye and saw Snape. Blood was leaking from a cut above his eye.

"You are so noble Harry," Voldemort said in a mocking tone. He drew his wand, his white hand looking as skeletal as ever, "to come here and face your destiny. There was no point running, I would have hunted you down and killed the ones you loved in the process."

Several aggressive shouts were hurled Harry's way, but not from the Death Eaters. Harry was shocked that his Professors were yelling at him, in fear. They were telling him to run, to flee, that he would surely die if he did not go. Yet Harry steadfastly ignored them, his grip on his wand tightening.

"You will die Harry Potter and the entire of Hogsmeade will watch." Voldemort snarled as he raised his wand, but before he could utter a fatal spell a burst of flame erupted between the boy and monster.

Albus Dumbledore appeared before them, wand raised and directed at Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" He roared and Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, his face a mask of fury, "that is enough Tom."

The Death Eaters jeered in fury and before anyone could register it, Bellatrix had flung a curse at Dumbledore, knocking him to the ground.

Harry watched as the old man tumbled to the floor, his wand still gripped tight. Snape rushed forwards and grabbed Dumbledore's body. He was still conscious, but obviously dazed.

"Cease!" Hissed Voldemort as he spun to face Bellatrix and snatched her wand out of her hands, "it was clever Dumbledore disarming me like he did."

Harry did not let his expression change, but curiosity clawed inside of him.

"You see Harry, now I can not kill you," Voldemort whispered as though Harry craved for the opposite, "but my magic still works. CRUCIO!"

Harry gasped as his vision filled with black and Severus Snape dropped to the floor writhing in agony before him. Harry watched in terror as the man that he had grown to look up to clawed at the ground in front of him. Suddenly Snape lay still and gasping for breath.

Harry saw Voldemort's eyes flash as he watched his once loyal servant rise from the ground.

"You... Will... Not touch him." Snape rasped.

"Funny how you jump in front of a Crucio for him when everyone is watching Snivellous, you didn't seem to care when he was in our grasp a few months back." Bellatrix Lestrange cackled.

"Silence." Voldemort hissed as his thin lips curling in to a smile at Bellatrix's comment.

Ignoring that which he did not understand Harry seized his chance. He whipped out from behind his Professors back, and threw as many curses he could at the red-eyed monster. He heard the Death Eaters yell and advance forward as Voldemort faltered. Snape pushed Harry backwards roughly.

Ducking out behind Snape again, who let out a growl of fury, Harry threw cutting curses and blasting hexes at Voldemort, praying that one of them hit. Harry's heart catapulted in to his mouth when he saw Voldemort stumble backwards after being hit by a cutting curse.

Suddenly Harry felt something tug on the back of his robes and he staggered backwards. Spinning around swiftly wand still drawn Harry came face to face with a yellow toothed Death Eater.

Harry realised that the town was back in to disarray and his allies were again battling. The Death Eaters that seemed to be able to apparate used that advantage as much as they could. Snape seemed to be able to apparate as well, but none of the other teachers.

"The Mark." Whispered Harry as realization dawned upon him.

Shoving these thoughts aside as Harry heard Goyle snarl something positively dark, he ducked aside, rolled on to his knees and shot an extremely powerful blasting curse. It directly struck Goyle in the chest. The large man flew backwards and crashed through a shop window, hitting an object that was not in vision.

Turning back to the raging battles behind him, Harry dodged between the arms that were flailing about as well as the body's alive and dead that littered the floor.

Voldemort was also throwing hexes, but unusually, they were not fatal, though still extremely dark. He was moving through the many crowds, shouting orders at the many Death Eaters at his disposal.

Dumbledore was also in a raging battle with several Death Eaters, his robes and beard whipping around him. Flame poured from his wand, keeping Voldemort's minions at bay.

"Potter! You need to get out of here!" Snarled Snape as he ran up behind the boy, seized his wrist and apparated them to the entry gates of Hogwarts castle.

"Sir!" Shouted Harry as Snape let go of Harry and turned away, facing back to Hogsmeade, where he could still hear and see the battles and duels of the many witches and wizards.

"You are a fool Potter! Get back to the castle immediately" The dark man growled as he wiped blood off of his brow. His eyes were dark and ferocious. They burned like fire, making Harry feel belittled and weak.

"Uh... sir, please – please be careful." Harry whispered as Snape's eyes flashed an unusual emotion, before he Disapparated on the spot.

Harry swallowed the fear he held for all of his teachers and friends fighting down in Hogsmeade. He spun on his heel and saw Filch shuffling through the snow, growling profanities as he went.

"How'd you get out the castle Potter?" He spat as he manually unlocked the gate, which Harry would have normally sniggered at, but his heart was still pumping hard and the adrenaline from the battle was still running through his veins.

"I followed the Professors." Harry retorted as he stepped in to Hogwarts grounds and began the trek back to the castle, leaving the old, limping caretaker behind.

888

"YOU'RE A FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! I HOPE HE GETS YOU SNAPE! I HOPE YOU DIE!"

Severus watched as one of his old school mates abused and berated him. Lucius spat on to the ground in front of Snape and flicked his long blonde hair out of his blue eyes.

"I think it is best if you left Severus." Kingsley murmured as he stepped up behind the Potions Master, before stepping past him and grabbing Lucius by the wrist.

"Where is Albus?" Snape asked, his eyes focused on the distant castle, ignoring the devastation that was spread around him. He then glanced around to the other detained Death Eaters. Both Avery and Jugson shouted at him, their faces splattered with blood and dirt.

Avery, Jugson and Malfoy were the only Death Eaters that had been captured. Nott, Goyle and Crabbe were dead.

"I believe that he was taken up to Hogwarts hospital wing after refusing to go to St Mungos." Kingsley replied in his deep rumbling voice.

Snape simply nodded his head, before apparating on the spot and appearing before Hogwarts castle. He slashed his wand before him and began the long walk towards the castle's hospital wing.

Once there he was shocked about how many of his colleagues were injured. Minerva and Poppy bustled around silently as Flitwick moaned, Sprout slept, Dumbledore watched, Riggid complained and Frienze whined quietly.

"Ah Severus my boy! You are not injured?" Dumbledore queried quietly as Snape strolled up to the old man's bed.

"Nothing I cannot fix Albus." Snape replied. His eyes were set off to the back of the hospital ward.

"Voldemort escaped did he not?"

"Yes." Snape murmured, still not saying much at all.

"Is there something on your mind Severus? You are quiet, more so than usual."

Snape looked down at the man in front of him. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles, his hands were interlaced and resting on his broad chest and his long white beard flowed down his torso.

"He is going to come asking Albus and I am going to have to tell him." Snape rumbled, his black eyes flickering unnaturally.

"I am sorry Severus, but with Harry's inquisitive nature it is inevitable." Dumbledore replied, understanding finally dawning across his old wrinkled face, "now may be your chance."

Snape spun around to see Harry Potter, clothes still filthy from the battle, entering the hospital wing. His green eyes were wide as he glanced around the room, until they finally rested on Snape and Dumbledore.

"Professors." He murmured as he stepped up beside them, a look of relief flashing over his face when he thoroughly looked over Dumbledore and Snape.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Snape gave him a curt nod, before bidding Dumbledore farewell and exiting the hospital wing.

Harry watched after him with a frown, his thoughts racing. There was so much he needed to discuss with Snape, but the man seemed to be colder than usual.

"Did I do something sir?" Asked Harry as he turned back to Dumbledore, his brow still slightly lowered.

"Nothing at all Harry. Professor Snape is just content on avoiding things that cannot forever be avoided."

Harry nodded his head, still not clearly understanding, but dismissing it either way.

"Are you okay Professor?" Harry asked as his eyes flicked over the many other Professors in the hospital wing.

"We are all well Harry, no one is seriously injured," but as he said this Flitwick let out another moan, soon followed by McGonagall hushing him. "I assume you have _many_ questions Harry."

Harry smiled before nodding his head and replying in the affirmative.

"Well fire away then my dear boy." Dumbledore replied as he patted the side of the bed, indicating for Harry to sit down.

"Uh, I don't really understand why Voldemort couldn't kill me, kill anyone sir." Harry asked as he sat on the clean and crisp hospital bed.

Dumbledore fell silent, his brow creasing. He stayed that way for a few minutes and when he did speak, his voice was sombre.

"The wand chooses the wizard Harry, I'm sure you have had Ollivander tell you this. But sometimes Harry, the alliance can change and the wand can _regret_ its choice," the old man lectured, "the feather that is in Voldemort's wand is from Fawkes, just like yours. Now because Fawkes is such a pure creature so are his feathers, it would only make sense that even though Voldemort's wand has preformed atrocious things, it regrets them. This is because it is _locked_ in to Voldemort's possession, _was_ locked in to Voldemort's possession. After I disarmed Voldemort not many hours ago, his wand does not belong to him Harry, he can gain it back oh too easily, especially since he escaped with it, but it prevented him from killing you Harry and that is all that matters."

Harry swallowed, his eyes sparking with understanding.

"So, when... when the time comes that I have to k-kill Voldemort, I will need to disarm him?"

"Because Tom has such quick reflexes and is a brilliant dueller, yes. You will have to disarm him Harry, or simply get him to put his wand down." Dumbledore instructed.

"Okay." Harry murmured.

They both fell silent, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was one of which they could both think freely. Harry's mind was racing about his upcoming battle with Voldemort and Dumbledore thinking of the harsh reality that the boy had been thrown into. He was sixteen years of age and so much rested on his shoulders.

"You best get going Harry; you look like you need to clean yourself up and be fully rested for a Saturday filled with activities." Dumbledore said with a wink.

Harry smiled yet again, before saying goodbye and heading back up to Gryffindor tower.

888

Severus Snape growled as he paced his chambers. His hand was running frantically through his hair. His black eyes flickered over the walls and ceiling repetitively in agitation, his heartbeat unusually quick.

So much had happened in such a short space of time and he knew he had more to worry about than one very disobedient boy, but he simply could not help by let his thoughts stray to Harry Potter.

He knew that Potter and he had grown closer than they used to be; well at least they were not at each other's throats every second. It was obvious that the boy had gripped on to Snape fiercely, desperately craving a father figure.

Now the boy was bound to come asking questions after Bellatrix's Lestrange comment in Hogsmeade, after Snape had thrown himself in front of a crucio for Harry.

He snarled in vague distress as his nerves flared once again, the usual after affects of a Cruciatus curse. He knew that he should rest, that he should at least try and attempt to capture some sleep, but his thoughts were keeping him awake.

Lying down on to his soft bed, still fully clothed, Snape closed his eyes, begging for a peaceful sleep.

888

_He lay silent and still on the ground. The slashes that covered his body bled into a puddle beneath him, slowly seeping through the dusty floorboards. _

"_CRUCIO!" Roared the Dark Lord as Harry Potter writhed on the brittle dungeon floor, his fingers clawing at the ground in pain, he no longer had fingernails; they had been torn out, a process of Malfoy's favourite type of torture. He used to scream, but no more, his voice had given out. _

_Snape watched from his hidden position. He was merely just a shadow among other shadows. His dark penetrating eyes were watching the tragic scene unravel before him. His heart thudded fervently in his chest, but his face did not betray the disgust and remorse that was roiling inside of him._

"_What is the prophecy Harry?" The Dark Lord asked; his voice disgustingly slick. His red eyes flickered over the young and broken boy before him, "Harry?"_

_Green eyes snapped upwards and Severus felt his stomach drop when it seemed as if Harry had seen him, but his eyes kept moving and showed no recognition at all._

_Voldemort's teeth clenched in rage and he uttered another dark spell that sent Potter in to a fit of screaming that rang around the entire room. The boy did not give in to divulging the prophecy. His will seemed to be winning every single time._

_Snape watched as his chest rose and fell at a rapid pace. It was a surprise he had not succumbed to unconsciousness once again._

_Voldemort hissed something under his breath and strolled over to stand over the boy. He then rolled him over with his barefoot._

_Suddenly a large portion of the Death Eaters split and a python emerged from between them. Snape clenched his eyes closed briefly. Pity for Potter swelled once again as Nagini slid clumsily over the floorboards._

_Voldemort began speaking parseltounge, making it obvious that he was instructing the snake to not kill the boy, but to inflict as much pain as possible._

_Harry did not flinch, his rational mind not taking over. Once she reached him, Nagini then slowly wrapped herself around Potter's left leg and the boy only whimpered. He seemed to be whispering things in the snake's native tongue, but it was of no use._

_As the humoungus snake slowly wound up the teenagers body, it's muscles seemed to tighten. Snape watched in revulsion as its tongue flicked over the boy's neck, taunting him mercilessly._

_It happened rather quickly after that. Nagini swiftly bound Potter's right arm and constricted her entire body._

_A sickening crack sounded around the room and then the yells and screams began. Potter's arm was bent at an unnatural angle, it was clear that the bone was snapped. _

_Guilt clawed at his insides as he saw tears stream down the teenager's cheeks. He was helpless to stop it; he had been strictly instructed to not jeopardize his position for the Order until the precise moment. So he masked his emotions and watched the boy be endlessly tortured and hated himself for it._

_Every pair of eyes in the room minus Snape's and Harry's were fixed on the snake as it slowly and calmly slithered over to her Master, who had a smug and affectionate look smothered on his face._

"_My Lord?" Bellatrix pleaded as she stepped forward. Her wand was twirling menacingly in her hands._

_Snape watched as Potter's eyes snapped open at the all too familiar voice, the deadness in them as obvious as ever. His fists clenched as the crazed woman also saw the fear on Harry's face._

"_Go easy on him Bella." Voldemort chuckled as he strode over to Lucius Malfoy and stood by his side._

_Instead of stalking over to Potter's crumpled body, she walked over to the store cupboard and pulled out one of the various potions, designed specifically for the most heinous forms of torture._

_Severus watched as she selected one choice vial and his heart plummeted. He knew that brew. It was not hazardous when applied to a human, but it did have extremely flammable properties in it._

_Bellatrix then walked over to a bucket of water, which was placed under a dripping pipe. She grabbed a nearby bowl and poured the contents of the vial into it. Her movements were slow and deliberate and Severus knew that she adored the attention that was being given to her. Finally she added the water to the bowl, a disgusting yellow grin, spreading over her filthy face._

_Most potent potions when added to water became dilute and not as powerful, but this particular brew, Flamtero, became more concentrated when mixed with water. _

_Everyone laughed joyously as she advanced to the boy who was centred in the middle of the room, his green eyes watching her every move._

_The woman flicked her wrist and invisible binds wrapped themselves around Potter, preventing him from moving, which in all honesty, he would not have been able to do anyway._

_She slowly and teasingly poured the liquid over Potter's legs and Snape watched as the boy squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth._

_Snape wanted with all of his heart to snatch the boy and take him away. No matter how much he hated him or his father, he did not deserve this. He at least wished he could look away, but Voldemort was watching him steadily like usual. So he watched with masked horror as the liquid ran over the boy's legs and torso._

"_INCENDIO!" Roared Bellatrix and before anyone could blink, Potter's body was aflame and he had been released from his binds. He had seemed to find his voice because his throaty screams tore through Snape's core._

_The boy thrashed about on the floor. The flames flickered higher and higher in to the dark as they fed on his flesh. The jeers of the Death Eaters filled the dungeon._

_Snape was positive that he had seen bone through a gap of the flame, and knew that the boy, once or if he survived to be rescued would have a lot of rehabilitation to undergo. He felt __bile__ rise in his throat, but he had no choice but to swallow and continue to watch in vain. _

_It felt like he watched the boy yell and scream for eternity and when the flames finally died down, they were still burned on to the back of Severus's retina, as well as __Potter's__ thrashing body._

_Voldemort flicked his wand and lanterns sputtered into life, but Snape still managed to remain in the shadows. _

_The boy's wounds were extensive. Parts of his legs had been burned so badly, that bones were visible. If his flesh had not been burned that severely, it was blistered and weeping already._

_Before he could register anything Voldemort was standing before him, noting that the boy had fallen in to an unconscious state. _

"_I need you to heal his wounds Severus. If we leave him in this state he will surely die and I am having quite a lot of fun." Voldemort demanded before he spun around and barked that the Death Eaters should exit the vicinity and let Severus work. _

_Once the room was empty Snape rushed over to the boy, his cloak billowing as usual. He gently rolled Harry on to his back, making sure that the wounds he had suffered from the evening did not get dirt rubbed into them anymore than they already had. _

"_Make sure you do not heal him too thoroughly!" Malfoy cheered as he stuck his head through the door and then quickly closed it._

_Snape growled; he had been hoping that the Death Eaters had left the premises. But he could easily hear them all talking outside of the door, merrily, like there was not a boy an inch from death in the next room. _

_He pulled out his wand and slowly murmured the incantation of the healing spell, his rich deep voice rebounding off the dungeon walls._

_He healed Potter's legs and arm as best as he could without causing suspicion and also healed his nerve endings, which would be damaged from excessive __Crucios._

_Severus then conjured a cloth before he dunked it in the bucket of water he had accioed over and then gently wiped away the blood. He dabbed the boys forehead, his scar was inflamed terribly._

_Potter had begun mumbling and twitching and Snape could not help but watch as fascination over rode his engulfing guilt. He couldn't understand how Potter had come back to alertness so quickly, but he had._

_Realisation struck him that the boy was awaking, so he swiftly doused the lamps and laid the cloth over __Potter's__ eyes. He rushed over to the exit and spared a glance for the body in the middle of the floor. He shut the door with a click, but not before Potter let out a strangled sob that tore through every fibre of Snape and made his heart stutter to a stop for a millisecond._

Snape woke up abruptly, his clothing drenched in sweat and his hand searching frantically for his wand on his bedside table.

"_Enough_" he growled as he lit the lanterns that were situated around his chambers, his heart still pounding hard against his chest.

_A/N- My updates may be rather late over the next couple of weeks as I am going away and there is no internet. I will make sure to update as much as possible. Thank you for your patience!_


	11. Revelation

_A/N – This chapter is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster but I hope it is written well. I found it extremely hard to write, but hopefully it doesn't show too much._

_Enjoy, let me know what you think! :)_

Chapter Eleven; Revelation

Harry did not sleep at all the night of the attack of Hogsmeade; his scar was and had been throbbing consistently. He tossed and turned in his bed, the image of Snape wilfully throwing himself in front of the wand that Voldemort brandished plaguing his memory.

Harry tossed once again to face in the direction of Ron's gentle snoring. The words of Bellatrix Lestrange rang in his ears.

"_Funny how you jump in front of a Crucio for him when everyone is watching Snivellous, you didn't seem to care when he was in our grasp a few months back."_

Snape would not have done that. He would not have just _watched_, he would have saved Harry from those endless hours... He had shown that he was willing to jump in front of a Crucio for him.

Rolling over yet again he let out a muffled groan, his mind refusing to rest.

"Harry, can you stop being so restless?" Hissed Neville Longbottom, his voice made Harry jump in the silence.

Mumbling an apology Harry forced himself to lay still, his brain still ticking, maybe so loud that Neville could still hear him.

888

"I had no choice Mr Potter; I needed to wait for the precise moment." Snape uttered, the urgency and guilt in his voice barely recognisable.

"I COULD HAVE DIED!" Screamed Harry his eyes prickled with tears of fury. His wand was in his hand, his heart shuddering in his chest and breath hissing between his clenched teeth.

To say that the boy was livid was an understatement. Harry Potter was murderous. His knuckles were white and his green eyes were flashing. Snape was startled by the sudden venom in Harry's personality; they had just been talking calmly. Well as calmly as one could when discussing the torture of one innocent fifteen, now sixteen, year old boy.

"It pained me Potter, I _know_ that you went through Hell," murmured Snape and Harry finally heard the pleading tone in the Professor's voice, "I healed you as best as I could without arousing suspicion, I made sure your food was at least edible when I was your guard. I did everything I possibly could to make sure you survived."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE MY TEACHER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ME! I DON'T CARE IF IT RISKED YOUR LIFE! YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Harry screamed, and he felt a pang of shame spike through his core when he saw Snape flinch.

Now realising that the sick feeling that had settled in his stomach since he had entered the room was not just butterflies, Harry doubled over and vomited. Snape rushed forward as the boy dropped to his knees. He extended his arm to grasp the boy's shoulder, but stopped short. Harry felt disgusted that he wished that Snape had actually made contact.

Severus swallowed the lump of guilt lodged in his throat. He was afraid about how much he cared for the boy, terrified to be precise. The boy had so many others he could look up to, the Weasley's for example, but for some reason Harry had chosen to attach himself to Severus.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently as hurt green eyes looked up at him before the teenager stumbled to his feet.

"I don't need you." Harry hissed, but it did not carry as much force as he had intended and Snape seemed to notice that too.

Before anymore could be said Harry flung himself to the door way and stumbled out of sight, leaving Severus stock still. Bile rose in his throat and he struggled to hold himself back from following the boy.

888

"Harry?" Hermione whispered as she approached him from the other side of the Common Room, Ron following behind.

Harry looked at them, the hurt and distrust still evident in his eyes. He had secluded himself from his best friends since arriving back from his argument with Snape. He had stormed in to the Gryffindor Common Room, barging past innocent first and second years and headed straight for the quietest corner.

"What?" He snapped, he had jumped straight to defence.

"Are you okay?

"I'm fine Hermione. I just want to be left alone." He growled, as he slammed his Astronomy text shut and started to fossick around in his bag.

Ron grasped Hermione by the wrist and gently pulled her away and Harry watched as the couple, if they _were_ a couple, walked over to the hearth and sat down in the leather chairs.

Sighing quietly to himself, Harry trudged up to the dorms and collapsed on his bed after he had violently pulled his drapes shut.

Once again his one sided screaming match with Snape flittered through his mind. He let out an anguished groan and rolled on to his front. He wanted to cry again. He had trusted an adult once again and they had showed him why he should not have.

He had decided that Snape was not the greasy dungeon bat that he and many of the other students had always thought. He had thought that the man had begun to care for him, had begun to change.

But he had never cared. Never.

_That's not quite true Harry, _his mind berated him,_ he saved your life once in first year, threw himself in front of a werewolf in third year, saved you from Voldemort, healed you to the best of his abilities when you were in the Dark Lord's grasp, looked after you when you fainted in Potions and when you were vomiting all over the corridors. Hell he even cares about your weight!_

Guilt and melancholy settled upon him, replacing the last traces of betrayal and anger. He sighed in shame as he rolled over on to his side and placed his glasses and wand on the bed side table.

He had to go apologise tomorrow, no matter how much pride it cost.

888

Harry Potter was not the only one who lost sleep that Saturday night. Severus Snape lay awake in his chambers. His black eyes endlessly roamed over the dungeon room ceiling.

How could he feel concern and betrayal for a rowdy, fool of a Gryffindor who had screamed in his face? It disgusted him that his stomach was filled with worry and that he had to fight the constant urge to go up and check on one Harry Potter.

What if the boy wasn't sleeping well? Albus had said before that the boy suffered multiple nightmares. Could their argument from earlier trigger memories from his week with Voldemort? Could he be screaming in his sleep right now and he had no one but Weasley and the rest of the boys in his dorm to comfort him?

Snape stood and quickly pulled on one of his black bathroom robes. He silently padded barefoot over to his potion cabinet. After mumbling the spells that would grant him access to his potions he searched through the many different brews. His long agile fingers picked up a vial that emitted a faint blue glow.

He considered rushing up to Gryffindor tower that second and force feeding Harry the sleeping draught, but common sense won over and Snape soon found himself face down on his bed. An empty bottle of Draught of The Living Death was placed on his bedside table.

888

"Come in." Growled Severus Snape as he looked up from his desk, positive he knew who was going to come strolling through the door.

As he had predicted Harry Potter came walking, albeit shyly, through the door. His hair was sticking up like usual, his eyes were filled with shame and weariness.

"Professor," He mumbled as he dropped down in the one of the leather chairs situated around Snape's office, "Uh..."

"Harry?" Severus murmured, his voice was low and resigned.

Harry steadily watched Snape's features. He was stalling and taking his time to formulate his many questions. Snape had black bags under his endless black eyes, his face seemed to be an endless pit of remorse and it frightened Harry that the stony man was showing such emotion.

"How could you?" Whispered Harry and to Severus it sound as if the boy's voice had been torn from his throat.

"I'm sorry Harry," green eyes snapped up to meet black, "I watched them torture you... endlessly. It may be hard for you to imagine, especially now, but I regretted every second of it. I hated and still hate myself Harry and for what it is worth, I admire and respect your bravery. You didn't break, you didn't give in and I commend you for that."

It pained Severus for reasons he did not understand as he watched tears well in the boy's eyes. It felt like his heart was being torn out.

"I trusted you." Harry whispered. Accusation was riddled through his eyes as he looked up once more. Severus would have preferred if the boy had yelled.

"I couldn't get to you. I did all I could when it was possible." Snape could not bear to turn Harry against Albus Dumbledore; he would need the old man in the end.  
"I healed you as much as I could, I even protested to brew the potions, but that was the extent at which I could go to not be discovered."

"Don't try and deny what you did. You could have gotten me out sooner, you could have helped me," wept Harry as tears rolled down his cheeks, "I trusted you."

Snape could not stand the look of utter distress, distrust and betrayal that was evident over the boys face. He felt his heart in his throat, his palms becoming sweaty and he had an overwhelming desire to grab the boy and hold him, protect him from the world.

"I can't begin to convey how sorry I am Harry. I will make it up to you."

Harry looked up; the man that never showed emotion had choked on his words and had uttered an apology. His face was now a mask of misery and sorrow and he hands were clenched down by his side.

"I thought... I thought you had cared about me," Harry fitfully wiped the tears with his sleeve, "I thought you had _started_ to care about me."

Snape stood stock still, his breath hitched and fear threatening to overwhelm him. It could not be possible. The boy could not have possibly have built a connection with Severus? It was too dangerous and the boy would be too hurt when Severus died at the end of this war.

He cared about the boy, really cared. He had caught himself watching the boy at meal times and more frequently in class. He was making sure he was gaining weight and was in good terms with his friends. This feeling had snuck up behind him and entwined itself through his body and core, he was feeling oddly parental to Harry Potter and it scared him because the boy seemed to be craving it.

He stepped forward, swallowing past the fear, dread and apprehension that were rising as bile in his throat.

"I am not Black, Harry. I can't look after you, I can't..." he choked and cursed silently, he, Severus Snape, was never flustered, ever.

Harry looked away and his cheeks flushed, but he then pulled on his defiance and made eye contact yet again.

"You _have_ looked after me. Like you said, you healed me to the best of your abilities; you looked after me when I fainted in Potions and when you found me wandering the corridors. You're not the harsh bastard I thought you were. I expected you to use what you had seen and done for me in class, to belittle me in front of everyone, but you didn't."

Snape merely nodded his head, this turn of events befuddling him quite a lot.

"I... I guess I realised you don't hate me," Harry whispered and he too stood up, "I've got no one, but you have _always _been there. I know we've hated each other in the past and we both have our reasons, but you've saved my life countless times and I don't know why."

"You're mother." Replied Snape, his arms were now crossed. He could not risk exposing himself to the boy, no matter how much he knew Harry needed him.

Harry nodded his head, he didn't fully understand, but it was obvious enough.

"We need each other..." He whispered as he took a step closer and before Severus could register anything that was going on the young messy haired boy had launched himself in to Snape's arms and was sobbing in to his chest.

The man returned the embrace, albeit stiffly, but eventually he began stroking Harry's hair hoping it would calm him. In that moment the severe Potions Master was not holding the Golden Child, Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One or even Potter's spawn, he was holding Harry, just Harry.


	12. Scars and Scandals

I find this chapter rather relaxing and light hearted. I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate your continued support! (:

Onwards,

Chapter Twelve; Scars and Scandals

"I tell ya Harry, Parvati and Lavender gawk over you every time you show up in the Common Room!" Ron raved as the Gryffindor trio exited the Charms classroom.

Hermione scoffed as she shoved her assignment sheets in to her book bag before saying,

"They've started an 'I'd ride Harry Potter's Quidditch Stick' club. It's rather repulsive, no offence Harry. They have posters of you stuck up everywhere in our dorm."

Harry blanched as they headed up to the DADA room. They had just finished Charms, where they were being taught how to charm mirrors to sing, which in Harry's opinion was completely pointless.

The most successful student was obviously Hermione, but after her was surprisingly Lavender. She had charmed her mirror perfectly according to Professor Flitwick, even though it kept singing that she was attractive enough to date Harry Potter and elope away with him.

The class had laughed uproariously at that. Especially the Slytherin's who seemed to find it rather catchy and burst in to song whenever Harry looked their way.

"I just hope that they don't _accidently_ put me in a body bind and kidnap me during Defence." Joked Harry as they lined up outside of the Defence Against the Dark Arts room to wait patiently for Snape.

Soon enough the Head of Slytherin House opened the door with a flick of his wrist and as Harry walked past him, he seemed to hum something that sounded suspiciously like the mirrior's song from Charms.

Once the class settled he stalked up to the platform, his robes billowing around him like usual.

"Today we will be focusing on changing our opponents clothing for a tactical advantage. For example; one could hex a shirt to strangle its wearer, turn shoes in to blocks of ice or cover their pants in a very sticky substance call _gubber_ which solidifies in seconds."

His eyes caught Harry's but then quickly darted away. It had been a week since the attack of Hogsmeade and Snape's confession. This in Harry's mind had been completely forgotten, apart from the fact that they had both come to an understanding.

Not much had been said since then. Snape seemed to be busy with lessons and Harry's anxiety around him had heightened to extreme levels. He was nervous that he seemed to be enjoying Snape's company more and more. The detentions that he had been in for the past few weeks had been nothing but civil and pleasant. Snape asked him to help brew various potions, which Harry appreciated as he needed as much help in Potions as he could get and they would talk about various aspects of the war.

"Potter and Brown, come up here now." Snape snarled as he moved to the side of the platform.

Harry strode confidently up to the front of the class, grateful that Snape was not his opponent.

"I need you to take your robe off Mr Potter; I trust you are wearing suitable under garments?" Drawled Snape as Lavender and Parvati let out a sickening laugh.

Harry looked at his Professor horrified, but none the less took off his school robes to reveal a plain white t-shirt and old blue jeans that surprisingly fit.

Snape nodded his head before continuing; only Harry saw the small smile flit across his lips.

"Now Miss Brown, I want you to say this incantation very clearly, whilst drawing a circle around Mr Potter's shirt. It is _Proketum Gubmera_. This will cover Potter's shirt in gubber."

Lavander distractedly nodded her head and to Harry it was obvious she wasn't paying much attention to Snape at all.

"Go ahead." rumbled Snape as he watched with hidden amusement at Harry's obvious alarm. He knew that the girl would not cause Harry any physical pain when the spell was cast, even if she was distracted.

"Poktum Gubmer." Said Lavender in a rather sing-song like voice while she distractedly drew an oval in the air.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Harry as dark green sludge hit him and seemed to bubble on his shirt, "is it supposed to be hot sir?"

Snape advanced forward as Lavender gasped an apology and tried to move closer to help, but Harry quickly darted out of the classroom, Snape following close behind.

"I don't think I'll use you for class demonstration anymore Harry, you're always distracting somebody." Joked Snape as he turned around from shutting the door.

His breath hitched as he looked at Harry and his smile died from his face. The boy had torn his shirt off and was attempting to mop the sludge off of his skin, but this was not what startled the Professor.

Harry had multiple scars stretching across his body. Some from the top of the ribcage to his hip, others just careless slashes across his chest. They looked like ropes of skin, or discoloured mountains spread across the boy's pale torso.

"Turn around." He mumbled as he met Harry's look of utter shame and embarrassment.

Harry's back was even worse. The skin was mottled together in various shades of pink and white. The thickness of the scars varied, but these all seemed to be the same length.

"Madam Pomfrey could fix all my nerve endings and the burn wounds... but she said that these," he ran his fingers along his ribcage, "were unhealable... since they had been recut so much."

Snape nodded his head and tore his eyes away to meet Harry's.

"I guess I can add more to the collection." Harry mumbled as he rubbed his lightning bolt scar. Snape missed him glancing down to the scar on his hand.

"I may have a cream that will help fade them Harry. I'll brew it tonight." Snape finally said as he cleaned Harry's shirt.

"That won't be necessary sir, its fine."

"I don't care if its _fine_ Potter, I doubt you want to go around looking like the London underground." Even though the words were harsh Harry smiled gratefully as he walked back in to the classroom after putting his shirt back on.

888

"I'm just _so sorry_ Harry! I swear I did everything right!" Lavender Brown exclaimed as she ran her fingers up and down Harry's arm.

"Yeah Harry, are you sure it's safe to wear that top now?" Parvati piped up, before they both burst in to a fit of giggles.

Only a few minutes ago Harry had peacefully been finishing off his Transfiguration assignment by the hearth when Parvati and Lavender had pounced. They had both flanked him and were sitting uncomfortably close.

Harry had also noticed that Ron and Hermione where nowhere to be seen at all, which he properly scowled at.

"Uh... I already changed, so I'm fine," mumbled Harry as he gently brushed Lavender's hand away which had began to slide underneath his shirt, "sorry, I've got detention with Professor Snape now. Bye."

With that Harry grabbed his things and darted out of the room before either of the girls could reply.

Once in Snape's office he let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed into an old leather chair opposite Snape's mahogany desk.

Snape looked up with a quirked eyebrow. He was attempting to make sense of the various pieces of paperwork spread over his desk at the present.

"Something wrong Harry?" He mumbled distractedly as he picked a sheet up and began to read from it.

Harry smiled at the use of his first name. It seemed to be happening more frequently, but only when they were alone, which for now Harry was fine with.

"If I tell you sir, I won't hear the end of it." He replied with a cheeky smile as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That's your entire life story Potter, so spit it out." Said Snape as the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

Harry stood from his chair and strode over to the large book shelf in the far right corner of the room. It seemed to be so full of books that the shelves were bending slightly.

"Lavender and Parvati won't leave me alone," Harry finally confessed as he steadfastly refused to look back at Snape, even though he heard a snort, "I'm not kidding sir! Lavender was rubbing her hands all over me and Parvati basically asked me to take my top off!"

Snape let out a low rumble of laughter as he looked up at the young boy who seemed _scared _and _annoyed_ by two girl's attention.

He felt something warm rise up through his chest when he realised that this was something normal teenagers faced every day. Harry was getting the chance to act and be normal.

"And the problem with that is? These two rather attractive girls are begging for your attention and you do not want it?"

"I don't like it! I don't like them! They're to sickly sweet and... Ick. They just sit and giggle. They wouldn't understand half the things I've been through and I don't want to have to tell them!" Harry ranted as he spun around and glared at Snape's smirking face.

"Ah, so you prefer someone more rogue do you, perhaps a Quidditch player? Who could rough you up a bit?" Suggested Snape, he stroked his chin and pretended to appear thoughtful.

Harry's jaw dropped in horror as he realised Snape's accusation. He couldn't speak, he was simply too shocked. That was the last thing he expected Snape to say, but unfortunately he was partly right.

"Well, yeah sort of. I mean I want a girl who isn't afraid to grit her teeth and get stuff done," Harry faded out at Snape's expression, before light swatting him on the arm and continuing, "not _that_ kind of stuff! I mean like Quidditch and duelling!"

"So Ms Weasley?"

"No! She's great, but she's more of a sister!"

"Then who Harry? I would say Miss Granger, but I can't see you taking Weasley's prize." Asked Snape as he summoned a tea set from one of the secret cupboards located in the walls surrounding them.

"I don't know sir. No one at school is that appealing." Mumbled Harry, he felt defeated as he plonked himself back in to the chair and accepted the tea Snape handed to him.

Snape did not comment, he just looked at the boy who he had wormed his way in to his heart and wrapped himself around so there was no escape. He felt a surge of pride for some reason, he was not entirely sure why, but he put it down to the fact that he and Harry were on the best terms that they had ever been. Harry seemed to be becoming more and more attached to him and Severus could not deny that he too cared _a lot_ about Harry as well.

"Never mind Harry, term ends in a week and they will be off for the Christmas holidays", reminded Snape as he stood and strode around his desk to stand in front of Harry, who was still slumped in his chair, "but for now I believe you have detention. Do you not?"

Snape let out a grin when Harry moaned in response.

888

"Where are you going for the holidays Hermione?" Harry asked after he got back from detention. Snape had him chopping ingredients for two hours and Harry's fingers had started to feel numb. Fortunately Snape had given him a salve so that they were not tender in the morning.

"I'm just staying home because mum and dad want to visit our relatives. It won't be very interesting." She sighed as she scratched something out on her Muggle Studies parchment.

Harry then took notice of the various other books and parchment that were spread around his friend. In one glance he saw two various Potion textbooks, an Astronomy assignment, a Transfiguration text and a Charms assignment.

"Have you bitten off more than you can chew this year 'Mione?" Harry smirked as she yet again scratched at her assignment.

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she filled in the rest of the page, "I just thought I'd double check everything. I didn't have much company with you being in detention for the night."

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked rather conversationally. He did not miss the slight scowl that took over Hermione's features when she heard the red head's name.

"I don't know." She replied in a clipped tone.

"Did you's fight _again_?" Groaned Harry as he scanned the Common Room for Ron, but his best friend was absent.

"Oh no, just a rather heated discussion that sent him off in a grump." She practically spit, which made Harry rather wary of how much more he could ask.

"Oh... Do you want to talk about it?" He asked rather sheepishly, figuring if she said 'no' that he would head up to the dormitory for a well deserved sleep.

"No. Thanks anyway Harry." She said as she turned to him and gave him a genuine smile. She then turned back to her work. So Harry left her to it.

888

Monday morning Harry just about flew down to the Great Hall for breakfast. No one had roused him from his deep slumber. So now he was heading to class with his tie still lose around his neck and a piece of toast wedged between his teeth.

"Morning Harry." Mumbled Ron as Harry approached the line of students outside of Transfiguration.

Harry returned the greeting before McGonagall strode between them and strode in to the classroom.

Her hair was in the usual bun, her lips were thin and her pale blue robes flowed around her rather elegantly.

She gave the class a stern look and Harry knew it was going to be a difficult and gruelling lesson.

888

The day felt as if it took decades to finish and Harry walked out of Charms sighing with relief. He was absolutely exhausted and was wondering how he was going to cope with detention. He hoped Snape was not going to set him too difficult of a task.

After dinner, Harry once again found himself walking to Snape's office. He yawned widely as he politely knocked on the door, before being told he could enter.

Snape was sitting behind his desk. He was gently massaging his temple. He looked up at Harry, who noticed his black eyes were soft, not cold and unnerving as they used to be.

"Evening sir," Harry said as he stood in front of his Professor, "what am I doing this evening?"

Severus took note of the dark bags that were under Harry's eyes. It was obvious that the boy was not sleeping well.

"You will be just reading tonight Harry." Snape replied as he indicated a rather large text for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Harry nodded his head, scooped the book off the desk and headed over to the rather comfy couch Snape had placed to the left of the room.

They both fell into silence as Snape marked papers and Harry read. Eventually the sound of a book hitting the floor retrieved Snape from the seventh year essay he was engrossed in.

He smiled slightly as he glanced over to Harry. The boy's glasses were askew, his mouth slightly parted and his breathing rather heavy.

Snape knew for a fact that even though the couch Harry was asleep on was comfy, it was impossible to get a good night's sleep on. Making up his mind rather quickly he cast a silent levitation charm and gently hovered Harry in to his chambers. The entrance was concealed behind one of the larger book cases that lined the office.

Once in his bedroom Snape carefully lowered Harry on to his four poster bed, after pulling back the duvet and sheets.

Harry shifted and mumbled slightly in his sleep as Snape removed his shoes and banished Harry's top.

The boy mumbled again and the tuft of black hair that was sticking out from under the quilt shifted to the side slightly. It did not look like the boy was going to awaken anytime soon.

"Good night Harry." Snape whispered as he headed into the living room of his chamber. He would be sleeping situated in a rocking chair tonight.

888

Harsh shouts stirred Severus from his sleep. He stood up quickly and moved down the hall as screams filled the air.

He rushed into his bedroom to see Harry twisted up in his sheets, struggling for release. He was sweating, mumbling and his face was scrunched up in pain.

"Harry," Snape said as he approached the bed, "Harry, wake up."

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed. Tears were now spilling out of his clenched eyelids, "Sirius!"

Snape quickly summoned the linen that Harry was tangled up in, leaving the teenager to thrash freely around the bed.

Not having any second thoughts as concern overwhelmed wariness and restraint, Snape quickly seized the boy and wrapped him up in an embrace.

Severus was aware the boy had awoken as the thrashing had stopped and only harsh sobs were raking Harry's slim figure. Severus was also aware of the hand that clenched at his night shirt and the hot tears that seeped through to his chest.

"You are safe Harry." He whispered as he tightened his hold.

Harry did not comment, he simply moved closer and buried his face in the crook of Snape's neck.

They stayed that way for a long time.

888

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke was that his pillow seemed to be moving. It was made of a soft wool and black material. The second thing he noticed was that strong arms were gently wrapped around his torso.

Reluctantly opening his crusty eyes Harry looked around a room he was positive he had never seen before.

It was full of rich and dark colours that contrasted perfectly with the large ebony bookcases and shelves. Blues, greens and black mixed to create a very masculine and powerful presence in the room.

It only verified Harry's suspicions when he glanced up to see Snape's peaceful face slightly pressed into the deep blue material of his pillow case. The room was no doubt Snape's master bedroom.

He gently moved off of his Professor's chest, freshly aware that the man had rescued him from one of his ongoing nightmares.

The sharp intake of breath made it obvious that Harry had accidently woken Snape. Black eyes opened and they met a pair of green ones that were filled with wariness and embarrassment.

"I believe your exact words not two weeks ago were that 'we need each other'. Yet you still cannot trust me when it comes to me helping you." Snape said even though his voice was husky. He rose from the bed fluently and summoned his teaching robes.

Harry smiled feebly before answering,

"I've never had anyone to trust before sir. It will take me a while to get used to it."

"You never trusted the Headmaster?"

"Everyone trusts Dumbledore. He doesn't really count. I mean I have trusted and still do trust people, but I have never _relied_ on anyone." Harry replied with a smile as he also got dressed, grateful that Snape had left him with his shorts on, he quickly shrugged on his school uniform.

Snape did not reply, which gave Harry time to marvel at how bizarre this situation was. Here he was standing in the feared Potion Master's bedroom after waking up from a nightmare wrapped up in said man's arms.

Something warm spread throughout his chest when he realised that this was the first time someone had been there to comfort him since his parents had died. What Harry appreciated the most was that he did not feel and overwhelming fear that Snape was going to run off and report to the Slytherins. He trusted the man whole heartedly.

"Come Harry, we have breakfast and you need to be prepared for your classes." Snape said as he pulled on his coat, ran his hand through his hair and exited the bedroom. Harry was hot on his heels.

888

"Harry! Where were you last night?" questioned Ron as Harry strode in with Snape. The entrance alone had caused whispers to spread throughout the Hall. After all a Grffyindor had come walking _pleasantly _in to the Great Hall _with_ Snape of all people.

"I... Uh," Harry mumbled. He was not quite sure how to explain that he had fallen asleep in the Head of Slytherin's chambers, "I fell asleep in detention."

"And Snape just let you sleep there the night!" Ron hissed in disbelief. Hermione almost looked as shocked as Ron.

"Well... yeah." Replied Harry in a dismissive tone as he looked to the Entrance Hall where many first and second were screeching in glee.

"It was first snow last night Harry," Hermione said brightly as she swiftly changed the topic, "rumour is Headmaster Dumbledore is going to cancel today's lessons!"

Harry frowned at her as she seemed to be rather disappointed with this announcement.

He opened his mouth to tell Hermione to relax a bit before Dumbledore stood and the Hall fell silent.

"Since we are so close to the Christmas holidays and I know many of you will fall tragically _ill_ so you are not able to attend classes I believe it is best if lessons are cancelled today." Dumbledore announced in his grandfatherly tones. Harry barely suppressed a snort as he saw Snape scowl and dramatically roll his eyes.

Many hoots and whoops filled the Hall, mostly made by one Ronald Weasley. The whole student body rose and charged out in to the untouched snow.

Dumbledore turned and smiled at the various expressions on his staff. He chuckled as Severus grumbled something about the old man's sanity to a thin lipped Minerva.


	13. Christmas At Hogwarts Again

Sev and Harry's relationship progress's further in this chapter. There is a bit of serious stuff and some humour, hopefully it is balanced out properly. (:

A new character is introduced also, I hope you like them.

Let me know what you think of the chapter.

Chapter Thirteen; Christmas at Hogwarts. Again.

Harry woke once again to the soft tapping of Hedwig at his window. Grinning to himself as he saw several other owls with packages lined up on the windowsill, Harry rolled out of bed.

He was the only boy in his dorm that had stayed behind for Christmas. He was the only person in Gryffindor that had stayed behind to be precise.

He flicked open the window with his wand and waited patiently for the owls to settle around him.

He tended to Hedwig first; she seemed to be carrying all of the cards. He had six cards in total. Hermione, Ron, Remus, Mr Weasley, Neville and someone who had sent one anonymously.

From the tampered look of all the cards Harry figured that the owls must have reported to Professor McGonagall for a security check. In the spirit of Christmas she must have sent the owls back out to deliver to him personally.

Hermione had written that her parents had decided to travel over to Amsterdam for the holidays and it was one of the most beautiful cities she had ever seen. She also hoped he was well and having fun at Hogwarts.

Ron had written that Mrs Weasley had gone over the top once again with Christmas celebrations and that the amount of food they had was enormous, not that he was complaining. He had also said that the Canons had a _chance_ at winning this year as they had drafted really promising players. He hoped Harry was having fun at Hogwarts as well.

Remus had wished Harry a good Yule and reassured him that he was going to support him through the war and that he ever needed to talk, he was there.

Neville had said that he was really excited about Christmas and that he hoped Harry had a good one. He also mentioned that Luna was going over to his Gran's house for a few days and they were going out to Diagon Alley.

The anonymous letter simply wished Harry a good Christmas and contained a voucher for Honeydukes.

Harry frowned slightly but placed the voucher with the rest of the letters and cards. He then turned his attention to the tawny owl and the two barn owls lined up on his bed.

As he opened up the packages he received a pair of grey socks with green hippogriffs stitched randomly all over them from Dobby, his own chessboard from Ron and caramel slice from Mrs Weasley.

The next package made Harry leap backwards. It was from the Weasley twins. Figuring that his Head of House would have inspected it he carefully lifted the lid. Inside was a note with familiar script scrawled over it.

_Bad luck Mr Potter._

Harry smiled to himself and placed the small piece of parchment on his bedside table with the rest. He wondered what the twins had sent to him that had been confiscated.

Hermione had predictably bought him a book, but this one he thought he may actually read. It was titled, _Quidditch through the Ages Volume 2_.

Rather pleased with his gifts Harry got dressed before heading down to breakfast.

He was greeted by the usual sight of Christmas at Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick had gone over the top with the decoration charms once again. Hagrid had also set up the twelve Christmas trees that lined the Great Hall's walls.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Hagrid bellowed from his spot on the Hufflepuff table.

"Merry Christmas Hagrid." Harry replied as he took a seat. By the looks of it he was the second to last person to arrive for breakfast. He nodded in greeting to the other two students that were staying over at Hogwarts for the holidays. The Ravenclaw smiled and the Hufflepuff wished him a happy Yule. He knew a Slytherin was also staying over, but Harry had not seen them yet.

The rest of the teachers greeted him the same. Everyone seemed in good spirits. Trelawney looked as if she had already hit the sherry, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like a thousand stars and Professor McGonagall even had her hair in a loose plait.

"'Ere 'Arry, I got ya this. 'Ope ya find it informative." Said Hagrid as Harry accepted the crudely wrapped package.

"'Magical Wolves and Where to Find Them.'" Harry read aloud as the title of the book came in to view. He smiled up at Hagrid, grateful that his friend had not mentioned his animagia experiences with anyone.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile, as he also presented the young boy with a neatly wrapped present.

Harry replied the greeting, feeling rather bad that he was the only student receiving presents. The other students had looked rather disgruntled and had already left. Snape had scoffed when the Headmaster had passed him the package. Harry ignored him in favour of the present.

Once he had pulled off the wrapping paper he was left with a very plain looking box. He lifted the lid and was met with the sight of a very elegant looking quill. The feather was long and full. It was brown with flecks of black scattered through it.

Dumbledore conjured a piece of parchment and passed it down the table to where Harry sat. He was seated between Hagrid and Professor McGonagall.

Harry accepted it with a smile and wrote his name down in fluent gold ink. He realised that the quill must have been charmed to never run out.

"It is a hippogriff feather." Dumbledore informed the crowd that was hushed and looking at the quill in awe.

"Thank you sir." Harry replied with a beaming smile. He quickly placed the quill in the box and set it next to his plate.

Harry's eyes moved down to meet Snape's, who nodded in greeting before returning to his porridge.

McGonagall watched this exchange before turning to Harry and whispering,

"Do you have detention today Harry?"

"Of course I do Professor." Harry replied with a laugh as Snape glared at both of them from the end of the table.

"Oh goodness. Severus, do you think it necessary to give this young man detention _on _Christmas day?" She sounded exasperated, but it was clear she was teasing the younger wizard. To everyone's surprise Snape smiled and replied,

"Of course not Minerva, he is a menace."

Harry snorted in to his pumpkin juice making Riggid glare in his direction. Harry simply ignored the squat wizard in favour of following the bantering that was occurring between Snape and McGonagall.

888

"Merry Christmas Harry." Snape said as the boy in question stepped in to the DADA office. He tapped the small gold box that sat in front of him. When Harry did not approach he looked up.

Harry was pale and his eyes were wide.

"I... I didn't get you anything sir." He stuttered in despair as he met Snape's black eyes.

"That is of no matter. I did not want nor need anything." Snape replied firmly as he tapped the box in front of him again. This time he was pleased to see Harry pick the box up and turn it over in his hands.

He kept his eyes focused steadily on the second year essay that was before him as he heard wrapping paper being torn apart. As he heard the lid being removed he looked up.

Harry stared at the thick silver chain that sat in a neat coil in the middle of the box. It was as if three separate thick chains had been plaited in to one. The silver was bright and appeared to be even shinier when laid upon the black velvet that was inside the box.

He picked it up and the metal was cool against his skin. The chain was masculine and rather chunky. Harry loved it.

"Thank you so much sir." He breathed as he pulled the chain over his neck to settle it comfortably at the top of his ribcage. Until that moment he had not noticed the sliver of blue stone that was attached to the chain.

"The stone," Snape said as he noticed Harry staring at the rock, "represents perseverance, courage and luck. It is rather rare as it is the remains of a potion named Felix Felicis. The potion must be left for eighteen months before it solidifies. It is known as the Felicis stone."

Harry nodded his head, still enraptured with the deep blue of the stone.

"It is wonderful sir, I love it." Harry said. The appreciation and glee in his voice formed a smug look to transform over Snape's face.

"I am glad I chose well," he replied in an indifferent tone, "I am not that much of a Grinch that you have to spend your Christmas in detention Harry. You may go, but before you leave can you please let your freedom be known to Professor McGonagall. She will not let me hear the end of it if you don't."

Harry finally looked up from his new present and smiled, masking his disappointment that he had been dismissed.

"I'll make sure she knows sir. Thank you, again." Replied Harry as he exited the room, the Felicis stone twirling in his nimble fingers.

888

Harry found himself strolling around the castle absorbed in his thoughts. This had been the most peaceful and best Christmas he had ever had.

He found himself looking down at the blue stone that was attached to the silver chain. He felt that warmth again spread through his chest at the thought of been cared for and _wanted_ by someone.

Something solid collided with Harry, jarring him out of his thoughts.

As he righted himself Harry looked up at what he had walked in to. His breathing stalled. Standing before him was the Slytherin who had been missing from breakfast.

She came up to just below his chin, which was extremely short when compared to Harry's size. Her fringe fell below her eyebrows and the rest of her brunette hair fell below her breasts. Her eyes were almond shape and were brown with flecks of black scattered through them. Her eyelashes were thick and her lips pink and plump.

She was beautiful even with a confused frown marring her features.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?" Harry said in a rather rushed tone.

Her eyes narrowed, but her lips twitched ever so slightly.

"I'm fine." She replied and Harry all but melted at her soft voice. Her teeth were white and dead straight, "Merry Christmas."

Before he knew it she had moved passed him and was heading down the corridor. Harry watched her go with fascination and his heart beating unreasonably fast in his chest.

He had never seen her before and concluded to quiz Snape about her in detention. With that Harry headed off to the library, his mind swirling with the image of the girl he had just walked in to.

888

Harry sidled in to the DADA office once more for his daily detention. He moved straight over to the desk that had bats prepared to be de-spleened. Frowning in vague disgust he started working, wondering when Snape would make himself known.

"Professor?" He called out just before Snape flung his office door open and strode in to the room.

"Harry." He greeted rather warmly. He seemed pleased that Harry had taken initiative and begun his detention already.

"I take it this is what was set for today?" Harry questioned as blood ran along his finger tips. He shuddered slightly.

Snape nodded his head before he elegantly sat down behind his desk. He picked up essays that needed to be marked and began. He let out a wearisome sigh and began to rub his ribs in slight agitation.

"Are you okay Professor?" Said Harry cautiously as he stopped his exercise and stepped over to the desk. Snape looked up at him. His face was set in to a pained grimace.

"I'm fine." He snapped half heartedly at the concerned looking boy before him. He regretted his tone as the boy winced slightly and gave in, "it is just an old injury Harry. I'm fine."

"How old?"

"A few months." Snape replied in an indifferent tone, but he knew what the boy was thinking. He had received this certain injury from when he had been detained at Malfoy Manor.

Harry swallowed and nodded his head. He knew how much those injuries hurt. Every now and then he'd get sharp pangs zap up through his spine and his legs would be stiff after sleeping or sitting down for long periods of time.

"When you were attacked sir... What were you doing?"

Snape stayed silent as he reflected on the abduction that had almost killed him.

"Albus had sent me to find out the whereabouts of certain Death Eaters. So naturally I went down to Knockturn Alley, to Borgin and Burkes." Snape reminisced in a rather sombre voice, "Lucius was waiting for me. He must have also been visiting the store. He saw me before I saw him and he took me down with a stunner."

Harry shuddered at the now toneless voice Snape was using. His face was set and it seemed as if he was telling the story from someone else's point of view. Harry knew if someone had asked him to share his own experience with the Death Eaters he would have declined.

"You don't have to tell me sir. I know what they're like... I know what they've done."

Snape nodded his head in appreciation. He knew that they boy was talking from experience, but what he didn't realise was that Snape was living his victim's hell.

He had once been the one wielding the wand, whether it was sullenly in his younger years or forced to in his older. He did not deserve pity or redemption.

Harry turned and let his Professor fall in to his own silent musings. The man looked more pale than usual and it seemed as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Harry knew that feeling all too well. He also knew that there was nothing he could do to remedy it.

"Dumbledore shouldn't have sent you." Harry mumbled as he picked up another bat.

He watched as a hint of betrayal flashed over the older man's face, but it then soon melted in to his normal unemotional facade.

"He had no choice. I am one of the most capable Order members. We needed information. I was willing to do what was necessary."

"You could have died!" Harry shouted in distress as Snape's head snapped up to look at him.

"I did not." Replied Snape in an exasperated tone as he stood and walked around to the boy. He noted that Harry was trembling, whether it was with rage or anguish he was not sure.

"He sent you to your death."

"Harry, the Headmaster is a good man, but he is desperate. We had no choice, we needed information and he trusted me to get it. We were both aware of the consequences at the time."

Harry nodded his head, but his narrow green eyes were still aflame with rage. He seemed to slowly be calming down.

Snape rested his hands on the boys shoulders and lent in to whisper in his ear,

"Your hot headedness will get you killed."

Harry looked up at him and leant in to Snape's contact. The flames in his eyes died down and he smirked slightly.

"And your pride will get you killed." Retorted Harry as Snape retracted his hands and walked back around to his desk.

"Be that as it may, my life is nothing compared to yours."

"How can you say that?" Growled Harry, the flames in his eyes lighting up once again, "you know how much you mean to me. You can't think that your life is more important than mine."

Snape snorted and smiled back at Harry, but it was a cold impassive smile.

"You're the Wizarding hero Harry. I am a cold hearted Death Eater. I think there are many people who will detest to your sentiments."

"How can you say that?" Harry whispered in shock, "How can you believe that your life is less important than mine? You've made mistakes and so have I. Some have been graver than others, but that doesn't change who you are. You've worked as hard as you can to remedy your errors and you have. You're the bravest man I know."

Snape looked at the teenage boy who stood before him. He was speechless to say the least. No one had ever spoken to him like this before, not even Albus had. No one had shown that they cared.

"Thank you Harry." He replied quietly as his head fell forward and his hair slid to cover his face.

Harry made a small grunt, before focusing back on to the small critters that lay before him. He was freshly embarrassed, but Snape had to realise that he was worth something. He was one of the sole people who meant everything to Harry and he was not just about to let the man believe he was dirt. He did decide to drop the topic however.

"Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is the Slytherin girl who is staying at Hogwarts?" Harry asked in what he attempted to be an indifferent tone, but he was not aware of the red colour that now flushed his cheeks.

Snape looked up and smiled slightly at Harry, who was steadily staring at the pile of bat spleens before him. His hands were not moving and it looked as if he was listening intently.

"Her name is Rose Mellon. She is a fifth year. Rather talented on a broom, but does not want to play Quidditch. Brilliant dueller and has a talent with Charms. She is a decent brewer and a halfblood, from her father's side."

Harry looked up with a rather cheeky smile plastered over his face, but then tried to cover it with a cough. He failed miserably judging by the look on Snape's face.

"I will look after my snakes Harry. No lion will corrupt them." Snape snarled in a false threat. He too could not disguise the smile on his face either.

888

Harry woke early on the morning of the return of the students of Hogwarts. He was giddy with excitement as he had not spoken to Ron since Christmas and had only conversed with Hermione a few times since then.

He pulled on an old red t-shirt as well as some old jeans. After slipping on his sneakers he headed out of the dorm down to breakfast.

The first person he laid eyes on was Snape, the second Rose. She had her hair up in a rather messy bun when compared to McGonagall's who sat rod straight beside her. Loose pieces of hair fell against her slightly rosy cheeks.

"Morning Harry." Dumbledore greeted, shaking Harry out of his musings.

"Morning Professor." Harry replied. He then nodded as he met Snape's smirking face once more.

He moved down to sit next to the Potions Master, feeling appropriately embarrassed and chastised. He noted that Rose was yet to look at him. He looked down at his porridge, trying not to feel very disappointed.

"Saviour of the Wizarding World and she won't look at you. How's your ego holding up Harry?" Snape whispered and his reply was a well aimed elbow to the ribs.

He watched as Harry fought for control and was delighted to see the boy had started shaking with silent laughter.

Severus turned back to his eggs, but not before noticing how much Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. He scowled appropriately.

888

"Hey mate! Have a good holiday?" Yelled Ron over a sea of Gryffindor heads as the lions entered their den.

"Hey Ron, it was good. How was yours?" Replied Harry as Ron and Hermione were finally in talking distance.

Ron indicated that his holiday was great before he looped his arm around Hermione's waist and she leant into him, her hand resting on his.

"Hermione?" Queried Harry as the couple sat down on the couch.

"Mine were good thank you Harry. I'm glad to be back at school. It's frustrating not being able to use magic freely."

Harry nodded his head, he knew that feeling. The amount of times he could have used magic to stop Uncle Vernon from beating him or to be able heal the cuts and bruises was frustrating.

"I'm just going to go up to the dorm, see the other guys. I'll be back soon." Said Ron before he slid out of Hermione's hold and dashed up the stairs.

Harry and Hermione watched him go until he was out of sight. She then turned to him.

"What's that around your neck Harry?" Asked Hermione as she reached out and touched the cool chain. She pulled it up to reveal the blue stone.

"Oh, it was a present from Professor Snape." He said with a smile.

"Harry! This is a really rare stone! Do you know how expensive this is? And how hard it is to make?" Hermione breathed. Her eyes sparkled in awe, "Of course he probably didn't pay for it. He is a Potions Master after all."

Harry laughed as he took the necklace off and handed it to her.

"It must not have been meant for me then if it takes eighteen months to form. He said that the stone represents perseverance, courage and luck."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement before handing back the stone and chain.

"He really cares about you Harry." She whispered as she studied his face.

Harry smiled and looked down. He could not remember the last time he felt this happy.

888

Harry slowly dropped three bat spleens in to the orange potion that was hissing before him. This had been one of the trickier antidotes he had to brew for acidic potions. It seemed even Hermione was struggling, if one was to look at her closely. Her hair was frizzier and she was mumbling things frantically to herself.

Riggid prowled around the classroom, but he held no intimidation when compared to Snape, so most of the class ignored him. He was standing behind Harry at this moment, practically breathing down his neck.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Riggid moved off to eye Hermione's potion. There was one aspect that Riggid held over Snape's way of teaching and that was he never commented on their potions. There were no snide remarks or cold praise. There was only silence and that seemed to unnerve the class.

The bell rang and Riggid's deep monotone voice rang throughout the room.

"Place a sample of you potion in the correct vial and place it atop my desk."

The class obeyed without question and as the Gryffindor trio exited the room Hermione turned to Harry rather excitedly.

"Harry! You brewed that perfectly! I think it was better than mine!" She said with a large smile.

Harry smiled back, hoping Riggid could not find anything wrong. For once he wanted to have one up on the man.


	14. Animagia and Politics

There is a fair bit of swearing in the chapter. Well not actually, but a lot more than usual.

Rose appears in this chapter as well, for all of the people who had reviewed showing interest of her.

Also, I always promised myself I would never ask for reviews... but looks like I am going to break that promise.

I'm not saying that you _have_ to review. I just really enjoy reading them and interacting with my readers. Anyways, do what you like. (:

Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen; Animagia and Politics.

Harry sat in the dark alcove that was his bed. He could hear his other dorm mates snoring softly and the occasional mumble.

His wand glowed with a_ lumos _that he had managed to cast silently and a large book in front of him. He turned the page and looked down at the illustration of the wolf before him.

It was one of the more vicious illustrations Harry had seen this evening and it was obvious why the animal had been drawn rather than it being a Wizarding photograph.

It was covered in large black curls that continued up its large pointy ears. Its Fangs were also curled and pressed against the outer side of the cheek. The paragraph read that the fangs were extremely sharp and could uncurl at will.

Harry shuddered at the yellow, glowing eyes that peered up at him. The creature was terrifying to say the least.

According to the text it inhabited forests in Austria and was known to prey on children. It also had magical properties in its fur. Apparently it could camouflage itself completely at dusk, giving it the name, _Dusk Dog_.

Harry turned the page anxiously, he was getting to the end of the book and he was yet to find his form.

He did physically jump back when he looked at the page. There was a Wizarding photo of his animagus form and it was gruesome.

The wolf's teeth were sunk in to the neck of what looked to be a cow, it was hard to tell since the wolf was bigger than the cow and it was obscuring the other beast from view.

Harry read the paragraph and started to worry for his sanity once he finished. His form's name was _The Alaskan Mountain Wolf. _It obviously originated from Alaska and was known for hunting down farmers' livestock.

It was said that the animal was a blood-thirsty killing machine. It could take down large animals and it had poison that could be distributed out through its claws. The Latin's called it a _Sanguis Lupus_, which Harry translated to be a _blood wolf. _

He shut the book with a s_nap _and pulled the covers of his bed up to his ears. His hands were trembling slightly.

He hoped that the only reason that his animagus form was a feared and terrible creature was because of his connection with Voldemort. Harry knew however deep down that his animagus form was all him and that frightened him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to catch some hours of sleep before classes. His sleep was filled with dreams of blood and fur.

888

Harry sat uncomfortable in the worn leather chair that had been conjured by Dumbledore for him. He looked across at the rotund man in the green bowler hat who was silently looking around the room in awe.

Harry had been quite annoyed with Dumbledore when the man had decided to leave Harry with the Minister of Magic so that they could talk _privately. _Yes, he had been extremely annoyed, but not half as much as Snape had been when he had seen the Minister of Magic. The powerful man had stood rod straight and his eyes darkened severely. Harry could still feel the cold crackle of magic that had sparked off of Snape's robes when the Minister had asked for Harry. He shuddered where he sat at that memory. He wondered what Snape would be like in a duel.

"I believe it was extremely brave of you Harry to go and fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in Hogsmeade those few weeks ago." Fudge said once he had placed his tea down. He was now eyeing Harry as if he was a diamond or even a Felicis Stone.

"I had to do what was right sir." Harry replied politely, but his eyes held defiance in them.

"Yes, you will be a great hero Harry. Once all this war nonsense is over! You can give interviews to the Prophet and write many of your intriguing stories." Fudge chuckled slightly as if he had not realised what he had said and the horrors that were now running through Harry's head.

Harry had sat straight up in his chair and was now intently eyeing the door, which he could see in the reflection of the many instruments in Dumbledore's office.

"I don't particularly being like being famous or classified as a 'hero' sir. I was born in to this. I had no choice in the matter." He retorted and let the venom he was feeling seep in to his voice.

He knew that Fudge had heard the acidic tone because the man had shifted in his seat and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"So Harry," he began in a tone a doting uncle would use, "would you be able to come up with an Avada Kedavra? You obviously wouldn't be punished. He is the darkest wizard to walk the earth after all."

Harry sat in motionless in his seat, but his mind was racing with retorts and accusations. He swallowed his anger. Snape's smooth voice was ringing in the back of his head, telling him to stay calm, because his 'hot headedness would get him killed'.

"I... I'm not sure sir. I suppose I'll do what I can. Defeating Voldemort is my top priority," Harry said in such an emotionless tone even Snape would be proud. "May I go sir?"

Fudge nodded his head, stood from his seat and strode over to the window that Dumbledore often looked out of. Harry was sickened that the man that stood before him looked as if he believed he owned the castle.

Harry quickly exited the room and headed out to the grounds. He was furious and knew that hurling a few snowballs would drain the anger from his system.

Once he was done, he found himself standing in front of the lake with a puddle of slushy mud surrounding his feet. His hands were red and numb, but he didn't notice. The only thing he felt was his heavy breathing and the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

His eyes focused on the Giant Squid which was lazily swimming around in the more secluded area of the lake. It had cracked parts of the ice apart so it was able to surface freely.

Harry enjoyed this area of the lake. It was quiet and the entire castle was visible, but he knew he was hidden. He was completely alone with his thoughts and the snow.

Harry felt his legs give way and he fell into a crumbled heap. His sobs were being torn from his chest once again and Harry was getting sick of crying all the time. He felt the mud soak through his school robes, but he didn't care. He was shaking with cold, but all he could feel was the numbness of the up and coming battle with Voldemort. He didn't was to use an Unforgivable. They were unforgiveable.

He jumped as he felt something wrap itself around his shoulders. He looked up in to soft black eyes, softer than he had even seen them before. They were also accompanied by a smile. It was a sad smile, but a smile none the less.

"Sir," Harry croaked as he pulled the fur cloak around himself tighter. He watched as Snape preformed drying charms on the ground and applied heating charms to the area around them.

"Are you okay?" The Professor mumbled. His voice was rich in the stillness of the snow, forest and lake.

Harry looked up again and smiled, but he was shaking his head also. Hot tears spilled out of his eyes and Snape grabbed Harry's chin while he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Fudge is an idiot Harry. He is corrupt with power. Not with the power that the Dark Lord is after, but the power of fame. He craves attention and relies on recognition to get him through the day. He is a politician. He is not a solider like you or I. He will not fight when the time comes, he will lock himself away. He is selfish and does not realise what he has asked of you."

Harry swallowed hard and wiped at his eyes with his muddy sleeves before Snape stopped him and cleaned his clothing. He gave Harry an admonishing look before allowing him to speak.

"He asked me to perform a Killing Curse. I don't want to. It's Dark. The prophecy says 'a power the Dark Lord knows not', but I don't know anything that isn't Dark that will kill him."

"He asked a Killing Curse of you?" Snape snarled as his fists clenched at his sides and his entire demeanour darkened, "He was always a fool."

"What'd you mean sir?" Harry asked, but he believed he already knew.

"Harry, he asked you to commit a crime that would severely damage your soul."

Harry looked back over to the lake as anger flared in him once more. He was not sure if he was going to come out of this war, _if_ he came out of this war, the same.

Snape pulled the boy back around by his shoulders before he linked his finger under the silver chain Harry had refused to take off. He pulled the chain until the sliver of blue stone was visible.

"It represents perseverance, courage and luck Harry, remember? If anyone has an excess of sheer dumb luck, it is you." Snape said quietly as he looked in to Harry's green eyes, "I believe in you Harry."

That was all Harry needed to hear.

888

"I_ cannot_ believe you didn't get full marks on that potion Harry! It was near perfect!" Exclaimed Hermione as she snatched Harry's mark sheet off of him and began to read it frantically.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and moved into the Great Hall. He was rather pleased with his mark. It was the highest he had ever scored in Riggid's or Snape's class. It felt rather odd that he was _excited_ to show Snape his mark.

Hermione passed the sheet back with a huff before she linked hands with Ron and the trio sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Harry's eyes worked their way across the Head Table until they met Snape's. He smiled sheepishly and a nod was returned, before the black eyes broke contact and moved over to the Slytherin table where a commotion had started.

Harry glanced over to the table as voices were raised, but it was only Malfoy verbally abusing Crabbe for spilling the pumpkin juice. Harry looked away shaking his head before he piled roast chicken, potato and other steamed vegetables on to his plate. He was famished.

"Let's have a snowball fight after dinner!" Ron suggested cheerily as he went in for another chicken leg.

Both Hermione and Harry nodded their heads before continuing on with their meals, rather excited about their nearing battle against each other.

Once they had finished their meals they leapt up from the table and charged out the door before Hermione pulled the boy's physically to a stop.

"Harry! You need to put warmer clothes on! You'll freeze!"

The boys looked at her sheepishly and Harry nodded his head. He changed direction and began to walk back to the Gryffindor while the other two went outside to begin building their forts or to have a peaceful snog in private. Harry would put money on the latter. He stopped to rub his hands up and down his thighs. They were seizing up again and they hurt when he walked. Running was impossible.

Harry rounded a corner and was met by raised voices. About fifty metres ahead of him was Malfoy. He had a rather beautiful looking girl pinned up against the corridor wall. She was struggling against him.

Harry's blood ran cold when he realised who it was. Rose was fitfully grabbing Malfoy's hands and trying to deter them away from her body. Yet they managed to run up under her shirt and down her thighs.

Harry started to run but his calves cramped and his knees buckled. He fell to the floor and his face was scrunched up in pain.

"Draco, please stop." Harry heard Rose whimper. As he looked up he saw that Malfoy's entire body was pressed against her slim figure, his hands continued to roam and grope her body and his lips were inches from hers.

Harry growled in frustration as he fumbled for his wand. His eyes were clouding with red fury and he was not sure if he could control the spell he was so prepared to utter. Before he had the chance however a harsh yell came from the other end of the corridor. Harry looked up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" A tall slim blonde girl screamed. Her eyes were like blue fire and she charged at Malfoy like an enraged bull.

Before the sixth year Slytherin boy realised what was happening he had been forcefully thrown to the floor and the girl in Slytherin robes was towering over him as if he was an insect and she was about to step on him.

"I ASKED YOU, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She bellowed as she drew her wand and pointed it at Malfoy's face.

Malfoy himself was lying on the floor looking up at her with defiance. He slowly stood, ignoring the wand that was steadily pointed between his eyes.

"I believe it is none of your business." He drawled as he glanced over to Rose, who Harry noticed was staring in his direction. Harry was extremely glad that he was hidden behind the other girl's body and he was not visible to Malfoy.

"I believe it is my fucking business! She is my best friend and I don't appreciate slime like you running your hands all over her." The girl snarled as she took a step back and moved over to Rose and linked and arm around her waist.

"Fuck off Sparland." Snapped Malfoy before he brushed his robes of, threw a scathing look at Rose and headed off in the direction of the Slytherin Common Rooms.

"Are you okay?" The girl whispered to Rose as she pulled her in to a loose hug. It was as if all the fight had left her once Malfoy had left.

"Is _he?_" Replied Rose as she pointed in the direction of Harry, who finally realised how ridiculous he looked lying on the ground with his wand in hand.

He stumbled to his feet and limped over to the two girls. He tore his eyes off of Rose's ruffled clothes and messy hair to look at the other girl.

Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders; her robes were tight which showed off her slim figure rather well. Her blue eyes were no longer aflame and now when Harry got a closer look at them he realised that they were soft and bright.

The two girls made quite a pair and Harry was finding it rather hard to focus.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was husky and he cracked a smile as Rose met his eyes.

"I'm okay." Rose replied and her voice was even quieter than when she had last spoken to Harry. His knees buckled slightly, but he caught himself before he fell.

"You're Harry Potter right? I'm Jess Sparland," The blonde girl said as she stuck her hand out and Harry shook it. She smiled at him and Harry instantly felt lighter.

"Yeah I am. Nice to meet you Jess." Harry replied as he released her hand and ran his through his untameable hair. Rose smiled at him again.

"We were just going out for a walk in the snow. Do you want to come?" Rose asked as she straightened her uniform.

"Uh, well I was just going to go out and meet Ron and Hermione. You're welcome to join us if you like."

"Sounds good," Jess said as she started heading off in the direction of the Castle's doors.

"Hey Rose, could you please use some heating charms on my clothes? Professor Snape said you were good at them." Harry said as his cheeks burned a bright red.

"Really, Professor Snape said that?" She asked brightly as she applied the charms to his clothes, "I thought he hated you."

Harry laughed and nodded his head. He felt more at ease as she laughed as well.

"Rose, where'd we say we were going to meet up with Katie? I said I'd meet up with Chris after curfew." Jess babbled rather loudly before they stepped outside to be greeted by a blast of chilling air.

"Why are you sneaking out again Jess? Snape is going to catch you." A rather exasperated voice from behind said.

The two snakes turned around followed by Harry, who was quickly being caught up in the ways of which girls talked and acted. He was confused.

Rose walked up and hugged the girl who he realised was the Ravenclaw Keeper. He had never really taken much notice of her off of the pitch, but now he realised that he hair was not as short as he had thought it was. She must have tied it up for Quidditch matches because it fell to her lower back. It was slightly wavy and it was a chocolate brown colour. She towered over Rose, but was the same height as Jess. Her eyes were friendly and a light shade of green. She nodded her head in greeting at Harry. Her name was Katie Lonsdale.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Yelled Ron as he and Hermione saw him exit the castle with _two_ Slytherins and a Ravenclaw.

"Uh, Malfoy was making trouble... It's a long story. I said that these girls could meet up with us."

"Harry! They're Slytherins!" Hissed Ron, but Hermione did not miss the look that Harry had had on his face when Rose had met his eyes.

"Ron! Dumbledore _and_ the Sorting Hat have been telling us to unite. These girls seem really lovely and I've spoken to Katie before and she is incredibly smart!" Hermione chastised as she gently prodded Ron in the chest.

The red headed boy mumbled something under his breath before he walked over with Hermione to greet the two snakes and eagle.

Before they knew it Harry had been teamed up with Rose and Jess they were having a war against Hermione, Katie and Ron. They had all gone across to the Quidditch pitch and were now in full-on snow ball war.

Harry's clothes were soaking wet and his breath was coming out as puffs of steam in front of him. He tightly gripped a snowball in his right hand. His back was against a wall of snow Rose had managed to build. He stuck his head out from around the barrier and was greeted by the sight of two snowballs flying rather quickly straight for his head. Harry ducked back in to safety as the two balls flew past. Katie and Ron were taking this game extremely seriously.

"Are you alright Harry?" Rose asked softly as she smiled at him. Her eyes glistened with joy and Harry was aware of how close they were sitting.

Harry nodded his head and smiled back. His heart thudded in his chest as she leant around him to peer out at the opposition. He could feel her slight body pressed up against him, her heart was pounding in her chest. As she pulled back around to sit next to him she flashed him a rather cheeky smile.

"Oi! What the hell!" Yelled Jess as Hermione charged around and pelted all three of them with large snow balls. Shouts of glee filled the air as Katie and Ron ambushed from the other side.

Harry threw as many snow balls as he could but eventually his vision had become blurred and two shadows were leaning over him relentlessly pegging snow at him.

Once the onslaught had ended Harry lifted his head rather wearily and looked around. Ron and Hermione where on the ground laughing, but still managed to be wrapped in each other's arms. Jess was coughing, spluttering and attempting to wipe the mud and snow off of her face. Katie was standing up and was looking rather triumphant. Rose looked shell-shocked.

Harry staggered to his feet, smiled at Katie and moved off to the Quidditch change rooms. He was not aware that Dumbledore and Snape had been watching Harry intently to make sure he stayed out of trouble.

He stepped in to the chilly change rooms. The familiar smell caused Harry's nose to wrinkle, but brought a smile to his face. He was looking forward to a nice hot shower.

He removed his robes and pulled his faded blue t-shirt over his head. He rubbed his face with the soft material and walked over to the large mirror that was positioned on the far wall. He frowned at his reflection. He had definitely put on more weight, but his ribs still stuck out slightly, even though they were slightly hidden by the mountains of scars that cover his body.

Harry traced his fingers along the slashes on his ribs; they had been inflicted by Bellatrix. The rough circles that covered his abdomen had been caused by Lucius Malfoy. The ropes of scars that were spread evenly over his back were courtesy of Voldemort using Harry's own wand. He looked back up in to the mirror and jumped at the sight of a beautiful face peering at him in horror.

"Harry?" She breathed and if it had been any other time he would have shuddered at her tone, but that was not the case.

Harry spun around in horror and quickly pulled his shirt back over his head.

"What?" He snapped defensively as she stepped towards him. He could feel heat creeping up his neck. Only Snape and Madam Pomfrey had seen his scars.

"No need to get so defensive," she hissed back as she took another step forwards, "You were incredibly brave, by the looks of it. Show me."

Harry swallowed and his eyes narrowed as she took a step closer and now they were virtually touching. She looked up at him for confirmation before she slid hands under his shirt and lifted it over his head.

Harry basically growled as she gawked at him, but he did not have the will to resist her wants. He flinched as she traced one of the scars along his ribs; fascination was evident in her eyes.

"I believe that is enough," snarled Harry and only Rose realised how much he sounded like Snape. He took a step backwards and pulled his top back on.

"It is just broken skin Harry." She retorted rather bluntly. He looked at her and could not help but smile feebly at her, even through the embarrassment he was feeling. He then moved past her and headed back up to the Gryffindor. He wasn't going to need a shower, not after the heat that had covered his cheeks after the fifth year Slytherin had removed his shirt.

Harry shook himself as he pulled out his DADA assignment, laid it out on the table that was in front of the hearth. He sighed rather loudly as he began writing out the common uses for cursing opponents clothing. He had rushed back to the Common Room after the snowball fight and was now futilely trying to eradicate Rose from his mind.


	15. Werewolves and Nightmares

_A/N – This chapter jumps around quite a lot, but I feel like I have smoothed it over as much as possible so it all works._

_Things heat up in this chapter. That's all I'm going to say. ;)_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter Fifteen; Werewolves and Nightmares.

Harry walked in to Snape's office once more to be met with the sight of Snape pacing angrily. His Professor was growling and mumbling to himself as he ran his hand through his hair. He would rather not have an angry Snape during his Monday night detention.

"Professor?" Harry asked warily as he took a step forwards to the frustrated and furious man.

Snape spun around and his eyes were blazing. Harry took a step backwards and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Albus allowed the _wolf_ back in to the castle," Snape snarled as he spun back around making his robes billow.

Harry frowned slightly, but then soon sighed before collapsing in to one of the leather chairs.

"Remus is in the castle?" Said Harry as he blinked owlishly at Snape, who was now standing still and staring at Harry as if he had grown a third head, before he sharply nodded his head. "Don't you think it is time to... I dunno, move on? I know that my father and the rest of his friends treated you horrifically, but we're in a war sir."

Snape's upper lip curled, but Harry did not feel as if he was in danger. He was used to Snape's temper by now.

"Would you forgive Draco? Would you forgive him for insulting your friends? His comments about Weasley's and Miss Granger's blood status? Would you forgive Draco for watching his father torture me?"

Harry's blood ran cold with the last comment and he visibly blanched. He had not known that had occurred.

"Have _you_ forgiven him?" Harry said in a whisper. Snape strode around his desk and also sat down. He was now staring in to Harry's green eyes.

"I have forgiven him," Snape replied in a calming tone. He could see and even feel Harry's rage rising up inside of him. A warm breeze swept across the room, it seemed to radiate from Harry.

"You're his Godfather!" Harry protested. His eyes were blazing.

"And Lucius is his father. It was watching me suffer or suffer at the hands of his father."

Harry frowned again. He had lost his train of thought and was not sure how this all related back to Remus Lupin.

"That doesn't mean you cannot forgive Remus. You both fight for the side of Light. Draco fights for the Dark and I, the Light. It... It would mean a lot t-to me i-if you both came to an... understanding."

Severus looked at the young boy he had grown to care for. He had found that he was willing to do anything to make this boy happy. His face collapsed into defeat and looked up at Harry.

"I will be... civil," he mumbled in defeat, but his mouth could not help but twitch as a large grin spread over Harry's face.

"Thank you sir."

888

"So why are you staying in the castle Remus?" Asked Hermione conversationally as the Golden Trio and their old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher sat around a hearth in the Great Hall.

"I had to sell my flat in Knockturn Alley," Remus said sadly as he stared in to the flames.

"You lived in Knockturn Alley?" Ron said in surprise. His hand was linked with Hermione's which sent a spike of jealousy shooting through Harry. An image of a fifth year Slytherin floated in to his mind. In it she was slowly removing his shirt.

"Yes I did," replied Remus, "Nowhere else would take a registered werewolf. I had to sell it because I could no longer afford Wolfsbane."

"Why didn't Dumbledore help you?" Harry said. Outrage flashed through his eyes, but no one noticed.

"I did not make it known that I needed... assistance."

Harry shook his head. He felt as if everyone was holding on to their pride a bit too strongly. It had been two days since Harry had spoken to Snape about his behaviour around Remus and it did not look as if much had changed. He was slightly disappointed, but Snape _had _only said that he would be civil around Remus and nothing more.

"So you have enough money to buy Wolfsbane now?" Harry queried as he looked over Lupin's shabby robes and wrinkled face. He looked terribly old. He looked _a lot_ older than Snape.

"I do not seem to be in need of it now. Severus offered to brew the potion for free," Remus said. A puzzled expression covered his face as he seemed to reflect on something. "He shook my hand and everything. I believe he has finally moved on from our school days. He is a changed man."

Harry positively glowed at this but everyone else was wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice. He felt like he had accomplished a great feat.

"So I am going to start saving my money so I can buy a nice cottage far away once this war is over." Remus sounded wistful and Hermione looked at him with pity.

"A cottage for two?" She asked a few moments later. She was wearing an extremely cheeky smile, one which Remus returned.

"So you and Tonks then?" Ron said as he winked mischievously.

Remus smiled a true smile and they could all tell that a girl with one hundred different hair colours and styles had captured his heart.

Once they all finished the tea they had been sipping Harry bade the group goodbye before heading up to the DADA office. He opened the door after knocking. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

"Do not mention it," Snape growled as he looked up to meet Harry's beaming face. His pride was hurting quite a lot, but eased slightly as he looked at the genuine smile that was spread over the boy's face.

Harry went to say something but snapped his mouth shut abruptly. He was still smiling. He knew not to take offense at the Potion Master's tone. The man had _willingly _given his spare time to help a werewolf that had bullied him in school.

"I'm not allowed to thank you?" Harry questioned as he sat down in front of Severus and lightly drummed his fingers on the desk.

"No," was Snape's blunt reply and Harry laughed. He then stood and moved over to a wall that had always intrigued him, it was definitely a secret cupboard. He knew Snape would not mind him having a look.

He tapped on it with his wand, knowing that Severus had altered his wards to allow Harry access at anytime.

A moaning creak later and the board had swung open as a door and revealed a broom cupboard, which contained a shiny polished broom. Harry's smile grew. It was a Nimbus 2001 and it looked to be in perfection condition. He grabbed the broom and pulled it out in to the light.

The bristles looked as if they had been used, but perfectly groomed back in to place. The handle was smooth and polished within an inch of its life. The lettering at the top was bright and shiny.

"That was a gift from Lucius Malfoy in Draco's second year. I believe he thought it would bribe me in to letting him play seeker. Contrary to what you may believe, I made Draco seeker because he is a brilliant flyer," Severus murmured, but he was smiling as he watched Harry examine the broom.

"Malfoy never really showed he was _that good_ of a flyer..." Harry replied as a frown formed, creasing his famous scar.

"I taught him to fly. He is a _brilliant_ flyer."

"You taught him to fly?" Harry asked as he attempted to fight down the jealousy that had rippled through his veins and core.

Snape nodded his head with a faint smile. He ignored the red that had crept on to Harry's cheeks.

"We will go and fly together once this war is over. You do remember you are not allowed to leave the castle?" Snape drawled with a knowing smirk as Harry paled slightly.

"I went outside last Friday..." Harry mumbled guiltily, expecting a lecture.

"I know," replied Snape bluntly, "as does the Headmaster. We have decided to give you some lee way. _Do not let it happen again._"

Harry nodded his head, thankful that he was not in trouble.

To be honest he was sick of being contained in the castle. He had been tempted a few times to show Snape his form so they knew he could handle himself outside, but then had decided against it. He would have to sneak out one day soon though, maybe play some Quidditch with Ron.

"So you promise you'll fly with me?" Harry said as he looked up hopefully.

"I will try Harry," Snape replied indifferently, but Harry knew what that meant. They would fly together if they both survived the imminent battle.

Harry nodded his head grimly in acceptance.

888

"Hey Harry!" Yelled Rose from the other end of the corridor. Harry waved to her, but did not reply. He quickly walked in to a nearby classroom and locked the door.

He did not want to hurt her, but he was still quite embarrassed about what had happened in the Quidditch change rooms. He knew that he would eventually have to get over it and the longer he drew this out the more he would push her away. The problem was that he liked her a lot and he barely knew anything about her. He could not really say what made him feel so giddy and wonderful when he was around her, but he could not get enough of it.

He sighed and shook his head before pulling out his father's map, which had become a necessity for him to carry around, to see if she had left the corridor.

She was now heading back to what looked like the Slytherin Common Rooms. Harry groaned in frustration as he saw Draco Malfoy's mark slowly make its way over to her. They stood next to each other for a while before moving off and sitting together on what Harry assumed to be a couch. He felt sick with envy and furious that she was conversing with Malfoy after what he had done to her.

888

_She writhed on the ground with pain, but she still had a manic smile spread across her face. She howled up in to Harry's face and tears were streaming down her cheeks._

_Harry knew she was not weak, but she had to go through this pain or she would be killed by Harry himself._

_He glanced around; he was pleased that there were no other Death Eaters there to interfere with his plans. It was neater this way._

_She was now clawing at her chest as if some grotesque creature was about to burst through it. Her breasts heaved and blood trickled down from her collarbone. It would all be over soon, he could tell by the look in her eyes._

_Suddenly she stopped screaming, howling and crying. She lay completely still on her back, looking up with dead eyes at the ceiling. It looked as though Bellatrix Lestrange was dead apart from her heaving chest._

Harry woke up with a shout. His breathing was heavy and he had sweat dripping down his ribcage. He was glad that he had now started erecting silencing wards before he went to sleep so as not to wake his roommates when he had a nightmare.

He waited for the adrenaline to subside before he reflected on his vision. His heart was till thrumming in his chest.

It was a rare day that Bellatrix Lestrange was punished by the Dark Lord. It never happened. She never did anything wrong and if she did she could usually pass the blame to someone else.

Harry smirked in to the darkness. She got what she deserved in Harry's opinion. He snuggled deeper under his covers and filled his mind with a beautiful girl named Rose. He was in a deep slumber in no time.

888

Harry knocked on Snape's door politely before he barged in as it was possible he had Slytherin visitors after dinner.

He heard Snape's deep voice telling him to enter so he opened the door and strode in confidently. He bee-lined straight for his usual comfy leather chair until he noticed someone occupied it.

Minerva McGonagall smiled at Harry as she sipped her scotch. It had always been tradition for her and Severus to share a scotch on Friday nights, but she was usually gone before Harry arrived for his daily detention.

"Professors," Harry said in greeting as Severus conjured the boy a chair and indicated for him to sit.

"You do realise Potter that your detentions have finished?" Snape drawled lazily.

The look of shock that spread over Harry's face confirmed his thoughts.

"Your detentions finished last week Harry," Snape said with a smile as Minerva grinned at the look on Harry's face. The boy was shocked and disappointed.

"You may by all means come and visit me when you like."

Harry grinned at this and relaxed in to his chair. He turned to his Head of House a pressing question on his mind.

"Professor?" She turned to him expectantly, "I was just wondering what my present was from the twins?"

Snape scowled and Minerva smiled thinly before she replied.

"It was a bottomless pit of Skiving Snackbox lollies and a box of firecrackers that spelled out crude and provocative things about the Minister of Magic. Apparently they had made them especially for you Harry."

Harry laughed rather hard about the fireworks, but he didn't feel as if he had missed out on all that much. Snape would have picked up on the Skiving Snack Boxes eventually and Harry had no real use for the fireworks.

"I must leave Severus. I have my own detentions I have to attend to and as much as it pains me to admit, your snakes are punctual," Minerva announced as she downed the rest of her scotch and stood from her chair, "Have a good night Mr Potter."

Harry smiled and watched as his Transfiguration teacher left the room.

"I didn't know you two go along so well," he commented as he turned around to Snape who was pouring himself another glass of scotch.

Snape smiled at Harry before setting his drink down. He did not miss the large black bags under Harry's eyes, a sign the boy was not sleeping well.

"She comes by and we have a glass of scotch every Friday. It has been a tradition since your first year. I believe your first escapade against the Dark Lord brought us both to drinking."

Harry smirked with satisfaction. He was quite happy Snape had someone else to talk to who was not the Headmaster or Harry himself.

"So... Are you sure it is okay for me to come down and visit you sir?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Of course Harry," snapped Snape as he stood up and placed his bottle of scotch in a large ebony cabinet that was filled with crystal glasses and tumblers.

Harry smiled with gratitude before also standing and moving over to where Snape stored some extra curriculum textbooks. He always found them interesting to read and Snape never opposed to him flicking through them or occasionally borrowing them.

"Pick a book and we can both move in to my chambers. It is warmer and I will get my elf to bring us some tea. Well _you_ some tea." He said as he looked at the tumbler in his hand.

Harry smiled, picked a book and followed Snape in to his chambers. He was looking forward to meeting Snape's personal elf.

888

_Harry was screaming in pain. He could see Bellatrix helplessly trying to sooth him. He wanted to curse her for her fussing. He could handle himself. But he could not reach his wand and he was in too much pain to non-verbally curse her._

_His vision had blurred and he felt sick from the weakness he was showing his lieutenant, but the pain was too much to bear. He felt as if he was going to die._

Harry startled awake and sat bolt upright in his bed shaking with a cold sweat. His scar was searing its way in to his head and he clamped his palm upon it.

Something was wrong. Voldemort was _never_ in pain and if he was in an amount he could deal with Harry was sure he would have been blocked from the monster's mind.

He stood up from his bed, feeling slightly dizzy as he did so. He pulled on a robe and headed down in to the Common Room. Dumbledore needed to know and if Harry's scar was hurting so was Snape's Dark Mark.

He finally reached the Headmaster's office and knocked on the door frantically.

"Enter Harry."

Harry was not surprised that Dumbledore knew it was him outside of the door. He quickly opened it and was relieved to see that Snape was already seated in a worn plush chair. He was shifting in agitation and his right hand was clamped tightly on to his lower left arm.

"Are you okay Harry?" Dumbledore asked as Snape turned around and looked at Harry. The boy's breathing hitched at the clear concern and worry that burned in those endless black eyes.

"I'm fine sir," Harry replied as he took a seat next to Snape, "Voldemort is in _a lot_ of pain. I don't know why, but it is only Bellatrix with him."

"Have you had any other dreams lately Harry?" Dumbledore asked seriously. His eyes were not twinkling like usual and they flicked over to Snape. Concern bled in to his blue piercing gaze. The same concern Harry had just been on the end of.

"Uh... yes... I have," Harry admitted sheepishly. Dumbledore snapped his head around to look at Harry. Snape's did as well. "I didn't think it was anything important. Bellatrix was being tortured as far as I could tell, but Voldemort was glad it was just the two of them alone. That is basically all I believe was a stand out."

Dumbledore nodded his head and Snape merely grunted and gritted his teeth harder. Harry knew just how he felt. His vision had become fuzzy and he felt as if his head was about to explode.

"In this dream... He... he was in so much pain he couldn't... curse Bellatrix. He... he was crying sir."

Snape scoffed at this. He hoped his old Master was in as much pain as he was or even more.

"All I can take from this is if Tom is in such pain, then he cannot be an immediate threat. I do fear what he has in store further on however."

Harry nodded his head. He was also fearful of what Voldemort was planning. Dark Magic acts were normally extremely painful.

"I think it is best if you both go up to the hospital wing and get a good night's sleep. I am sure Poppy will wake you both for your classes," Dumbledore said with a sad smile before the man and boy before him stood up.

His heart felt lighter when he saw Severus' arm loop over Harry's shoulders and pull him in to a half hug, before they left the office.

888

After they had both been let out of the hospital with strict instructions from Poppy that they were both to take the day easy and rest after classes. They both went their separate ways and did not meet back up until Harry strode down to Severus' chambers after dinner. As he walked in he was greeted by Snape offering him a present.

"You're giving me a pillow?" Harry asked as he tried to keep the laughter out of his voice. This was the last thing he expected when he showed up on Wednesday night for his 'detention'.

Snape cocked an eyebrow before he pushed the pillow across the desk and on to Harry's lap.

"It is called a Nightmare Thief. It works as a sort of pensieve. It can sense when you are having a distressing dream and it pulls the dream out of you and stores it in the pillow," Snape lectured as Harry looked down at the pillow in awe.

"That is really cool sir. Thank you," Harry breathed as he looked down in fascination at the pillow.

Snape nodded his head before he returned to grading third year essays.

"As long as it lets you sleep more. I doubt you will impress Miss Mellon with black bags under your eyes," Snape drawled disinterestedly.

Harry turned beet-red, but couldn't help but grin. He and Snape fell in to the separate silences as they both respectfully started their reading.

Harry's thoughts kept drifting off to Rose after Snape's comment. He needed to apologise to her. He had acted appallingly to her and he needed to fix it. He felt as if he had just found her and now he was losing her.

He concluded that the next time he saw her, he would fix things.

888

Harry stood exactly where he was as she strode towards him. How they had both ended up in a deserted corridor at the same time was beyond him. Yet there she was, but he was not on the receiving end of one of her beautiful smiles. She was steadfastly ignoring his presence.

They passed each other and he grabbed for her hand. It was soft and warm and Harry thought he would not be able to let go of it. He was forever relieved that she had stopped and looked at him. Her chocolate eyes looked at him with defiance.

"I'm sorry," he said as he finally released her hand, "I shouldn't have ignored you. I just... I just was embarrassed about what you saw. Only Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape have seen them and well... I feel vulnerable with them."

"What do you think I was going to do Harry? I was never going to use them against you," she breathed and she was pleased to see him relax slightly. She kept her eyes locked with those beautiful green gems. "You need to trust people."

"I do trust," Harry retorted, but it was only half heartedly, "Just not easily."

Rose nodded her head and she took a step towards him.

"I don't know what it is about you Harry," she whispered, "but you're incredible."

Harry smiled as he felt heat flush his cheeks. He could say the same about her.

"I could say the same about you," he replied with a cheeky smile. He felt as if there was so much more to her and he was attracted to her on a deep level. He knew it was ridiculous, he barely knew her, but he could not help it.

She smiled one of those smiles again that made Harry's knees weak. He shuddered at the amusement Snape would be finding at this if he knew.

She licked her lips gently and strands of brown hair fell across her cheeks. Harry's heart was thundering in his chest as she took another step closer and now their bodies were almost touching and he could feel her breaths against his face.

His hands seemed to move of their own accord and they grabbed her slight waist, making her stumble forward so he could feel her breasts pressed up against his upper torso.

Then finally, as if it had taken eternity, their lips met.

He could feel her smooth and soft lips working with his. The kiss started off innocent but then grew to something more. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and moaned as she allowed him entrance.

He could feel her chest rising and falling as her small hands ran up the inside of his shirt. They were cool against his skin.

Her hair smelled like coffee and Harry relished the fact that she tasted like vanilla. He allowed himself time to explore her mouth further.

Harry felt her shudder against him and he pulled her closer. The kiss was deepening with every passing second.

They both drew back for breath before their lips collided again, more ferociously than before. Harry heard her groan and he spun her around to pin her against the wall behind them.

His left hand pushed against the castle's stone above her head while his right was still gripping her waist. Her hands continued to run over his body. It was as if she was tracing the scars beneath her fingers like a map.

Abruptly her hips started grating against his and he could feel heat creeping up through his chest and up his neck. He groaned once more and his hand slid under her shirt to hold her waist, he was able to feel her warm and smooth skin beneath his hands.

Then suddenly it felt as if something had wedged itself between them and a current of electricity zapped through Harry, making him release Rose and stumble backwards.

He glared upwards, fury running through his veins, but his face soon turned to horror. Snape was glowering back at him.

The Head of Slytherin had his wand drawn and it was now understandable why some people said Snape's glare could reduce first year Hufflepuffs to tears.

Harry rose to his feet and looked over to Rose. She was straightening her clothes frantically and her eyes seemed rather glassy. She was looking at her House Head as if he was a Voldemort and was about to smite her down.

"Fifty points," Snape snarled, "from _each_ of you."

They nodded their heads, but Harry felt defiance coming to his defence. He opened his mouth to snap at his mentor before Snape looked at him. A shiver ran down Harry's spine as his emerald eyes met black fire. Snape was _not_ going to put up with one of Harry's tantrums.

_A/N2 – I know Harry and Rose escalated rather quickly, but I just couldn't resist. Don't hate on Snape, he has a right to be angry. I also know it was jumping around again, I'm not sure why I'm writing like this, but I hope it isn't too hard to put up with. (:_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think?_

_Thank you for reading!_


	16. The End of Corrupted Power

_A/N – I apologise if this chapter is absolutely terrible. I had a mix up and I don't know if this is the edited or non-edited version. So if parts do not make sense, grammar is wrong and you don't feel as if the chapter isn't quite right blame it on my computer! I promise I'm not making excuses! (: Enjoy!_

Chapter Sixteen; The End of Corrupted Power. The beginning of mourning.

"_What_ do you think you were doing?" Snape snarled. He was white and it was easy to tell he was trying to contain himself. His voice had taken on that deadly tone that the students of Hogwarts were so familiar with.

"It's none of your business!" Harry growled as he stared in to black eyes that were flickering with barely contained rage.

"You are _both_ my students. _I have every right to know_,_" _Snape replied, "and how you both were acting was _disgusting_. I expected better from Rose especially."

Harry turned red, he was furious now. Any traces of guilt were gone as Snape slipped in that last comment. Yet he could not explain why he was so livid.

"Why not me?" He bellowed, his fingernails digging deeper in to his palm after every word. Why was he feeling shameful?

"Because you proved you are only a hormone driven teenage boy! Who initiated the kiss Potter? Who pinned her against the wall? You accuse Draco of behaving inappropriately, but look at yourself. At least _they_ were in a relationship," Snape spat.

Harry looked as if he had been punched in the face. He had not known they had been in a relationship. He was also stunned by Snape vicious outburst and how Snape found out about what had happened between Draco and Rose as well as Harry's views on it.

"We are in a relationship!" Harry retorted, but he knew he did not sound as convincing as he would have liked. He did not even know if they were in a relationship.

"You barely know her! You found out her name a week ago!"

"We were just kissing!" Harry protested loudly as he and Snape stood facing each other. Snape looked furious and Harry felt sick.

"That did _not _look like just kissing," Snape snarled. His voice was dripping with sarcasm and it was driving Harry insane.

Harry snapped his mouth shut and his jaw set in a hard line. Snape had a point. It had definitely been more than just kissing.

"Do not get me wrong Harry, I am happy for you, but your behaviour was inappropriate. I will not accept you pinning one of my _snakes_ against a wall and choking her with your tongue!"

"She was just as willing!" Harry snarled, but one look at Snape and he found himself resigning.

Snape sucked a breath in between his teeth and attempted to calm himself. This conversation was not going to go anywhere with himself so riled up and Harry so stubborn.

"Harry, you need to understand a few things. No matter how much you want a normal life and no matter how much I want you to have one, certain aspects will be more... difficult to change to normality." Sad green eyes met black at this statement and Snape steadfastly refused to concede. "Rose is a year younger than you and is not as matured. You are being hunted down by reporters and a madman. If you want this relationship to work, you will both have to understand that some things come first."

Snape watched in helpless defeat as rage infested in Harry's eyes again. The boy looked absolutely furious.

"So you're trying to say that I need to put everything in preference to killing Voldemort and not living a normal life?"

"That is not what I implied at all. I want you to _both _be happy Harry, but if you do not occlude your mind from the Dark Lord. We both know he will target her if he finds out. The _Prophet _will target her also."

Harry sighed once again in defeat before nodding his head. He knew Snape was correct. Harry and Rose would have to be discreet about their relationship, if they _even _had a relationship.

He felt Snape's hand land heavily on his shoulder and he looked up to meet his mentor's gaze. His endless pit of black eyes held pity in them, but also fear. Harry could read it rather well. Snape was worried for Harry's safety. He wanted the best for Harry, but sometimes the best could be distracting and dangerous. Harry now felt guilty for being so difficult.

"I'll make sure we're careful," promised Harry as he leant his head against Snape's solid chest. His eyes were scrunched up.

"That is all I ask," Snape murmured as he took a step back and moved to sit around his desk, "tea?"

Harry nodded his head and smiled as Cringo, Snape's house elf, apparated in to the room. He was smaller than the average house elf, but his ears were the regular size, making them hang to his scrawny knees. He had big blue eyes and small button nose. He was rather peculiar looking.

"Master is wanting tea?" The little elf squeaked as he bowed to Snape and then to Harry.

"Yes," replied Snape in an indifferent tone as the elf clicked his fingers and a tea tray appeared in his small knobbly hands.

He placed it delicately on to the table before pouring his Master and guest a cup of tea.

"Thank you," said Harry, grateful that this time the elf did not feel fit to burst in to tears. Snape had not been happy at the occurrence. The elf simply sniffed loudly this time and disapparated with a parting bow.

"You're not supposed to thank a house elf Potter," Snape mumbled as he sipped his tea.

Harry laughed and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't much care if he was supposed to or not.

"Uh sir... I was wondering what you know about... well Malfoy and Rose," Harry asked. He was trying to conceal the anger he was feeling as the image of Malfoy pressed up against Rose's slender body filled his mind.

"I believe you were present when Draco and Rose had their last encounter. She came and told me about what happened."

"Rose came and _talked_ to you about that?" Harry asked in astonishment. He could not imagine any student coming to talk to Snape but himself about their problems with the opposite sex.

"Slytherins also need someone to talk to Harry," Snape said with a frown, "Draco and Rose had been dating a while, but not publicly... Rose had said Draco did not want to endanger her... she is a Halfblood after all. They had a falling out, but Draco thought it was not completely over, hence his persistence on that corridor a few days ago. Rest assured that I spoke to Draco. _He will not be stepping out of line again._" Snape finished with a snarl and Harry shuddered at the black eyes that seemed to be recalling a furious argument.

"You really care about them, don't you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Someone has to. Half of them are being coerced in to joining the Dark Lord's ranks. I attempt to sway their choices," Snape replied with a burdensome sigh. He was unaware that Harry was staring at the man in awe and had gained a lot more respect. He really was the bravest man Harry knew.

888

The Golden Trio and their friends sat at the Gryffindor table peacefully eating their meals. Harry had only glanced at Rose a few times and their eyes had only met once, but he had still received one of her smiles. He had also met Snape's eyes and the man had nodded slightly. Severus seemed agitated, more so than usual.

Everyone's heads snapped upwards as the mail arrived. An owl landed in front of Hermione with _the Prophet_ clamped in its beak. Hermione was just giving the owl a sickle as the Great Hall erupted in to roaring noise.

Harry spun around in his seat as Hermione flipped open _the Prophet _and gasped. He riveted his attention back to his bushy haired friend whose eyes were moving frantically over the page.

Fear and worry clenched his stomach as he saw Snape quickly stand and exit the Hall and Susan Bones let out a cry of despair. He glanced back over to Hermione who had slammed _the Prophet_ down on to the table. Harry froze.

**MINISTER OF MAGIC MURDERED BY DEATH EATERS.**

_At two o'clock in the morning last night the Ministry was stormed by approximately thirty Death Eaters, several from You-Know-Who's inner circle. They headed straight to the Minister's office, with only one plan of action in mind._

_Minister Fudge apparently was taken by surprised and was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. The Death Eaters then soon moved down to the Aurors office, which was in disarray, to slaughter the remaining Aurors._

_An official statement has not been made, but this reporter has information only two Aurors fell, Gale Terno and Amelia Bones._

_The Death Eaters than exited the vicinity of their own accord and are believed to be back at You-Know-Who's side once more._

_It has been said that Kingsley Shacklebolt will take over the Minister Fudge's position until a suitable replacement has been chosen._

_Article continued in pg 04._

"Blimey!" Gasped Ron as they looked up and watched Susan Bone's being lead out of the Hall by the Headmaster.

Everyone's attention riveted to Professor McGonagall as she stood from her chair and readied herself as if she was about to make an announcement.

After muttering a quiet, _Sonorus, _she said in a clear voice,

"Classes have been cancelled. All of you must return to your Common Rooms and stay there for the day."

Everyone stood which seemed to make the noise even louder. The Golden Trio were one of the only groups that walked in silence. Harry's mind was reeling.

How had he not felt Voldemort's happiness at this? How had he not been unwillingly sucked in to a vision? He shook his head in confusion as they finally reached the Fat Lady.

"How could this have happened so suddenly?" Hermione whispered as they sat in the furthest corner of the room. She was sitting in-between Ron's legs and his hands were planted firmly on her waist. He appeared very thoughtful.

"Maybe there wasn't much planning in it?" He said as if he was just thinking aloud, "What if Voldemort just wanted to shake everyone up, but he decided it really quickly?"

Hermione smiled slightly and said that it was possible that could have occurred. She then asked Harry if he had been having visions lately that could explain Voldemort's mood.

"Well, I told you about the dreams where he was in pain. It could be his snake instinct I suppose... They're known to lash out in pain."

"That'd be real creepy if he was that connected to snakes." Whispered Ron in fascination as Hermione wriggled out of his grasp and stood up. She had noticed Harry's glazed eyes and the sweat beading on his forehead.

"Harry?" She said gently as she extended her arm and shook his shoulder.

Green eyes snapped back to alert and Harry slammed his hand to his head. Breath harshly he quickly leaned over and vomited on to the floor.

The third year girls that were sitting near him all screamed and tucked their legs up on to the couches they lay upon.

Harry wiped his mouth and tried to contain the shakes that had taken over his body. He looked at his friends and shook his head.

"A vision?" Ron asked, but Harry just shook his head again. He felt ill to the bottom of his stomach.

Harry closed his eyes and his scar seared. An image materialized before him, but this one was different.

The vision was hazy and Harry knew he was still centred in his own body, which was bizarre in itself. It was as if two images were lying upon each other. Harry could see Voldemort on the ground, coughing and retching, but every now and then Voldemort's body would morph in to Bellatrix's. Yet the back ground would also change. Voldemort was slumped against a wall and Bellatrix was lying with her back to the hearth. They were pools of blood and vomit surrounding them. It was as if he was seeing things from two different sets of eyes.

"Harry! You're bleeding!" Hermione gasped as she quickly conjured a tissue and held it up to Harry's nose.

"Come on mate, we've got to take ya to the hospital wing," said Ron as he and Hermione flanked Harry, took a shoulder each and heaved the disoriented Boy-Who-Lived out of the Common Room and up to see Madam Pomfrey.

Harry feebly shrugged his friends off as they entered the infirmary. He smiled at Madam Pomfrey as she came bustling over and led him to the bed by the window.

"I think you might need to get the Headmaster Madam Pomfrey," Hermione spoke up timidly as she took a seat at Harry's side and grabbed his hand. They both missed Ron's flash of jealousy.

"You go get him. I need to attend to Mr Potter," the medi-witch replied briskly as she moved over to Harry and scanned him with a variety of spells.

Hermione nodded her head and strode over to the hearth to floo call Dumbledore.

"Oh! Hello Professor's," Harry heard Hermione say, "I think we might need you to come up to the infirmary, it's Harry."

Harry watched as Albus Dumbledore burst out of the green flames and strode in to the room wearing soft green robes. Behind him was Snape, looking as neat and proud as ever in his usual attire.

"Harry," he heard Snape breathe as his cloak billowed around him and he walked up to Harry's side. Dumbledore sidled up next to Severus. His face was grave.

Snape reached a hand out to touch Harry's forehead. It was nice and cool against Harry's searing scar. Harry leaned in to the contact and let out a sigh of relief as he looked in to Snape's black eyes. They were full of concern and indescribable distress that Harry was in pain. His eyes emptied as he looked back up to Poppy.

"Do not look at me like that Severus," she scolded, "he just walked in. The scans say he is fit and healthy."

"Then why is he bleeding so heavily?" Snape snarled, which caused Harry's eyes to shoot downwards. His front was soaked in blood as well as the crisp white sheets of the bed.

His hands shot upwards to remove his glasses. He then rubbed his eyes. They were wet and when Harry brought his hands back around to his line of vision they were covered in blood.

Panic flashed across his face and he rubbed his eyes once more. Snape snatched his hands away.

"Poppy, give him a calming draught. Now," Snape ordered as he conjured a chair for himself, following in the Headmaster's lead.

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a vial which he recognised to contain a simple calming draught and another vial which contained a black potion that looked as if it would be a struggle to swallow.

Once Harry had downed the two potions, he was reluctant with the second, Dumbledore spoke up,

"Tell us everything Harry," He said gently. He ignored the vicious glare Snape shot his way.

Harry cleared his throat and fought down the panic that was rising within him. This was the magical world, not the muggle. They would be able to heal him back to health even though his eyes are bleeding.

"Uh... They're both in a lot of pain, Voldemort and Bellatrix that is. I don't know what was wrong with this vision. It was really weird and hazy. They were just vomiting and collapsed on the floor."

Dumbledore appeared thoughtful, which Harry did not think was a good thing.

"Severus did say he was in pain," the Headmaster mumbled.

Harry's eyes locked on to Snape's left arm, which was in a vice like grip from his right hand.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly. The clear worry in his voice made Ron and Hermione shift uncomfortably.

"I am fine Harry," Snape replied, "nothing to worry about."

Harry nodded his head, but no reassuring words could prevent his anxiety. He looked over to Hermione and Ron. They looked as if they were witnessing an amazing discovery. Well Hermione did, Ron looked as if he was about to be sick.

"I think we'll head back up to the tower," Hermione said as she noted Ron's unease and Harry's clear annoyance at Ron's reaction.

"Okay. Thanks for your help," Harry replied as the two lions exited the infirmary with a smile at the Professors.

Once the two lions had walked out of sight Harry looked back to his tarnished be sheets. He then wiped at his eyes and noticed that they and his nose were no longer bleeding.

"I must also leave Harry. As you can imagine the Ministry is in disarray and I need to help Kingsley settle in his office," Dumbledore said as he stood up and straightened his robes. He looked to Severus and nodded his head, before sweeping out of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey strode back over to her office, leaving Harry and Snape alone.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Harry once again as he wriggled himself up in to a more comfortable sitting position.

"Yes," Snape replied shortly before he conjured a cloth, soaked it with water and wiped away the dried blood from Harry's face.

That look was back in Snape's eyes again and Harry felt his insides squirm. No one ever looked at him with such care and worry. Now with those endless depths showing a display of emotions Harry never would have thought were meant for him, he could not be happier that those eyes belonged to Snape.

"I'm sorry," Harry said once Snape had wiped the last traces of blood away.

Severus looked at Harry with confused and narrowed eyes. Not something you would usually see on the Potions Master's face.

"What on earth for?" He asked before sitting back in his chair. He was still rubbing his own left arm soothingly and it looked as Harry's scar was still burning by the way he kept rubbing it. It was a sure sign Voldemort was still be in pain.

"I'm sorry for causing so much fuss all the time and for not killing Voldemort sooner," Harry said in a low drone. The calming draught seemed to be taking affect quickly.

"You _should never_ apologise for something like that. No matter what anyone says or how you feel. You are a sixteen year old boy, fighting a war that was created by men," Snape growled, but his tone held slight affection.

Harry nodded his head and snapped his eyes open. He had not realised they had drooped shut.

"'everus is a funny name ya know," Harry giggled, "but I kinda like it. Can I call you 'everus professor? You get to call me 'arry. All the time when we're alone, but not in front of the snakes! That would ruin your reputation as a Gryffindor hater!"

Snape quirked an amused brow as Harry rambled on. He was rather amusing under the influence of the calming draught.

"I used ta think you were a vampire, but you're not a vampire! Not even a dungeon bat! No! Never would I thought you would be a Death Eater 'everus," Harry continued onwards, not realising the dangerous waters he was wading in to, "you're tha best Death Eater I know! You 'ook afta me when everyone else see's me as a weapon. I don't like being a weapon, get to have no fun. Sorta like when I lived with the Dursleys, bunch of fucking pigs they are!"

"Language Harry," Snape snarled. Harry snapped his mouth shut, his eyes widened and he looked properly chastised, "You seem to be channel Hagrid when under the influence of a calming daught. Your English is the same."

"Hagrid speaks terrible English!" Bellowed Harry, "And the Dursely's were pigs 'everus! They locked me in a cupboard until I came back from my first year here. Aunt Horseface used to clean my cupboard with bleach and then lock me in it long 'nough for me to get a headache from the fumes. Fat Bastard used to hit me when I burnt the bacon, which was all the time because he made me stir his coffee a funny way. Dudders was just a bully, a big fat bully with a pig's tail."

Harry was laughing and Snape could not help but also smile. Until suddenly Harry was sobbing and had managed to grab one of Snape's arms and pull it up to his chest.

Severus sighed and let the fury from the boy's mistreatment ebb away so he could focus his attention on Harry now. He sat on to the edges of Harry's bed and pulled the boy in to a loose embrace.

"They are not here Harry. It is safe. Go to sleep."

The boy did just that.

888

Harry felt as if he had spent way too much time in the hospital wing and had decided that he was not going to end up in there for the rest of the year. He hoped.

He had awoken to Madam Pomfrey shaking his shoulder gently. Apparently the calming draught had worked to well and Harry had fallen asleep, but not before saying some rather ridiculous things to 'everus.

Pomfrey had then released him with strict orders to return if his scar even twinged. Harry had of course agreed and left the hospital in thought. Hopefully his scar would at _least_ show him an idea of what Voldemort was up to. She would not have to know.

He was now sitting down in the Great Hall with everyone else for breakfast. Their first lesson of the day was DADA and Harry was hoping Snape was in a good mood. Harry was well aware he had brought up the fact that Snape is a Death Eater once or twice and that he had thought the man was a vampire.

He looked up to see Snape glaring over at the Slytherin table. Draco had his head rested in his hands and it did not look as if he was eating or had eaten the past few days. It was clear that Snape was worried. Rose was also sitting next to Draco and it seemed as if she was trying to get the Slytherin boy to eat.

"Come on Harry, time for class," Hermione whispered in his ear. The trio stood up and moved out of the hall.

Harry followed behind Ron and Hermione, his eyes scanning the crowd they were walking with for Rose.

Harry saw Jess Sparland and her boyfriend Chris, who Harry did not know very well, pressed up against a wall kissing. He saw Katie Lonsdale walking hand in hand with her boyfriend Alex Worthington and then he saw Rose.

She was walking with Draco Malfoy and seemed to be asking him pressing questions that Malfoy did not want to answer.

She looked up and her eyes locked with Harry's. She smiled, said one last remark to Malfoy and began moving through the crowd towards him.

"Hey Harry," she said with a smile as she friendly nudged him with her elbow.

"Hey," Harry replied as he nudged her back, "you okay?"

Rose blushed, but nodded her head. Abruptly she grabbed Harry's hand spun him to the left and shot down an empty corridor.

Once he had regained his footing Harry was the first to speak.

"What is happening with you and Draco?" He tried to keep the suspicion out of his voice, but Rose's face showed that he did not.

"Nothing."

"How can you still be talking to him after he ran his hands all over you?" Harry snarled. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest. He was _not_ going to lose her to Draco Malfoy.

"Because we're friends Harry," she stated softly, "our breakup was really messy. I wasn't even sure at the time he did _that_ we were broken up. He didn't hurt me and he was only holding me by the waist. Kind of like you were a few days ago."

Harry felt heat rise up his neck when he remembered their last encounter. He would do anything to let it happen again.

"So... You're both over each other now? And Malfoy isn't getting in to trouble because you don't _believe_ he sexually assaulted you."

"You don't know Draco enough to realise what he is going through," she stated bluntly, "but yes we are over and yes, he is not getting in to trouble."

Harry shook his head in defeat, but could not help but say,

"If he touches you again, I'll kill him."

Rose did not react the way he had expected. Instead she grabbed his hand and softly kissed his lips, which made Harry hungrier than he already was. He returned the kiss with more passion but she pulled away.

"We're going to be late for class," she breathed. Harry did not miss the way she eyed his lips and the way she licked hers.

"I have Snape as well. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sounds good," and with that she spun on her heels and strode away in the opposite direction of Harry's class.

He was still confused as to where he stood with her. Maybe they should take things slower?

_A/N – I hope you believe Harry got what he deserved, I know his punishment was not very severe at all, but students are always getting caught in awkward situations._

_The next update is going to be late because I am going away once again. I hope I can make it up to you with the next chapter, which by the way, I am very excited about!_

_Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading!_


	17. Revealing Forms

_A/N - I really hope I haven't talked up this chapter too much. I enjoyed writing it and I believe it came together rather well. _

_You have fun reading it and let me know what you think. (:_

_Also, I am returning to school this week so updates may be late, rest assured they will be more frequent than other fanfictions however. (:_

Chapter Seventeen; Revealing Forms

Harry rushed in to class with a second to spare. Snape had just turned around from his desk to begin his lecture when he noted Harry sitting in his seat trying to look as innocent as ever. Sitting where an empty chair had been not two seconds ago.

"Five points for your tardiness Potter," he growled before he began his lecture on different spells that could bring down a Dusk Dog. He noted Harry's look of guilt and began to wonder why the boy had been late.

Harry nodded his head and ignored the furious scowl that marred Ron's face. The red head seemed to be much more hostile towards Snape than he ever had been and Harry was not sure why. He cleared his mind as Snape's voice washed over him, lecturing about the Dusk Dog. Harry was rather surprised that such a coincidence had occurred and that he _had_ actually read the text that had been assigned, even if it was not on purpose.

"If you are ever unlucky enough cross a Dusk Dog you need to accept your imminent death," Snape stated bluntly, "they are known to have such an aggressive temperament they are also known as Dragon Dogs. They are made for hunting, that is what they do best and they have no prey they will not kill without a thought. As we discussed last lesson, Dusk Dogs have magical properties in their fur which allow them to become invisible at dusk. Their fangs are also extremely sharp and their jaws very powerful. They have terrible eyesight, but a good sense of smell and excellent hearing. Now, apart from Miss Granger, who can tell me how to bring this creature down?"

The class sat silently, like they always did after one of Snape's lectures. His voice, no matter how sarcastic had a depth to it that soothed the restless students.

Harry's mind was racing with the additional information he knew about the creature and when he was confident he had the correct answer he raised his hand and waited for Snape to call on him.

"Mr Potter?" Snape drawled and the Slytherin side of the room snickered. Harry did not miss the flash of annoyance that passed over Snape's features at their attitude but he said nothing, like he always did.

"I personally would attack the dog's weaknesses. Yes, excellent hearing is a disadvantage, but say you used a spell that emitted a high pitched noise the animal would be rather distracted with that. Then you could place a masking smell on your scent... actually you should probably do that first. Okay, so now you're just left with the wolf itself. You'll have to move quickly because they have fast reflexes. Use a sticking charm on its jaws and then bind its body," Harry stated with such firmness that the entire class sat in a stunned silence. Snape stared at Harry in surprise.

"If Miss Granger was not sitting next to you, I would believe she had polyjuiced herself impersonate you Mr Potter. Five points to Gryffindor."

Harry smiled slightly before quickly looking back down to his text. No noise came from the Slytherin side of the room so Harry looked up. Malfoy was staring blankly ahead, but everyone else seemed rather put out with a lion receiving points from Snape. He then glanced up to Snape but quickly averted his eyes. He would not be able to look at Snape with pride like that burning in the man's black orbs. He was also painfully aware that no one else would be able to see it.

"The spell that would affect the wolf's hearing is called a siren charm. The incantation is pronounced _transfigentibus sonitus_, but usually just saying _sonitus_ will suffice," Snape stated once he had regained his train of thought. Harry had really stunned him. "Now pair up and practice the new spell, which has no wand movement, as well as your usual body bind."

Severus watched as the class split up in to pairs. Soon the room was filled with a high pitch ringing that the caster could not hear but everyone else could. The students that had cast the _sonitus _were then swiftly bound in thick black ropes or thin ones; it depended on the capability of the caster.

Snape could not help but watch Harry intently. He saw the spark in those green eyes every time the boy cast a spell. He watched as the spell was direct and near perfect each time. A crackle of blue energy seemed to radiate off of him and Severus hoped that Harry Potter was the last thing the Dark Lord saw before he was cast down and his body discarded of.

"Potter, up here," Snape snarled and he felt a twinge of pain when he saw Harry flinch at his tone.

Harry slowly ambled up to Snape's desk and he looked as if he was about to be scolded.

"Professor?" He asked timidly and Severus wondered why the boy was so cowed all of a sudden.

"Professor? I thought it was 'everus?" Snape said with a soft smile. He was hidden behind Harry so he knew no one would see him.

Harry grinned as well as relaxing immensely and waited for Snape to continue.

"You're answer was near perfect Harry and you're spelling is beyond average. Well done."

Harry looked as if he had just been given the Order of Merlin First Class. He instantly stood taller, his shoulders back and his smile wider.

"Thank you sir," he replied, before a flick of Snape's hand dismissed him. He felt vulnerable complimenting a student in class. He did not like it at all. He was rather unsure as to why he had said such a thing in the first place.

Soon enough the bell rang and the class packed up. They then headed out to their next class. Ron started moving through the throng of students towards Harry and once he reached him he tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He leaned in when he had Harry's attention and whispered in his ear,

"We go out tonight?"

Harry felt a rush of nervousness overwhelm him, but he nodded his head anyway.

888

Once again he felt himself melting in to the shadows. The only sound he could hear was his steady breathing and his soft footsteps. There seemed to be something else however. His heightened senses from being a spy all these years were screaming at him to stay as silent as possible, screaming as if something was up ahead.

They were right. Severus could see two silhouette figures pressed up against a wall on the fifth story corridor Snape was prowling. He hung back, taking his time to apply a night vision charm to himself so that he could see the students and they could not see him. It made his night when he realised it was a seventh year Gryffindor, it was dampened somewhat when he realised the other student was Jess Sparland, one of his own snakes. Yet he was still grateful it was not Harry and Rose.

Snape quickly looked away when he realised that the young woman was not properly clothed. They, by the sounds of content they were making, were having a wonderful time.

Snape flicked his wand in annoyance which was followed by a startled gasp. The couple had sprung apart and Chris Mellon had quickly cast a lumos. Jess was frantically straightening and pulling her robes back on. The boy was quickly running his hand through his hair, panic flashing in his sea-blue eyes.

"A Gryffindor Miss Sparland? Your best friend's brother as well, how disappointing," Snape drawled lazily as he lit the lanterns along the corridors walls.

"I'm sorry Professor," she said and Severus could not help but notice that her voice was rather shaky, but she did not look down.

"Fifty points from each of you and a week of detention."

"Rose didn't get a detention from being with Potter!" Mellon protested angrily, he had linked his hand through Jess'.

"_They were not out after curfew or half naked_," Snape snarled and he was glad to see the couple visibly tremble at the sound of his voice. "Go back to your dorms. _Now."_

The two students scurried away, Jess heading down to the dungeons and Chris back up to the Gryffindor tower. Snape smiled to himself in the dark, it had been a good catch tonight, even if he had taken points from Slytherin.

He headed back to his chambers for a well deserved rest.

888

"Where are you Harry?" Hissed Ron as he looked around him to see only trees and moonlit grass, Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Over here!" Replied Harry in a hushed tone as he prodded Ron in the back. He was nervous. He could hear his own heart thumping in his chest. They had been planning this escapade for the last week and were now only just putting it in to action.

Harry was hidden under his invisibility cloak and Ron had a camouflaging charm on. The red head had already taken Harry's Firebolt and his own broom down and stashed it in the Quidditch rooms. It was dark so none of the teachers would see them and not even Hermione knew what they were up to. It was fool proof.

"Okay, I think we're safe. You can take your cloak off Harry," Ron whispered as they got to the change rooms and both grabbed their own brooms.

They mounted them quickly, but Harry was the first to shoot off in to the night. He almost let out a yell of pure glee, but then swallowed it back down. It would not do to alert the castle of his whereabouts. So he just smiled and flew as fast as he possibly could. The wind whipped through his hair and his eyes were watering, but Harry did not care. He was flying for the first time since what felt like eternity. Not even thoughts of Severus being disappointed with him could dampen his mood.

He twisted through the air. He was making up his own moves as he went. His turns were sharp and his flips smooth. He weaved in and out of the goal posts as well as the grandstands. He was having the time of his life.

Again he shot upwards and it seemed as if he would keep flying until he could touch one of the millions of stars that glistened above him. The sky looked as if it was made out of a deep blue, velvet material. The stars looked as if they were crystals of sugar that had been scattered carelessly over it. The moon represented the cup that had held the sugar. Harry stared up at the sky in awe, his breath momentarily taken away. Eventually he levelled out, tore his eyes away from the beauty that was above him and looked out across the landscape.

The flashes of red and green shooting through the forest were the first things to bring Harry back to the real world. The second was the fact that the large bulky mass crashing through the bush was Hagrid. Thirdly he could see something that looked suspiciously like Death Eater masks glinting in the moonlight.

Harry let out a shout to grab his friend's attention while his mind reeled with what to do. He thought he should attack. His only thought was to attack to save Hagrid. The adrenaline had already seeped in to his veins. He was planning out strategies and the best way to survive and ensure Hagrid's safety.

Ron swiftly flew up to Harry's side and awaited orders as the loyal and patient friend he had always been. He was just like Harry; never afraid to run in to conflict for someone he loved. Harry was not willing to risk his best friend against a fight they were outnumbered by, because he loved Ron.

"Go get Dumbledore," Harry breathed as he shot down towards Hagrid ignoring the shout of warning that had come from Ron's direction.

Harry burst through the trees, jumped off his broom and landed on nimble feet. He could hear crashing coming towards him and a few stray spells collided in to the trees, leaving burn marks. He quickly stashed his broom in a thicket and then transformed.

He took a moment to ready himself and come back to his senses. His entire body was as tightly bound as a spring; he could feel his muscles twitching with anticipation. Harry was rather proud of the throaty howl that was produced from the back of his throat.

He finally pounced forwards, his muscles uncoiling. Harry marvelled at the speed he soon picked up because of the length of his strides. His heightened senses could smell blood and sweat. He could hear shouts and the cracking of tree branches.

He raced through the forest and he could see animals fleeing deeper into the darkness because they feared his form. Even thestrals fled from him, their leathery wings carrying them up in to the safety of the treetops.

Finally Hagrid came in to view. His bushy beard and hair were wilder than usual and seemed to have twigs and leaves stuck in it. He had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, but he still managed a wide smile when he saw the blood wolf that was Harry step into the light.

"'ello 'Arry, what do ya think ya doing out at curfew?" Hagrid managed to say between gasps. Harry simply growled in acknowledgement and then took off at a run. His form was craving blood.

Harry burst through the scrub with his teeth bared. He felt like he elegantly skidded to a stop as he watched his opponents approach. He then charged forwards once more knowing that a few might flee. At least thirty Death Eaters were charging towards him, but Harry did not slow. Three of the attackers turned off the path and started running away as he had predicted. The others kept coming.

Harry collided with the first and he felt their skull sink beneath his monstrous paws. His claws sank in to the victim for good measure, but it was obvious they were already dead.

By the time he had thrown the limp body to the side he had many wands pointed at him. He watched as the crowd around him shuddered as Harry gave them a wolfish smirk.

He was the first to lunge forward. He could hear the crunch of bones and the tearing of flesh. Hot blood spilled on to the ground around him. Screams filled the air. He could feel the blood dripping off of his paws and mouth and relished in it.

He turned to his right, noticing that the Death Eaters were flanking him. He swiped with his paws too frightened to attack properly. The Death eaters had transfigured rocks and sticks in to knives and they were brandishing them towards Harry.

He growled again, but only a few of them stuttered. Harry panicked. He could not risk being injured in wolf form; they may be difficult to heal when he returned to human. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess, so he simply growled again.

A howl from behind Harry had him spinning around. Hagrid was charging towards the group of Death Eaters brandishing his crossbow, but someone easily transfigured it in to a snake. Harry watched in horror as Hagrid through the snake down with a shout and one of the masked men leapt forward and drove a knife in to his friend's exposed stomach. Harry howled in rage, but it was soon drowned out when the Death Eaters roared and lunged out at Harry whether in fear or malice.

He felt the knives pierce his sides and chest. He felt them slide in between his ribcage and tear through his muscles. Gashes upon gashes were made. One, two three four... seven... fourteen and soon enough Harry lost count. The hot blood poured down his soft grey fur and formed a puddle on to the dirt beneath him. His body felt as if it was beginning to shut down from the pain or at least Harry felt as if it was numbing somewhat.

His vision filled with red and black as the Death Eaters moved forward again and again. The pain was indescribable, so painful in fact that he heard his form whimper. Harry was going to die.

A roaring noise tore through the forest and Harry heard many of the men around him shout in fear. A raging wind whipped around him and Harry felt the knives being withdrawn. He collapsed in the puddle of his own blood, his breath short and his eyes hazy.

He felt himself become chilled as he returned to his normal form unintentionally. He trembled on the ground as he watched the branches above him thrash against the wind. Albus Dumbledore had stepped in to his line of vision and his wand was raised. He was a powerful wizard there was no questioning it. He spun around and cursed Death Eater after Death Eater. They dropped to the ground whether they were dead or captured Harry could not tell.

As Harry watched in distracted awe of the battle raging around him he had one last thought before he fell unconscious. If these wounds did not kill him first, Snape would.

888

"THE FATE OF THE WIZARDING WORLD LAYS UPON HIS SHOULDERS WEASELY! HOW COULD YOU RISK THAT?" Snape bellowed. He could feel icy magic rising within him and crackling off of his robes. He looked down in distaste but the boy did not back down.

"HE'S JUST A BOY!" Roared Ron, he also was sparking green magic, "HE NEEDS TO HAVE FUN, BUT ALL YOU SEE HIM AS IS A BLOODY WEAPON! NEWS FLASH SNAPE! HE IS FUCKING SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! MAYBE YOU MIGHT EXPECT TOO MUCH OF HIM!"

Harry heard a body collide with something and he quickly snapped his crusty eyes open. He could see a powerful man clad in black holding a red head boy by the collar of his robes, two feet off of the ground and pinned against the infirmary wall. Ron's face was a darker shade of red than his hair and his teeth were bared as if he was mimicking Snape.

From where he lay on the hospital bed Harry could see the black magic sparking off of Snape's robes. He tensed instantly, knowing that was never a good sign.

Harry went to say something, but he could not find his voice and his tongue was covered with a thick fuzz. He tried to sit up in bed to grab their attention, but his body seized up in protest.

"_How dare you say that_," Snape snarled and Harry felt the hairs on his arms stand up. He watched as Ron's feet hit the ground. Snape looked to be trembling. Harry had never seen him lose his composure like this.

"You don't care about him," hissed Ron and Harry watched in fear as Snape drew his wand. Ron fumbled in his pocket and soon produced his own. They were both pointing at each other's chest, neither of them daring to look away.

Harry went to shout something to stop them both from killing each other. Well, to stop Snape from killing Ron, but his lack of voice halted him once again.

A quick disarming charm and Ron's wand was in Snape's hand and Harry was still watching hopelessly. Now the youngest Weasley boy looked as if he was about to die or punch Snape in the nose, Harry was not too sure which. It felt as if it took forever, Snape's hand was trembling and his robes were crackling, but he eventually lowered his wand.

"You're lucky Harry needs you Weasley or I would have expelled you before you could have said Death Eaters," Snape snarled, "_or worse_."

Ron nodded his head, but his eyes were still narrowed. He then looked over to Harry's bed and his face transformed in to a goofy smile.

"Harry!" He said as he quickly moved over to the hospital bed. The relief on his face was enough to make Harry smile back. It was quickly extinguished as Snape whipped his head around. Harry shuddered at the look he received.

"_Get out Weasley_," Snape said in a frightening whisper as he strode forward. Ron shot Harry a look of pity and Snape a scathing look before he left the room and shut the door, even if he was hesitant to do so.

"Ah, Mr Potter!" Madam Pomfrey said in a rather bristly voice from inside her office. Harry was wondering why _she_ had not intervened with the argument that had occurred between Ron and Snape. He then realised that she probably believed Harry and Ron both deserved an admonishment as well. As she started to walk towards him her wand zipped out of her pocket and landed on the floor at the end of Harry's bed. Suddenly her office door slammed shut and locked itself.

"SEVERUS SNAPE YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" She screamed as she banged against the solid wood.

Harry kinked his neck from turning to look at Snape as fast as he could. The man had his wand drawn and he flicked it again and the screaming soon stopped, but Harry could still see the medi-witch helplessly smashing her hand against the ebony door.

Harry swallowed as Snape looked at him. He was white with rage and his hands were trembling as fists at his side. His eyes were endless depths of rage and his magic zapped around him. Harry was terrified.

He went to say something but Snape quickly cast a silencing charm upon him. Harry did not even feel he had the right to look outraged. He was in_ a lot_ of trouble.

"You could have died," Snape growled and Harry noticed even his voice was shaky. "You could have died!" He was shouting now and he was leaning over Harry's frozen body, his face an inch from Harry's. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IS AT STAKE POTTER! YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD EASILY HAVE DIED NO MATTER YOUR ANIMAGUS FORM! YOU FOOLISH BOY!"

Harry winced at the murderous rage Snape was expressing. He deserved this. Snape was correct. He had risked everything for a stupid flight on a broom.

"You were stabbed fifty-seven times Potter. You're extremely lucky that Albus showed up at the right time, if he had not you would be d-dead," Snape hissed. His voice was icy, but Harry had not missed the look of fear that had passed over his features, nor the stutter, at the word 'dead'.

Harry felt a pit of endless guilt swallow him up. He could now hear the disappointment in Snape's voice, the distress as well. He had gone missing in the middle of the night with known Death Eaters roaming the forests only telling Ron. No wonder Snape was so furious.

"I cannot believe you were so _idiotic_," he said, "You cannot keep doing this Potter. You're life is something you are supposed to value, not to throw away at will. Did you not realise that Hagrid was safe? He is half giant! the spells they were using would not have had a great affect on him. He was safe. You need to learn how to think Potter!"

Harry wanted to say something. To reassure Severus that he was okay. That he would never disappoint the man again and would not run off in to danger again. Yet he could not. The spell would not lift, no matter how much he fought it. His breath was short and he could not tear his eyes away from Snape's.

He felt a single tear run down his cheek and he tried to suck in a breath but his ribs screamed in protest. He desperately wished to speak.

"Do not cry," Snape said in a gruff voice as he tapped Harry on the forehead with his wand.

Harry felt the spell break and he breathed a sigh of relief. Before he could even attempt to arrange his thoughts he felt an apology spill from his lips.

"I'm s-so s-sorry Severus," He whispered in shame. He roughly rubbed the tears out of his eyes. Snape blinked at the use of his first name, but his face was still set in to furious scowl.

"That does not change anything," he growled and he spun around. Harry lunged out, ignoring the screams of pain that shot through his body, and grasped Snape's cloak. He felt this wave of anxiety crash over him. He _needed_ to make Snape understand.

"I won't do it again. I promise!" He said urgently. He could not deal with this disappointment. He did not want to lose Severus. He could not lose Severus.

"Do not make a promise you will not keep," Snape replied before flicking his wand at Madam Pomfrey's office and striding out of the hospital wing. He did not look back, even when Madam Pomfrey came barging out of her office screaming like a banshee. Harry ignored her as well. He just wept silently while she checked him over and scolded him endlessly.

888

Severus Snape drew his wand as soon as he stepped in to his chambers. Someone was sitting with their back to the hearth. There face was in shadow and a bottle of scotch sat on the table in front of them.

"For goodness sake Severus lower your wand," Minerva McGonagall said as she took a sip from her own glass. Her hair was down and she looked as if she had wrapped a robe around her night gown. She looked as dishevelled as Severus felt.

Snape sighed and pocketed his wand before walking up to her and grabbing the bottle of scotch, ignoring the glass that had already been poured for him. He took a swig and pretended to not hear the scoff of disdain that came from Minerva.

"How are you?" She asked kindly as Severus stood in front of her, leaning against one of the bookcases around the room. His face was dark, his eyes blazing. Everything about his stance told Minerva that he was hurting. Some people may take it as anger, but she knew him well enough. Severus Snape only sparked magic when he was in emotional distress.

"I am fine," he snapped back. It was obvious from the tremble in his voice that he was not.

"It is _much_ harder than you thought it was going to be isn't it?" She said with a knowing smile before indicating that he should sit with her.

"What is?" He snarled warningly. He bared his teeth in annoyance, but he sat down next to her. Minerva watched as he slumped against the pillows. She watched as his hands clenched and unclenched around the bottle and his eyes flicked from her to the hearth.

"Caring for someone," she replied simply.

"It is three o'clock in the morning Minerva. Why are you here?" Snape retorted ignoring her last statement. He still was not relaxing.

"You are my friend and colleague Severus. I am making sure you are okay," Minerva said softly as she placed an aged hand on the younger wizard's knee. He seemed to melt under the contact she knew he was never given as a child.

"He could have died," Severus whispered in a tortured tone before he dropped his head into his hands. His body started to shake violently and Minerva gingerly removed the bottle of scotch from his trembling hands.

"I know," said Minerva as she sat with him rubbing slow circles on his back as he silently cried in to the early morning. Slowly his magic stopped crackling.

888

Harry felt as if he had been banished from existence for the next few days he was stuck in the hospital wing. Hermione had come to see him, to yell at him, if one wanted to be precise. Ron had come to see if he was alive after Snape's temper even though Harry had not seen Snape since their last row. Dumbledore frequently visited to see Hagrid, but completely ignored Harry or he came when Harry was asleep. Hagrid was not able to speak to Harry because he would have to shout across the room and be scolded by Madam Pomfrey for it. He had also been reprimanded by Dumbledore for letting Harry act so rash in the forest. This seemed to make Hagrid even quieter. The boy was definitely paying for his recklessness.

Ron had not mentioned Harry's animagus form, but Harry knew that the red head desperately wanted to know. Hermione had also indicated that she was rather annoyed at Harry for keeping them both in the dark. He felt as if he had his reasons when he had started finding his form, but now looking back on them, Harry could not justify his actions. He would have to _try_ and explain to them what had been going through his mind; he had achieved his form completely by accident anyway.

When Harry had no visitors he simply sat in silence, praying that his wounds healed faster. The silence was driving him insane. He had things to do. He had to apologise to Dumbledore and beg Snape for forgiveness. He needed to explain why he did not tell his friends about his form and he needed to sort things out with Rose. At least with his copious amounts of spare time he could think over what he wanted to say to them all, even if he knew he would not actually be able to say it in person.

On his fifth day in the infirmary he watched with dull interest as Madam Pomfrey removed his bandages to reveal almost flawless skin. He was surprised that his wounds had only taken five days to heal totally with only the extremely deep cuts scarring. You could hardly tell however; they were out shined by the other ghastly scars that covered Harry's body.

"You may go Potter," Poppy said briskly, she was also angry with Harry as well. No surprise there really, he was the soul student who took up most of her time. Harry thought that they should both be on first name bases by now with the amount of time he spent in the hospital wing.

Harry nodded his head, swung his legs to the side of the bed and landed steadily on his feet. He thanked Madam Pomfrey, grabbed his things and headed up to Gryffindor tower. It was Saturday afternoon and Harry had to get ready for a detention he had to attend. It was Snape's and he was not looking forward to it.

Once he reached the tower he walked in sheepishly, hoping that no one noticed him. He realised it was wishful thinking as everyone's eyes riveted his way and the room fell silent. Harry was used to this treatment so he kept walking to his dorm, not meeting eyes with anyone as he went.

"You alright 'Arry?" Said Seamus Finnigan as Harry passed him.

Harry smiled him and nodded his head before he jogged up the stairs and entered his dorm. He saw his bed and collapsed on to it with a sad sigh. He had really messed up this time.

"Potter," came a harsh, ordering bark that shook Harry from his silent musings. He had not realised he had been lying there in silence for a couple of minutes. Harry looked up to see his Head of House towering over him, "we need to talk," she said.

Harry nodded his head in defeat and sat up properly, giving her his undivided attention. He had known of course that he would have to talk to McGonagall eventually, he had just hope it was not _before_ he had a detention with Snape.

"I am very disappointed in you young man," she growled. Her Scottish brogue was rather prominent and Harry took that as a dangerous sign.

"Everyone is," Harry replied sullenly, "especially Se-Snape."

"You do not realise what you put him through," she replied as she sat down next to him, "he was distraught Harry."

"I didn't die."

"You could have. You almost did," she said with a growl, "especially since you were in your form, which was also highly illegal. I will want to discuss that with you later."

Harry nodded his head as his dull eyes looked ahead grimly staring at nothing. He had no thoughts for anything but Snape. He was filled with regret and he did not know how to fix it. Apart from Dumbledore and the Professor that sat before him Harry had no one he had ever wanted to impress or make proud of him before now except Sirius, but it was still too painful to think of him.

"I have detention with him, I'll apologise then."

"That is best, but do not be offended if he is not willing to forgive you yet. He is still rather shaken."

Harry scoffed and then winced at the hawkish look his Professor shot at him.

"He is never shaken. He is the most composed person I know."

"You did not see him after he had come back from the infirmary," Minerva said firmly and Harry looked at her with curiosity, "I will not tell you what happened, so there is not point asking."

"He was a loose cannon when he was there," Harry commented when images of Snape pulling his wand on Ron and Madam Pomfrey floated before his eyes, "He pulled his wand on Ron and Madam Pomfrey."

"As well as me," Minerva commented with a laugh. Harry glanced up at her in shock, but she simply shook her head.

"I better go Professor. If I'm late he will kill me," Harry said with a sigh as he lost the remaining colour in his cheeks and stood from his bed, "I'll talk to you about my form in the week.

"Good luck Harry," McGonagall said as she watched him exit the boy's dormitory.

Harry waved goodbye and headed down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts office, feeling as if he was walking to his death.

He knocked on the door and waited for Snape's deep voice to allow him entrance. Once it had, he opened the door and stepped in sheepishly, his eyes immediately sought out Severus. The man was not looking at him. He was steadfastly reading the essay that was before him. He simply pointed at the cauldrons that were stacked in the corner and a lone toothbrush that sat before them.

Harry swallowed his greeting and moved over to the cauldrons and began his work. He was used to this type of punishment for his detention over the years, but this still did not stop his fingers cramping after he finished the second cauldron but he refused to comment. He deserved this.

Occasionally Harry would glance over to the powerful man that sat to the back of the room. He had not looked at Harry at all. It was as if they had returned to where they had been a few months ago. Harry struggled to swallow past the lump that was lodged in his throat and to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill and roll down his cheeks.

He was half way through when his toothbrush broke and he had to use a _repairo _to fix it. Snape had twitched slightly, but that was the only movement that showed he had noticed that Harry was in the room. He then scrubbed more furiously at his cauldron determined to finish faster.

When Harry finally finished he sighed and stood up. His knees and back popped satisfyingly and he strode over to Snape's desk. He stood and awaited further instruction but none were given.

"I'm finished sir," he said eventually when it seemed Snape was content to let Harry stand there in an awkward silence, occasionally shifting from foot to foot.

"You may go," Snape replied without glancing up, but his quill seemed to sink deeper in to the parchment he was marking as he spoke.

"I would actually like to talk," Harry said confidently, but he could not still the shaking in his hands.

"I do not care. _Leave_."

His tone made Harry take a step back, but the boy pulled on his last reserves of Gryffindor courage.

"Well I do sir and I would appreciate if you would give me a chance," Harry said firmly and did not blink when furious black eyes glared up at him. Before Snape could throw an insult that would surely hurt, Harry quickly began speaking, "I am truly sorry about what I did Monday night sir. It was stupid, irresponsible and dangerous. I know I need to rein in my 'hero instinct' as some people call it, but I know what it is like to be hunted so it is harder than you can imagine. I know that I disappointed you and I cannot begin to convey how guilty I feel. I _will not_ let it happen again. That is a promise sir and I will not break it."

Harry just stared at those impenetrable eyes, hoping that if his words would not get Severus to forgive him that maybe he would be able to feel the guilt and shame Harry was feeling through Legilimency.

"It is not my problem Potter," Snape stated bluntly, tonelessly, coldly. "_You_ are not my problem."

His black eyes held no emotion. He just looked at Harry as if he was nothing, not even a student.

Harry stopped breathing and he finally let the tears fall. He felt his stomach drop, it made him feel as if he was about to be sick. He had lost Snape all because of disobeying one of the simplest orders he had been given. Harry felt his knees buckle and he fell to the floor with a defeated cry. He felt weak and pathetic and he knew only snide remarks would be given, no reassuring words or those black clad arms holding him.

He stared at the floor through glistening eyes. He knew that crying was not going to get him anywhere. Snape did not care.

It was as if this was worse than losing Sirius. Harry knew that Sirius was gone forever, but with Snape it was different. He would see the man everyday and would have to put up with the snide comments and abuse like he used to. Harry would have to live with the fact that he had lost Snape forever, but not to death like so many others Harry cared for, but to his own stupidity.

Harry stood and dragged his legs that felt as if they were lead to the heavy door. He did not bother to turn around as he tugged on the handle. It did not move.

The door did not yield no matter how much Harry yanked on it. Again he pulled but he was denied exit. Frantically he heaved on it, feeling as if he could scream. He was not sure if he could contain his emotions a second longer. He heard Snape walking up behind him and then he felt a hand land on his shoulders and spin him around. Snape was looming over him and before Harry could say anything he was pulled in to a fierce embrace. Harry could feel Severus cradling his head against his chest.

Harry was extremely confused, but he returned the embrace either way. Nothing could still the speed of his heart rate and the panic that was slowly ebbing away.

"This is how it feels Harry... to almost lose someone," Severus murmured in a low soothing voice. He felt incredibly guilty at the emotional strain he felt he had dragged Harry through, but he knew it would be a lesson the boy would never forget. Harry was never one to take advantage of second chances.

Harry scrunched his eyes closed and attempted to calm himself, he was still breathing rather haggardly. His body was tensed up with overwhelming emotion, mostly relief.

"I'm sorry Severus," he whispered as he attempted to bury his head deeper in to Snape's chest. Harry felt the man's arms tighten around him and he could not even begin to express how much more comforting that was.

"I could kill you," Snape murmured back. Bizarrely he felt Harry melt in to him further.

"I know... I probably deserved it that time," Harry replied as he looked up at Snape and smiled. It was the first smile since their last argument and it felt good.

"Yes," Agreed Snape before he took a step back and was now out of reach for Harry, "I said all that needed to be said at the hospital wing, as long as you have learned your lesson I understand you do not wish to discuss this any further? I also believe you owe the Headmaster an apology."

"That would be nice sir, I regret it enough as it is. Yeah, I was going up to see him after detention sir," replied Harry firmly. He had stated it with such firmness Snape felt as if the boy was trying to still the fear that was rising from his core and projecting out of his green eyes.

"I trust Albus possesses more control than I. You will be fine Harry," and with that Harry heard the door click open and then swing forwards.

He looked at Snape, feeling as if he had not covered everything he had wanted to say, but knowing there was time for it later, especially since Snape had given him the choice not to talk about it if he preferred. With that comforting thought in mind he then walked through the door and headed for the Headmaster's office.

888

Harry was now riding up the staircase trying to formulate an acceptable apology for one of the most powerful wizards in the world. He could literally feel his stomach twisting in to knots. No one _except_ him would have to do this, Harry thought in dry humour.

He was now standing before the door and it had never looked as imposing as it did now. He was even more fearful than he had been when he had first visited this office in his second year and he had been accused of petrifying students at that point of time.

He knocked on it and tried to keep his breathing steady as he heard a voice call from inside.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk wearing deep blue robes and poising a quill over parchment. He was looking at Harry steadily and the boy was relieved to see that they sparkled slightly as if they knew his intent already.

"What brings you to my office Harry?" He asks and his voice is soft as well as curious, but Harry feels like it is a fake curiosity.

"I want to say sorry sir, for Monday night," Harry replies. He now realises his fear was unnecessary, he was in no danger when he was in the presence of Albus Dumbledore.

"Take a seat Harry."

Harry did as he was told and declined the lemon drops that were pushed across the desk at him.

"I am disappointed with you Harry. You completely disobeyed myself and Severus. What more you decided to run off in to the fray once again to save Hagrid. Do you understand the danger you placed yourself in? There were forty Death Eaters in that forest and you were alone."

Harry fidgeted with his hands while he looked in to those piercing blue eyes. He was grateful Dumbledore was giving him time to formulate his answer, to look over the stunt he had pulled Monday night.

"You have every right to be disappointed with me sir. My actions were in excusable and you are right, I could have died out there. I wasn't thinking, which I obviously need to do more so I don't get myself killed. I know how important you believe my life to be," Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes flash at that last statement, "and I promise I will look after it better than I have for the past six years. I am sorry sir."

Dumbledore was now smiling, his eyes twinkling at their brightest. He nodded his head in acceptance of Harry's apology and he seemed rather proud.

What Harry did not know was the fact that Dumbledore was no longer looking at Harry as a boy. Dumbledore was now looking at Harry as a man. A boy would not have been able to produce an apology of that standard.

"I believe that you are remorseful of this incident that occurred, but I also doubt you will be able to contain yourself if an opportunity arises to save someone you care for Harry."

The boy's thoughts leapt to Snape, Ron and Hermione. Nothing would stop him from going after them if they were in trouble, he knew that. Dumbledore seemed to know this as well so he left his thoughts unsaid.

"I will try my hardest sir."

"That is all I ask Harry. Thank you for your apology, you may leave now. Also do not be mistaken, _your life has worth Harry._" replied Dumbledore as Harry stood and headed over to the door. He opened it, turned around and smiled before he walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

_A/N – I hope that was as emotional for you to read as it was for me to write. I hope it was worth the wait! (: Thank you for reading!_


	18. Breakout

_A/N – Bit difficult to write, but I feel it's come together rather well. Lots of angst in the upcoming chapters! Well, I hope!_

_Please enjoy! (:_

Chapter Eighteen; Breakout.

Severus watched Harry's slim form slip out of his office and once he had disappeared he allowed himself a deep sigh. That had been a great deal harder than he had expected. He had almost given in when Harry had apologised and the gut clenching guilt when Harry had dropped to the floor in emotional distress was unbearable. Yet the boy had to learn that his actions sometimes would not be forgiven, that it _was_ possible to lose people from things other than death and betrayal.

Now that his guilt had mainly subsided he felt pride rise up through him. Harry was up in Albus Dumbledore's office at this minute; he was standing in front of the most powerful wizard in the world and almost certainly stumbling his way through an apology. Severus knew of course that Albus would barely reprimand the boy; he was all too forgiving and seemed content to leave that job with Severus. The Potion Master had accepted of course and was sure that Albus would not be pleased with the way he had dealt with it, but happy with the results all the same. In the Headmaster's mind Harry was already 'emotionally fragile', which was correct, but the boy did not need to be coddled for it.

He moved in to his chambers and collapsed in to his worn leather armchair that was situated before the hearth. He watched the flames flicker around a charred piece of log; his face was blank but his mind was working. Snape's thoughts strayed once again back to the terror that had filled him that Monday night. When he had seen Weasley racing through the corridors, broom in hand and face flushed, he knew instantly that something had happened to Harry. Once he had managed to calm Weasley enough the boy had stumbled through the information he knew. The boy had said Dumbledore was going after Harry, that there were Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forest and Harry had gone after them. Severus had felt nothing like that type of panic before, not even when he had stood before the Dark Lord himself. Weasley had of course not taken any notice of the Potion Master's horror, but if Granger had been there she would have seen Severus' entire body tense, the colour drain from his face and the slight trembling in his hands. She would not have been able to feel or tell that Severus had stopped breathing or that his gut had tied itself in to a painful knot that had prevented him from moving.

By the time Severus had managed to get to the Entrance Hall Albus was already floating the boy towards the hospital wing. The amount of blood had been horrifying in itself, not to mention the slices of loose skin that hung off of Harry's body. Severus was not sure which feeling had been worse, the panic or the physical pain that had torn through Severus at the sight of Harry. Albus had said something, but Severus could not recall what it was. It was as if everything was blurred and muted except for the image of the boy lying upon the once crisp sheets of the hospital bed, now stained in blood.

Relief came after those few words Madam Pomfrey had said. That the boy would survive, that he would have scars but no long lasting damage. The relief had been short lived after Weasley came barrelling through the hospital wing asking questions and demanding answers. Severus had known Weasley was scared, that he would have blamed himself if Harry had died, but he did not care. The emotional rollercoaster was just about to come to its next stop. Rage. Indescribable fury had risen to the surface when Weasley had stopped pummelling the nurse with questions. Severus had leapt to his feet and Weasley had known what was about to come, so he jumped straight to defence. Poppy had moved off to her office because she had decided against listening to two wizards screaming at each other. It was remarkable Harry had not awoken during the argument; once he had he was then the point of Snape's fury.

He had only felt slight regret when Harry had begged him to forgive him or that he did not see Harry again once he was out of hospital. The boy could not begin to comprehend the anguish Severus had been dragged through that night. For a man who appeared to show no emotion, there was a lot beneath the surface.

He shuddered in the warmth. They had been so close to losing Harry once again. After all the precautions they had placed and the amount of times they had told Harry that he was _not_ to leave the castle. It was all for nothing, he had still gone off and disobeyed them.

He began to wonder how the circumstances of the Dark Lord's defeat would come about. Surely there was no possibility it could be organised, it was just not Harry's way of things. It would probably be for the best for it to be a spontaneous venture, that way Harry would not be able to panic and think over it as much. He was most likely doing that enough already.

It was over for the moment. Harry was safe, the Death Eaters had been captured or escaped Dumbledore's wrath in time. Severus would not be able to relax, but he was sure he could come close to it.

888

"There has been another break out in Azkaban," Ron grumbled as Harry walked over to his friends that sat before the roaring hearth.

Harry sat down in silence and looked at them both waiting for them to continue. He knew they were thinking the same thing as he was; why had he not had a vision?

"Well there really is not much to tell apart from bad news I'm afraid," Hermione replied to Harry's unsaid question, "Everyone that was arrested in Hogsmeade has escaped."

"Which means Lucius Malfoy is out again," Harry growled and Ron nodded his head grimly.

"I bet Malfoy is going to be shooting rainbows out of his arse when we see him next. Since he won't have to look after the Manor anymore I'm sure he's all smiles," Ron said grimly. He was rewarded with a smack on the arm from Hermione and reducing Harry in to a fit of laughter.

"We don't know for a fact that Lucius Malfoy has returned back to the Manor," Hermione said as she scanned over the article in the _Evening Prophet, _"At least the _Prophet_ haven't been posting useless rubbish like they used to. I think most of this information is actually genuine."

The boy's agreed in unison before Ron and Hermione moved on to another sensitive topic for Harry. Well Hermione did, Ron seemed rather reluctant.

"Why didn't you tell us you were an animagus Harry?" Hermione hissed in an annoyed tone, "Since when have we _not _done everything together?"

Harry's face collapsed in to the defeat as he looked at the disappointment on his friend's faces. He still did not have an answer for them, but he gave it a shot anyway.

"Look, I just wanted to do something by myself for once, to actually prove to myself that I _can_ do something magical on my own," He did not try to hide the plead that was in his voice, hopeful that they would understand automatically. They did not.

"You do magical stuff all the time!" Protested Ron before Hermione had the chance to speak, but by the way she nodded her head, it seemed that she was in agreement with her boyfriend.

"That's different," sighed Harry, "I've always got you two helping me. Hermione, you're always helping me with my homework and understanding the more complicated things in class. Ron, you're always helping me understand Quidditch and magical things outside of school. I just thought for once I could do something by myself."

The bushy haired girl and the red head stared at Harry in mild understanding. It was still apparent that they were upset that he had hidden something from them, but they understood as to why.

"Well... when did you find out your form?" Hermione asked curiously, Ron seemed to sit up straighter as well.

"In the summer holidays... after I got back from Voldemort's capture and when Snape was abducted," Harry began but was quickly silenced by Hermione's gasp.

"Professor Snape was captured? Really?" She asked in horror. Ron seemed disinterested in the conversation and it irked Harry somewhat.

"Didn't you know? Lucius grabbed him down in Knockturn. Anyway, I went off to save him," Harry continued but did not get far as Ron spoke up.

"_You _went to _save Snape_?" He whispered in horror, his distaste quite evident to those around him. Harry felt his teeth clench.

"Yeah, I did. Got a problem with that?" He snapped. He continued before anyone could speak, "I found out my form when I went after him. I needed a way to through get through the wards. I suppose I was lucky that I transformed, I had only been studying it for a week or so."

"You transformed _that_ quickly?" Asked Hermione, she was looking at him as if he was a peculiar specimen.

"I was pretty desperate," replied Harry in a clipped tone that silenced her, "My form is an Alaskan Mountain Wolf, known in Latin as _Sanguis Lupus_."

Hermione frowned slightly before her face brightened and then darkened again.

"That means Blood Wolf."

"Yeah I know," Harry replied as he looked over to Ron who seemed to be sulking. Harry was rather sick of the way Ron acted when Harry spoke highly of Severus. It had happened now on a few occasions.

"Well, will you show us how to do it?" Hermione asked as she nudged Ron, who just grumbled in reply.

"Yeah, of course," Harry replied, if only to stop the conversation, "but I might not be much help."

The trio then settled down in to their own respectable silences and Harry noticed that Ron's back and shoulders eventually relaxed. He breathed out a sigh, he wished he could talk openly about Severus to him, but at the moment it seemed only Hermione would listen.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Harry said as he picked himself up of the floor and headed up to the dorms.

"It's pretty disgusting the way he is acting around Snape," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear as she wriggled over to sit closer to him. He had made sure Harry was out of earshot.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Ron! Harry is happy and you should be to!" She scolded him as she moved back out of his reach instantly.

"Oh come on, he's _Snape _for God sake! He _hated _Harry and he is a _Death Eater! _How can you both be missing that?" Hissed Ron in frustration as his body seemed to tense once more.

"Ronald Weasley! Harry is your best friend and I am sure Professor Snape will look after him! It's obvious how much happier and healthier Harry has been looking. How about you stop being such a stupid brat and get on with life!" She growled as she stood, snatched her book bag up from the floor and stormed off, leaving Ron sitting in front of the hearth glowering like the fire in front him.

888

When Harry woke up on Sunday morning and headed down to breakfast he could feel the tension that was occurring between Ron and Hermione. Hermione seemed to be acting as if nothing was happening, but she was rather tense. Ron was obviously grinding his teeth and glowering at the back of Hermione's head. He did not seem all that keen on talking to Harry either.

With these occurrences breakfast was an awkward and quiet affair, especially since Harry kept darting his eyes up to the Head Table. Severus was missing and he was not sure as to why. His clear concern seemed to agitate Ron further and his friend stood abruptly from the table, said that he was going to go for a ride on his broom and walked off, grabbing Ginny by the collar as he went and dragging her out to the pitch.

"So what's his problem?" Harry asked once Ron was out of range.

"It does not matter," stated Hermione with so much insistence that Harry snapped his mouth closed and returned back to poking his eggs.

Once more Harry's eyes rose to the Head Table, but this time he made eye contact with the Headmaster, who slowly nodded his head. Harry did not miss the reassuring smile that was on the aged face either.

Feeling the butterflies settle in his stomach Harry looked over to the Slytherin table. His eyes landed on Malfoy first who seemed to be sitting before an empty plate. He was not 'shooting rainbows out of his arse' as Ron had said he would be; instead he looked even more pale and drawn. It was impossible to miss the dark rings beneath his eyes and the general sickly look he seemed to be wearing.

Harry's eyes then moved over to Rose, who was sitting between Katie and Jess. Katie was rather distracted with her boyfriend, but Jess was watching Draco with distaste. Rose was the only one on the entire table who seemed to look frightened and worried for the Malfoy heir.

Harry clamped down on his jealous; he knew nothing good would come of it. Rose was merely concerned for Malfoy since they had once been close. Grimly he thought to himself that they probably still were.

He dragged his eyes back around to the Gryffindor table. He was flanked to his left by Neville who was in an animated conversation with Dean about what the Weasley twins would be bringing out in their store next. Hermione sat in front of Harry, her face was set like stone as she munched away on her toast.

Harry sighed and stood up; this seemed to catch Hermione's attention.

"I'm going to go up to McGonagall," Harry said as he turned and began to make his way to the Transfiguration Professor's office.

He reached the door and knocked on it before waiting for an answer. When one was given he entered to see Severus seated in a soft velvet chair. The man was sitting hunched and had a mug of tea gripped fiercely in his fingers.

"Severus, are you okay?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. McGonagall jerked at the use of Snape's first name, but then smiled. Snape spun around in his chair to face Harry and he nodded.

"I am fine Harry," he said, but his voice was gruff and he seemed extremely tense, "it is nothing."

Harry took a deep breath. He needed to begin to trust the adults around him. He needed to be able to believe they would make the right decisions in the end, so he nodded his head and sat down next to Severus and across from Minerva.

Harry always appreciated the way McGonagall would get down to business. He watched as she pulled out various pieces of parchment and laid them out across the table.

"These are your registration forms to become a _legal_ animagus," she said sternly as Harry picked up one of the many sheets, "I will be able to fill it all out for you and send it off. However I need to see if you have any distinct markings on your form. I take it you have enough room to transform for us?"

Harry looked around his surroundings and suppressed a smirk. He moved his chair to the side of the room and beckoned for Severus to move around to Minerva's side of the desk.

His two Professors looked at him with mild curiosity and Severus seemed to be smirking. Harry hoped he transformed swiftly so he could see their expressions.

He shook out his coat and lifted his head. He was standing eye to eye with Severus and the man looked to be struggling to keep his mouth closed. Harry growled slightly and raised his lips to show his fangs. He was rather impressed that Snape did not stumble backwards.

Minerva stared at Harry, her mouth hung open and her fingertips digging in to her temple. She moved forwards as Harry took a step back; he smirked when Severus seemed to relax.

"Turn to the side Potter," she breathed and Harry did so. He then felt McGonagall's cool fingers brushing over his skin beneath the thick fur, "There is quite a lot of scarring beneath your fur Harry, which will be recorded. Show me your forehead."

Harry slowly obliged, this marking should have been obvious enough. The noise Minerva made confirmed his suspicions. His scar was visible under his fur.

"He has markings from his glasses," Severus said as he took a step closer to Harry and placed his hand on the wolf's nose, "You are quite something to look at Harry."

Harry smiled wolfishly and pushed against Snape's hand. His green eyes were bright as if he was a lot more content in his wolf form than he was in his human form. He suddenly released a yelp and spun around, slamming his soft tail in to Snape's stomach. Minerva was standing behind him passively holding her quill and parchment.

"Yes, Mr Potter, I need to check there as well," she said in an exasperated tone as Harry reluctantly turned back around and shot an apologetic look at Snape. The Potion's Master had a devilish grin spread over his face.

After a few awkward moments of Minerva scanning Harry for various markings he was allowed to return to his original form. His face was beet red as he sat down, but nothing would be able to stop his smile.

"You have quite a remarkable form Mr Potter, but I suggest you do not make any _errors_ whilst in it. I can assume you are the only _Sanguis Lupus_ in the whole of England and perhaps the world," Minerva said as she pushed two mugs of tea across her desk from the tea tray that sat before her.

"I'll be careful," Harry said and as if it was supposed to reassure his Professors he nodded his head for emphasis.

"Well, we are done Mr Potter. I will owl these papers off to the Ministry this afternoon and I will give you your licence once it has been sent back."

Harry nodded his head and smiled in gratitude. He then stood as well as Severus, who turned to him and said,

"Do you need to return to my office discuss something with me?"

Harry replied in the affirmative and they bid goodbye to Minerva and headed back to Severus' chambers. They walked in silence until they were in the rich exterior of Snape's lounge room. Harry then moved over to the hearth and stoked up the fire.

"I need to talk to you about Malfoy," Harry said once he had finished with the fire. He turned around and accepted the glass of pumpkin juice that was given to him. He then sat down on the couch that was opposite to Severus.

"Draco is not up for discussion," Snape said in such a defensive and dismissive tone that Harry quickly had to reassemble his thoughts.

"He's sick. He looks like Hell, Severus," Harry said and he was not sure as to why he was so worried. He supposed it was because two people in his life cared for Malfoy and it was just second nature to care for their happiness, even if in return Malfoy's happiness came in to account.

"Draco is not up for discussion Harry. Just know that he is being spoken to," Severus said in a calmer voice. He wanted to stop this discussion immediately, nothing positive would come of Harry snooping.

"Is it because of his break up with Rose?" Harry questioned, refusing to back down until he had one straight answer from Severus.

"No," Severus said once again back to his dismissive tone. He then stood before Harry and looked down at him. "Your form was rather interesting."

Harry smiled and nodded his head. He could not hide his pride of not only being a very unique creature but knowing that he had achieved his form completely by himself.

"I suppose I can show you mine now," Severus said in a mock-sigh and before Harry could reply a black panther was standing before him. His fur was sleek and healthy and his black eyes sparkled in the firelight. He took a step forward and the muscles in his back and legs rippled. He projected power.

Harry let out a long whistle of appreciation as he ran his knuckles down Severus' spine. The cat relaxed under the pressure, it then took a step forward and Severus once again was standing before Harry.

"Wow," Harry breathed, "that's incredible."

Severus merely smirked and quirked an amused brow at Harry before saying,

"Compared to your form mine is far from incredible. How can I possibly ever stand out when I am in the company of a Potter? Complete over achievers they are," he said in an amused tone. Harry laughed as he picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and took another swig. He knew whose form was more powerful, but Severus' would most likely be able to move around _a lot_ quieter than Harry's.

"It's still really impressive Severus," Harry replied as he shot Snape a smile, "Is that how you catch students out all the time?"

"The idea has crossed my mind numerous amounts of time, but I count it as cheating, so no."

"I should freak Ron out and tell him that's how you get around," Harry said with a smile, but there was something hidden in his eyes that Severus did not miss.

"You are arguing with him?" Snape asked and Harry took a step back when he saw concern flood the Potion Master's face. It was then quickly quelled and Harry was staring at those familiar but blank eyes.

"Not really," Harry replied, he did not really want to talk about it to Severus, "It's nothing, I swear."

Severus gave Harry a quizzical look but soon enough dropped the subject. He knew he should have pursued it, but there was time for that later.

"Harry," he said so softly that Harry was straight on alert; his heart was already thudding at double speed. "I need you to stay away from Draco. I am dealing with him, trust that I will make the right decision and know what I am doing. You need to trust me Harry."

Green eyes stared in to black for eternity, they were on the brink of trust, and Severus could see that. Finally they gave in and Harry reluctantly nodded his head. Snape let the breath he was holding out and turned around to face the hearth.

"I have to go Professor. Can I come down later?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Of course," Snape replied as he looked back at Harry and smiled. Harry could tell it was not true, he could see the haunted look to those endless black eyes. Severus was scared.

Harry nodded his head and quickly exited the chambers and began heading back up to Gryffindor tower. He had nowhere to go, but after that look Harry had seen from Severus he had needed to get out. He needed to be alone with his thoughts.

"This needs to stop happening," said a sweet voice from extremely close by. He instantly stopped walking and focused his eyes on the environment around him. About an inch from Harry's chest stood Rose. She looked as flawless as ever.

Harry smiled down at her and took a step back. They did manage to walk in to each other quite a lot.

"Hey, how are you?" He said as he ran his hand through his tangle of black hair.

"Alright thanks, I need your help though," she replied with a smile, "You can cast a corporal protronus right? I know about your D.A thing you did last year, so I know you're experienced at teaching people. Professor Snape has told my defence class to begin practicing our protronus charms but doesn't expect us to get anywhere. Do you think you could help me?"

Harry listened intently to her ramble and nodded his head at the end of it. He may as well seize the opportunity to spend more time with her. He could probably learn something from her protronus as well.

"Yeah no problem, I can do that. Please don't tell anyone else from your class though, I'd rather not have sessions like D.A," Harry said and she nodded her head eagerly, "Okay, well there is no time like the present."

Harry grabbed her hand and began to lead her towards the Room of Requirement. They did not pass a soul on their way there, but when they rounded the last corner they saw Draco Malfoy hunched against the wall that was the opening for the Room. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and was staring ahead with icy, dead, blue eyes.

"Draco?" Rose called out as she let go of Harry's hand and jogged forwards. Harry stopped in his tracks, Snape's words ringing in his ears.

He watched as Malfoy jerked when Rose finally reached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and said something that made her withdraw her hand _extremely _quickly. He stood, looked over to Harry and then spun on his heel and stalked out of sight. Harry walked over to Rose who was staring where Draco's form had been pressed against the wall.

"What'd he say to you?" Harry asked quietly as he clasped her shoulder and made her face the wall.

"Nothing," she replied coldly and Harry dropped the subject immediately. She let out a gasp as a rich mahogany door materialized in front of her. Harry reached forward and pushed it open.

"Welcome to the Room of requirement," he said as they walked inside. The Room had set itself up exactly how it had the year before for the D.A sessions. Rose immediately gravitated towards the hearth and sat before it, staring at the fire. She leant across the soft pillows that were piled before it and Harry struggled to stop his eyes from roaming over her body. It was incredibly difficult. When her chocolate eyes glanced over to him they were blazing. Well, Harry believed they were blazing; it could have just been the reflection from the fire.

"So how do we start this?" She asked as she rolled on to her stomach and looked at him with avid interest. She then quickly glanced around the room in awe.

Harry cleared his throat and walked over to her. He then summoned one of the books on protroni from around the room and handed it to her.

"Read that and then tell me what you think the most important thing is when you are casting a protronus," He said in a business like tone. He sunk in to the pillows beside her and watched the flames as she read, but after a while his eyes gravitated over to her.

He was not sure if she was aware of it, but as she read her lips moved to the words. Her chocolate eyes scanned page after page and her hair fell around to the left side of her face. Harry became all too conscious that he had been staring at her for the past five minutes, yet she was too engrossed in the material to notice. When she finally looked up Harry had just conveniently moved his eyes back to the fire.

"So what I can gather is that the most important thing is the memory," she said in a nervous kind of voice, as if she was afraid to get the answer wrong.

"That's right," replied Harry with a smile, "can you think of anything?"

She licked her lips and her eyes narrowed. She sat there for a minute or two and then nodded her head.

"You have to let it fill you up, let it possess you in a way. It's as if you are back in that moment," Harry instructed and he watched as she closed her eyes lifted her wand and then shouted the incantation.

Her eyes snapped open, but they then filled with disappointment as a silver mist evaporated from her wand.

"Believe it or not," said Harry, "that is really good! You're half way there already,"

She looked up at him and smiled. Harry believed he was finally getting used to those smiles, because his breathing did not hitch and his knees did not weaken when they were given.

"Expecto Patronum!" She shouted in to the dim light. Again the silver mist flowed around her and she seemed to grip her wand harder, as if it would make the mist form in to something.

Again and again she tried and Harry was in a state of awe at her concentration as well as her determination. Her shouts were the only noises in the room bar the crackling of the fire.

"I can't do it," she growled in frustration as she glared at her wand, "I've been through every memory I can think of!"

"It's okay. I know how hard it is to get the first time. How about you stop for now?" Harry replied as he grabbed her wrist, which was still pointed at thin air, and pushed it down to her side.

"I _have_ to get this Harry! I need to impress the Professor!" She insisted as she went to raise her wand, but he stopped her again.

"When is your next lesson?" Harry asked trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. Slytherins and their respect for Severus always caused Harry a headache.

"Tomorrow, second lesson..." She said awkwardly, knowing that she had left the lesson extremely late.

Harry sighed and looked down at her. He desperately wanted to stop, it was moving in to the night now and dinner would be served soon. He was hoping that they could have some time to themselves, where their lessons would not come in to account.

"Can I _please _try it one more time?" She whispered at him. The pleading look in her eyes made his gut twist painfully.

He gave a defeated sight, released her arm and took a step back. She smiled at him gratefully and raised her wand. She kept her eyes open and Harry had never seen her plump lips so thin.

"EXPECTO PROTRONUM!" She yelled and Harry watched as the silver mist swirled around her. It seemed to be flickering in and out of an image, as if it was on the brink of turning solid.

Finally something stepped out in front of Rose and the girl gasped in surprise. Standing before her was a silvery arctic fox, its beady eyes watching her steadily.

Harry smiled as Rose carefully reached out towards the small animal. It sniffed experimentally before nudging her hand and giving her what appeared to be a smile. Rose began patting it gently on the back before it evaporated in to the air around her.

Once the wonder had vanished from her eyes Rose turned to Harry with inexpressible glee. He had never seen her smile so wide or her eyes so bright. She leapt forward and threw herself in to his arms.

"I did it!" She whispered in to his ear and Harry could not stop the hair on the back of his neck standing up. She was awfully close to his neck and he had never realised how sensitive it was. He took a step back to relieve himself of the feeling and smiled at her.

"Yeah you did!" He said with a grin. Her smile seemed to be contagious.

Rose had seemed to realise Harry had stepped back from her for a reason, but she did not seem to mind or care. She took two quick steps forward, linked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Harry had forgotten how soft they were and he believed the kiss ended all the quickly as Rose pulled back.

"Thank you," she breathed as chocolate met emerald.

"It's fine. If you ever need any more help, just ask," Harry replied once he had regained his breath. Rose took a step back and Harry instantly missed her warmth against him.

"I've got to go Harry and meet up with Chris before dinner. He said he wanted to talk about Jess. It's quite weird those two being together. Anyway, thank you so much! I'll let you know how the lesson goes tomorrow!" She said as she gave him one last hug and then moved off to the doorway.

"Who's Chris?" Harry asked and he was glad there was not a trace of jealousy in his voice. With her answer it would have been awkward if there had been.

"He's my brother," Rose replied brightly, "Don't know what Jess see's in him really."

"Chris Mellon? Really? He's your brother?" Harry asked in surprise, he had been living in the same tower with Rose's brother for the past six years.

"Yeah, course he is! You see Harry, generally when someone has the same last name as someone else they're somehow related," She lectured and then gave him a wink, before opening the door and exiting, not giving Harry a chance to reply.

He stood in the middle of the room for a few moments the past day running through his mind. From the tension between Ron and Hermione, to the fear in Snape's eyes and then the last few hours with Rose, Harry could not tell if it had been a good day or a bad.

Harry walked over to the cushion where had had left his wand after Rose had thrown herself in to his arms. He snatched it up and then exited the room, he still needed to go back down and visit Snape like he had said he would.

The castle was at its busiest this time of night and many of the students were moving around. Harry passed Crabbe and Goyle who glowered at him, but did not move towards him since Draco was not present. He then walked past Aberforth Dumbledore who greeted him heartily, but kept going on his way. Once Harry had finally arrived at Snape's office it felt as if it had taken forever.

He knocked on the solid door and was told to enter. When he did he was met by the smell of sickening gas. It was putrid and Harry instantly raised his sleeve to his mouth and gagged. Coughing and spluttering he raised his head to meet two sets of amused eyes.

"It is rather horrid isn't it Harry?" Remus Lupin said as he strode up to the boy and extended his arm. Harry accepted the handshake and smiled. He then shot a surprised look at Severus who ignored him.

Remus seemed to catch the look and said,

"I'm helping Severus brew the wolfsbane Harry. I believed it was the least I could do after he offered to brew it for me."

"I am more than capable of brewing it myself Lupin," Snape snarled and Harry fought to suppress his grin. Snape was feeling vulnerable and it was noticeable.

"I do not doubt that Severus," Lupin responded calmly and he winked at Harry before he turned back to chopping up ingredients.

Harry strode over to Snape and stood next to him. He could see the tenseness in Snape's shoulders and he felt an overwhelming wave of guilt crash over him. He had pushed Snape in to something he was not comfortable with.

"Are you okay Severus?" He whispered and was rewarded with a small smile and a nod. Snape's shoulders dropped an inch and his stance seemed to change. "I'm sorry I pushed you in to this. I didn't think you'd go to such an extent."

Severus looked down upon the messy haired, green eyed boy and smiled another small smile.

"It is fine Harry. It is nice to be back brewing difficult potions, no matter who they are for."

**For those of you who are not able to read chapter nineteen; I'm not sure as to what is happening. I've been told it is the entire website that is playing up. Hopefully it will be fixed soon! I'm sorry for the inconvenience! ):  
**


	19. Even if we are not of blood

_A/N – I have no idea why this chapter did not upload properly the first time, but it's all fixed now, so please enjoy!  
I also want to thank you all for your reviews in the last chapter! They were all taken under consideration as well!  
I want to thank __StEmpois for pointing out that I had been spelling Patronus incorrectly. I'll make sure it does not happen again and go over the previous chapters and fix it! (: Also, people have mentioned that they believe Rose caught on to the Patronus charm very quickly. Sorry to say that a few others are going to as well, so can we please bend the rules? They're all just extremely talented students. ;)  
Thank you again!_

Chapter Nineteen; Even if we are not of blood.

"I am not doing this Severus!" The young boy growled and for a few moments Snape was sure the sixth year was going to raise his wand. His eyes were blazing and his hand was gripped around something in his pocket.

"You have no choice," Snape replied calmly, "if you do not go through with his request, he will kill you. He will do what he must without a second thought, whether you are the heir to the Malfoy throne or not."

"So be it!" Draco Malfoy howled in rage. He did not expect Severus to lunge forward and pin him against the wall. He did not expect Severus to be in such a seething rage.

"We are speaking of your life Draco," he snarled and his grip tightened. His rage was fuelled by Draco's look of defiance. "You're acting as rash as Potter! Do you not realise the people on _your_ side will not hesitate to kill you if they get the chance! Albus will not be able to save you. You have to go through with this or you will die!"

Draco simply narrowed his eyes, but that was the only reaction that was given.

"Do not bother pretending you don't care for Potter, I've seen the way you look at him. I know you well enough to know when you're trying to hide something," he hissed before he shrugged his Godfather off and walked over to the door. He turned around and said, "My life is already Hell Severus. It cannot get much worse," the door slammed shut and Severus stood there for a long moment, boiling in fury.

888

Harry strode in to Potions as if it was physically painful. He thought he had hated Potions when Snape taught it, but now he realised that he could not have possibly hated it more than he did now. Riggid was Harry's worst nightmare; Voldemort did not even come close. It was not that the man was cruel; he was just infuriating and contradicting. He belittled the students in his class and acted superior to the rest of the staff.

"Mr Potter, you're late," Came the low drone of Simon Riggid. Harry felt his entire body tense. He was not _that_ late, but it would do no good to point that out. "Wait outside,"

Harry made eye contact with Ron and Hermione, who had saved Harry a seat in-between them. They shot him sympathetic looks as he turned back to the door without a word.

Once out of the class he flung his book bag to the ground and leant against the cool castle wall beside the door. He began to chew on his bottom lip because he had nothing better to do. He would not work himself up in to a stew, he knew that seemed to fuel Riggid's malice and for some reason the man was more manipulative than Severus. It was rather odd.

He sighed and shifted his weight slightly. He figured he had been standing there for at least three minutes now and that Riggid would be well and truly in to his lecture. Harry would have to scab notes off of Hermione so he could pass the days class.

Nearly Headless Nic slowly floated past and nodded his head in greeting, but he seemed to sense that Harry was in trouble and the ghosts were constantly told not to interact with students during class time. Harry wished he had stopped, he was getting incredibly bored.

He cast a quick _tempus_ and noted that ten minutes had now passed and Riggid was yet to show. Harry let out a frustrated groan and hit the wall lightly. Noise to his left had his head turning. Draco Malfoy was walking towards him with a note in his hand. He looked at Harry and there was no malevolent look in his eyes or even a scowl upon his face.

Harry stood straighter as he realised Draco had begun to slow down. It took all of his willpower not to slip his wand in to his sleeve.

"What'd you want Malfoy?" Harry said and barely managed to keep the snarl out of his voice. It seemed to be second nature now.

"No need to get so defensive Potter, I come in peace," Draco said in a tired voice, he was standing in front of Harry with slumped shoulders. He was scuffing his shoes along the stones. "I need you to do something for me,"

Harry let out a sharp bark of laughter and quickly answered with,

"You think _I'm_ going to do something for_ you?_" Harry said before he let out another laugh.

"When you hear me out I'm sure you'll be cooperative," Draco replied confidently and one of his old smirks showed through.

"I'm listening Malfoy," Harry snapped, wanting this conversation over with.

"I need you to look..." Draco began but then was quickly silenced by a shout of his name from the end of the corridor. Harry tensed instantly at that tone of voice and turned to see Severus Snape striding towards them, his cloak billowing behind him.

"On your way Mr Malfoy," he snapped and flicked his hand at the boy who was now retreating in annoyance. Harry watched after him before turning to look back at Severus.

"What did he say to you?" He said. It took Harry a while to answer; he was too busy taking in Snape's appearance. The man had dark bags under his eyes and his eyes themselves seemed to be slightly dead.

"He didn't get the time to say anything," Harry replied softly.

Severus nodded his head in acceptance and then looked out around the corridor.

"Why are you out of class?" He growled and Harry felt himself instantly cow against the wall. He did not want to be told off for misbehaving.

"I was late for class."

"How late?"

"About a minute," Harry replied in annoyance. He felt as if he had been standing out here for at least half an hour.

"And Riggid still has not come out to speak with you? Are you aware that the lessons are already half way through?" Snape growled as he went to knock on the door.

"Severus, stop!" Harry said urgently as he grasped Snape's arm and drove it back down to the man's side. "It will just arouse suspicion if you stick up for me. It's not normal if you do."

Snape looked down at Harry coldly and flicked the boy's arm off. He always got like that when Harry was correct. He then sighed and took a step backwards.

"You'll fail your class and it is not as if I am in immediate danger anymore if the Slytherins find out," he said in an aggravated tone that Harry was heartened to hear. That warm feeling was spreading through his chest once again. He wondered if this was how Ron felt when his father got protective.

"It's not the first Potions class I would have failed," Harry replied cheekily before he softly pushed Severus in the chest. The man took that as his queue to leave and he strode off with only one look back.

Harry tipped his head backwards until it hit the wall behind him. He groaned in defeat, Riggid was going to come out before the end of class.

Sure enough the bell soon rang, sending Ravenclaws and Gryffindors piling out of the Potions classroom. Everyone was looking at him sympathetically and most of the Gryffindors patted him on the back.

"Mr Potter," Riggid called from inside the class room. Harry strode inside and looked up to see Riggid straightening papers on his desk. "I do not appreciate being interrupted in class as well as your attitude when you manage to arrive in time."

Harry swallowed down all of the rage and retorts he wished he could express. He practiced some of the occlusion techniques Snape had given him last year to keep his mind blank.

"You have received two zeros for the class today as we also brewed. That is all, on your way Potter," he said in a dismissive tone before he turned his back. Harry was glad that those black beady eyes had finally looked away.

Harry spun on his heel and strode out of the classroom fuming silently. He burst through the door and was greeted by the sight of Ron and Hermione leaning against the wall waiting for him. He was glad that they now had a free lesson, he was not sure if he could focus on charming a pocket-watch to show you different times around the world at the moment.

"You right Harry?" Ron said once they had begun walking back to the Common Room. Hermione and Ron had seemed to overcome the argument that had occurred Sunday night. Harry still was not sure what it had been about, but was glad all the same.

"I'm fine," he grunted in reply as they passed a throng of giggling Hufflepuff first years that were all holding pink pygmy-puffs.

Harry's two best friends promptly dropped the subject and they all continued on in silence. Harry was desperately trying to calm himself.

Before he knew it, Hermione had said the password and Harry found himself in the empty Gryffindor Common Room.

"Did he give you any of the notes from today's lesson Harry?" Hermione asked timidly as they all sat down on the couch before the hearth.

"Nope, he gave me two zeros though," Harry growled.

Hermione sat up straighter and her eyes narrowed. Ron let out a sound of outrage, but did not move.

"He _can't_ do that Harry! You were not even t_hat _late! He was the one who left you standing outside all lesson!" Hermione raged and Harry was surprised to see yellow magic sparking off of her hair. Ron moved forward and grabbed one of her hands that had balled in to a fist. She seemed to relax marginally.

"Well he did," Harry replied calmly, his annoyance had seemed to evaporate at her fury. One of them needed to be serious because Ron was never willing to take that roll.

"You need to tell Dumbledore!" she implored and at Harry's shake of head she continued, "Well you need to tell s_omeone!_"

Harry knew who this 'someone' was. She intended for him to go and discuss this with Severus, but Harry was rather reluctant to bother him after how exhausted he had looked this morning. He shook his head even at Hermione's look of vehemence.

She then stood and stormed out of the room, her magic still crackling around her.

"Wow, she _really_ gets passionate about marks doesn't she?" Ron commented with a laugh as he watched after her affectionately.

Hermione slammed the portrait shut and stormed off to the DADA office. She could literally feel her blood boiling at the injustice of it all. She was hoping that Snape had finished his class early. She should have known better.

She knocked on the Defence Against the Dark Arts room and was told to enter by the familiar tone of Severus Snape. Hermione strode in feeling like an absolute fool when a class of Slytherins and Gryffindors all spun on their seats to look at her. She noted that Ginny smiled at her and surprisingly Jess Sparland, Katie Lonsdale and Rose Mellon waved inconspicuously.

"Miss Granger?" Growled Severus Snape as he looked down upon her from the podium, "is there a reason you have interrupted my class?"

Hermione stared at him wide eyed, her mind turning over four times a second. What could she possibly say? A thought suddenly occurred to her and she stared straight in to his eyes, praying he used Legilimency on her.

_Harry,_ she projected, _it's Harry, but don't panic._

"Professor McGonagall would like to discuss something with you in her office regarding what you had been talking about last night," Hermione stated confidently, positive by the look Snape was giving her that he understood.

"Very well Ms Granger. Do you have a free period?" He asked and his tone seemed to be less icy and snarky than usual.

"Yes sir," she replied curiously.

"If you could please stay and help me demonstrate the Patronus charm that would be appreciated," Snape said awkwardly and Hermione knew how much pride this was costing him.

"Of course sir," she replied as she moved to an empty seat and sat down to wait patiently for him to call on her. It seemed as if he had finished his lecture and was now calling on the class judging by the amount of raised hands.

"Miss Sparland, step up here," he growled in a menacing tone as if the girl was in his bad books. By the way she shuddered at his tone Hermione could only guess she was.

Jess Sparland stood in front of the class and shot a small smile at Rose who nodded her head encouragingly. The blonde girl took a deep breath and her icy blue eyes sparked with determination before they were closed.

A few seconds passed before she reopened them and looked at Snape as if expecting encouragement. Hermione was not sure but she thought she saw a small smile flitter across Snape's face. P

"EXPECTO PATRONUM," she yelled in to the silence of the classroom. A silver mist flickered around her and for a few seconds Hermione held her breath, positive nothing would form from it.

A cougar pounced out and landed in front of Snape, letting out a loud growl. Jess' smile spread across her face and looked up in to Snape's face seeking any kind of recognition. The class had let out a collective gasp.

"Impressive Miss Sparland especially since I doubt you would have read any of the text you were assigned," he commented and Jess' smile faulted slightly, "Ten points to Slytherin,"

Jess strode back down to hear seat and sat down triumphantly.

"Worthington, you're up," Snape called and it was only just then that Hermione glanced around to the Lion side of the room. The soul Gryffindor in the room who was waiting to be called on was Ginny. Her arm was raised and her face set. She then dragged her eyes to the boy who was standing up from his chair.

Hermione could not help the smile spread across her face as she watched the Slytherin boy make his way up to the platform. The Hogwarts robes normally concealed the student bodies rather well, but it was still obvious to all of the girls that Alex Worthington was incredibly muscular. His deep blue eyes and blonde hair accented his tanned skin perfectly. Every girl that was single in Hogwarts were jealous of Katie Lonsdale.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He roared confidently and a stallion burst out of his wand. It reared in front of Snape before landing on nimble hooves. It then pranced around the room before disappearing.

"A stallion, how fitting. Weasley, up here," Snape growled and all of the Gryffindors including Hermione watched in trepidation as Ginny made her way to the front of the class.

Hermione had watch Ginny cast this charm a hundred times and knew the signs when Ginny was recalling the memory. The red head girl finally cleared her throat before saying in a controlled voice,

"Expecto Patronum."

A pony flowed out of her wand and stood before her and waited for instructions patiently. Its ears flickered every now and then when a chair scraped or a student coughed. It then disappeared.

"Well done," Snape said and Ginny looked up at him shocked, but then quickly moved off to her seat.

The only raised hand in the room was Rose and she looked extremely excited. Snape beckoned for her to come up and she walked towards him. Hermione could see she was trying to catch his eyes and this made her rather befuddled by how much the Slytherins craved Snape's acceptance.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She shouted and an arctic fox leapt forwards. It landed smoothly on its feet and quickly walked up to sniff at Snape's robes, it then began to tug on them playfully with its teeth.

Every single student in the room tensed. Hermione looked up at Rose and she looked as if she was about to cry. Snape was looking down at the fox with a blank expression before he knelt down and put his finger under the fox's chin. He then slightly pushed it away and the fox disappeared before him. The entire class let out their breath and all of their shoulders dropped.

"Impressive Miss Mellon, stay after the class," Snape said before turning to Hermione, "I'm afraid to say Ms Granger after my class's performance I will not be needing your assistance today. Wait outside for me."

Hermione nodded her head and stood. The bell then rang and the class packed up their things. The last thing Hermione saw before she was swept out of the classroom by hungry students was Rose Mellon slowly making her way up to Snape's desk.

"I take it you were the one who helped your fellow peers with producing the patroni?" Snape asked in a curious tone. He was sitting down sorting through paperwork but he looked up at the end of the statement.

"Well yeah," she replied shyly and Severus noted the small blotches of red on her cheeks. "Harry helped."

"Not surprising, he is talented in this department," Snape said as his eyes drifted back to the paperwork before him, "I am surprised the class caught on so quickly."

"Harry is really good teaching sir. All you need is the right memory,"

"I do not doubt it," He grumbled, "Off to lunch Miss Mellon. Please send Miss Granger in."

Severus watched her receding back and wondered if Harry was aware he had just given Slytherin fifty points. He smiled to himself.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," he whispered as Hermione Granger strolled through the door. "What has he done?" He then asked louder, so she could hear him.

"Nothing at all, sir, it is more Professor Riggid," she said in a neutral tone, but Severus could tell she was in a seething rage. "Harry was a few minutes late for Potions and Riggid sent him outside, which I believe to be fair enough. What I don't think is fair is how the man made Harry wait outside for the entire lesson and then gave him two zeros. Harry did not want to go to Professor Dumbledore and I know he would find out if I went to the Headmaster. So I was wondering..."

"If there was anything I could do about it. Leave it to me Miss Granger, I shall deal with it. Thank you for bringing this to my attention," Snape said and Hermione watched as his face darkened but his eyes sparked. It was as if he had been waiting for his moment to bring Riggid down a notch.

888

Harry woke to his heart pummelling the inside of his chest relentlessly. He could feel tendrils of sweat slowly rolling down his rib cage and tears fell from his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

The image kept flashing before him. The veil fluttering as if it caught in a high wind after Sirius fell through it. The last words he spoke to Harry still ringing in his ears.

He went to close his eyes, to attempt to capture at least another hour's sleep, but Sirius floated to the forefront of his mind and green eyes snapped open to the endless black that was the sixth year boy's dorm.

He groaned and rolled on to his back trying to still the tremors that were convulsing his body. A snore from Ron and a grunt from Seamus were the only noises in the room apart from Harry's gasps. It was as if he could not capture enough oxygen in his lungs.

He stood and took a deep breath. He felt something change in him; he felt vulnerability fall over him like a sickly coat of honey. What he was about to do would change everything, even the very foundations of life as he knew it.

He shouldered on a robe. His sweat had chilled and now he was not certain if he was shaking from the cold or from the fear that gripped him in life and what he had to relive in his nightmares.

Harry silently strode down to the Fat Lady who scolded him until he was out of earshot for being out after curfew. Harry ignored her and the rest of the portraits that watched him curiously as he walked. His bare feet were slapping against the cold castle floor and he was too tired to put the effort in to stay quiet.

He rounded a corner and Mrs Norris was standing before him. Her eyes glinted in the night, but Harry strode right past her and kept walking. Harry did not care if he was given detention. He felt empty.

He reached the dark oak door and he was not entirely sure if he could go through with it. He had never _asked_ an adult to help him. He had never intentionally _told_ people of his nightmares. If he knocked on this door and Snape rejected him Harry was uncertain as to what he would do. It would break him.

Harry knew he could trust Severus, that he would not be turned away when he knocked. He could feel the butterflies dancing around his stomach as the seconds ticked by. He swallowed and wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks. Again he closed his eyes but his Godfather materialised before him.

The door snapped open and there Severus stood. He was in a night shirt and he looked to be shaking off the last traces of sleep. His dark eyes sharpened as he took Harry in and for a mere second the boy thought he was going to be scolded.

Snape reached out, grasped the boy by the shoulder and pulled him in to the DADA office and then lead him in to his own chambers. He was yet to say a word and so was Harry.

"Severus," Harry whispered after he was sat down on to the soft couch before the hearth. "I can't sleep."

"That much is obvious Harry," Snape replied with a smile as he crouched down before the boy. "Was it a nightmare? Vision?"

Harry indicated it was a nightmare before he buried his head in to his hands. He hated this. He felt Snape pull his hand away from his face and then placed something cool in to his palm. He looked up to see a calming draught in a sealed vial in his hand.

"It was about Sirius," he croaked and again he felt tears well in his eyes. Harry was getting _really_ sick of crying. "It was him falling through the veil."

Harry had expected a snide comment about the 'mutt' and a boy's mind trapped in a man's body, yet nothing was said. Severus was looking at Harry calmly and not even his shoulders were tensed.

"It's my fault he is dead," Harry whispered.

_That_ made Snape tense and he shifted his eyes uncomfortably.

"That is not true. Black was capable of making his own decisions and his last escapade was of his decision as well. He would not have sat in that house if he knew you were in danger, you know that as well. It was in his nature Harry, no one, not even your father, could have stopped him," Snape said in a soothing tone. He had rested his hands on Harry's knees. "You ran off because you thought he was captured?"

"Yes," Harry replied meekly. He was yet to look away from those familiar black eyes. His heart rate had slowed and the tremors had finally stilled.

"That panic you felt, the desperation you had felt. _That_ was what your Godfather was feeling. He _had_ to go Harry."

Harry nodded his head and looked away as fresh tears fell from his eyes. Snape reached up and brushed them away. It was obvious no one had spoken to the boy about his Godfather's death.

"Do you know what the last thing he said to me was?" Harry said as he looked up at Snape with sad eyes, "'Good one James.' He thought I was my dad. He never treated me as if I was Harry. I was always James to him."

Snape felt rage infest inside of him but he quickly clamped down upon it. Black had truly gone mad in Azkaban, whether it was the Dementors doing or his own grief of his best friend's death. He knew Black had never properly looked after the boy or even truly _looked_ at him; he had been the one to push the recklessness and adventure. It was also rather obvious to Severus that Black had been in love with James Potter and a sickening thought crashed over him.

"Did he ever hurt you Harry?" Snape whispered. If the boy so much as twitched at the question he would not hesitate to delve in to his mind.

Harry looked up with a frown upon his face and shook his head. It was genuine and Snape relaxed marginally.

"I can only assume you are aware of Black's feelings towards your father?" Snape said in a rather awkward tone.

"Ha, yeah that was pretty obvious," Harry smirked, but then his face quickly melted in to horror. "Sirius never touched me or anything! Is that what you meant?"

Harry had never seen a guilty smile on Snape, but now it was safe to say he had. Harry then began to laugh. He laughed so hard that he had to hold his sides. He could hear Snape chuckling as well and that seemed to make him laugh harder.

When the episode ended Harry looked up and he was freshly aware of how tired he was. Sirius had been forgotten. He stretched his body out along the couch and closed his eyes.

"You should return to your dorm Harry," Snape said as he lightly tapped the boy on the shoulder. Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked at Severus and he seemed to be pleading. "Off to bed."

"Sev," Harry grumbled as he buried his head deeper in to the soft pillow beneath him. He cracked an eye open to see Snape standing above him with his wand drawn.

"Do not make me hover you Potter," he drawled and his eyes sparked in amusement. Harry leapt up and stumbled slightly with the momentum. Severus smiled down at him and led him to the door.

He then quickly summoned a bottle of dreamless sleep potion and passed it to Harry.

"Have a sip of that every night before you go to bed. It must have been a nightmare of high magnitude because your Nightmare Thief did not work."

Harry nodded his head and accepted the potion. He then thanked Severus and exited the Potion Master's chambers. The man returned to his bedroom with an exhausted sigh.

_A/N2- I know that they were not the last words to Harry in to book, but I would like to stick to the movie in that part as it works with this story better.  
Also, I am sorry to say that updates will be irregular, school has just gotten a hold of me and I'm finding it hard to write decent chapters. For example I pumped this chapter out in a day and it takes a lot out of me. Hope you don't mind! And don't forget to review! (: _


	20. Crying Shame

_A/N – Enjoy!_

Chapter Twenty; Crying Shame

Harry woke on Tuesday morning too crusty eyes and sore limbs. He had slept well after his visit to Severus, but he had still gone to sleep at four o'clock in the morning. He felt rather well rested however, so he dragged himself out of bed and showered before the other boys awoke.

He walked out in to the brisk dorm, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, to see that the other boys had awoken.

Ron was tugging his robes on, looking half asleep. Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. Seamus was standing in front of the mirror and rubbing his hair back and forth and Neville was sorting out his book bag.

"Mornin' 'Arry," Ron mumbled as he sat on his bed to pull his shoes on. Harry noticed that Ron's hair was sticking up more than his own. He smiled and dressed quickly. Knowing that his hair would not lay flat he said to Ron that he would meet up with him down at breakfast. He then began to trek down to the Great Hall by himself. It seemed the whole of Gryffindor had decided to sleep in.

Once he reached his destination he sat down at the empty Gryffindor table. A plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon appeared before him and Harry tucked in eagerly.

He watched as Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and Gryffindors gradually made their way over to their designated tables. Hermione and Ron made themselves shown and plonked down next to Harry. Ron swiftly began stuffing his face.

"Professor Snape seems to be watching you quite a lot this morning Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear as she discreetly pointed up to the Head Table. Harry looked up and met eyes with Severus. He smiled and then returned to his meal.

"I suppose so," he commented idly as Hermione looked at him, "what lesson have you got next?"

Ron looked up with a mouthful of egg and listened intently.

"Come on boys! We've been here for almost one and a half terms! Surely you know your own timetable!" Hermione hissed before informing them that they had Charms next.

Ron smiled at her gratefully before shovelling more food on to his plate. Harry also thanked her before pulling out his Charms assignment and began editing it. He ignored the look of annoyance that flashed over Hermione's face. She should know by now that he always left his assignments to last minute.

888

"Have you corresponded with him?" Severus asked as he rubbed the scarring salve in to his hands and prepared to rub it over the boy's back.

"Not yet. I have nothing I wish to discuss with him," he snarled in reply. He was tiring of Snape's constant badgering; he could handle it by himself. He flinched as the cool hands pressed against his wounds, "Will this actually help?"

"Yes," Snape commented sharply as he ignored the small flinches his Godson made. He could feel the fury rising through him at the boy's mistreatment. "You need to contact him. Tell him that the plan is working Draco."

"I'm not doing it," Draco snapped in reply. He shifted his injuries away from Snape's hands but he was then swiftly reprimanded for moving. He sighed in annoyance.

"He will kill you Draco," Snape snapped and before the blond got a chance to reply a messy haired, green eyed boy barged in to Defence Against the Dark Arts office.

Draco froze in fear and he felt Snape's hands withdraw.

Harry stopped dead as he focused on what was before him. Draco Malfoy was standing before Snape with nothing but a pair of jeans on. He had a green substance that Harry recognized as scarring salve spread over his back. His icy-blue eyes held fear in them.

From his position by the door Harry could clearly see Malfoy's back. It made his breath hitch. It was just like Harry's but the wounds were not as old. He had gashes across his back that were now ridges of discolour skin, burns spread in between his shoulder blades and slices had been carelessly slashed across his ribcage.

"Get out Potter," Snape snapped as he bodily covered Draco, his eyes were blazing. Harry quickly spun on his heel and exited the room and he saw out of the corner of his eye Malfoy pulling his robe on.

Harry stumbled out in to the corridor. He then leant on to the wall and watched the door across from him. He could hear raised voices from within and was still trying to rid the image of Malfoy's scarred back as the boy himself flung the door open and walked out. He made eye contact with Harry, who found that he was nodding in reassurance at Malfoy as if to let the boy know his secret was safe. Draco seemed to understand because he relaxed slightly and headed down the corridor ignoring the furious shouts of his name from Snape. His shoulders we rounded and his chin dropped to his chest.

Student and Professor watched Draco's retreating back and when he was out of sight Severus turned to Harry and narrowed his eyes. He looked furious.

"I didn't know you had company," Harry mumbled as he looked to the floor, he was in the wrong once again.

"It is common courtesy to knock Harry," Severus sighed tiredly but then indicated for Harry to enter his office.

"I am sorry Severus, I didn't think."

"That was obvious," Snape commented snidely as he picked up the scarring salve and placed it in to his desk draw. "Did you need anything?"

"Two things, I was actually I was wondering if you had anything to do with Riggid giving me half marks for the lesson I missed..." Harry asked with a smile as he sat down in front of Severus. He did not miss the look that passed over Snape's features.  
"I'll take that as a yes. He seemed angry Severus, so be careful. He might poison your pumpkin juice or something."

Snape snorted as if he thought Riggid getting past his defences was impossible. Harry did not think it was.

"Severus, I'm serious, he was fuming."

"I can deal with him Harry, though I appreciate your concern," Severus replied, "what did he say?"

"You don't want to know," grumbled Harry and Severus saw a heated argument spark across green eyes, "if the rest of the class hadn't of burst in to outrage I think I would have hexed him. Believe it or not, but the entire school hates him more than they hate you."

"Looks like I'll have to remedy that," Severus drawled with a smirk, his curiosity peaking at the comment Riggid may have made. Harry ignored him and continued with his next question,

"I was also curious as to why you thought the Death Eaters were in the Forest... that night," Harry asked awkwardly as he looked down at his fiddling hands.

Severus had, of course, expected this question to arise. The boy would want to know if his foolishness had been for a reason, if it had helped save other lives than Hagrid's. Snape had carefully articulated his answer before the boy had even asked.

"We're not sure as to why they were in the forest. The Dark Lord could have been planning your abduction or perhaps he hoped that going after Hagrid and killing him would have enraged you enough to go after him," Severus said quietly as he stared at the hearth before him, "Or... the Dark Lord could have discovered your plans to go out in the night and as a result of the information sent out the Death Eaters to capture you. Hagrid may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Harry felt something heavy weigh down on his chest when he thought of all the possibilities that could have occurred during his foolish exploit. Before he got the chance to answer, it seemed his throat had something lodged in it; Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the hearth bathed in vivid green flame.

"Ah Severus, I'm afraid I need you in my office my boy. You may come as well Harry," the Headmaster said with a smile before he disappeared.

"What's all that about?" Harry asked as he stood and followed Snape over to the hearth. The man shook his head and threw the floo powder in to the hearth before saying his destination. Harry was quick to follow.

Snape reached out an arm to steady him as he came barrelling out of the hearth. Harry thanked him as he righted himself and then looked around the office. Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and Simon Riggid was sitting before him.

"There was no need to call him up here. This discussion should be between us," the balding man spat as he twisted in his seat and shot a glare at Severus.

"What is the problem Albus?" Snape asked as his upper lip curled in distaste at the sight of Riggid. It was then that Harry realised that Snape's body was concealing him, that the man had placed himself directly between Riggid and Harry. He was standing feet apart and arms crossed. He was the image of protection for those he loved and danger for those he did not.

"The problem_ Snape_," spat Riggid, "Is that you are not capable or eligible to teach at this school."

Snape quirked an eyebrow and quickly grasped Harry's forearm as if he sensed the boy was about to draw his wand. Harry scowled at the spy's enhanced senses.

"How so Simon?" He hissed between clenched teeth. He made eye contact with Albus and it was easy to tell that the powerful wizard was getting tired of the Potions Professor.

"For one you are not educating your students, merely schooling them," Riggid commented as he turned to face Snape fully. His squinty eyes were taking the powerful man before. They showed distaste, but apprehension as well.

"You see Riggid that this castle is a school and though you might see a difference between educating and schooling, I do not," Snape replied in a dangerous tone that had Harry stiffening out of habit.

"There is also the fact that you are a known Death Eater," he whispered nastily and that was all it took to make Harry snap.

"Oh get fucked Riggid! Do you want this war won or not!" He yelled as he stepped out from behind Severus. Fury was coursing through his veins as if he had no blood left. He saw Snape reach for his arm, but he fluently stepped away and advanced towards the squat man.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said but for once the Chosen One completely ignored him.

"THIS MAN!" He shouted and thrust an arm in Snape's direction, "HAS SPENT FIFTEEN YEARS SPYING FOR THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX! FOR THE SIDE OF LIGHT! HE WAS PLACED DIRECTLY IN TO VOLDEMORT'S INNER CIRCLE! FIFTEEN YEARS RIGGID! WHAT FUCKING GOOD HAVE YOU DONE IN FIFTEEN YEARS? I BET YOU WOULD SIT BACK AND PLAY PIANO WHILE THIS ENTIRE CASTLE FELL TO RUIN AROUND YOU. YOU'RE A SELFISH BASTARD."

"Harry that is enough!" Albus Dumbledore and Snape roared at the same time. Harry quickly snapped his mouth shut and glared at Riggid who was looking at Harry rather stunned. He could feel his magic sparking around him and angry tears pricking at his eyes. Arms shaking he turned away and looked out the window to the view of the forest.

"I trust Severus Snape, Simon and I advise that you do as well. He is a Potions Master and is not as easily replaced as you. I suggest you return to your chambers and do not bring this subject up again," he heard Dumbledore say in a nonsense tone.

The man would have been stupid to argue with the most respected wizard in the world. He stood shot a glare at Snape and then exited the room.

"Do not behave like that again," Dumbledore said sternly as he looked over his spectacles at Harry.

The boy nodded his head and looked at the floor. He had overreacted and should have known that Severus and the Headmaster would have been able to deal with it. He was irrationally angry however. Severus had done so much for all of them and he got little to no recognition, even if it was from the Order.

"Return to your Common Room Harry," Severus said and the boy did as he was told. He left the room quickly and walked back up to Gryffindor tower feeling like a fool.

_Your hot headedness will get you killed._

888

"Oi Potter. I've got a message for you," said Chris Mellon as he strode up to Harry who was sitting before the hearth with a Transfiguration assignment before him.

Harry looked up at him and then around their surroundings. It seemed as if all of the Gryffindor girls had their eyes glued to Chris. Harry could see what they saw in him, because he could see much of Rose in the Seventh year's features.

He was extremely muscular, had shoulder length blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. Not to mention his tanned skin which always seemed to make girls rather swoony. He was an older and sturdier version of Alex Worthington. His voice was husky and he had a smile like Rose.

"Yeah?" Harry asked as he looked back down to his assignment. It was a tricky subject and a frown had marred Harry's brow for the past hour.

"Rose wants to meet you at _the room_," he said and he gave Harry a warning look before walking off back to his friends who all sat in the far left corner of the room.

Harry stood up and straightened his robes. He knew she meant the Room of Requirement, which would mean she wanted him to teach her something else. Either way he felt his body flood with excitement at the prospect of seeing her.

He swiftly packed up his books, parchment and quills. He then made his way down to the Room of Requirement and saw her standing in front of the wall. She was wearing black leggings and a green jumper with a hood. Her hair was loose as well as parted and she had smudges of black under her eyes as if her mascara had smudged during the day. She smiled at him brightly and bounced to alert on the tip of her toes.

"Hey Harry," she said as he greeted her. She then paced before the Room and a door materialised before them. She indicated for Harry to enter before her. As he pasted her and the scent of coffee wafter around him and he smiled slightly.

He walked in and his smile grew. The Room had transformed in to a comfy sitting room, it felt incredibly homely. Two soft blue couches were situated before the hearth and a coffee table was placed before them. The walls were made of bookcases and positioned in each corner were three or four werelights, coating the areas that the light from the flame could not reach in blue.

She walked past him straight for the steaming muffins that were laid out on the coffee table. She picked one up, unwrapped it and sunk her teeth in to it before wriggling in to the couch and curling up on her side. She indicated for Harry to sit next to her. He obliged willingly.

"So do you need help with lessons?" He said from the other end of the couch, he longed to move closer, but was too afraid to try. He sat awkwardly his hands clasped in his lap, his eyes averted from her slight body.

"Well actually I was wondering if we could just talk," she said with a smile. She did not realise the last thing Harry wanted to do was talk. She was picking idly at the food in her hand, her eyes occasionally straying to the flames that licked at the hearth.

"Yeah, sure," he said when he had regained his thoughts. "I was actually wondering if your brother ever tried out for Quidditch? He has the body for a beater,"  
Rose grinned at him and shook her head.

"He hates flying and prefers Muggle sports. Ask him about AFL, he'll give you a complete run down. Were you checking my brother's body out?" She ended with a laugh. Her eyes sparked playfully.

"Of course I wasn't!" Harry replied with a smile and then sunk back in to silence. He could feel the couch shift each time she moved and it was driving him insane. He had this overwhelming urge to grab her, kiss her, run his hands over every curve of her body or even just hold her. He shook his head of the thoughts, wondering as to why they were so graphic all of a sudden.

"You alright Harry?" He heard her voice ask from nearby. He snapped his eyes open to see her sitting up straight now and looking at him curiously.

"Yeah," he croaked as her chocolate eyes met his, "it's you actually."

She quirked and eyebrow at him, it looked as if she was mimicking Snape. Then her head tilted to the side and Harry noticed her lips were slightly parted. Her tongue ran over them tauntingly.

"Me? What about me?" She said with a laugh and Harry felt her move closer. Their shoulders were now touching. He would not push her, but he could stand it no longer.

He turned to her and captured her lips with his. He drove her back against the couch as their kissed deepened. His hands were planted firmly on her hips and Rose's were roaming up underneath his shirt and running over his stomach.

They were lying down now and Harry could feel the entire of her body pressed against him. Her warmth was scorching his skin. Her chest was rising and falling fast and he knew she desperately needed to breathe. He pulled back and she smiled at him. It was driving him crazy. She slowly reached up and brushed her lips against his before she captured them again and they were kissing passionately once more. She pulled her hands out from beneath his shirt and grasped it by the collar. Suddenly she rolled them off the couch and she was now lying upon him on the floor. She sat up and Harry was all too aware of her hips against his. She laughed and tipped her head up to the ceiling. Her white teeth shone brilliantly and her brown hair flowed down her back. She looked back down at him, leaned down, kissed him and stood up. He smiled up at her. His decision was made.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked in a husky voice. He felt his Gryffindor courage flooding through his entire body egging him onwards.

"Sorry Mister, but I believe you are not allowed outside of the castle," she replied cheekily as she extended a hand out to him and pulled him back on to the couch. She leant in to his side and nuzzled her head in to his chest.

"We don't have to leave the castle. This room can do anything," Harry retorted with a smile. She still had a hold of his hand and he hoped she never let go.

"Alright Harry, I'll go on a date with you."

"Good. Saturday six o'clock?" Harry said and he felt his heart rate double. He was going on a date with Rose Mellon.

"Sounds good," she whispered as she summoned over one of the defence books from the numerous book shelves and opened it.

He watched her read until curfew.

888

"Does Dumbledore know?" Draco asked in a defeated voice. He sat in Severus' chambers holding his head in his hands. Shoulders hunched he let out a deep sigh. Why had he given in? "Don't you realise what this is going to do to me?"

Severus looked across to his Godson from his seat before the hearth. He knew what it would do to Draco, it would most likely drive him in to a deep depression, but there was nothing for it. He either did it or he died.

"Do you not realise what would happen to me if you do not go through with this?" Snape replied with.

"I fucking know what will happen if I do!" Draco hissed furiously, "you didn't answer my question."

"No, the Headmaster does not know."

"What about Potter?" Draco asked and for the first time that Friday night he looked up at Severus. His eyes were frightened and terrified. Severus could not deny the fear he also felt, judging by the tightness in his chest.

"He... does not know either," Snape replied and he was horrified to find that his voice had cracked slightly.

"He'll come after you," Draco said in exasperation and it seemed as if he was worried for his enemy's life. His hands were tensed and his icy-blue eyes were shifting anxiously around the room.

"He will not," Severus replied, but they both knew his heart was not in it, "why do you worry Draco?

"He will!" Draco snapped, "You know more about him than I do and I can tell he'll come after you! And I'm not worried for him! It's just that he is the only one who can kill the bastard."

"Harry will not know what has happened before it is too late," Severus whispered and it seemed to hurt Draco more than the task he had been set.

"That won't stop him. Severus, you don't have to do this. I could run away, they wouldn't find me," Draco said in a quiet voice, it seemed he had thought it all over in great detail.

"You cannot run away."

"Why?" Draco growled and anger flared in his eyes once more. He stood abruptly from his chair and drew his wand. His temper seemed to be flaring much easier lately. The stress he had been put under evident from the dark rings beneath his eyes and the sickly complexion he had been wearing of late.

"Because you are Marked Draco!" Snape roared and he too drew his wand. He had tired of the boy's resistance. "He can find you anywhere! He can torture you through his Mark if he so wished to! He has you at his beck and _call,_ you foolish boy! You have no choice but to do as they both wish! You know your father will do anything for the Lord! So tomorrow night you will go through with this task!"

The boy stood in the middle of the room stunned. Severus knew he was trying to do things for the better, but it was of no use, he would die in the end, one way or another. Tears trickled down his cheeks but he nodded his head. He took two steps backwards and fell on to the couch. He was breathing harshly but still managed to say,

"Six o'clock then?"

Snape nodded his head and the boy stood and stalked out of the room, roughly brushing his tears away. Severus summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey and took a long gulp before standing and heading to the Slytherin Common Room. He needed to send a message.

888

"Uh, Harry Potter?" A small Slytherin first year squeaked. Harry looked up from his homework which was spread over one of the library's many tables.

"Yeah?" He replied curiously as Ron and Hermione also looked up. It was Friday night and they had gathered in the library after their classes and from Hermione's insistence, had started studying.

"Umm, Professor Snape would like to see you in his office right now," the young girl said as she looked wide eyed at them all.

Harry frowned slightly, but thanked her and sent her on her way. He then stood, packed up his things and told Ron and Hermione that he would meet up with them later. He made his way to the DADA office curiously.

He knocked on the office door but there was no reply. Harry entered quietly and moved down the secret passage that led to Snape's chambers.

When he reached the lounge room of Snape's chamber he stuttered to a stop. He saw the man sitting in his usual position near the fire. He had a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. This was what put Harry on edge immediately. Severus never drank without someone else for company.

"Severus?" He asked quietly as he moved over to the couch and collapsed down on to it. "Is everything alright?"

Snape looked up at him and Harry physically jerked at the emotion that was laced through them. He could not believe that those emotions were being projected towards him. Concern, fear, worry and love. Love burned in those eyes and Harry felt his heart stop. No one had looked at him like that before. His parents may have, but Harry could not remember it. Now with it burning in those endless depths of black Harry wonder at how much his life had turned in those few months.

"Everything is fine Harry," Snape replied quietly and he finally tore his eyes away from the boy. That tightness in his chest was quickly becoming unbearable and those green eyes were causing just as much pain. They were looking at him with such comfort and trust. Trust Severus knew he would quickly lose. That trust he had been building since those long months ago when he had saved Harry. That trust would be thrown away after Saturday night. He also did not miss the fear in those eyes, nor the love. He knew Harry looked up to him as a father now, he knew Harry loved him. That was what would make this all so much harder.

"I do however need to ask something of you," he asked in the same quiet voice and Harry felt himself tensing.

"Anything Severus," Harry replied softly too afraid to speak louder.

"If anything happens at this castle, I need you to promise me you will not do anything... _unintelligent_. You need to keep yourself safe Harry, I implore it."  
Harry tilted his head and Severus saw all other emotions extinguished as worry came to the front. He watched as the boy's arms tensed and his jaw clenched. He was trying not to panic.

"What's going to happen Severus?" Harry asked urgently.

"Nothing of importance," Snape found himself lying easily. It was as if it was easier to lie to those you loved. It was easier because you needed to protect them above everyone else.

"Do not lie to me," Harry hissed and now he could feel his panic churning in to anger. Severus was lying to him and was not trying to cover it up.

"You've obviously been spending too much time around me Harry," Severus replied as he laughed slightly. He looked in to the flames of the fire as they flickered and licked at the air above them. "Promise me, Harry."

Swallowing his better judgement and knowing that he should trust Severus, Harry nodded his head. He knew that the man would never intentionally let him down.

"I promise," Harry replied but he knew that when it came down to it, if something 'unintelligent' needed to be done, he would not hesitate to do it.

"Thank you Harry, you may go," Severus said and he watched as the outraged boy stood from the couch and exited the room with one last look back. Fear was laced through the green.

888

"What're you all dressed up for Harry?" Neville asked curiously as he walked in to the dorm to see Harry trying to flatten down his hair in the mirror.

"Oh, nothing," Harry replied as he tried to keep the ridiculous grin he was sporting off of his face.

Neville frowned but continued on with his business as Harry returned back to the mirror. His hair was simply refusing to behave like usual. He took a step back and looked at his reflection. He had followed in Rose's fashion and had borrowed one of Dean's old hoods; he was also wearing jeans and an old pair of sneakers. He did not feel as if he was overdressed, but he was nervous all the same.

He moved over to his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map. He quickly scanned it for her name and saw that she was still in her dorm with Jess and Katie. He then looked over the rest of the map. Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his quarters once again and Minerva McGonagall was in her office. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were exiting the castle.

Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were exiting the castle.

Harry's blood ran cold and his promise to Snape yesterday flew out the window. Before he knew it he had snatched up his wand and he was running to the Astronomy Tower as fast as he could. That would be the best spot to see where they were going and what they were up to.

He thundered up the many stairs ignoring the stabbing pains in his chest and lungs. Desperation pushed him forward. It seemed as if the stairs would not end, as if they would keep spiralling upwards and Harry would never see what Malfoy and Severus. Something bad was about to happen, especially with Malfoy being involved.

He burst through the tower's door and sprinted towards the platform. He stopped when his hands hit the railing. He was dizzy with lack of oxygen and his breaths were being ripped from his lungs.

He looked out over the darkening ground and he saw two silhouetted figures moving through the last traces of snow. Harry strained his eyes to see them both and they only came in to focus when a red flash came from what appeared to be Draco's wand. Harry felt a scream tear from his throat as Severus collapsed to the ground. He watched in terror as Draco hovered the limp body off in to the forest and a few seconds later a loud _crack_ sounded around the grounds.

Harry spun on his heel and sprinted down to his dorm.

He needed his Firebolt.

_a/n – Oh heeey Cliffhanger, how're you?_


	21. Planned Abductions

_A/n – Here we go! Nice and early, I hope with how much effort I put in to this chapter you will or forgive me for the cliffhanger. (: Please enjoy! I worked so bloody hard on it! (:_

Chapter Twenty-One; Planned Abductions.

Desperation; that was what filled Harry as he burst through the door that led to his dormitory. Ron and Hermione both let out a startled shout and sprang apart. They had been snogging on Ron's bed.

He ignored them in favour of running in to the bathroom. He needed to know where Draco was taking Severus and he had a good idea as to where. He just needed to confirm it.

Hands clamped firmly on to the basin he was now facing the mirror, staring in to his own green eyes. He could see the panic within them. He knew what needed to be done no matter how dangerous it was. He let murderous rage flow through him, clouding his thoughts and turning his vision red. He was scared. Scared of the pain that this may cause him, but he had no choice. He fuelled the rage with thoughts of Malfoy pinning Rose against the corridor wall and of Malfoy betraying Snape's trust.

He watched in horror as his eyes slowly turned red and his rage peaked. He felt something shift inside him and it was not unlike what it felt like when he transformed in to a wolf.

"Harry," he hissed and that was when he knew he had been successful. He had been possessed by Lord Voldemort. He could basically feel the monster shifting around inside of him. His stomach roiled with rage and his hands clenched harder.

"We need to end this Tom, once and for all," Harry replied in a neutral tone as he tried to shut down the panic that was coursing through his body. He felt his mouth smile of its own accord and he shuddered at the power Voldemort now had over him.

"Are you coming to save Severus? I'm afraid you will not find him in the best condition," Harry heard his own voice whisper in what could be a conversational tone. He was then unwillingly sucked in to a vision.

Harry was looking out of what he knew to be red eyes. He glanced around the room and recognised it almost instantly. A large mahogany table sat in the middle of the room, an elegant chandelier hung from the ceiling and copious amounts of artwork hung the walls. Voldemort was in the dining room of Malfoy Manor and what he was staring at made Harry's breath hitch.

Severus kneeled before him and Harry almost tore his mind out of Voldemort's in sheer terror, but the monster clamped down on his escape. It appeared that Severus was barely conscious; blood dripped from his mouth and trickled in to the puddle that had formed beneath him. He was cradling his wrist against his chest and Harry could see that Snape's usual attire was soaked with crimson.

Black eyes looked up in to Voldemort's red ones and Harry saw defiance leeched through them. They were the eyes of a man who had seen so much pain in his life that more could not mentally harm him. Physically however, was yet to be seen.

"You promised," Severus croaked before he hung his head back down and his matted hair fell in front of his face covering his expression. The man before him looked broken, but those black eyes told a different story. They were as hard as rock, unyielding to the heaviest of pressures.

"Yes, he promised did he not?" Voldemort hissed and Harry gave an involuntary shudder, "he promised that if something happened he would not chase after you. Harry promised to just sit back at Hogwarts and watch someone else he loves die. Rest assured that I will make him watch every single second, Severus. CRUCIO!"

He could still hear the yells and screams from Snape ringing in his ears even after he managed to escape the vision. His red eyes were sparkling back triumphantly at him and Harry could still see Severus writhing on the floor before him, even if it was just memory.

"I'll meet you at Godrics Hollow Tom, let's finish this where it started," Harry stated in a hoarse voice. His hands were trembling as he let go of the basin.

"My absolute pleasure Harry," he whispered to himself before his red eyes converted back to green and it was just Harry staring at the mirror. His heart was thundering in his chest, but his mind was set. He had to save Severus and he had to do it alone. Too many people were dying because of him. He would not risk anyone any further.

He marched out of the bathroom and back in to the dorm, moving directly towards his trunk. He flung the lid open, ignoring the tirade of questions from both Hermione and Ron. They rushed over to his side and even shoved him slightly but he gave them no reaction. He would not let them follow.

He only answered after Hermione drew her wand and pointed it between his eyes. She was sparking magic once again and Ron seemed to be stifling his anger with great effort.

"They've got Severus," Harry murmured in a cold tone. He was steeling himself for the battle he was about to enter whether it was with his friends or Voldemort.

"You cannot go after him, Harry!" Hermione screamed and she leapt forward at him, but he quickly evaded the attack.

"IT'S MY FAULT!" Harry yelled back as he pushed past them both to look under his bed for his broom. He pointed his wand at the window and it swung open sending a chilling breeze whipping around them all. He had never been so glad that Hagrid had the forethought to not tell the teachers of the discovery of Harry's broom after the Death Eater catastrophe. On his way over he grabbed his invisibility cloak off of his bed and slipped the silky fabric in to his pocket.

"Harry! You can't go!" Hermione and Ron both said as they advanced towards him.

"I don't think you get it! We said we'd look after each other! I'm going to find him!" Harry yelled as he seized his Firebolt and strode over to the window.

"C'mon mate! It's Snape, he can handle it by himself," Ron said in exasperation. He then reached out to grasp Harry by the arm. There was a loud bang and a scream from Hermione.

"Harry!"

"He is our teacher! He's on our side! I'm not leaving him," snarled Harry, as he glanced down at his best friend, spread eagle on the ground, gingerly lifting his head. Before either of them could say another word Harry had leapt out of the window in a free fall before he righted his broom beneath him. He could hear their anguished shouts from behind.

Without a look back Harry began his preparations for the flight and battle. He used the same spell Hermione had taught him to find destinations when he had been chasing after Snape for the first time. He then pushed his broom as fast as it could go. He could feel his skin rippling against the wind and his eyes stinging.

A total calm fell over Harry as he flew. He could do this and he knew it. Voldemort was a monster and he had so much against him. He did not know love and the powers it possessed. He lacked remorse and conviction. In the end he had lived for nothing and would die because of it. Harry would be the last thing he would see before the glow was extinguished from those red eyes.

He flew on and on. He could see car lights snaking through the hills below him. Dense forest and lakes soon were the only murky shapes he could make out from the dim moonlight. He could only hear the wind wailing in his ears.

Every now and then he would glance down at his wand and make sure that he was flying in the right direction. He made slight adjustments with the wind and flew higher or lower depending on the currents and whether or not they were working against him or with him.

As the endless darkness took over the country side Harry felt the cold creep in to his bones. He cast heating charm after heating charm but it was of no use, they were wearing out before they could take effect. His hands began to numb and he thought of all the difficulties that would cause him whilst duelling. That was when Harry began to lose his confidence. He was going in to a battle alone. Voldemort would have all of his followers with him, there was no question.

At least Harry knew that Voldemort would not let his minions kill Harry. That was to be his job, the prophecy said so. Therefore Harry decided that he would fight until every muscle in his body gave way if he had to. He would kill Voldemort and deal with the Death Eaters later. He would die with the knowledge that it was only them left; that the mastermind had died.

He looked around at the emptiness below him and wondered what it would be like to die. Perhaps it was just like this, flying through the darkness for eternity, nothing but the stars glinting above you for company. The darkness looked as if it could reach up and grab Harry, dragging him down in to its endless depths and keeping him captive forever.

Abruptly his wand started sparking green and Harry felt his heart catapult in to his throat. Time had passed quickly and he must have been flying at top speed for at least an hour now. He tilted his broom down, preparing to descend.

He looked down to see a dimly lit village. It looked to be only a main road and a few streets that ran off of it. It was extremely small and was most likely not suitable for a full-scale battle. It was just a small innocent village, it was true it had seen horrors in its past and it did not need more. At that moment Harry realised he was looking at his original home. He had never known it; it did not count in his mind. Hogwarts was his home now and always had been since he had arrived there as a first year. However the fact was that he had lived in that village with his parents for the first year of his life.

Harry slowly drifted down in to tree cover as a black mass standing before burnt-out house caught his eye. It looked as if it had been the victim of an explosion a few decades previous. The garden was a tangle of weeds and part of the roof was missing. It was the Potter's house.

He landed and believed his legs would give way. His vision blurred with the unshed tears of his past. He really had come back to where it all began. He shook his head and scrunched his eyes closed. Emotion threatened to be his undoing.

He quickly cast an illusion charm on his broom and stashed it behind a tree. He then, unexpectedly, doubled over and vomited. He knelt down on his knees and hugged himself as he tried to steady his breathing. Severus holding him when he was in the exact same position a few months ago made him snap his head up and stand. He had to do this.

He wiped the vomit from his mouth as he took a few shaky steps forward. His breath was unreasonably short. His wand was gripped tightly in his hand and he wished his senses were enhanced like when he was in his form. Harry smiled to himself as he went to shift, images of ripped Death Eater robes and crumpled masks filled his vision.

A burst of electricity zapped through his body and he held back from letting out a shout. He glanced down at his hands and was not all that surprised to see that he was still in his human form. How could he have been so stupid to believe that Voldemort had forgotten to put up anti-animagus wards after the massacre Harry had created last time?

Growling quietly to himself Harry began walking forward. He stepped out on to the dimly lit street and stopped dead at what he saw before him. Sliding out of the darkness and gliding towards Harry were dementors, hundreds of dementors. He could hear their rattling breaths and the coldness from them grabbing at Harry's soul. He needed to halt their advance before the sheer depression of the upcoming battle rendered him useless. He took a deep breath and focused his thoughts.

"Expecto Patronum," he whispered quietly and watched as the dementors stuttered to a stop as Harry's stag poured from his wand. It stood between the boy and the soul-suckers until they soon sunk back in to the darkness. The stag then looked at Harry and tilted its head slightly. Its sliver eyes glinted in the darkness of the night.

"Stay with me," Harry pleaded, feeling as if he was an eleven year old once again. The creature brightened before turning and walking in front of Harry as if he was lighting the way, the way to Harry's imminent death.

He began walking and his legs felt weaker than they had before. His stomach was doing flips and he felt as if his heart was going to fail him before he reached Voldemort. Every noise he heard had him spinning. The village was empty, the houses dark, yet something else was unsettling to Harry. It was not the dementors or the pack of Death Eaters waiting for his arrival; someone was watching him, following him. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he heard the crunching of gravel beneath feet behind him. Harry spun around, his wand raised.

"Don't!" Hissed the silhouette and Harry's wand faltered. He heard someone whisper, _lumos_, and Draco Malfoy came in to view. Harry's wand was raised in an instant and rage filled him.

"I'll kill you," Harry said in a dull emotionless tone, he was using all of his willpower to not utter a curse that would prove fatal.

"He made me do it! They wanted revenge after they knew he was a traitor. If I didn't get him to them... they were going to kill me, I swear. I didn't want to! He is the closest thing I have to a real father. Surely you know how stubborn he is! I'm begging you. You have to let me help you. I have to save him," the blond hair boy said in a rushed whisper. Harry had never heard him speak in such a way, he was basically pleading. He lowered his wand. Malfoy was right; Severus would risk everything for those he loved.

"You didn't hex him?" Harry replied.

"Yes, but he told me to. If... if I didn't bring him, Potter, they were going to kill me. I'd rather they did than him, but he wouldn't listen."

Harry nodded his head and looked to his stag which seemed to be watching the conversation with great interest. Everything Draco said was true. Severus would not have let him die. He seemed to value everyone else's life above his own. In a way he also had a 'hero complex' just like Harry.

"Where is he?" He asked as he took a step towards Malfoy and reached in to his pocket.

"With the Dark Lord," Malfoy replied as he took a step back. Harry had never seen him so edgy, scared. Every arrogant Malfoy bone in his body had disintegrated and had left a scared boy of sixteen. That's all they were, two boys of sixteen going up against a force darker than the night sky above them.

"Take this," Harry said as he handed Malfoy his father's cloak, "get to Severus. Try and get him out of here before the battle."

Malfoy nodded his head, accepted the cloak and before pulling it on, said,

"Be careful Potter, it will kill him if anything happens to you."

"You to," Harry replied and watched as Malfoy slipped the cloak on and most likely headed off through alleyways to get to Severus quicker.

He then looked to his patronus and the stag led on. He soon rounded a corner and Harry looked down what he assumed to be the main street of Godric's Hollow. He swallowed as he saw the dark mass waiting at the end of the street for him. The stag walked on without hesitation, ignoring the young wizard's trepidation.

He made it halfway before he could hear the jeers of the Death Eaters. Harry wondered if they had attacked anyone before he arrived. The village was eerily quiet minus their harsh shouts of abuse, the crunching of gravel beneath his feet and the roaring of the blood pulsing through his veins.

He walked on and with every step he felt his grip tighten on his wand. He felt the sweat drip down his brow and ribcage. His breath quickened and he stopped blinking all together.

The group before him shifted and Harry watched in horror as Voldemort made his presence known. His grin was almost as unnatural as his glowing eyes. His constant companion, Nagini, slithered by his side as he walked. He watched in glee as Harry walked closer and closer.

Harry only stopped walking when his stag did. It looked at Harry as if it was indicating to wait for the group to move towards him.

Voldemort was the first to take the lead and walked until he stood fifteen paces in front of Harry. The Death Eaters circled around them as if they were wolves waiting for their opportunity to pounce. They were quieter now, whispering things to themselves and Harry.

Silence fell and Harry could hear his heart pounding. He was waiting for his ribs to crack, for it to tear through the muscles and tendons and fall before him with one last resounding thud. He tried to still the shaking in his hands.

The Death Eaters continued to prowl around them in silence. Harry could see through a gap in the circle that someone was slumped on the ground behind them. Harry's grip tightened but he did not dare look away from those red orbs. Either way Voldemort knew where Harry's attention was focused.

"Lucius," he hissed and Harry watched as Malfoy Senior took a step forward from the left of Harry, "get Severus."

Malfoy nodded his head and moved off. Harry watched out of his peripheral vision as the man grabbed Severus by the collar and dragged him across the road; small rocks breaking lose under the body and cloak. Snape looked as if he was dead. The black mass was pulled in to the circle and was situated in between Harry and Voldemort. Severus was facing Harry and his face was black and blue as well as smeared with blood

"Give him the restorative potion and the muscle repair. I want him to be able to focus on Harry," Voldemort ordered as he pulled two vials out of his robe pocket and tossed them over to Malfoy. The man caught them, pulled Snape's head up by his hair and tipped the contents in to the man's slightly ajar mouth, one vial at a time.

Severus spluttered and his eyes opened instantly. To his credit he only recoiled slightly but it still made Harry's blood boil. He looked around and glazed eyes scanned past his only ally. Suddenly they sharpened and flicked back. They were now staring intently at Harry. They were filled with fury.

The Potions Master went to say something, but it was as if his voice failed him. Lucius kicked him in the ribs as he passed and Harry raised his wand, but then looked back to Severus. The man was shaking his head as he gripped his side. Harry stilled the movement of his lips, the hex he had been about to utter dying away.

"So weak Harry," Voldemort spat, "taking orders from filth."

"He's the same I suppose," replied Harry as he raised his wand and ignored the pounding in his chest. He was pointing at Severus, "He did take orders from you for fifteen years."

Voldemort hissed, but remained smiling. The Death Eater's however, raised their wands as one and pointed them at Harry. They were shouting threats and abuse, but were quickly silenced as Voldemort slashed his wand through the air. Harry flinched slightly.

"I am not filth Harry. I'm working to wipe out the muggle population. To put them in their right place, working below us... grovelling out our feet. Your friend Hermione Granger is filth. Ronald Weasley is filth as is Dumbledore."

Harry shook his head and did not answer. He wanted to take Severus home. He wanted to end this war. He was so tired, so cold and in so much pain as he looked at the weakened form before him that he wanted it all done with, whether he lived or died.

"What're you waiting for Tom?" Harry said in a cold tone, "no point waiting around to kill me. I usually get away when you stall."

The Death Eaters hissed and Harry saw the first spark of anger in Voldemort's eyes. He readied himself for the spell. He was prepared. He was itching to duel.

He met those red orbs, the eyes that wizards and witches were frightened of above all else. He looked at the face of someone who had taken so many innocent lives. He watched his wand's brother be raised and pointed directly at his chest. His eyes flicked to Severus. His stag flickered out of existence. The dementors rose out of the darkness. Draco Malfoy ripped the cloak off and took a few steps forward in to the circle. Shouts came from behind him. Severus rolled to the side. The Death Eater formation broke apart and Harry met those red eyes again.

_Snape's expression softened and he gingerly placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy lent into the contact, staring fixedly at the hearth.  
__  
__"Harry, you're not in this alone."  
__  
__"Then why does it feel like it?"__  
__  
__"I can assure you Harry I am not going to let you go through this war alone. No matter what I am told to do," snarled the Professor and both of them knew that an understanding had passed between them, something that would most definitely change their relationship for good._

Voldemort faltered slightly, but only Harry took any notice. He pushed forward ignoring the emotional pain he was putting himself through. He was in too deep with Legilimency to retreat.

_He was cradling himself on the floor, but a pair of arms covered in dark cloth had wrapped themselves around him and his head was resting on a broad chest.__  
__Knowing that he should feel extremely uncomfortable with the situation, but not having any will power to move or wanting to for that matter, he listened to the steady heartbeat of Severus Snape._

Voldemort took a step backwards and Harry felt tears well in his eyes. He was reliving every moment that had made him feel loved in the past year. He was reliving every moment he felt as if he had a parent.

_"We need each other..." He whispered as he took a step closer and before Severus could register anything that was going on the young, messy haired boy had launched himself in to Snape's arms and was sobbing in to his chest.  
__  
__The man returned the embrace, albeit stiffly, but eventually he began stroking Harry's hair hoping it would calm him. In that moment the severe Potions Master was not holding the Golden Child, Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One or even Potter's spawn, he was holding Harry, just Harry._

Red eyes enlarged and Harry felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. His breath was gone. He had missed so much in his childhood and it hurt.  
_  
__Snape pulled the boy back around by his shoulders before he linked his finger under the silver chain Harry had refused to take off. He pulled the chain until the sliver of blue stone was visible._

_"It represents perseverance, courage and luck Harry, remember? If anyone has an excess of sheer dumb luck, it is you." Snape said quietly as he looked in to Harry's green eyes, "I believe in you Harry."  
__  
__That was all Harry needed to hear._

The shouts grew louder around them, but they did not break eye contact. Harry felt that sliver of stone cool against his burning chest.

_Snape reached a hand out to touch Harry's forehead. It was nice and cool against Harry's searing scar. Harry leaned in to the contact and let out a sigh of relief as he looked in to Snape's black eyes. They were full of concern and indescribable distress that Harry was in pain.  
_  
Voldemort let out a noise that sounded as if he was wounded. Harry knew it was nothing like the emotional torment he had drowned himself with.

_That look was back in Snape's eyes again and Harry felt his insides squirm. No one ever looked at him with such care and worry. Now with those endless depths showing a display of emotions Harry never would have thought were meant for him, he could not be happier that those eyes belonged to Snape._

The noise around them rose higher and higher, screams and shouts filled the air. Neither of them took notice. They were fighting without their wands.

_Snape looked up at him and Harry physically jerked at the look that was in them. He could not believe that those emotions were being projected towards him. Concern, fear, worry and love. Love burned in those eyes and Harry felt his heart stop. No one had looked at him like that before. His parents may have, but Harry could not remember. Now with it burning in those endless depths of black Harry wondered at how much his life had turned in those few months._

It was as if everything muted as Voldemort's wand fell from his hand. Red and green finally broke away to watch the wand clatter to the floor. They then met once more and Harry was raising his wand and Voldemort was shouting. He leapt down towards his wand, but it was too late.

"EVISCERO!" Harry screamed and he watched as silver light shot out of his wand. Silence fell in the small town of Godric's Hollow as that jet of light soared towards the monster that was Lord Voldemort.

The disembowelment hex cleaved through his chest and blood spurted in to the air. A strangled scream was the only sound in the night, before Tom Marvolo Riddle fell to the floor. He landed with a thud and blood pooled around his black robes. He had died like any other human. The monster had not been the body, but the personality. It had been twisted, sick and morphed in to a dark, consuming power.

Harry stood there in front of his first home, in front of the man who had been hunting him his entire life. His wand was still raised and his heart was pounding in his chest. Tears fell from his eyes but he regained a proper state of mind as he saw Snape stand and stumble over to Voldemort's body. The man stooped low and grabbed the wand. He met Harry's eyes, but Harry did not look at them long enough to recognise any emotion. Severus then spun around and began firing spells behind Harry. The boy spun on his heel. It was as if everything was in slow motion.

Hundreds of people were in raging duels in front him. Members of the Order and DA, students of age and some that were not, his Professors and Harry assumed the residents of Godric's Hollow duelled with masked and unmasked Death Eaters. Death Eater numbers were greatly reduced, but Harry could still see many of his allies bodies littering the blood soaked ground.

He pulled his wand as he saw Bellatrix Lestrange charge towards him. She was howling in fury and grief as she saw Voldemort's lifeless corpse behind him. Her teeth were bared and she was throwing dark hexes at anyone who stumbled in to her path. Harry had a stunner on his lips as she advanced towards him, but before either of them got a chance to hex each other Lucius Malfoy had leapt in between them and was shaking Bellatrix by the shoulders and pointing frantically towards the sky. They argued for a short moment until the crazed woman spat in to Lucius' face and abruptly apparated. Malfoy senior spun around, ignoring the chaos that surrounded him. Albus Dumbledore was to his left battling with seven masked Death Eaters. Minerva McGonagall was trading spells with Yaxley and Severus Snape was duelling with Avery.

Harry looked to the side. Malfoy Junior was duelling against Fred Weasley and they looked evenly matched. He was alone once again.

Harry swallowed convulsively as the first spell from Mr Malfoy was thrown. It narrowly missed Harry's shoulder and before he had time to recover from leaping to the side another red spell was flying towards him. Harry hastily conjured a block and deflected the jet of light. His breath was short as he stood and repelled another attack.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fred Weasley's wand fly out of his hand. A shout was heard and then Draco Malfoy was sprinting towards Harry as a jet of green light burst from Malfoy senior's wand.

Snape turned around as he heard the forbidden curse yelled and so did most of the other battlers. They, as well as Harry, watched in hopeless defeat as Draco Malfoy threw himself in front of the Avada Kedavra. Harry stared wide eyed as his sworn enemy sacrificed himself. He watched as the boy's father snarled in distaste as the lifeless body dropped to the ground.

No one moved. Harry stared at the Draco's body until a yell of rage was issued from the left of Lucius Malfoy and Snape was firing spells at a rapid pace. Harry was able to finally drag his eyes upwards.

Voldemort's lieutenant faltered and took several steps backwards as he struggled to deflect the tirade of spells. Flashes of red, blue and black issued from Snape's wand and they only ceased as the man with flowing blonde hair was dropped to the ground. Severus raced forwards wand still raised, but before he reached the body, Lucius looked up, smirked and then disapparated on the spot. Snape swore and wiped the blood from his face. It looked as if several layers had dried at separate times because each layer of crimson was a darker shade.

The heart wrenching screams stopped the ongoing duels and everyone turned to look in the direction of Harry. Even the Death Eaters lowered their wands as they looked to the vanquisher of the Dark Lord. The screams continued and they were full of grief, loss and desperation. Harry was standing before Draco Malfoy's body looking down at the scene before him. Narcissa Malfoy was shaking her son's robes and frantically brushing his hair out of his face. Her tears dropped on to his lifeless face and that seemed to make her shake him harder. She repeated his name over and over as she hysterically tugged on his collar. His face remained emotionless, his jaw slightly ajar, icy-blue eyes open and dull.

Suddenly Snape was before her and had grabbed her shoulders. He was pulling her back roughly as she clawed the dirt trying to reach her son. The screams and cries that filled the air made Harry pale. He looked at the blood residue on the asphalt from Narcissa's fingers and the shrieks shredded Harry's composure.

Snape's eyes met Harry's and the boy could see how much pain the man was in, physically and mentally. He struggled with the distraught mother and he bodily wrapped her up in his arms. Harry knew what he was going to do. He yelled out. Severus could not leave him, but he did. They were gone with only the wake of apparition marking their absence.

It was as if nothing had happened as everyone looked to their opponent and the screams of incantations were filling the night air once more. Blood mixed with asphalt and magical residue rose up in to the air.

Harry stood there looking at the panic and destruction. No one attacked him; Death Eaters were greatly outnumbered at this point. He was shaking and his heart was pounding. Death. That's what he had caused. He had killed someone and so many others had died for him tonight, for his safety. They had died for a murderer.

A hand clamped down on Harry's shoulder and threw him to the ground. He looked up, wand raised, to meet the enraged face of Albus Dumbledore; the wizard had had enough of the onslaught judging from his expression. Fire poured from his wand and it whipped down the street. Harry watched in fascination as the fire split and knocked Death Eaters to the ground, it then swiftly bound their bodies and transformed in to metal chains. In a matter of a minute the fighting had ceased and the side of Light were looking down upon the captured Death Eaters. They had won, the war was over.

Cheers and yells of joy filled the street as people rushed over to Harry, who was still lying on the ground. Dumbledore then took a step forward and bodily shielded him. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was the crowd stumble to a stop. Blood and sweat dripped from each person.

888

Harry woke to a hard pressure on his shoulders. He opened his crusty eyes and they were met with black, enraged ones.

He leapt backwards and many places in his body screamed in protest. He had a few seconds to realise that his bed was surrounded by gifts and it was dawn before Snape had snatched his chin up to meet his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE PLAYING AT?" He yelled. Harry had never seen him so furious, even when he had looked into Snape's memories in fifth year. Harry knew he could match that fury.

He grabbed the man by the collar of his hospital gown, pushed him backwards and then quickly swung his legs down to the ground. Now on his feet Harry grabbed a startled Snape and pinned him against the wall. Shouts from the other patients and shrieks from Madam Pomfrey did not deter him.

"ME? HOW COULD YOU FUCKING BE SO HYPOCRITICALLY?" Harry screamed as Snape pried the boy's hands from his collar. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH! YOU WERE QUITE CONTENT TO LEAVE ME!"

"Harry," Snape said in a quiet voice as he grabbed the murderous looking boy by the shoulders. He was stunned to say the least. He was supposed to be the one acting irrationally.

"DON'T YOU REALISE HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME!" Harry continued on as he ignored Madam Pomfrey trying to pull him off of Severus. Somehow he had managed to latch back on to the man's clothing. "YOU'RE ALL I'VE GOT!"

"I know," replied Snape as Harry was shoved back on to his bed by a furious medi-witch. "I know Harry."

"Then why did you leave me?" Harry sobbed as Severus sat down on his bed. Madam Pomfrey seemed to be ordering him back to his own bed so he could rest, but he would not have any of it. Harry needed him. The matron soon gave up and walked over to the other patients in the wing.

"Because I had no choice," Severus said as he pushed Harry's hair out of his face, "If I had not gone... D-draco... would have been killed... he would not have had a... chance."

Harry snapped his mouth shut when he saw the misery engraved in to Snape's features. It clicked then; Draco had died. Harry then went to say something. That was until he saw the crimson slowly soak through Snape's gown.

"Severus!" He said in horror when he realised that he had opened Snape's wounds with his earlier aggression, "Madam Pomfrey!"

Poppy snapped her head up from her patient, Jessica Sparland, and quickly bustled over. By this point Snape had moved back over to his bed and was losing colour quite rapidly.

"Severus!" Harry cried and went to stand, but two flicks of Pomfrey's wand and he was bound to his bed.

"You've helped enough thank you, Mr Potter," she said briskly as she stripped Snape's gown off of him and quickly healed the reopened wounds. Once they were all fixed she pointed directly between Snape's eyes with one of her pudgy fingers.

"Do not get out of bed," she snarled threateningly and Harry was surprised to see that Severus look admonished and chastised. The older man then turned to look at Harry and he smiled. Harry did not think he deserved to be smiled at.

"Now, Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey said in a softer tone, "How are you feeling?"

Harry looked at her and then around him. Everyone in the hospital had their eyes riveted to him. He met the eyes of Ron and Hermione, glad to see that they seemed to have only a few minor cuts and bruises. Jess was groaning and she had a large bandage covering her chest, Katie had a split lip and large gash ran from the corner of her left eye to her collarbone. Dennis Creevey was covered in bandages that looked like they were covering burns. Minerva McGonagall was nursing her wrist and she had a bottle of skele-grow next to her. Professor Flitwick had bruises covering his face and Neville Longbottom had large gashes over his own. Rose appeared to be asleep and she had no visible marks.

"We won?" Harry croaked as all of the emotion he had exposed came crashing back down on him. So many different things could have happened, so many different possibilities.

Madam Pomfrey then gave Harry a fond smile and replied in the affirmative. Harry managed a smile back, but he then turned to look at Severus. He was staring up at the ceiling with dead eyes. They said there was no victory without sacrifice.

"Good," Harry replied firmly as his gaze wondered over the infirmary's occupants again, "I feel like shit."

"Language, Mr Potter," she scolded, "I am also disheartened to hear it. The party will be held when you are feeling up to it."

"Party?" Harry asked. He shuddered at the thought. So many lives had been lost, that was not a cause for celebration.

"The party for Voldemort getting his arse kicked of course! We're all going!" Ron shouted from the other end of the room. The occupants laughed and nodded their heads.

"Oh... you're all going?" Harry said to the room, but it was obvious that the question was intended for Snape. So everyone stayed quiet and Severus nodded his head as black met green.

"Yes, everyone can go," Poppy said in a business tone, "as long as they all return as soon as they feel ill or fatigued."

The entire room grumbled in acceptance and their now unwavering focus was back on Harry. It was rather unsettling. Most of them were looking at him in awe, but one or two, being Minerva and Hermione, were looking at him scoldingly.

"I guess... I guess I'm sorry for my recklessness," he said sheepishly as he made eye contact with Hermione and then his Head of House. They both smiled. The entire room were trying to ignore the dead tone in Harry's voice; they were trying to forget the dead, trying to keep the mood jubilant.

"You didn't think we knew this was how it was going to end Harry?" McGonagall said with a sad smile, "You have to run off in to the fray. We knew that the end would not be organised."

Harry laughed at this, but then fell back in to silence. He could still see the bodies littering the ground before him. He could still see that jet of green light colliding with Draco.

"How many did we lose?" He said quietly and the entire mood of the room dampened further. They did not want to talk of it.

"We lost five... which in all respect is not too bad, but it is still too many," Hermione replied sombrely.

"Who?" Croaked Harry and he felt fear grip his stomach. So many people were missing from the hospital wing. People he had expected to be there were not.

"Uh, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Cho Chang, Madam Hooch and Padma Patil," Ron stated hesitantly. Each name felt as if Harry had been smacked across the face. He sunk further in to the soft pillows behind him.

"We lost six," was his reply and everyone nodded their heads. Snape scrunched his eyes together as if he was in pain, "Which Death Eaters did we get?"

"It'd be easier to tell you who we didn't!" Commented Neville as he tried to bring cheer back in to the room. Many people did smile.

"So basically Gerard Yaxley, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew escaped," Hermione said, "a lot of Death Eaters have been sent to Azkaban and a few were killed during the battle."

"That is enough talk, Mr Potter needs to rest," Poppy said and the room quietened down and resumed lying in silence. Their minds were still out in the battle, their nerves still twitching and their blood still pumping. Harry rolled over and watched Snape until he fell asleep.

_a/n2 – VOLDY MOLDY IS DEEEEAAAAD! Yaaay! Let's hope he stays that way! (:_

_Eviscero means disembowel or cut in latin. (: I hope you enjoyed it! Do not expect an update for a while because I have given this to you early so I am so behind! I hope it was worth it! Just be thankful it was not a cliffhanger. ;) Thank you all for you support!_


	22. Aftermath

_A/N – This was incredibly hard to write, especially after the Battle. I hope I capture the raw emotion enough. I'm not entirely sure so review your thoughts? Either way I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so late.  
_  
Chapter Twenty-two; Aftermath

They were whispering to him, coaxing him from his deep slumber. He tried to block them out; he did not want to wake. It was peaceful in this darkness, no one died, no red marred the surface and the stench of blood did not fill his nostrils.

They spoke his name and Harry recognised the quiet voice. He did not want to talk, but he could feel those blue eyes piercing in to his back. He conceded and opened his eyes.

The emerald eyes were blurred as they looked up to the serene face that belonged to Albus Dumbledore. Dull and empty, the light that had begun to shine in them after his rescue from Voldemort those long months ago had been extinguished. It was disheartening to see.

He reached out his age spotted hand and gently brushed away the dark hair that covered the lightning bolt scar. He wiped his thumb over it and a small smile marred his face.

"Is it still there sir?" Harry asked. Apprehension was clear in his voice. He did not want it to be gone. The scar was a part of him. It was a reminder of all he had lost and everything he had gained.

"Of course it is still there, Harry," Dumbledore replied softly, "it is a scar after all, but it is nice to know that is all it is now... just a scar."

Harry smiled slightly and looked down. His hands were knotted in to the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed. There was so much to say and ask, but he had time now, an endless amount of time. He concluded to ask a question that barely involved him.

"How did the underage students get to the battle sir?" Harry asked. He kept the accusation out of his voice as much as he could. He knew Dumbledore had been desperate, that the number of fighters they had was scarce, but sending children from fifteen years old was not acceptable.

Harry watched as Dumbledore's face morphed in to grief, his blue eyes ceased to twinkle as he looked out across the ward. He took his time answering and Harry waited patiently, his breath held.

"Mr Weasley and Miss Granger alerted me of your departure instantly. I assembled the Order as quickly as possible. You know your friends better than I, Harry, so I believe you can imagine how they reacted. Before I departed the school grounds, Mr Weasley had rounded up all who were willing to fight. I found them all down on the Quidditch pitch. Brooms and students litter the lawn, I have never seen my students so organised. I ordered them back to the castle, I pleaded with them to heed my advice, but it was of no use. I had no control over them; their love for you, Harry, far outweighed the awe they have for me. They all looked at me, mounted their brooms and flew off in to the night," Dumbledore said in a hushed voice, his eyes still staring out to the Quidditch pitch. As though it was an afterthought he added, "Miss Sparland was quite vocal and seems to think extremely high of you. If she didn't I doubt she would have used the colourful language she had when I told her to stay."

Harry smiled slightly, but it slipped from his face just as fast. He was angry. How foolish could they have been? They could have all died. It was a hypocritical anger, yes, but it had been his fate. Harry had not had a choice, but they had.

"How did you find me?"

"I put a tracking charm on your broom after your last escapade to save Severus. It led me straight and true."

Harry nodded his head and sighed. He was exhausted and his emotions were running wild. He could no longer take those blue eyes gazing at him.

"I must go Harry, dinner shall be served shortly and I need to make an appearance," Dumbledore eventually said, breaking the silence with his soothing vocals. Harry wondered if it had been a coincidence or the Headmaster had used Legilimency.

"Thank you for coming to see me Professor," Harry replied and he managed a true smile as Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I am glad you are well Harry," and with that the lithe wizard strode out of the hospital wing, his robes swishing softly behind him.

With the Headmaster gone, Harry now had a full view of Snape's sleeping form. His face was relaxed when he slept; strands of his raven hair fell across his face, the normally cold sneer that marred his features was gone, replaced by an ajar mouth and relaxed brow.

Harry rolled on to his back and looked up to the ceiling. He felt empty. The emotions that had been running through him had left him vacant. It was as if the empty feeling was composed of distress, hopelessness and the feeling of being lost. It coursed through his chest to his toes. He was seeing, but not actually _seeing_ anything. There were images, but no meaning to them. Everything was there for a purposeless reason.

He arched his back as he contained an anguished cry. He wanted the constant reminder that he was alone to be extinguished from life forever. He had never had a parent; he had never been treated lovingly as a child. He had known that from the moment he had set foot in to Hogwarts castle six years ago, but the emotional tirade he had put himself through yesterday had awoken those feelings.

Harry wanted to be loved. He wanted someone to be there for him no matter who he was. He wanted them to be there for _Harry_, not _The-Boy-Who-Lived_. Harry wanted a father who would keep him in line, look after him when he was sick and give him advice on anything and everything. He looked back over to Severus and he felt his eyes pool with tears.

That man had looked after him since the start of the year. Harry had been sure he had hated him, he had been positive that one day Snape would snap and kill him, a carefully placed hex or an undetectable potion in his pumpkin juice. Harry had never imagined that he would begin to look up to Severus Snape as a father. He had never imagined Severus Snape looking after Harry as if he was his own blood.

Yet there was always that possibility that Severus had meant nothing. He could have just been looking after Harry, waiting until he got the job done. Harry had seen how good of an actor Snape was capable of being; he had fooled Voldemort for fifteen years. Why would he care for Harry, the boy with his sworn enemy's hair and a Lilly Potter's eyes?

Squeezing his eyes shut Harry tried to tame the flood of sorrow that was sweeping through him. This was nonsense. He knew Snape cared. He had seen love in those eyes and those eyes had been looking at him. It was this emptiness; it was clouding his thoughts, consuming him.

"The Saviour of the Wizarding World and he still cannot master Occlumency," Severus said in an amused drawl.

Harry snapped his eyes open and felt heat creep up his neck. He turned to his side to see Severus rubbing his eyes. His complexion had returned to near normal and Harry let a sigh of relief escape him.

"It was not an act Harry," Severus said softly as he stood and walked over to Harry. He sat down on the soft bed. He ran his hand over Harry's head and the boy drew comfort from it.

"I know Severus... I don't know what's wrong with me," Harry replied, his voice croaky.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Harry. You are but a boy who fought in a war that was made by madmen," Severus said with a sigh, his hand continued to run over Harry's hair.

"I won because of you," whispered Harry and he knew he had captured Snape's curiosity. "I attacked his mind... I thought of every moment I had felt loved and you were in all of them. It unhinged him, even after he discovered you were a traitor he believed he knew you so well. You still came across as the cold hearted bastard that you had always been. Then he saw that side of you, the side that is barely ever seen and he was unbalanced."

Severus nodded his head, a ghost of a smile on his face. He withdrew his hand and rubbed his face.

"That would have startled him," he said in a light voice and Harry smiled at him. They sat in silence until Harry's breathing became deep and the boy had fallen asleep.

Severus let out a weary sigh as he slumped in his chair and stared at the sixteen year old boy before him. He was just a boy. Draco had been just a boy.

It all seemed so foolish now, his and Draco's plan. The boy was supposed to live and Severus... Severus was supposed to somehow escape. He had hoped Harry would not follow, hoped that Harry would not find out. He should have known Voldemort would have somehow baited Harry.

He clenched his hands together as a wave of grief passed over him. His stomach roiled, his eyes stung. This was all too hard. They had come so close to losing Harry again and yes, the major threat had past, but Death Eaters were still roaming free, burning for revenge.

He could have lost both of them; the sharp reality hit Severus like a spear through the chest. Harry had been duelling one of the Darkest wizards of the age and Draco, he had been duelling against the side of Light. In the end he would have been sent to Azkaban for taking the Mark. Death was a mercy.

Harry whimpered in his sleep and obsidian eyes focused on the tuft of black hair. His side ached, his wounds still not fully healed. The torture Lucius Malfoy could procure was unique. The man was sick and Severus' blood boiled with the thought of revenge. He would kill Lucius Malfoy or send him to Azkaban; a dementor's kiss seemed to kind.

"I think you should return to your bed, Severus," said a soft Scottish voice. Snape could not help but smile to himself; he would have missed her if he had died.

"It is good to see you up and about Minerva," he replied as he twisted his torso around to see her standing in the entrance of the hospital wing. A small scar above her eyebrow was the only visible mark of her participation in the Battle of Godric's Hollow.

"Yes, well someone has to be well enough to deal with the students. The _Prophet_ has been hounding Albus for an interview for two days now."

"It is of no surprise. They need reassurance and since Harry is incapacitated at the moment, they have no one else to go to."

Minerva's eyes wandered over the boy's form and her mouth soften. She walked towards them and conjured a soft plush chair.

"Why is he still here? I thought that he got out of the battle uninjured?"

"Poppy is making sure his magic is not depleted. None of us are entirely sure how much he used and how deep he was in Legilimency when V-voldemort fell. We're going to release him tomorrow." Severus said as he ran his hand over Harry's head. The boy snuggled deeper in to his pillow.

"I am glad to hear he came away practically unscathed," Minerva commented as she studied the man before her. He had changed for the better, but his posture was still rigid and she could see grief riddled through those eyes. Draco's death had impacted him greatly, but she knew that the young boy who had so fiercely attached himself to Severus would help him through it. They would get through it together, because both of them were starting anew. Voldemort was gone. The wizard who had been altering their lives was now disposed of. It was over, but it was just beginning.

"Were you just coming for a visit Minerva?" Severus asked, his voice slicing through the silence. When Minerva replied in the affirmative he sighed and looked up at her, "why didn't you bring the Scotch?"

They smiled at each other and Minerva reached out and clasped the younger wizard's shoulder. Neither of them looked away from the Boy-Who-Lived.

888

Harry woke again, the familiar feeling of sleep causing his eyes to feel crusty. He looked up to see through blurred vision the hospital ceiling, the same as it had always been. A sigh escaped him, he felt as if he had been in this room too much in his life; he knew he had been in this room to much in his life.

The soft rhythm of someone snoring caught his attention and he gingerly rolled on to his side; his body sore from so much sleep.

Severus sat in a chair beside him, his hand splayed across Harry's knee. His hair shielded his face, his chin tucked in to his chest. Harry smiled slightly and closed his eyes, wallowing in the feeling of safety.

"Severus," he said gently and the sound of breath hitching indicated that the man had awoken. Harry snapped his eyes open.

Snape rubbed his eyes thoroughly, his breathing still deep and slow. His black eyes were unfocused, as if a mist had floated over the endless abyss.

"Sleep well Harry?" He asked. His voice was rough and sluggish.

Harry nodded as he wriggled himself up in to a sitting position. He was itching to go out and walk around the grounds, see his friends and even return to classes, anything to return to normalcy.

"Feeling well?"

"I've been absolutely fine since the Battle," Harry replied, his annoyance at being kept in the hospital wing finally rising to the surface. Severus had expected it earlier.

"I know, but Poppy just wanted to be sure. You're free to leave today I believe," Severus said as he stood and straightened his robes. He offered Harry his arm and the boy grasped on to it as he swung his legs of the bed and settled his feet on the ground.

"Thank God," Harry mutter as he stood. He missed the small smile Snape gave him as the boy strode off to the bathroom to dress appropriately.

When he came back out Severus was quietly discussing something with Madam Pomfrey. Their faces were relaxed, but she was handing Severus four large bottles of potion. Harry tensed.

"What're those for?" He said and his voice must have been to sharp because Snape shot him a warning glare and Madam Pomfrey gave a quiet huff.

"Just potions for Professor Snape," she replied curtly as she turned back to the man in question and gave him the last bottle. Severus accepted it, pointed the wand at the bottles in his arms and shrunk them down to vial size, he then slid them in to his pocket.

"Ready for breakfast, Harry?" Severus said and something about his tone seemed different. Harry nodded his head as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Harry turned, thanked Madam Pomfrey and then set out of the hospital wing with Severus by his side.

The castle was empty and Harry realised they were late for breakfast. Giddy washed through him at the thought of seeing his friends and being able to sit and eat with them.

Neither of them said a word before they reached the doors to the Great Hall.

"I suggest you use the Gryffindor entrance," Severus said in a rumble as he gently patted Harry on the shoulder and swept through the Slytherin entrance.

Harry was left standing before the massive doors in pure confusion. Sighing and shrugging his shoulders he took Severus' advice and opened the Gryffindor entrance.

He made it past seven people before someone spotted him.

"IT'S HARRY!" They shouted and the entire Hall erupted in to shouts and applause. Harry felt his cheeks redden to what he imagined to be the same colour as Ron's hair. His heart was thundering in his chest and his palms were sweating. He spotted Ron and Hermione who were beaming at him as he walked what felt like a hundred miles to reach them.

He sat down hurriedly and the Hall quieted down to a dull roar as everyone chatted excitedly to each other and pointed over in Harry's direction.

"How're you going mate?" Ron asked as he elbowed Harry lightly in the ribs, "glad they finally let the hero out of the hospital, it's been quiet!"

Harry smiled at Ron and nodded his head; he could not be bothered with shouting over the rowdy crowd.

Hermione sat directly across from him, her caramel eyes bright and happy. She had a small scar on her right temple, but that was the only mark she had received. He nodded to her in greeting before he picked up his plate and began piling it with egg, bacon and toast, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

He ate his meal in silence and eventually the Hall quieted down and Harry was able to look up. Severus was staring out over his quiet Slytherins, none of them were smiling. Dumbledore was looking fondly over the entire Hall, his small smile made Harry fill with pride.

"What lesson do I have 'Mione?" Harry said as he turned back to look at her. People were listening intently to their conversation.

"Dumbledore cancelled lessons for this week Harry," she replied in a bitter tone, her annoyance made both of the boys cry with laughter. Her indignant comments made them laugh harder.

"So I was thinking," Ron said as he regained his breath and rubbed at his eyes, "how about we grab some of your Slytherin friends, Harry, and go outside. You won't get in trouble anymore will you?"

Harry frowned slightly and looked back up to Dumbledore.

"I don't think it would be a problem, but I'll go check," he said as he put the last bit of sausage on his plate in to his mouth.

Ron and Hermione smiled at him, he did not realise how frightened they had been when he had taken off on Saturday. The panic still filled them.

They waited for the Great Hall to empty before Ron got up and made his way over to the Slytherin table. The trio had decided to send Ron over as they knew Harry would not be able to get up without causing a commotion.

Harry watched as Rose looked up to Ron, her eyes red rimmed and swollen. He swallowed down the guilt as he looked at her. She was mourning for Draco. He watched as she nodded her head and looked to her other friends. As a unit Rose, Katie and Jess stood, followed closely by Alex who managed to link his arm around Katie before they walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Harry," whispered Rose as he stood and she pressed her form against him. He could feel her pulling his shirt with her hands as he gripped her in return, her hot tears soaking through to his chest.

He vaguely heard the group around them move off, whispering things to each other. The teachers also stood, some more hesitantly than others. They had witnessed many of the students grieving since the fall of Voldemort, but there was nothing they could do except offer to talk to them and excuse them from classes for the week.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Snape stand and begin to make his way over to them, concern evident in his features. An aged hand rested on the wizard's shoulder and Severus stopped his advance abruptly, he looked at Dumbledore, nodded his head and followed the rest of the staff out of the Hall, his entire body tense.

They now stood by the Gryffindor table completely alone; the only sounds were Rose's harsh sobs and Harry's attempt at comforting her. He felt as if she had melted in to him. He ran his hand up her back and tangled it in to her hair and she seemed to cry harder.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he tightened his hold on her shaking body. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he recalled the sound of Draco's body hitting the ground. He slammed his eyes closed.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement," he heard her whisper as she broke away from his hold. He missed her warmth instantly.

She led the way, neither of them talking until they were inside the safety of the Room. Harry had never seen it so different before. The entire thing was a blur of colour. Reds and yellows slashed the walls, blues and greens covered the floor. Pillows were spread around the leather couch that was situated next to the hearth, the fire crackling away. Large hawthorn trees grew in the corners casting shadow in the room; they were what caught Rose's eyes first. She gravitated towards them instantly, Harry trailing behind.

He winced as her back collided with a _thud_ against the solid tree trunk. She sunk to the ground, pieces of bark breaking off as she went. Harry sat down next to her grasping her hand and giving it a squeeze. He did not know what to say and he cursed his insolence. He had always acted rashly when someone he loved died; he did not how to deal with it any better.

"I'm going to kill Lucius Malfoy," she growled, startling Harry with the amount of contempt that was in her voice. Her eyes were filled with venom as she looked up to him, "I'll kill him."

Harry could not help but smile at her. Even though her eyes were red, her cheeks swollen and her skin pale, she was the image of beauty. The venom in her eyes died away and left only confusion.

"You'll have to beat Severus," Harry replied and he felt his stomach flip as she laughed at him, smiling for the first time since Draco's death.

"I wouldn't want to get in Professor Snape's way," she said softly as he leant in to Harry's side. She smelt like mint chocolate and Harry noticed a dark smudge on her sleeve. He stifled his laughter with great difficulty.

"I should have killed him while I had the chance," she whispered and Harry found himself sobering at the thought of all the possibilities that could have occurred.

"You shouldn't have been there," he said in a gruff voice and she looked up at him with a smirk on her face.

"You stood me up. I had nothing else to do," she teased as she reached up and captured his lips for a soft kiss. They broke apart and she wriggled deeper in to him.

"Well, I didn't know if Slytherin would be able to survive without their Head of House."

"More like _you_ wouldn't be able to live without him," Rose retorted cheekily and she realised she had struck an exposed nerve as Harry tensed. She quickly amended her mistake, "you saved him Harry and he's okay now."

Harry nodded his head, but looked away. How did she know how much Severus meant to him? How did she know how much he meant to Severus?

It was as if she had read his thoughts and he glanced at her suspiciously as she began to speak.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Harry. He's like my second father, I watch him at dinner and he is _always_ watching you. His face softens when you laugh or smile. He loves you like you're his own son, surely you know that?"

Harry did not answer, even when she looked up at him. Emotion was threatening to overwhelm him and he was desperately trying to shut it off, his pride aching from the tears that were welling in his eyes.

"No one has ever loved me like a son, it's hard to accept," he croaked and his thoughts immediately leapt to Mr and Mrs Weasley, "actually, that's not entirely true... I just mean..."

She laughed again and hushed him instantly when she pressed her fingers to his lips.

"I get it Harry," he wasn't entirely sure if she did, but he nodded his head anyway, her finger against his lips causing his concentration to waver.

She withdrew and rested her shoulder on to his chest, his breaths causing her head to rise and fall with his chest.

"How does it feel to be the Saviour of the Wizarding World? Excited for the party they'll be throwing in your honour?" She said after a while of silence, from the sound of her voice Harry could tell she was grinning. He pinched her gently on the arm and she laughed before looking up at him expectantly.

"I don't feel any different, except I'm not living in fear that some nose-less bloke is going to come and murder me," he replied, "I haven't been told much about the party."

"I don't know much about it either; I just heard a rumour going around the castle. They said that Ron Weasley's brother, Charlie?" Harry nodded his head, "they said he was bringing in dragons for you to battle like you did in your forth year."

Harry mock fainted before they both burst in to laughter. He could feel her body shaking as she fell in to that moment where you laugh so hard you could not make a noise. Harry began to cry and before they knew it they were both rolling around the floor in delirium.

It took them a long time to recover; they could barely look at each other without laughing. Once they finally could, they watched each other for what felt as if it was eternity. Jade and chocolate engaged constantly.

_a/n – My muse has been struggling quite a lot lately, so I want to know who you guys would like to show up in the upcoming chapters? I can't promise they'll all be in there, but a few will most definitely make an appearance. _

_Also, are you enjoying the Harry and Rose relationship? It's hard to write a relationship about Harry with a non-canon character, so I hope it is working. Let me know your thoughts please? (: _


	23. Returning to Normal

_Author Note – I am so incredibly sorry this chapter took so long. It's been a Mad March and I just didn't get any time to write. I hope you enjoy the chapter, feel free to leave reviews. (: _

Chapter Twenty-Three; Returning to normal

"They've sent Neville to St Mungo's," Ron said as the trio sat together in front of the Common Room hearth.

Harry looked up in confusion and Hermione let out a sigh, her curls falling in front of her face as she looked down.

"I saw him in the hospital wing; he just had cuts all over his face... Surely Madam Pomfrey could have healed them?" Harry replied in alarm, his eyes sparking in panic.

"Those gashes covered his entire body and they wouldn't seal... Madam Pomfrey said she didn't have a choice. It's not looking good for him, Harry," Hermione said in a hushed tone, as if she was attempting to soften the blow.

Harry sat in brooding silence for the next few minutes, fury threatening to boil over and spread through his veins. He stood and began to pace, two sets of eyes following his movement.

"Who did it?" He snarled as he spun around and glared at his two friends. They both looked at the ground. Harry had been unstable since the final battle. They had tried to talk to the Headmaster but he had not shed any light as to why Harry was behaving in the manner he was. They had their suspicions, but they were not confident they were correct.

"Bellatrix," Ron said tentatively as he reached out and grasped Hermione's hand. Harry had begun to spark magic.

"Harry, calm-," Hermione began to say before she was cut off by the hearth flaring up the chimney, the roar causing Ron, Hermione and Harry to leap backwards. Blue magic flew off of Harry's robes.

"I'll fucking kill her," he hissed between his teeth. Hermione quickly stood, followed closely by Ron. She reached out and grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him in to a tight embrace. She could feel his muscles tense across his back, but she still held on. He finally crumbled and a harsh sob was emitted from the teenage boy she was clinging so desperately to.

"Let's go to the dorm," Ron said as Harry pulled away and rubbed at his eyes. Hermione grabbed her best friend's hand and led him up the stairs, away from the many prying eyes and ears.

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry as Hermione shoved him on to his bed.

"It's okay mate, everyone's behaving differently," Ron murmured in what Harry assumed was supposed to be a consoling tone.

"I just can't control my emotions," Harry whispered as he rolled over and hit his pillow. He was tired of being an emotional roller coaster, tired of people he loved getting injured and killed.

"That's probably an after affect of the Legilimency you used on Voldemort," Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Harry looked up at her sharply. "I heard Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey discussing it when I went up to visit you one day."

"Why didn't they tell me?" Harry snapped as he sat up in aggravation. Ron's hand landed on his shoulder to push him back down.

"Because you already knew Harry, so don't bother denying it," Hermione stated bluntly. Ron covered his laugh as a cough as Harry glared at the bright witch.

"I want everything to go back to normal," he whined as he sat up and for once, was not pushed back down. He pulled out his wand and held the piece of worn wood up to the light. He had killed someone with this eleven inch piece of holly. Harry Potter had killed someone.

"Normal being Voldemort trying to kill you?" Ron retorted with a grin. Harry hit him on the arm, his annoyance evident, but his laughter quelling any anger.

"No, I mean what Hogwarts used to be like, when we would forget about Voldemort."

"It's not going to be like that until lessons resume," Hermione snapped, her annoyance over this occurrence rather obvious. The boy's rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, while lessons are postponed," Ron began as he shot a look at a disgruntled Hermione, "mum wants you to visit the Burrow Harry."

It was obvious Ron was trying to sway the conversation. Harry smiled and nodded his head, but part of him was reluctant to visit the Weasley's home. He knew how fussy Mrs Weasley could be, how much of a mother she was and Harry was not entirely sure if his emotions would be able to handle it.

"I'll run down and grab some parchment so I can write and let her know," said Ron as he turned and headed towards the exit.

"I think I might just go to sleep," Harry said as he laid back upon his many pillows. Hermione smiled softly at him, before standing and following Ron out the door. Harry rolled over and closed his eyes.

Down in the Common Room Harry was unaware of his best friend's overwhelming concern.

"Do you think he should be sleeping so much?" Asked Ron as he glanced up the stairs that led to the dormitories, worry was sketched in to his face.

Hermione sighed and placed her quill down, her Potions essay forgotten. She then ran her hand through her unruly curls and looked down at her boyfriend, who had positioned himself on the ground between her legs.

"I guess it won't do him harm. As long as he is eating and moving about occasionally, he should be okay. We just can't let it go on for long."

Ron frowned deeper and began to trace patterns over Hermione's exposed legs. He felt Goosebumps form beneath his fingers and he smiled.

"What about how unstable he is at the moment?"

"I don't have all the answers Ron," Hermione replied in a fond tone. The red head spun around and looked up at her, his hands were resting on her thighs, his face a mask of horror.

"The world must be ending," he whispered, "Hermione Granger doesn't have the answer!"

She swatted him on the arm, but then quickly leant down to capture his lips with hers.

888

Harry stumbled down the stairs that lead to the dormitory; his black hair was damp with sweat and stuck up at odd angles like usual. Green eyes still unfocused he did not realise that all of the girls in the Gryffindor Common Room had their eyes glued to his form. They covered their mouths with their hands to hide their grins and many were whispering to their friends. Harry was completely oblivious.

Still incredibly warm from his nap Harry sat down in front of the hearth and stared in to the flames. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, neither were any of his dorm mates or even Ginny.

"Oi Potter!" Someone shouted from behind, causing Harry to turn around. Sam Baak had stood and walked over to him. The boy was a seventh year and built like a brick wall. His shaggy black hair fell over his blue eyes and his large goofy grin complimented his glowing skin. Harry had heard rumours that Sam's family had moved over from Greece when the Voldemort had risen to power, that they had come to help fight.

"What?" Harry mumbled sleepily as he looked up at the Greek boy that was now towering over him.

"McGonagall wanted me to tell you that after you woke up you need to go visit the Headmaster."

Harry frowned in confusion but stood anyway and thanked Sam. He then walked out of the Common Room, tendrils of sleep still clinging to him.

As he walked through the corridors he could feel the many eyes on him and he could not help but notice the whispers that followed. They were all in awe and it made Harry feel sick and distant. He was the same orphan boy. He was just Harry, but none of them took notice of that. He was the Saviour of the Wizarding World to them; he was the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die.

He passed Jess Sparland who smiled at him before returning to her deep conversation with Chris Mellon. Katie and Alex were sitting on the opposite side of the corridor reading, they missed Harry completely.

Eventually arriving at the entrance to Albus Dumbledore's office, Harry looked down at the ugly gargoyle that was patiently waiting for the password. Harry sighed to himself and listed all the types of lollies, muggle and wizard, that he could think of. The gargoyle did not budge.

"Can you please just let me through?" Harry growled as he took a step backwards, ready to leave if the statue did not comply. It simply tilted its head and smiled.

Harry spun on his heel and walked straight in to someone's chest. The person remained completely still even when Harry stumbled backwards. When he regained his composure he looked up to see Severus Snape staring down at him with a quizzical look on his face.

"Watch where you are going Harry," he said before looking to the gargoyle and uttering, "lime drops."

Harry growled and followed in after Severus. Since when was there such a thing as lime drops?

Severus watched the disgruntled boy as the staircase rose higher and higher. He had grown at least two inches taller and he was losing the scrawny boyish look he had always carried. He looked away when Harry looked up at him curiously.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"Because a certain someone could not wait long enough to see you," Severus sneered as the staircase ground to a halt and the two wizards stepped out.

Harry reached the door first and knocked. It swang inwards of its own accord and the boy was then embraced by a woman with distinct red hair. Severus stepped past them in disinterest, the jealousy he was feeling quelled when he looked at the Headmaster.

"Mrs Weasley!" Harry spluttered as he was finally released from what could only be described as a bone-crushing hug. "How are you?"

"Oh, it is so good to see you, Harry dear!" The old woman spluttered as she pulled the young boy in for another hug. Harry returned the embrace and then looked down at Molly as she held him at arm's length. "You're safe now Harry."

Harry smiled at her and then looked over to Severus and Dumbledore. He had always been safe; the only time he had been endangered was when he had run off on some ridiculous mission.

"And how are you Severus?" Molly said as she took a step in his direction. She looked as if she wanted to hug him as well and was using all of her will power to restrain herself.

"I am well Molly, yourself?" Severus replied, his deep voice bouncing around the quiet office.

"Very good Severus," Mrs Weasley replied as she grabbed Harry by the hand and dragged him over to the couch that had appeared by the window. Harry was then shoved down on to it and abandoned for a few moments.

"Cup of tea Molly?" Albus Dumbledore said as he stood up from behind his desk. His canary yellow robes made Harry smile.

Mrs Weasley nodded her head as she sat down next to Harry and gripped his knee. She was not being as overwhelming as Harry had expected her to be, but he could feel his emotions swinging wildly inside of him. He clamped down the best Occlusion shields he could make and looked over to Severus and the man assisted as much as he could. Harry could feel him shifting through his thoughts.

The Headmaster floated the tea tray over to the pair situated on the couch. He then conjured two more chairs and indicated for Severus to sit. The four of them talked for the next few hours and gradually Harry felt his emotions calm. He smiled to himself in victory.

They spoke about numerous things over the period that Molly stayed. They discussed Charlie and that he was coming back from Romania for a holiday. Bill was working in Italy at the moment, breaking curses for Gringotts and Percy was still working at the Ministry, but he was not being as obnoxious as he had been a year ago.

Molly and Severus discussed Ron and Ginny's grades and they both decided that the two youngest Weasley's were doing well. They then moved on to Remus Lupin, Severus did not comment much during that topic. They talked about those who they had lost during the War, but for one reason or another it did not sadden Harry like he had expected, perhaps because they were not talking of what it was like with them gone, they were talking of all the funny things they had done while they were alive.

"I must be going now," Molly had said once she had finished her third cup of tea. She stood and so did the rest of them. She gave Harry a hug and told him to write to her as much as he possibly could. She then bid Albus and Severus goodbye, before disappearing in a flash of green flame.

Harry looked to the two older wizards standing behind him. They both seemed to be contemplating what to say to him, Harry could tell that they needed to discuss something important.

"You could just ask me to leave," Harry said with a smile as he walked past them heading to the door.

"I will come and see you later," Severus said as Harry opened the door.

"It was good to see you my boy," Dumbledore commented and with that Harry closed the door with a quiet _snick_.

"What was it you needed to discuss Albus?" Severus asked as he followed the Headmaster over to his desk. He rubbed at his temple and sat down, watching the wizard in canary robes across from him.

"I need to know what you did with Narcissa Malfoy," Dumbledore said in a serene tone. His blue eyes twinkled slightly, but Severus took no notice, his thoughts had strayed to Draco.

"I could not leave her there," he began in a gruff tone; his eyes were distant as he stared out the far window. He could see threstals flying over the forest. "If I had, she would have been captured and taken to Azkaban. I could not let that happen."

"She is a Death Eater, Severus," Albus stated quietly as he looked across at the man, he had for the past sixteen years, called his son.

"Then so am I," snapped Severus, "send me to Azkaban, Albus. I will have the same fate as her. She had no choice in the matter; she had to marry Lucius Malfoy. She had to join Voldemort, or she would have been killed on sight."

Albus nodded his head gravely and waited for the other wizard to continue.

"I took her after Draco's death to a very secluded cottage. I cannot tell you where," Snape said and the Headmaster noted the satisfied smirk he was wearing.

"Are you the secret keeper?" Dumbledore sighed in defeat. He had taught his spy too well.

"No," Severus replied, triumph sparkled through his obsidian eyes. He had one up on the old man sitting before him, it was a sweet victory.

"Well, I can see that I will not be able to get anymore out of you Severus," Albus said as Snape stood. Dumbledore always ended the conversation if he had been out smarted; it was a rare occasion however.

"Do not sulk when I am gone," Severus said with a smile as he turned for the door. He heard Dumbledore shout out when he stepped on to the staircase,

"I wouldn't dream of it my boy!"

888

Harry walked back through the corridors feeling light and relatively happy, even the whispers of his name did not bring him down.

He was quite content to stay in this mood for the rest of the day until he turned to a secluded corridor and saw someone sunken to the ground; their body was slumped against the wall. His heart dropped.

Remus Lupin lifted his head slightly, revealing his sunken red rimmed eyes and the stubble that now covered his face. As Harry walked closer, his breath held, the smell of Firewhiskey reached his nostrils and panic was rising in his throat.

"Remus?" He whispered quietly, not all that surprised to find his voice was hoarse. His old Professor merely twitched and mumbled something incoherent. Harry tried again, "Remus?"

Drunk, hazy eyes looked up at Harry and he felt pity swell in his chest. The wrinkles around his eyes were engraved in to his already aged face, his hair was whitening at the temples and his skin was a sickly pale colour.

"James?" Remus whispered and Harry watched a hand that was hairier that normal and fingers nails unusually sharp reach out to him. He felt that old pain in his chest, the reminder that Sirius never really saw Harry as _Harry_.

"It's Harry, Remus," Harry said back in what he hoped was a level tone, not that it mattered, he would not have noticed.

Hazel eyes focused and Remus sat up straighter. Harry reached a hand out to steady him as the man stood, the smell of alcohol became even more prominent.

"Harry?" He croaked as the boy began to lead him down the hallway. He needed to get Remus out of sight, but he did not know where the man's chambers were and he doubted Remus could tell him either.

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?"

"I miss her, Harry," he replied and Harry felt his heart stutter to a stop. He did not want to discuss the War; he did not want to speak of Tonks. "I miss her pig faces and bubblegum hair; I miss her smell and her smile Harry."

Harry tightened his grip on the man's shoulder and nodded his head. He sighed deeply as he listened to Remus ramble on, his heart aching with every statement.

"Harry? Lupin?" Harry heard someone say from the other end of the corridor, Harry looked up and back. Severus was striding towards him, his robes billowing behind him and his eyes blazing.

"Severus..." Harry began, hoping that old rivalries would be forgotten or at least for the moment. Remus spun around tipsily and gave Severus an extremely goofy smile, his pointed teeth made Harry shudder slightly.

"Ssseveruss!" Remus boomed as Snape stopped just before him. Harry watched as Snape's nostrils flared slightly at the smell of the werewolf's breath.

"Severus, he's just mourning," Harry said, his concern for Remus bleeding in to his eyes.

"_Trust me_," the older man murmured, "come with me Remus, Harry needs to return to his tower," with one sharp look at Harry, Severus had grabbed Remus by the shoulders and led him off down the corridor. Harry watched after them both in shock.

_Author note – Well there you go; I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be update a lot quicker and more should happen in it._

_If anyone's interested I've posted a one-shot for Snow White and the Huntsman (The Fever Began to Spread). It would mean heaps if you guys could go check it out and if you like it, leave a review?_

_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on their favourites and followed me. I appreciate your never ending support._


	24. The Demise of Tom Riddle

_Author Note – I'd say this is an early update compared to the last one! We've finally reached the party, but not all of it. ;) I hope it goes off well and you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from my readers. (:_

Chapter Twenty-Four; The Demise of Tom Riddle

His head was aching as he sat before the bathroom basin, the taste of vomit filled his mouth and his eyes were watering. He rubbed at his face roughly and let out a sigh. Of all the people that had to find him, it had to be him.

He let out a growl, which was a lot more realistic than anyone else could have managed and he stood. His back ached and his vision swam.

"If you're about to transform could you please, kindly, lock the door beforehand?" A familiar voice sneered.

"You know these are just the after affects, Severus," Lupin replied quietly as he staggered out to his living room to where Severus sat on the soft leather couch. He had his wand in his hands and a glass of water was placed before him on the wooden coffee table.

"Drink," said Severus. Remus thanked him and took a small sip; he still did not trust his stomach to hold anything. He sat down on the arm chair on the other side of the table, his sunken eyes taking in Snape's stern face.

"I do not need to be scolded like a boy, Severus," Remus said with a sigh, he was not willing to be lectured by Severus Snape; his pride was hurting enough as it was.

"If you had not behaved as a child, you would not need to be scolded," Severus snarled in reply. "A _student_ found you Lupin."

"He isn't _just_ a student," Remus replied sullenly.

"Potter is just a _student_," Severus growled in return, "you cannot stagger around after consuming an entire bottle of Firewhiskey, especially someone with your condition!"

"It won't happen again," Remus mumbled. The possibilities and repercussions of what had happened became more obvious the more his head cleared.

"What if it had been a full moon?" Severus said as his voice progressively got louder, "you could have bitten Potter!"

"But it wasn't!" Remus shouted back, anger coming to his defence, "And what is this Potter rubbish? Admit you've gone soft on the boy!"

Severus stood quickly and Remus rushed up to meet him. They now stood inches away from each other.

"Is it because he has Lilly's eyes Snape? Is he your last chance to win her back?" Remus mocked, not realising how much he sounded like Sirius.

"He is nothing like her or his father," Severus growled and he took a step closer, "but you and Black have only ever seen him as Potter senior. Potter and Black are dead, Lupin, and Pettigrew is a traitor. Harry and the teachers here are all you have. If you mistake him for James again, you will lose him."

"You're lying, _Snape_, you don't care for Harry and you want him only because he is the last piece of Lilly on this Earth. You blame yourself for her death and so you should. Harry will come around and realise that you're just using him and if I'm wrong Snape, he'll leave anyway," Remus spat viciously, his usually calm and gentle demeanour evaporating in to the electrically sparked air that surrounded the two wizards.

"That is the difference between you and me. I've been there for him, Lupin and you have not."

With that Severus spun around and stalked out of Lupin's chambers, his face in its trademark scowl. His breath was short and anger barely under control, but what surprised him was the panic he felt. It was clawing its way up his throat, trying to escape through his eyes and filling every morsel of his being.

What if Lupin was right? What if Harry no longer needed him and Snape was not willing to give him up or let him go? He had grown to look down to that boy as a son and his stomach rebelled at the thought of losing him.

He shook his head and clamped down on his Occlumency shields, but nothing would still the acid now roiling in his stomach.

"What has Potter done to me?" He snarled to himself as he made his way to his office, thinking keenly of a large glass of scotch.

The knocking on the door in the middle of the night was what woke him from his drink induced slumber. He ignored it as best as he could, but the rapping on the wood continued.

He stood gingerly, his neck cramped and he growled to himself. He moved over to the door and flung it open.

There stood Harry, wide-eyed and wary. He looked tired as if he had not slept. Severus glanced over to the clock that rested on the mantle above the hearth; it read that it was now one in the morning.

"Is Remus okay?" Harry asked, his voice merely a whisper in the consuming darkness that was behind him. Snape looked in to the office behind Harry; he was surprised that the boy had broken through the wards that he had placed there after his row with Lupin.

"It is one o'clock in the morning, Harry; surely you could have come earlier? You found Lupin at four o'clock this afternoon," Severus said with a sigh as he indicated for the boy to enter the warm, flame lit chambers.

"I came here at ten, you wouldn't answer the door," Harry replied stubbornly. The wariness that had been in his eyes had disappeared, to leave only a kind of determinedness that could be attained after years of hardship.

Severus looked away, his moment of weakness making him feel hypocritical and weak. In his defence, he had not become so intoxicated he did not know where his chambers were.

"I was preoccupied."

Harry looked over to the coffee table and spotted the bottle of scotch; Severus winced as Harry walked over to it and picked it up.

"What happened to you and Remus?" Harry asked and it hurt that accusation flashed through his jade eyes.

"Nothing of importance," Snape replied coolly as he snatched the bottle off of Harry and placed it on the mantle.

"Why are you being so vague?" Harry snarled, "If you got in an argument with Remus and it led you to drinking I want to know about it."

That was when the concern bled through in to those pools of green and Severus could not help but smile to himself in triumph. That concern was for him, not for the wolf that had always believed he had been there for Harry as much as he could. It was purely for Severus.

It could have been the scotch and if asked he would have agreed it was when Severus grasped the boy by the shoulders and held him against his chest. He felt Harry dig his fingers in to his back and he could imagine the confusion that marred the boy's face and it made his smile wider.

"Sev?" He asked hesitantly as he wriggled and took a step back to look up at the Potions Master, "are you okay?"

Snape nodded and released Harry's shoulders; he needed to reassure him that he was fine. His insecurities had dissolved, leaving only apprehension for the future.

"Lupin is fine and so am I, Harry. It was merely a heated discussion about his behaviour."

"A heated discussion that led you to drinking?" Harry replied suspiciously and his tone made Severus smile again.

"Precisely, now unless you want me to dock points, I suggest you head back up to your tower," Severus said as he steered Harry towards the door.

The boy had the decency to look chastised before he slipped through the door with one last grin. Then Severus was plunged back in to silence, he looked over to the hearth, now merely embers in the ash. He sighed and sat back in his arm chair.

888

"When's the party, Harry?" Seamus Finnigan shouted across the Common Room, "I need to find a date!"

Harry smiled as he looked up from his game of Exploding-Snap. Ron and Hermione sat across from him, Hermione was not participating in the game, instead she had her Potions text before and her lips moved with the words her eyes scanned over.

"I've got no idea," Harry replied with a cheeky smile, "who do you plan on taking?"

All eyes were riveted to either Harry or Seamus; they were all enjoying the friendly banter. Seamus turned a dark shade of red and looked down, causing the room to laugh uproariously.

Harry turned back to Ron, who was waiting patiently for the game to continue. The noise in the room died down as people returned to their activities. Hermione looked up from her text and glanced over to Seamus; the colour was slowly returning to normal on his face.

"Pity the girl he wants to take already has a date," she commented quietly as she returned her focus to her book. Ron had a sour look on his face, leaving Harry rather confused.

"Who does he want to take?" Harry asked, his attention now directly on Seamus.

"Ginny," Ron grumbled and he directed a nasty look over in the direction of Seamus, "but she's snogging Dean."

Harry was completely bewildered. How could this have been happening right underneath his nose? And why hadn't Ron exploded and not hexed Dean in to oblivion?

Hermione huffed in amusement at the look of confusion on Harry's face. His brow was creased and his green eyes flickered over everyone in the vicinity. She took pity on him and began to explain.

"Ginny started _dating_," she looked over to Ron, "Dean after the fall of Voldemort and Seamus has been crushing on her since fourth year. So that has caused a bit of friction between the three of them. Ronald has already attacked Dean and that is why he is spending tonight with Professor McGonagall."

Harry nodded his head slowly, his mind whirring with thoughts and questions. It saddened him that a girl could come between a friendship such as Dean's and Seamus's. He sighed and returned to Exploding-Snap, dropping the topic immediately.

"When is the party though?" Ron asked, "Surely it won't be after lessons have continued?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as did Harry. None of them had any idea and Harry doubted he would be informed of anything except perhaps that he needed a date. He frowned as Ron started packing up the game that Harry had only half-heartedly been playing.

"What's the point, you're too distracted," the red head commented as he floated the cards over to a pair of first years who had eagerly been eyeing it since Ron and Harry had started playing.

"Maybe you could both catch up on some assignments?" Hermione suggested as she licked her thumb and turned a page.

The boys rolled their eyes and scoffed.

"I'd rather let Ginny hex me again," Ron said as he looked over at Hermione and eyed the text with something akin to disgust.

Harry laughed quietly to himself as his best friends began to bicker. He then looked over and stared in to the ashes that lay untouched in the hearth. His thoughts strayed to Severus and their vague discussion about Remus. He felt his stomach twist painfully at the thought of Severus drinking because of an argument with an old school enemy. Unless he hadn't been drinking over the argument?

Something clicked inside Harry and he let out a muffled groan as he shoved his head in to his hands. Ron and Hermione both stopped to look at him, but he stood, waved them off and headed to his bed. How could he have been so stupid?

Remus had been drinking because he had been mourning Tonks and perhaps even everyone else he had lost sixteen years earlier. It would only make sense that Severus could have been drinking to drown out thoughts of Draco. Harry swallowed the fuzz that had thickened his throat as he berated himself for his selfishness. He should have realised this all sooner.

He moved over to his trunk and pulled out the map Fred and George had given him. He tapped it with his wand and watched as ink flowed over the parchment like he was thousands of metres in the air and watching as rivers spread to create tree like pictures over the Earth's surface.

He found the Potions Master easily enough; he was in his classroom, pacing on the platform where the students occasionally duelled or where he would lecture.

Harry frowned to himself as he watched the name exit the classroom and head up to the Headmaster's office. He would question Severus about the visit next time he saw him.

888

After the discussion of Seamus and his date as well as when the party would actually occur, Harry had been informed that it was set to be thrown on the Saturday before lessons resumed by Professor Flitwick.

Now Saturday had arrived and the Gryffindor Common Room, as well as the others, was in pandemonium. The girls were trading makeup and dress robes and the boys were attempting to get last minute dates.

Harry and his dorm mates argued over the bathroom and who was taking the longest. Luckily Harry had the forethought to shower as soon as he woke up, so that he did not need to worry in the afternoon.

"Who're you going with, Harry?" Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom, he was then jostled around by Ron and Seamus, who got wedged in the doorway in their rush to get to the shower first.

Harry smiled to himself as he thought of how her chocolate eyes had sparkled at the thought of being taken by Harry Potter the Demise of Tom Riddle Party.

"Rose Mellon," he replied as he slipped his dress robes over his head. Mrs Weasley had owled him new robes when she had been invited to the party. They were a deep blue with silver buttons and silver lace that rippled along the collar. He would have to remember to pay her back.

"You'll want to watch out for Chris then, 'Arry," Seamus commented as he banged on the bathroom door. Ron's shouts could be heard from within, but they were indistinguishable.

"Somehow I think he might be preoccupied," Harry said as he moved over to his trunk to get his shoes. He thought of how entwined Chris Mellon and Jess Sparland always seemed to be and did not believe that he would take much notice of Harry and his little sister. "Who are you taking Seamus?"

Harry watched as the boy's checks flushed red and he suddenly became very interested with the handle of the door.

"Yeah, Seamus, who're you taking?" Dean said as he slipped his shoes on and ignored the begrudging look Seamus shot him.

"Luna," he mumbled.

Harry felt his stomach drop at the thought. Neville had been so keen on the friendly blonde. Luna was so outgoing and wild, where Neville was so shy and secure. They suited each other perfectly and Harry had seen how much Neville had grown over the past few months the two of them had been involved.

"Good for you, Seamus," Harry said with a smile that hurt to make.

As the room returned to silence Ron stumbled out of the bathroom and hurried over to his bed to throw his robe on. He grinned over to Harry, who grinned back.

"About fucking time," Seamus grumbled as he stomped in to the bathroom and slammed the door closed. The room erupted in to laughter.

Harry walked over to the mirror, which had been moved from the bathroom in to the main area, and ran his hands through his hair; he had tired of trying to get it to lay flat and had embraced it and all of its messiness. He stared at the mirror for a long time. The last time he had looked at himself so intently his eyes had turned red and he had flown off in to the night to save Severus and kill Lord Voldemort. He smiled to himself and looked away.

"Come on, Harry, Hermione will kill me if I'm late," Ron said as he shoved Harry towards the exit and down the stairs.

They both stopped dead when they saw her standing by the hearth, the flames making her skin appear golden and her hair to shine.

Hermione looked up and smiled shyly at both of them. She had tied her hair in to a messy bun and a few stray curls framed her face. Her caramel eyes clashed brilliantly with her vibrant red robes that hugged her figure in all the correct places. She had applied makeup to her eyes and lips and it seemed that she had whitened her teeth.

Ron was the first to reach her as Harry stayed rooted to the spot at the base of the stairs. He watched as Ron linked his arm through hers and smiled at her, he then leant down and whispered something that caused her cheeks to flush pink.

"You look great, Hermione," Harry said as he walked down to meet them.

"So do you, Harry," she replied with a smile, "come on let's go, I think Rose will be waiting for you."

The three of them turned and headed out of the Common Room. They chatted amiably as they made their way down to the Great Hall. They stopped to look out a window to see hundreds of people filing in to Hall and the many Aurors that were stationed around the castle.

"I would hate to be them," commented Ron, "you wouldn't be able to join in with the party."

The two others nodded their heads as the continued on their way. As they came walking down the marble staircase the extent of the people who had been invited was visible. A line from the entrance to the Great Hall flowed out of the castle's doors and across the grass. Students, teachers, children and adults were crammed in to the Entrance Hall. The room was filled with the deep rumble of chatter and excitement.

Harry groaned while Ron and Hermione laughed. It was going to be extremely difficult to find Rose. Hermione nudged him in the back and he started down the stairs only to stop when they didn't follow.

"I've got my date and there is no _way _I'm looking for someone as small as Rose through _that_" Ron yelled over the noise, his grin widening as he looked at Hermione. Harry grumbled something under his breath and started navigating his way through the crowd.

It was a lot more difficult than he had expected.

He was the centre of attention for over a thousand people. They screamed his name and reached out to grab him. He tried to acknowledge them all while he frantically searched for Rose amongst the sea of people. They tugged at his clothes and pulled him in different directions. He slipped his hand in to his robe pocket and grabbed his wand as wariness and fear filled his body. A shout could be heard through the crowd, louder than the others and suddenly everyone stopped screaming and grabbing him. Silence fell and a wall of black stood before one very overwhelmed Harry Potter.

"I suggest you _all_ take a step back," growled Severus Snape as he spun in a circle. Harry saw that he had his wand out and that his eyes were burning with a kind of protection a parent would wear.

The sound of thousands of people shuffling their feet filled the silence and Harry felt as if he was able to breathe again. He looked up to the staircase where Ron and Hermione still stood, their eyes wide with fear.

"Weasley, Granger and Miss Mellon, step forward," Snape boomed in to the silence. The crowd parted in two different directions as Ron and Hermione sheepishly made their way over to Snape and Rose stepped through the crowd. "Please escort Potter to the Antechamber where the Headmaster will come and collect him later when everyone is settled."

Before Harry had a chance to say anything he had been grabbed by the arm and dragged through the crowd; they parted for him without a hassle this time. As he was ushered through the Great Hall and heard one last bark from Snape,

"Where are the Aurors?!"

Harry smiled to himself as they reached Violet's portrait and it opened for them willingly. They walked in to the cosy room and Harry was able to finally admire Rose.

Her hair was dead straight and her fringe sat just above her eyebrows. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling with mirth and when she blinked it displayed how thick and long her eyelashes were. She chewed on her bottom lip as if she was sucking off the gloss that she must have put on earlier. Her dress robes clung to her figure and the soft white brought out the deep brown of her eyes. Her smile made his breath hitch.

"You alright Harry?" She asked as she reached out and touched his arm. Her skin seared his and he smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should have expected it really."

"Bloody lucky Snape was there," Ron commented and Harry looked over to the couple who had settled by the hearth.

Harry smiled and nodded his head. He glanced down to his hands and was surprised to see that they were shaking slightly. Rose noticed to and she quickly grabbed them and squeezed them.

"It must suck to be famous," she said with a smile and Harry laughed loudly.

They settled on to the couch next to Ron and Hermione and began talking about the party, the problem between Seamus, Ginny and Dean and everything else that was currently travelling the Hogwarts grapevine.

Violet's portrait creaked open and Albus Dumbledore stepped through it. His baby blue robes flowed around him as he strode over to the group by the hearth. His blue eyes twinkled and he smiled down at them all.

"I owe you an apology, Harry, I did not predict that the crowd would behave in such a manner," he said in a soft tone as Harry and his friends stood.

"It's not a problem Professor, Severus sorted it out for me," Harry replied as he linked his arm through Rose's. The two girls started fixing their hair and asking each other if they looked presentable. The two boys sighed and Dumbledore chuckled before they headed over to the exit and stepped through.

The roar of chatter met them as well as a completely transformed Great Hall. Harry stuttered to a halt as he looked around.

Instead of the four different house tables set out in the Hall, hundreds of circular tables replaced them. Candles floated above the tables and its occupants. Fairy lights lined the walls and the ceiling was a brilliant display of stars, hundreds and hundreds of stars. Wizards and witches of every age and nationality had a seat at a table.

A small podium was set up where the Sorting Hat would usually be when a sorting was going to commence. Harry took a step backwards when he realised his error.

It was too late now and Dumbledore had placed an aged hand on the small of Harry's back and he was gently pushing him towards the podium. He then prodded Harry in the side of the neck with his wand.

The crowd had fallen silent and Harry found himself looking out over them, completely alone. His breath was short and he was sure that the thousands of people before him could hear it. His eyes flickered wildly around searching for a familiar face amongst the sea of unknowns. A flash of red and Harry found himself looking at a table that was entirely occupied by the Weasley family. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"I want to... to thank you all, so much, for coming here tonight. It is a victory that we should be proud to celebrate," Harry said in a shaky tone, "I want to reassure you all that Voldemort," shudders and gasps came from hundreds of people, but Harry continued relentlessly, "Is actually dead this time."

Chuckles were elicited by the crowd and Harry felt his heartbeat slow to a normal rate and that his eyes were able to roam freely.

"I know how hard these past few years were, trust me. I know it's going to take us a long time to move on, but we have no choice. We're going to miss those we lost, but they fought to make sure that we still had lives to go on with once the war was finished and now they live on inside of us."

His eyes rested on a baby that was happily chewing on its fist to his fellow peers and Professors who were giving him their full attention. Movement towards the back of the room caused Harry's eyes to stray and his breathing hitched. Severus was looking back at him and pride burned so fiercely in his black eyes that Harry was not sure if he could talk any longer.

"A-and we have to acknowledge and recognise the bonds and families that we have made through this war. Some may have strengthened or some may have been forged from desperation and the need to actually have someone to care for," Severus shifted his weight and did not look away, "cherish them as much as you possibly can because this isn't the end, no, this is the beginning of something bright and new. Voldemort... he was just a human in the end, that's what everyone seems to look past, but that is what he was. The monster was what lurked beneath his skin and that's what people need to be aware of, that you can't go around taunting and hurting people because one day they might snap and you will not know what the repercussions could be."

The Hall was silent, no one made a sound and Harry sighed. That was when Severus smiled and Harry was put back to ease. There was no use scaring them.

"I want to thank you, everyone single one of you that helped in the War, because even though I'm up here delivering this speech to you all, I couldn't have made it without all of you. So thank you."

With that the Hall erupted in to applause and Dumbledore was back at Harry's side. He rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and cast a _sonorus _on himself.

"Thank you, Harry," he said as the crowd quieted down, "now I am sure you are all hungry, so please feel free to order anything you like from the menus."

People looked at the tables in confusion before Dumbledore clapped his hands together and small menus appeared before ever guest. They all smiled and began to read.

Harry stepped down off of the podium, his legs felt as if they were jelly as he walked over to the table where most of his teachers sat. They all smiled at him as he sat down heavily, his heart thrumming in his chest.

A voice near his ear made him jump and so did the hands that landed on his shoulders.

"You could be a Politian," Severus mumbled as he sat down on Harry's left. The boy laughed and picked up his menu.


	25. Untamed Suspicions

_Author Note – I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I like it quite a bit. (: Please let me know what you think! Even if you think I could have written it better! I just really like conversing with you guys. :)_

Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Five; Untamed suspicions

"Roast Chicken," Harry murmured as he looked at the menu before him. There were multiple meals to choose from; ranging from roast chicken to lobster.

"Surely you could eat something more interesting?" Commented Severus as a plate of chicken appeared before Harry. The boy quickly picked up his fork, speared a potato and stuck it in to his mouth. He then promptly guzzled water and spluttered. Severus smirked and Harry glared at him.

"Is it too hot?" the Potion Master asked innocently as he ordered his meal, "Chicken Paella."

The rice dish materialized and Harry eyed it with interest. Severus twisted the bowl in his direction but Harry declined the silent offer. He then continued to eat his meal cautiously, his tongue still recovering from its last encounter with a hot potato.

He glanced around the Hall. Ron, Hermione, Rose, Dean, Ginny, Katie, Alex, Jess and Chris were all sharing a table. There was an empty seat next to Rose and Harry looked down to his half eaten meal. He picked up his fork and began to shovel the food in to his mouth. McGonagall and Severus glared at him, but Flitwick and Sprout smiled to themselves.

"Harry," Severus growled, but Harry shovelled his last piece of chicken in to his mouth, grasped Snape by the shoulder, squeezed it lightly and then walked off to his group of friends.

Rose beamed at him as he sat down between her and Hermione. They both smelt of rich perfume, but it was not overwhelming like something Lavender would wear.

"That was a really impressive speech Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear. He thanked her, before he was distracted by Rose slipping her hand in to his.

"Why didn't I get a special mention?" Rose said cockily as she picked up her menu and flicked her eyes over the dessert section.

Harry laughed and was relieved that she was not serious when she laughed too and ordered her dessert.

"Chocolate dipped strawberries," she said clearly before a plate of seven strawberries popped up through the table. Harry glanced to his menu as Rose started munching away on the delicate fruit.

"When do you think the fireworks will start?" Ron asked from the other side of Hermione. Harry shrugged in reply with a small frown on his face.

"I heard that it was after dinner," Chris said and Jess nodded her head, agreeing with him.

The noise around them grew louder and louder as people consumed more and more alcohol. Hagrid was talking enthusiastically to Dumbledore, McGonagall was resting her head on Snape's shoulder, Severus himself was watching over the crowd as if he was the only one paying attention. Professor Sprout was sitting at a table with many of her badgers and Professor Flitwick was engaged in conversation with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry sighed as he looked upon the smiling faces; he knew many of them were grieving, knew that they had lost those they loved, but he admired their courage and how strong they all appeared to be.

His thoughts strayed to Remus and his eyes grazed the Hall looking for him. It took a good while, but he eventually sighted the werewolf talking amiably to Mad-Eye Moody, the latter's eye was swivelling wildly. Remus appeared to be drinking water and Harry laughed quietly to himself, whatever Severus had said, had taken a great affect.

The Hall then fell in to muttering as Dumbledore made his way up to the podium and stood looking over the crowd. Harry felt the piercing blue eyes rest on him, so he looked up and smiled.

"I believe that the Weasley twins have organised some fireworks for us all. If you could, kindly, exit the Hall in an orderly fashion, I'm sure they will begin soon," his soft voice amplified through the room.

The sound of chairs scraping the stone floor filled the room and thousands of people stood and made their way over to the exit. Harry and his table remained seated and watched the crowd of people struggle through the doors. He followed Severus from the Head Table until he was out of the door, walking with Minerva, who seemed to have a mug of mead in her hand.

"Is Professor McGonagall drunk?" Ron breathed in shock; he seemed to have noticed the mug of drink in her hand as well.

"Looks like it," replied Harry as the Potions Master and Deputy Headmistress moved out on to the lawn.

"Come on, we should probably head out," Katie said as she stood along with Alex. The table then appeared to move as one as the rest of them stood, linked arms with their dates and then headed towards the door. Rose and Harry were the last to exit.

Candles were suspended in the air above the crowd, fairy lights sparkled in the trees and anyone who was not willing to sit on the grass had conjured their own chairs. This led to an assortment of garden chairs, leather couches or in some cases extremely large cushions.

Hermione and Ron led their group over to a more secluded area that was situated under a mature hawthorn tree. The girls all pulled out their wands before the boys could even give it a thought and had conjured pillows and blankets. They all sat down, some waiting more patiently for the fireworks than others. Harry laughed at the small huffs Ron kept making.

"We'll be back in a minute," Ginny said as her and Dean stood and moved off in to an area that was a lot darker than their current surroundings. Harry and Ron tensed simultaneously.

"Oh, leave her alone you two," growled Hermione as she shook her head at her boyfriend and best friend. The two boys both grudgingly looked away from the direction Dean and Ginny had disappeared off to and focused on to the conversation that the others were having.

"The Ministry are searching everywhere for the remaining DE," Hermione said, adding to the discussion of the search for Voldemort's remaining minions.

"We could go get them ourselves," Jess Sparland said with a ferocity that caused Harry to laugh quietly.

"You're such an idiot," Rose growled, but it was easy to tell by the way she looked at her blonde friend that she was only trying to protect her.

A loud _boom_ cut off any reply Jess was about to give. The crowd around them gasped as a large dragon sparkled to life above them. Reds, yellows, oranges, blues and greens formed its scales. Its eyes were bright silver. The beast opened its maw and thousands of smaller dragons soared out of its mouth and proceeded to fly higher in to the sky. They then exploded in a variety of colours that floated down and rested as fairy lights on the lawn and trees.

The crowd began to applaud before another loud _boom_ filled the night and a hippogriff was flying through the sky above them.

Harry watched with fascination as firework after firework were launched in to the sky and erupted in to beautiful colours and pictures. He'd eventually ended up flat on his back, Rose's head rested on his shoulder and their hands were entwined. Harry felt his eyes close of their own accord.

Hermione sighed and stuck the tip of her wand in the earth beneath Harry and murmured a heating charm. She then looked over her sleeping friend as Rose lifted her head and looked over the lake. The fireworks reflected on to the surface.

"Shall we move him to his dorm, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said as he walked up behind them and then crouched down next to Harry. His knees popped and he winced.

Hermione went to reply, but Harry eyes opened slowly and he blinked up at the soft, aged face above him. He smiled sleepily and flinched as another _boom_ filled the night, which was then followed by a series of whistles.

"I'm alright Professor," Harry mumbled as he wriggled up and rested on his elbows. Rose shifted beside him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You should go to bed, Harry" she said with a laugh and Dumbledore chuckled slightly. Harry glowered at them before looking back up at the night sky. A large troll burst above him and then began to plunder around with its club.

"I'll be fine," Harry insisted. His stubborn approach seemed to be enough for Dumbledore because he patted Harry on the shoulder, stood and then walked away. Harry watched after him and his heart leapt when the old wizard stumbled slightly. Before he had the chance to move, the man had righted himself and was now being led away by Hagrid. Harry let out a breath he had not realised he had been holding and looked down at Rose, trying to distract himself from his worry for the Headmaster.

"You okay?" She whispered as she leant further in to his side. He distractedly nodded his head and smiled at her.

They sat that way for a long time and contributed to the conversation that was around them. Their laughs occasionally drowned out the rumble of the crowd and the explosions of the fireworks.

"Here!" Shouted Ron excitedly as everyone's eyes shot upwards towards the sky, "it's the finale!"

Harry watched in fascination as fireworks filled the night. Albus Dumbledore appeared in the night sky, his blue eyes glistening like Harry had never seen them. His white beard crackled as he raised his wand. A collective gasp rose from the crowd as phoenixes soared out of his wand. In a burst of flame each phoenix became an Order member. Alastor Moody appeared in all of his glory, his blue eye swivelling in its socket. Remus Lupin stood with his arms by his side, smiling. Severus Snape had his wand out and was firing spells up in to the night; his cloak billowed around him realistically. Order member after Order member continued on, showing a characteristic of each person.

Harry's fascination then turned to embarrassment and horror as a copy of himself appeared in the night sky. The crowd roared with appreciation as the replica of Harry shot flame out of its wand. Then as one, the Order members and Harry fizzled out and the only light that filled the ground was the waning moon, stars, copious candles and fairy lights.

The crowd then applauded and the sound thundered through Harry's chests. The cheers were deafening and Harry joined in enthusiastically.

When the crowd finally died down, Harry and his friends stood and started making their way over to the castle. Ron and Hermione instructed the others to act as a wall around Harry as they navigated through the crowd, the boy in question kept his head down and eyes averted until they reached the marble stair case and began their way to their designated Common Rooms. They first led Katie to the Ravenclaw Common room, then to Slytherin and finally Harry found himself in his own dorm.

He glanced around at his dorm mates who seemed exhausted. Seamus had already passed out on his bed and he stunk of alcohol. Dean walked over to the unconscious boy and began to tug his shoes off. Harry felt something twist inside of him as he watched Dean pull the covers over Seamus and draw the curtains that surrounded the bed. The muggleborn then looked over to Harry and smiled sadly. The snoring of Ron caused them both to break eye contact. Thankfully the red head had already taken his shoes off and crawled under his covers. Harry drew the curtains and made his way over to his own bed.

He pulled his robe off over his head and dropped it on the floor. He then crawled in to his bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

888

That morning, Harry woke feeling groggy. He squinted in to the light that lit up the room. The sounds of his roommate's snores were muffled by his half drawn curtain. He reached his arm out and grasped his wand and glasses that were resting on his bed side table. Ramming his glasses on to his face he glanced around the room. It appeared that Dean had already left, but Ron and Seamus were still fast asleep. Neville's perfectly made bed was obvious compared to the rest of the messy room and Harry felt his heart ache.

He then stood and was surprised that his body ached in several places. He put it down to the fact that he had fallen asleep on the ground during the fireworks display. He sighed, dressed and headed out of the dorm, his stomach grumbling until he was finally sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

The Great Hall had been converted back to normal and there was no sign that there had ever been a change. The Professors all sat in their allocated spots and so did all of the Houses. Harry looked down the Gryffindor table, only an assortment of first and second years were sitting with him. He suspected that the rest of the lions would have consumed more alcohol than necessary. He shrugged and began to pile eggs on to his plate.

"He would not have liked the firework of himself," Severus commented idly to Albus Dumbledore as they studied the boy in question. He was now looking over the bacon, deciding which slice was the best.

"It didn't hurt him, I'm sure he will survive," Dumbledore replied with a chuckle as he returned to his breakfast. Severus grunted and also returned to his plate.

Yet his eyes kept straying to check on the young lion that was now absentmindedly picking at his meal. His green eyes were focused on a spot on the table and he ignored all those around him.

Severus stood abruptly and began to make his way towards Harry, but before he reached him, Remus Lupin was standing before the boy and talking with him. Severus stopped and watched as Harry stood and exited the Hall with Remus.

888

"How are you Harry?" Remus asked as they left the walls of the castle and headed out towards the lake.

"I'm good Remus," Harry replied confidently as he kicked a flower and watched as the pollen floated off in to the air around him. "How're you?"

"I'm well," Lupin replied as he watched the boy with interest, "how're you finding this year of school?"

Harry beamed up at him, thoughts of everything that had transpired since he had been kidnapped to when he saw the pride burning in Snape's eyes last night.

"Brilliant."

"The holidays start tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah," Harry replied disinterestedly, for his holidays had started the night he had killed Voldemort. He felt as if it was more like recovery time.

"No teachers are causing you trouble?" Remus asked as he sat down at the edge of the lake. His, too sharp, finger nails dug in to the soft soil as he looked at Harry expectantly. The boy sat down before he answered.

"No..." He answered warily, "why?"

Harry's eyes were narrowed suspiciously as he looked up at the werewolf. Remus merely smiled sadly back at him and Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

"I know you're close with Professor Snape, Harry," Remus began, "and I just wanted to warn you off of him. I believe, Harry, that perhaps he is using you."

"I think you might be wrong, Remus," Harry replied with a quiet laugh, yet defence was leaking in to his body.

"Harry, the man was a _Death Eater. _He had his Mark when your parents were murdered."

Harry was now on his feet and staring down at Remus in fury. His heart was thundering in his chest and he felt betrayal rushing through his veins. How _dare_ Remus say that?

"Calm down Harry, I am merely looking out of you. I have known Severus Snape a lot longer than you have. He may have said he made a _mistake_ in joining the Death Eaters, but I can assure you it was no _mistake. _He was a cruel, sadistic child that _enjoyed _harming people, Harry. The man has killed innocent people. _That man_ worked with Voldemort to try and kill you!"

"You've got no idea what're you're talking about!" Harry shouted back, "he is nothing like you'd expect! He is the one that _saved_ me Remus! You did shit all even when I was home!"

Harry glared down at him and he spat his words as if it was venom. Heat crept up his neck with the fury he felt.

Remus looked out across the lake and sighed. He picked up a pebble and fiddled with it in his hands. Harry watched him steadily as anger seethed from his being.

"I'm right, Harry, it will take you a while to believe me, but I am. Severus sees me as a threat, sees that perhaps you may come to me because I was one of your father's closest friends. He'll try and sway you away from me, I promise."

Harry spun on his heel and stormed off, but he could not deny the way distrust and belief wormed its way in to his core. He shook his head of the idea and tried to calm himself as he made his way to Snape's chambers.

Once there he knocked furiously on the solid wood, waiting anxiously for Severus to open the door or at least cancel the wards that protected his chambers.

"Severus!" He yelled as he knocked again on the wood. That was when he heard footsteps approaching further down the corridor. He twisted around to be greeted by a panicked looking Severus Snape.

"Harry? What is wrong?" He question as he reached the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders. Harry was breathing hard and Severus searched deep within his eyes.

The boy merely kept shaking with barely contained rage. Severus could feel the magic sparking on to his skin and searing him, but he held on the Harry as he opened the door and steered him towards the couch.

"Harry?" He tried again as he knelt down before the boy and grabbed his knees. His soft tone caused Harry to look at him and Severus was relieved to hear his breathing slow.

"Remus," Harry snarled through gritted teeth and Severus was surprised as Harry's eyes turned a shade darker and his magic clung to his robes. A breeze whipped through the office as Harry looked down. "He said some terrible things about you."

"Care to elaborate?" Severus asked slowly and was relieved as Harry smiled and looked up at him.

"He said that... said that well maybe you... you were using me. He implied that you were working with Voldemort to _kill_ me," Harry whispered in distaste. Severus merely stared back at the boy, fighting down the urge to hex Lupin in to the next century.

"I can assure you, Harry, that I would _never_ harm you," Severus whispered back and Harry startled slightly as the man's hands slipped off of Harry's knees. The normally fierce black eyes looked defeated as they stared in to Harry's, as if they knew that Harry would believe Remus over him.

"What? I know that Severus!" Harry replied loudly as he grasped the front of the man's robes and shook him slightly. "I don't believe a word he says."

Severus sighed deeply and looked away. His heart was thudding out of beat when he looked back to the boy. The wolf was partially correct, in the way that Harry would need a more protective guardian, one that a large majority of people could trust. The boy was still young, he needed someone who could steer him away from making grave mistakes and Severus was not that person, he had regrets that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Severus?" The boy questioned quietly as Severus' eyes flickered nervously over the interior of the room. "He's lying."

The longer the silence drew on the more Harry panicked. He was gripping Snape's robes so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Desperation tore through his body as he watched exposed emotions flash through the onyx eyes that were now staring over at the hearth.

"You should go, Harry," Severus said when he finally turned back to look at the panic stricken boy before him.

Harry nodded his head, stood and quickly exited the room, not wanting to upset Severus further. As he ambled back up to the Gryffindor Tower, he could not help but wish he had not said anything at all.

_Author Note – Don't worry, I'm annoyed at Remus too._


	26. Hogwarts Remembers

_Author's Note – I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. My muse has been nonexistent and I have no idea when it will return, so the next chapter could be a long way away. I am sorry for this, but I want to be able to deliver quality chapters to you, my faithful reader. Thank you for your understanding and support._

Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Six; Hogwarts Remembers

"Harry!" Shouted Hermione as the boy in question walked down the stairs that led to the dormitories, "you _have_ _got_ to see this!"

Harry frowned slightly as he looked over to the large crowd that had formed by the window, the window that looked out to the Quidditch pitch. Rubbing his eyes Harry walked over to them all, they parted easily for him.

"The castle is locked down," Ron commented as Harry stood beside the red head. Panic filled Harry at those words.

When Harry finally got the chance to look out the window he could see many of his Professors standing out on the lawn. He watched as Dumbledore and Severus conversed with several other teachers as they stood in a large circle around, what appeared to be, an extremely large fig tree. Harry frowned; _that _had never been there before.

"Any idea what's going on?" He asked Hermione as he turned to her. He got a confused shrug in response before he turned back to the window.

"McGonagall came in really early telling us we were not to leave the tower," piped up a third year. Her bug eyes were fixed on to Harry and he shifted uncomfortably. His peers were staring at him as if he had the answer as to why their teachers were behaving so odd.

"I'll see what I can find out," mumbled Harry as he began walking towards the portrait in defeat, yet he could not deny the curiosity he also felt. He smiled as Ron and Hermione flanked him.

They pushed the Fat Lady open and stepped out. The trio ignored her scolding and gave a sigh of relief when they were finally out of earshot.

"So, you seriously have no idea what's going on?" Harry asked Hermione again.

"I already told you, Harry," she replied and rolled her eyes. Harry smiled at her and began to explain.

"Sorry, it's just I don't think I've ever seen you shrug before. Maybe Ron's rubbing off on you more than you think."

He was given a smack on the back of the head for that and the sound of Ron's laughter filled the deserted corridors.

The trio finally descended the marble staircase and were greeted by the large, ancient doors of the castle. Thankfully they were wide open and the chilled breeze ruffled the group as they stepped out and headed towards the group of teachers.

The first to spot them was Severus and Harry winced as he saw the man glare and then snarl something to the Gryffindor Head. McGonagall spun around and began to stalk towards them before Dumbledore called her back. He then approached the small group of lions.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stood stock-still as they waited for the Headmaster to reach them, but Harry's eyes were only for the humongous fig tree that had seemed to appear out of thin air over night. It was larger than he had expected.

"Harry, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said softly as he withdrew his wand. Harry contained his smirk as Ron tensed instantly. "I'm rather disappointed that you did not listen to your Head, but I know how curious the three of you are."

Ron relaxed as Dumbledore smiled at the three of them and his blues eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

"I will allow you to come see what has stirred such a commotion, but first I must cast a disillusionment charm on each of you."

The trio nodded enthusiastically and waited patiently as the Headmaster tapped them all on the head with his wand. He then smiled and beckoned for them to follow him towards the other Professors.

"This is a blatant disregard of the rules, Ablus," Severus scolded as he watched Dumbledore approach the group. The Potions Master could feel the presence of the other three people that had joined the group.

"Ah, yes, well we cannot say that this," Dumbledore indicated the tree, "is dangerous, no matter its size."

"We're still not entirely sure Albus!" Minerva chastised, but the Headmaster took no notice as he stepped past his employees and led the children over to the mysterious tree.

A Hermione-like gasp sounded, which was the followed by a curse from Ron and a sharp bark of laughter from Harry.

They stood before the tree and Harry estimated that it was at least one-hundred feet tall and the trunk was at least four metres thick. The leaves sighed in the breeze and the trunk creaked slightly. Yet, the size was not the most astounding thing about this tree that appeared to be ancient. What was surprising were the hundreds of names that were carved in to the tree with silver.

Harry felt his heart stop as he reached out his hand out a laid his palm across the name, _James Potter._ Next to Harry's father was his mother's name, _Lilly Potter._ Surrounding those two names were countless others, ranging from Tonks to Collin to someone by the name of Jake Houstan. Each name appeared to be written in different handwriting, as if the dead themselves had carved their names into the tree. Harry shuddered and snatched his hand away.

Harry could hear Hermione pelting the teachers with endless questions, but he simply ignored her. He was caught up in emotion; he felt as if he had dived in to a river where the current was too strong and he was unable to pull himself out. Harry felt as if he was drowning in his own tears. They fell from his eyes and slowly rolled down his cheek and as they landed on the soft earth below him; they soaked in to the soil. He was not entirely sure if he was crying from sadness or happiness, all he knew was that that magic was a wonderful thing.

"So it just spontaneously appeared?" Hermione asked stridently and Harry turned to see Dumbledore looking up at the tree as if he was ignoring the girl before him. Hermione huffed and ran her hand through her wild curls. Harry knew that change unsettled her, especially when no one would give her a reason for it. He then redirected his attention to the tree. Birds flittered in the branches.

"Yes, Miss Granger that is exactly what I am saying. It seems as if Hogwarts has decided to honour those who fought and died in the War," Dumbledore replied after what felt like an age. His voice was soft and contemplative.

"Does that mean my name is on it?" Ron asked excitedly and Harry felt his best friend bump in to his shoulder. The silver on the tree then glowed, indicating that someone was touching the trunk. Ron then laughed and Harry saw the boy's name flash under its owner's finger.

"Everyone is there," commented Hermione quietly and her name flickered in to sight before quickly disappearing. Harry looked over to Dumbledore who had a strange look upon his face. Harry then looked at Severus who was eyeing the Headmaster with concern. Harry was unsure as to his position with Severus, but he hoped his unease was not obvious.

"Can we cancel the charm now Professor?" Harry asked as he turned his body away from the tree and walked back towards the crowd. His hands were clasped tightly together and he was attempting to still the butterflies that filled his stomach.

"Finite," said Dumbledore and he smiled as the three teenagers sputtered in to existence once again. They all thanked him and smiled at the rest of the assortment of teachers.

"It is rather peculiar," Remus Lupin commented, making Harry notice him for the first time. He felt heat creep up his neck and he quickly looked over to Severus, who was completely ignoring the werewolf.

The teachers all murmured in agreement with Lupin, as did Ron and Hermione. The wolf then walked over to Harry and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders. Harry could feel the sharp nails digging in to his shoulders and he tensed instantly. How could Lupin believe that Harry was okay with everything he had said?

"Your parents would be _so_ proud of you," Remus said softly and gave Harry a smile. The latter could not help but smile back at the compliment. His heart felt light as he looked back to the tree, his parent's names shining back at him.

"I must depart Albus, my House becomes... restless when detained," Harry heard Severus say. He snapped his head around at the same time that Snape glanced at the pair standing by the tree. He then whipped his cloak around and strode back up to the castle.

Harry swallowed his guilt and noted that he must talk to Severus later, about this morning and last night. He then looked back to Remus who seemed to be smiling to himself.

888

The Common Room erupted in to noise as the Gryffindor trio and their Head of House entered through the portrait. Questions flew through the air and Hermione looked as if she was about to explode from not being able to answer them all. Harry could hear Professor McGonagall shouting at them to be quiet, but no one would listen. He felt his blood boil at the blatant disrespect and whipped his wand out then slashed it through the air. He smiled as people opened their mouths to speak, but nothing came out. Harry was then promptly prodded on the shoulder by a disgruntled looking Professor McGonagall. He smiled sheepishly as he cancelled the spell and allowed his Head of House to speak freely. Severus had taught him how to cast non-verbally and he was only just getting the hang of it. He smiled to himself in victory.

"Thank you, Mr Potter," she said sternly before looking over her lion cubs, "As you are all aware, the castle has been in lock down for the morning. This is because a large memorial has appeared on the ground of Hogwarts."

Whispers broke through the crowd and many people shifted to look out through the window at the magnificent tree.

"What do you mean _appeared?_" Chris Mellon shouted from the direction of the hearth. The rest of his seventh year friends all agreed with his question.

"It seems, Mr Mellon, that Hogwarts has decided to honour those who fought in the War."

The crowd broke in to loud chatter and McGonagall's lips became a thin line. Ron cleared his throat loudly and the crowd quietened down and watched their Professor intently.

"You will all be able to go and see this... spectacular, once you have all eaten. If you _dare_ vandalise this tree, be warned that the Headmaster has placed multiple protection wards on it and if you disrupt them, the consequences will be severe."

The room nodded their heads as one and murmured agreement could be heard. Smiling and satisfied with herself, Minerva spun on her heel and exited the room, leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry to battle off their very curious peers.

888

"The rubbish they are publishing in _The Prophet _is disgusting," spat Hermione as she tossed the paper in to the hearth. Ron and Harry looked up from their chess game.

"What're they saying now?" Ron asked, as his Bishop promptly beheaded Harry's Queen.

"Nothing worth repeating," mumbled Hermione as Harry gave a defeated sighed and cleared the board. Ron gave an annoyed shout before glaring across the board.

"You are the _worst _loser," he grumbled as he packed up his set, stood up and took the box back up to his dorm. Harry watched him go in amusement before turning back to Hermione.

"Have they said anything about the remaining Death Eaters? Has anyone been spotted?"

Hermione all but glared at him and Harry looked back at her, confused.

"What do you think I mean by 'rubbish', Harry?" Hermione said with a sigh. Harry just grinned at her. "Haven't the teachers said anything to you?"

Harry shook his head and looked over to the window where the new memorial was visible. A few first and second years still stood, looking out of it.

"I doubt I'll be able to go to any Hogsmeade weekends," Harry commented sadly. His frustration of still not being able to act normal was, once again, getting to him. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"It will all be over soon Harry," Hermione said as she noted her friend's agitation. "Anyways, there is a tonne of things to do in the castle. You could, for instance, catch up on some of your work," at the look Harry gave her, Hermione continued, "_or_ you could go turn the Room of Requirement into something interesting."

Harry agreed with her and smiled faintly. His thoughts were now whirring with thoughts. He knew he had _a lot_ of work to catch up on and he also needed to go and talk to Severus about Remus. Not to mention he wanted to spend time with Rose.

He made up his mind and stood. Hermione looked up at him questioningly, but he just smiled at her and exited the Common Room, one destination in mind.

In every corridor Harry walked through there was at least one person staring out of a window, looking at the fig tree. Harry had to admit, it was a beautiful sight.

As he walked Harry thought about what he was going to say. He loved Remus, even though he was furious with him. Harry knew that Severus was protective and knew that what Remus had said was untrue, but how would he explain that to Severus?

888

"He deserves better," Remus Lupin said as Severus turned his back after delivering the werewolf's potion.

"You're pathetic," spat Severus as he reached the door. He tried to hold in his anger, but the image of the way Lupin had treated Harry this morning kept filling his mind. It was not jealously he felt, more protectiveness over Harry against those who would use the boy for his fame. Severus had thought Lupin incapable of doing so, as he had always been the more mature one out of his school group, but now he was not entirely sure. It was possible the man was trying to focus his emotions onto someone after the death of Tonks, perhaps he needed a distraction. Either way, Severus was not going to allow Harry to be dragged through a middle-aged man's emotional turmoil.

"He'll come around Severus," Lupin went on relentlessly, "you were a Death Eater when his parents died, _you_ were part of the reason Lilly and James died!"

Severus turned sharply and glared at the other wizard. His robes were sparking, his fists were clenched. It was obvious Lupin was baiting him.

"I had nothing to do with their deaths, Lupin," he ground out between clenched teeth. Lupin simply smiled at him.

"You know you did, Snape, and it is _sickening_ that you are now trying to make up for it by _looking after_ their son! If anyone should be doing that, it is me!" The wolf began to shout, his voice rising with every word. He did not realise that Severus had had enough.

In one fluid movement Severus took two strides towards Lupin and had the wolf effortlessly pinned against the stone wall. His breath was short, his hand gripped Lupin's upper arm and his elbow was pressed against the other man's throat. A slight struggle ensued, but Severus did not release the other man.

"You have no idea what you are talking about Lupin," Severus hissed furiously, "as I have said before, you have _never_ been there for Harry. The boy had not properly grieved for Black until this year! You were not there to help him through it!"

The door to the office flung open and both men's heads snapped over to it. Harry stood in the entrance, eyes wide with shock.

"Severus? Remus?" He asked as he quickly walked forward.

Severus looked at Lupin, who wore a smirk upon his face, and then, before Harry reached them, he lifted his elbow, let go of Lupin's arm and stalked out of the room, merely brushing past the very confused boy.

Lupin fell to the ground with a thud and Harry raced towards him. The werewolf was on his knees spluttering and rubbing at his throat. Harry then looked towards the door, the edge of a black cloak disappearing around the corner.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Lupin and the man nodded his head, before he used Harry as leverage so he could stand up. He then walked over and sat on a chair that was located near a battered desk.

"I'm fine," Lupin croaked as he looked up at the stunned boy before him.

"What happened?"

"Severus was slightly irked about my comment this morning," Lupin replied and Harry nodded his head, not entirely believing Remus, he knew Severus had more control.

"Well, I should probably go check on him as well," Harry commented idly as he began to walk over to the door, trying to ignore the suspicion he felt. He could not believe he had decided to visit Lupin first.

"I do not think that would be a wise idea, Harry," Lupin said and Harry did not miss the annoyance that tinged the man's tone, "After how he reacted with me, I do not believe it would be wise of you to spend time with him."

Harry turned back around and simply smiled, before continuing to walk out the door. He was focusing too hard on not letting his fury get the better of him.

Harry knew that Severus would have retired to his chambers, most likely to have some Scotch or to sleep. That is why he found himself knocking on the entrance to Snape's chambers, his heart thumping with anxiety and worry.

"Come in," growled Snape as he heard the knocking, he fully expected Dumbledore to come waltzing in through the door with an already prepared lecture. He should have known better, Dumbledore would not have knocked.

Harry stepped in to the darkened room and was greeted by a furious looking Severus Snape.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped and Harry winced at the harsh and cold tone that was used.

"Making sure you're alright," Harry replied bravely as he walked in and took a seat on the couch. Severus watched him intently.

"Surprised you're not with Lupin."

"Don't be ridiculous Severus," Harry all but snarled back, "I know I'm young and have _a lot_ to learn, but I'm not stupid."

Severus blinked at his words and if Harry had not been so determined he would have laughed at his Professor's stunned expression. He was sick of being insecure and he was tired of Severus also being insecure.

"I know that what Remus said had to have been _really_ bad for you to lose your composure the way you did."

Severus sighed and relaxed slightly. Of course Harry would know what would make Severus snap, he had acquired enough experience over the past six years.

"I know, Harry."

"What did he say then?" Harry then asked.

"It is none of your business and does not concern you," Severus replied sternly. He looked over and was met by furious and defiant green eyes. He had to fight the urge to smile.

"Leave it Harry," this time his tone was unmistakeable and Harry huffed in defeat.

"I am sick of this, Severus," Harry then whined. The response he was given was a raised brow and a tilt of the head. He continued on. "I mean how insecure we both are. I thought by now you would understand how important you are to me, how much it would destroy me if you left. I've said it before Severus, _I need you_."

The older wizard looked at the young man before him. He felt his heart tighten at the desperation in Harry's voice, the boy had been able to tell that Severus believed it best they were not involved. It must have hurt him greatly and Severus felt a pang of guilt at the unnecessary stress Harry must have been under. Nonetheless, he knew Harry deserved better.

"I know," Severus said quietly and it was obvious to both of them, that Severus did not completely believe Harry.

The boy then stood to leave and as he reached the door he turned around.

"Stay away from Lupin for a bit, sir," the frustration in his voice was evident, however Severus nodded his head. The door then closed with a _click. _

"That was a mistake," said a quiet voice. Severus was up wand in hand. He spun around, a fatal curse on his lips. He stopped dead. Albus Dumbledore stood, smiling, next to the hearth. "Go fix it, because it is obvious that the only father figure Harry wants is you."

Severus growled at the old man, mostly because he had entered his chambers without making himself known and partly because he was right, as always.

"So you agree with him then?" He snarled as he spun his wand in his hands, his eyes focused only on the old man dressed in green robes. Dumbledore's hat sat crooked on his head and he wore slippers that looked like they were barely going to survive the walk up to the Headmaster's office. Snape flicked his wand at them and watched as they repaired themselves.

"Thank you, Severus, admittedly they were in dire need of a repair," Albus commented as he stuck his slipper out and smiled. Severus ignored him and waited for his answer. "I completely agree with Harry, Severus, but I believe that you need _each other._ You both are starting anew and you both know of the hardships you have suffered through. Go to him, now."

Albus Dumbledore seldom gave orders, but on the rare occasion he did, they were not to be ignored. Severus grunted, spun on his heel and began his walk to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
